


THE LITTLE DRAGON

by Romantic_06



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Anal Play, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Dark Jon Snow, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Heavy BDSM, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Modern Targcest, Oral Sex, Private pictures, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 113,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantic_06/pseuds/Romantic_06
Summary: All Daenerys was short on were a few numbers! The mere digits that shouldn't have bothered anyone. But as they say when bad luck hits you, it hits you hard. And so her fate had fallen in the hands of the Devil, born to her loving brother,the bastard who is both dragon and wolf. With her future in danger, she will have to bend the knee and forge an alliance before permanently being labelled as the 'Targaryen Blacksheep'. Deepest desires surface and hidden secrets are uncovered as she lays her first step on the path to hell.
Relationships: Aegon VI Targaryen & Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen
Comments: 348
Kudos: 414





	1. CHAPTER-1

**Author's Note:**

> It is game of thrones fanfic. I do not own any character. The story is mainly based on Jon and Dany's relationship and is a slow building romance.This is my first fanfic, till now I have just been a reader. So,if you like it than leave kudos and do share your thoughts in comments.

Dany fidgeted with her skirt as she checked her appearance in the mirror of the bathroom. Her pink mini skirt which reached half the length of her thighs, when pulled up almost touched the base of her bottom but when pushed down almost gave her a nanny look which was the definition of ‘not hot' for her generation. _I guess there is no perfect length of skirt to define a rebel._ She finally pulled her skirt up a little, little enough to show more of her porcelain skin but less of her bottom and grabbed the gloss from her high school bag, tapping and spreading the cool shiny liquid on her pouty pink lips. Just when she placed the gloss back in her bag, bell rang, signaling the last period of school has begun. She quickly glanced in the mirror, checking her final appearance, a white deep neck crop top showing a teasing amount of her cleavage paired with her mini pink skirt and ankle-length boots. She shifted her gaze to her open bag where an almost crumbled piece of paper screamed the below-average marks she has gotten in the second last semester of the school. _I guess the marks will have to do._ She closed the bag, flung it over her shoulder and walked out of the washroom towards her classroom.

OOOO

He lazily read the last page of _Aegon's Conquest_ while he added some extra points to his notes. The fingers of his other hand playfully danced across his jaw providing a soothing distraction in the exhausting task. Call it desperation or boredom but Jon Snow just finished reading the last book of the syllabus 5th time with increasing the rating of his notes from good to excellent. The grandson of ever famous Aeres Targaryen and the son of the king and queen of the business world- Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyana Stark- Jon never liked to disappoint. Topper of Winterfell high, 3 times winner of Allrounder trophy of Westeros, a football champion, school team captain, fencing master, renowned tech-savvy, editor of the school paper were some of the feathers in his cap for which he was lesser known for. His popularity in his school was mostly based on his rugged yet ‘pretty’ looks, brooding nature and his constant desire to win. Some gossiped that it was the blood of the two scariest beast- a dragon and a dire wolf- flowing through his veins, trying to seek dominance over one another that always kept him in control but aggressive, easily landing him the win in every fight or challenge. While others argued it was the lack of an appropriate amount of leisure that forced him to spend every minute of his life seeking perfection.

 _Leisure_ , a small smile spread on his lips as he closed the book and picked out a few blank sheets from his stack of notes. He relaxed in his chair, stretching his legs out while twirling the pencil between his fingers. Sitting in the back of the classroom he casually scanned through the room. A constant chatter filled the air, students casually lounged around their seats and easily broke the code of conduct of any civilised classroom. _A perfect environment indicating teachers absence._ Jon flexed his arms, smoothing the knots in his muscles and at the same time retrieved his glasses from his bag. Though his subnormal eyesight didn’t require him to wear them all the time or not at all, he still preferred them for jobs that required perfection.

 _She is perfection._ Jon thought as he tapped the pencil in his hand against the desk, creating a rhythm in sync with every passing second. He closed his eyes and waited patiently until his mind cleared out every sound, creating a vacuum that could only be filled by _her._ The sound of the heels, stepping in the class and the lemony and fruity scent were enough to perk up the ears of the wolf and wriggle the tail of the dragon. _Time to hunt._ A small smile unfurled on his lips as he opened his eyes and zeroed his gaze on his favourite prey. A white deep neck crop top that perfectly outlined the shape of her breasts, teasing every beast in the room for touch and mini pink skirt that fitted perfectly around the swell of her hips was an almost ideal choice for her rebellious nature. She had pulled up some of her moon kissed hair in braids which were tied behind her head in an intricate design while she had let her other shining locks fall free. _A dragon trying to please the horse lords._ An irritated puff left his throat.

His gaze followed her steps, her hips swaying with every move as she settled herself on the top of the desk of the choppy brute. Flicking her hair over her shoulder, she dumped her bag on the side of the desk and stretched out lazily, enjoying the attention her display of curves got her. Jon fingers itched, not to strangle every imbecile in the room but to lay them on her milky skin and to mark every inch of it as his. _A time will come for that._ He adjusted his glasses and got to work, mapping every inch of her porcelain skin on the paper while his still object got indulged in a monotonous chit chat with the horde of horse fucking idiots and their witless mares.

His fingers moved flawlessly as the world around him disappeared, leaving him with his imagination as he tried to mould her into the embodiment of the character she aspired to be. Out of the number erotica’s that were hidden in the last drawer of her bedside table, today she had chosen to be _Sabrina of Raven's trap_ \- A hot libidinous teenager who falls into the villain’s trap after having communicated with him through the old system of raven. The chick had awoken the beast in the man with extremely see-through crop tops and her teeny- weeny skirts. End result- she was promoted from a maiden to a whore by the end of the novel. _A satisfying fuck._ Jon thought as he darkened the outlines of her aunt’s supple breast while she laid lazily on the couch of the beast, dressed as Sabrina, waiting for her punishment.

It had become a routine for her since her womanly characteristics came into play, to dress up as a character that totally tarnished the Targaryen reputation. Her grades, her clothes, her behaviour and every other thing that should have brought glory to their prestigious family, had been used by her as a weapon to push the name down the drain. Not that Jon considered their family normal or worst- glorious but the never-ending streak of her aunt's rebellions had always brought disasters in his life. Whether they were his torn projects or the number of pranks that her illiterate, foreign horde of friends did on his friends which always resulted in heated arguments and fights, the motive of her hatred towards him always remained hidden. Initially, it had angered him but as the man inside him grew alongside the dragon and the wolf, anger had melted away to pave way for control which had stemmed a desire in him. _Desire to taste the fire, desire to claim the dragon._

The dragon inside him stirred while the wolf growled as his senses sensed the disturbance. He lifted his gaze from the work and focused it on his inspiration. Everything was perfect about her- radiant smile, moon kissed hair, amethyst eyes, tiny nose, pouty lips, perky breasts, narrow waist, round hips and petite body that was blessed with milky skin. What was not perfect was the large hand that squeezed her left thigh, leaving dirty marks on his claim. It was enough to pull Jon back into the world as his fingers tightened around the pencil while his ears grew aware of the argument that the brute was having with his friends. He slipped his books, work and specs into his bag alongside his newly acquired trophy and result. He closed the bag and swung it over his shoulder while checking his watch for the time. _15 minutes to bell- Time to unleash the beasts._

OOOO

Dany scooted up the table a little hoping that the distance between Drogo's hand and her inner thighs would grow longer and his grip will loosen. Nothing has changed over 2 years. The feeling of disgust on his touch and the increased pace of her horror-stricken heart never faded away to be replaced by that touch of fire or fluttering of heart that was promised in the erotica's in which every night she lost herself into. It seemed the time had stopped for her or a part of her was never born that could experience love. Her kind of love that was passionate, intimate, fierce and yet caring. Something that could not only tame the dragon inside her but also make it feel loved. That was what she had expected when she had agreed to be Drogo's girl but her dreams had soon came crashing down, for the things to turn bad and then worst. Touches had turned into marks and marks had turned into bruises. Drogo often blamed her for the treatment she received. He had made it very clear that a woman’s position in his world was to be of a giver. Give love, give care, give satisfaction and in turn be the receiver of the little care and more protection that a man gave. Her Targaryen fire had always been a problem in their relationship- questioned too much and demanded too much though he never seemed to have a problem with her Targaryen looks. The same looks that got her leering looks, that Drogo liked to flaunt and the world considered exotic.

She sighed as she crossed her leg to hide her unclaimed virtue by the hands of the man that was hell-bent on bending her according to his wishes. The wish she will never fulfil. She pushed a smile on her face as she directed her attention back to the useless argument that Moro was having with the too fragile yet too smart Sam Tarly. The argument as usual had started off with a teasing which had soon turned into a fight involving Bharbo's fellow horses and Tarly's usual companions- The wolf, the stag and the kraken. The slangs mixed with the chatter in the room, bringing the attention of every eye to the scene as the villains and the supporting actors got ready to fight. But something was missing. _Wait, where is he?._ Her eyes skimmed through the crowd that had now started to gather around. Apparently, everyone had sensed the absence of the hero. As the fight began the crowd erupted into a cheer, picking sides and some even betting on the winner. _Without the dragon, the horses will easily stampede over their opponents._ She turned her face trying to avoid the beating that Moro and his friends were about to give to the poor wolf group.

Goosebumps erupted on her skin as the scent of the dragonwolf filled the air. Silent on his feet, the wolf marched while the dragon lurked. Her heart skipped a beat and her core tingled. She searched the crowd again for the messy raven curls that she sometimes itched to run her hands through or for the comely face that sometimes resembled her lover at night. But it turned out to be vain as the crowd was too loud and the wolf was too silent.

“Call your horses back to stable, Drogo” His husky voice boomed from behind Drogo.

The cheer died while the fight came to a halt as Dany turned her face in the direction of the voice. Finally, the dragonwolf has graced the crowd with his presence. Dressed in a black t-shirt and a leather jacket paired with dark grey jeans and boots, the beast of prey casually stood against the table behind the Drogo. Drogo let go of her as he stood and turned around to face his nemesis.

“Dothraki don’t keep their horses in stables, White wolf” A smile tugged at Drogo's lips. The wolf stepped forward, closing the distance.

“Then don’t leave them wandering around or they will get eaten or burned.” He directed his gaze towards Moro.

“The horses need to feed, Wolf and a fragile Tully is easy to chew and digestible.” Drogo smirked as he casually moved his hands in his pockets.

The muscle in his jaw ticked as he turned his gaze towards his friends. Messy and bruised, they puffed in breathing while their opponents waited to ambush them. The crowd stood awestruck as they listened to the argument and waited to see who’s ego will bleed.

“You know, what is digestible, Drogo. A piece of horse meat getting barbequed in fire in it’s own blood, for later to be served as an appealing meal for everyone to enjoy.” He held his gaze on Moro and co. before bringing it back to Drogo.

Drogo clenched his fists and swallowed thickly. He was not a man of composure and aggression right now would land him into too much trouble. He chose the middle way, putting his hand on Wolf's shoulder and opened his mouth trying to defeat the opponent in his own game.

“Don’t-“ the wolf quickly shrugged him off “You have already soiled one dragon with your filth, don’t spread it on others. “ His stormy eyes met with lilac adorned with rage, they emanated fire that warmed his hidden depths. He locked eyes with his opponent again, ignoring the distraction and the feelings that crept inside him. With a stern look he continued “Call your boys back, Drogo. I don’t think you and your horses would want some extra trouble and beating when your fathers would be rewarding you all with lashes for the poxy marks you have all managed to achieve.” With the winning words, the wolf walked out of the class followed by his friends leaving his rival loathing in his own misery.

Daenerys clenched her fists on the sides as the crowd dispersed. Though her existence and body, both, had always detested Drogo's touch but Jon's words had breathed new life into her lifeless dragon. His authoritative stance reminded her of their shared blood and their highly famous traditional incest that gave every Targaryen man the misconception that they owned the life of a female dragon. No matter how many times her body gave into her dragon needs, moaning the name of the man that she had once dreamt would be hers, she never broke the promise she made to herself on those lonely and gloomy nights. The promise that became the soul of her existence- **Never give your heart to a dragon even if they have a wolf in them that calm the fire and soothes the soul. They will never own you.** Her eyes prickled with tears as her nails dug into her palms. _Then why the pain._


	2. CHAPTER - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slip-up and the ball is in devil's court!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it then leave kudos or better comments!

Her fingers lazily moved across the screen of her phone as she examined the small glittery dress that would cost her family a meagre fortune. When she had decided to use her 15 minutes waiting period for shopping, she had expected to go big and all out. But 10 missed calls from her mom were enough to hint the dwindled numbers of Westrosi cash in her account that matched her sinking marks. She chewed on her thumbnail as she did the maths in her head. _Don’t think too much, Daenerys. This might be the last time you get to buy something for yourself before you move out._ She moved the dress to her cart and proceeded to payment. Her account balance walloped at the back of her mind as she entered the details. Just then a voice interrupted her misdemeanour.

“What are you doing?” Rhaenys silvery voice filled the air as her leggy body came into view. She peered into her phone as Daenerys hid it behind her back.

“ When did you arrive?” She asked as she fumbled with her phone trying to relieve some panic that was building inside her.

“ Just now. Dany, what are you hiding?” Rhaenys folded her arms in front of her chest as she studied Dany. She twirled the phone in her clammy fingers. Hiding things from Rhaenys was not necessary but she was in no mood for a lecture.

“Nothing, seriously-“ the words disappeared in thin air with Rhaenys mischievous smile. “Aunt Dany!” she exclaimed in her silvery voice as the parking lot of Winterfell High echoed with her words. Daenerys quickly jumped to cover her mouth with her hands, silently hoping that no one had heard her. Rhaenys wasting no time, slipped the phone out of Dany's hands and secured it in the back pocket of her jeans. Realisation swept over Dany as she pleaded “ Rhaenys! I told you not to call me that and give me my phone back.” 

Large amethyst eyes melted Rhaenys heart and a sweet smile unfurled on her lips. She took the phone out of her back pocket and looked at the screen. Even though Daenerys was bigger than her in relation but Rhaenys had lived more years than her. No matter what people said she always treated her like her little sister. Her eyes scanned the information on the screen as Daenerys stood in front of her, biting her lip. A habit that showed a glimpse of nervousness or shyness in the ever strong Daenerys Targarean. She scrolled through the payment details, her brows reaching her hairline when the cost came into view. She turned the phone back to Daenerys. “ Did you even see the cost? It will cost you a fortune, Dany!”

Dany took the phone from her, clutched it tightly to her chest and tried to come up with a smart reply in her defence. “It is nothing in front of our family fortune.” A brow perked up on Rhaenys pretty face and disapproval shone in her eyes. “And your marks will make sure that you never get a part of it.” 

Dany furrowed. “ You know about my result?” Rhaenys puffed in annoyance not liking the direction in which the conversation was going. “ Of course, I know about your result. For God sake, Dany! Our whole family knows about your result. How can you forget that you are Aeres Targarean’s only daughter and with Jon getting nominated for the All-rounders trophy for the fourth time, Dean also had to inform about your performance.” 

Her throat constricted while her lungs worked overtime as shock overtook her body. When the message from her bank had informed her this afternoon that her balance had taken a downslide, she had suspected her mother to be behind it. It was a usual way of her to keep her from crossing the line and Dany always found a way to convince her mother to reconsider. But the new information changes everything. Her father involvement meant things were about to get worse. He always kept the reputation first and then family. Dany had dodged him for quite a while now but with his grandson getting another media coverage and his daughter getting the entitlement of a worthless student, a lot of buried issues were going to come alive. Speaking of grandson-“Jon, it was he who told you, right?” Rhaenys shifted uneasily from one foot to other. “ It was Aegon.” The lines on her forehead wrinkled as she tried to come to a conclusion. “ But how would Aegon know?”

Rhaenys took a deep breath and spilt the secret that would only make the situation worse. “Grandfather called him in the recess. Apparently, he has scored more than you but grandfather wanted to remind him that he needs to do better for the repayment for what mother had done to our family of which we were a living reminder.”

Dany cringed on the inside. Her worst nightmare had come true. The black sheep of the Targarean family/the pot addict/trouble maker- Aegon Targarean had surpassed her. Twenty years ago, when Rhaegar and the dornish princess- Elia Martell had filed for divorce, two years old Rhaenys and a year-old Aegon had landed in the custody of their mother with the hefty amount of cash and three upscale properties as maintenance fee. But the peaceful divorce had turned scandalous when the cracks in their marriage became the hot story of every media channel, putting a stain on the immaculate reputation of Targareans and Martells. Rhaegar's affair with Lyana and Elia finding solace in the arms of many men had put both the families into a difficult situation, ending things on a slightly bitter note. So, when Elia died in a car accident, exhausting all her resources on man, alcohol and drugs, her penny less children had been turned up to their father and his newly pregnant bride. Though they welcomed them with open arms, Aeres Targarean had simply rejected them, always making sure that they stayed inline and repaid for their mother's mistake. 

Growing up, Daenerys had been told this story, again and again, a stern reminder of what will happen if the family's name is tarnished. Rhaegar had been lucky to fall in love with Lyana, a successful businesswoman whose charm and sharpness had taken their business to new heights bringing Rhaegar back into father’s good graces. While Aegon drowned his life in parties and pot thanks to Viserys barely passing the exams, Dany and Rhaenys always made sure their scorecard remained between average to good. The message was clear no negative publicity for the family and for Daenerys never to fall behind the disgrace of the family. But the streak has been broken now, the pothead had taken the leap leaving Daenerys to sulk in misery.

She settled on the trunk of the car with a sigh. With shoulder dropped and watery eyes, she hid her face in her hands, trying to suppress the emotions that were bubbling inside her. Rhaenys settled next to her and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. Dany relaxed in her warm embrace. They sat silently, no one uttering a word but sharing the pain of the other. After what felt like hours, Dany finally spoke. “When did the addict get so smart, Rhaenys?” A sad smile stretched on her lips as Rhaenys burst out into laughter. Soon Daenerys joined in, both of them chuckling over their miserable lives.

Rhaenys stopped first, her eyes noticing the missed detail. “Again?” She pointed her finger towards Daenerys exposed thigh. Dany didn’t even turn in the direction of her finger, for she knew from Rhaenys worried expression what she was asking about. “Drogo was a bit handy today. He was trying to make it to his ultimate aim.” Dany gave a nonchalant shrug.

Rhaenys shook her head. “ Dany, that handprint doesn’t look a bit handy at all. Why don’t you just leave him?” _And find a new saviour, whom._ Daenerys thought. She adjusted her skirt trying to hide the mark. “It’s not that bad and you have had worse than this.” Rhaenys shifted uncomfortably. Not many people knew about the special targarean relation she had with her brother. Growing up closely and being each other’s pillar during their mother’s fading times, they had not only shared their life with each other but also their beds. Before any guy could have approached his sister , Aegon had claimed her one night binding Rhaenys to him for lifetime. No matter, how many times things turned abusive she had always defended him and relished their happy times.

“It’s not like that always and it’s not him but the substance and you know he is different when he is not on it. Besides Jon help had changed things a lot.” Rhaenys took her hands in her own, gently caressing hers. _There she goes again._ Dany turned her head in the opposite direction trying to calm the dragon that was stirring inside her. “ You should not trust Targareans that easily especially Jon Snow.” She turned back to Rhaenys who was looking back at her confusingly. “We are also Targareans, Daenerys. And why do you hate Jon so much?” Dany narrowed her eyes as she straightened her back. “I have my reasons. And why do you like Jon so much?” Rhaenys let go of her hands and mimicked her movements with a curious smile. “I have my reasons.” Dany opened her mouth to ask her further but was interrupted by a whistling sound coming in their direction. She tucked the conversation away in her mind for another time and turned in the direction of the sound.

A cheerful Aegon Targarean was approaching them whistling happily while he played with the car keys. He came to halt In front of them greeting them both while placing a kiss on her sister’s cheek.” Hello Ladies!” He winked and smirked at Daenerys while her nails scratched the paint of the trunk. _Bastard._

OOOO

Jon didn’t know what had gone wrong in the day- Whether the sun rose from the west this morning or the plants had started growing beneath the soil or whatever it was but people were definitely going crazy. That was the only possible explanation he could come up with when he saw Khal Drogo standing by his jeep waiting for him as he made his way through the parking lot after his football game practice. Not in the mood to entertain any bullshit he made a beeline for his car ignoring the idiot. But the destiny had other plans as Drogo stopped Jon in his track.

A low groan left his lips as he ran his fingers through his curls.” Look Drogo, I am not in the mood to fight right now. So, how about you take my earlier advice and fuck off to whatever place you should be.” He took his bag off his shoulder and placed it in the backseat. It was when he turned he realised that Drogo hadn’t moved an inch. In fact, he was looking around for somebody or something.

“Have you now become so dumb that you can’t even understand simple words. I said fuck off Drogo.” Jon made a move to grab the handle for the driver’s door but Drogo beat him for it.

“ Look, Wolf even I don’t want to be here but-“ He quickly checked the surrounding for prying eyes but none were to be found. The muscle in his jaw ticked as he struggled to get the other words out. “I need your help.” His voice was low but audible. Jon found himself staring back at him. Now a lot of things made sense to him- why he didn’t join his horde today in the fight and why he kept looking around while he waited near his car. Jon wanted to tease him mercilessly but was exhausted to do so.

“ Look, Horse whatever you need my help for I can not give you. So, why don’t you go and look for someone else.” Jon went for the handle but Drogo's grip only tightened further. “ If I had found someone else I wouldn’t have come to you, Wolf. Just do this for me and I will do anything for you in return.” Though Drogo’s voice didn’t give away anything but Jon could feel the pleading in his gaze. _Whatever it is it got him into big trouble._

“It is some virus that is stopping me from accessing some sites.” His fingers shook and a bead of sweat rolled down his face as he took out his phone. He clumsily handled it while his eyes still searched the lot. _Some sites as if banging the girlfriends of his friends isn’t enough._

“I thought any site is accessible through PC as well. So, why don’t you go home and check your computer?” Jon folded his arms in front of his chest and tapped his feet. This conversation was really testing his patience.

“ PC’s are not always available and it’s not just the site issue but somebody just hacked into my phone and there are a lot of things in there, important things. I have talked to other guys as well but they couldn’t solve it saying it was out of their league. That’s why I came to you.” Drogo argued. Though thoroughly irritated, a smirk spread on Jon's lips. It just keeps getting better.

“And you trust me to not only solve the problem but also to not share your ‘important things' with the world.” He tilted his head to the side, slowly inspecting him, looking for signs of a trap. But he only found anxiety emanating from his jittery movements. _Desperate._

“ I have already told you that I will do anything in return and I am not such a big fool to leave anything on my phone that you can use to harm me. Besides, I don’t think you will ever be interested in any of my information, Wolf.” Drogo clenched his fists on the side as he bent down a little trying to weigh Jon down.

Jon remained resolute as he brought a finger to his chin, pretending to think. Though he had already made his decision, he still took his time trying to piss Drogo off. “Fine! I will do it. But then you and your morons will stay away from me and my friends. It’s the last semester after all. I don’t want us wasting time on you guys.” Jon said in a stern voice. Drogo took a step back amused with the demand that Jon made. “ I thought you will ask me to leave your aunt alone.” Jon took his phone from his hand and snorted at his puzzled expression. “It’s her life and I don’t care about what she does with it. I will need your phone for the night and remember the word you just gave me.” Jon moved Drogo to the side and climbed into the driver’s seat. He pulled the car out the parking lot as left the confused Drogo behind. A smile spread on his face as he drove home. _A total fool._

OOOO

If there was one place where Daenerys didn’t want to be right now was where she exactly was- in front of her laptop on a video call with her mother. For the past 10 minutes, her mother had been staring and scolding her at the same time.

“ Mom, they are just a semester marks. It’s not like my final results. Can you stop overreacting.” Daenerys folded her arms in front of her chest clearly annoyed with the conversation.

“ If you have forgotten Daenerys than let me remind your final result is a cumulative one. This one result will have a bad effect on it and it will create problems in getting you into KLU. Your father and I already have to suffer due to society comments. Our money is already seen as funding for the comfortable life of many useless drug addicts of this house, we don’t want a defiant daughter added to the list.” Rhaella screamed through the screen. Daenerys shifted uncomfortably. Her mother was right about the result. If things didn’t turn out well, she might land up in downgrade colleges which will not be good only for her family but also for her. _Gosh, those stupid Drogo parties have cost me a lot._

“Look, Daenerys when you and Rhaegar convinced Aeres that sending you to Winterfell would be a good decision I supported you because I didn’t want your life to get ruined. Every time you committed a mistake, I supported you. I even hid the fact that you are seeing that Drogo from your father. But all this goes to waste if you don’t have a future. Your father knows about a lot of things now and he wants to talk to you. So stop avoiding him otherwise we both know how bad things can turn out to be.” Her mother disconnected the call on a sad note. Not that Dany could blame her for that. There were only a few people she could trust these days and her mother was one of them.

With a deep sigh, she pushed her laptop to the side and slumped on her bed pulling her comforter close. Her eyes wandered around her, trying to memorize every detail of her room. Painted in lemony yellow and soothing white, it was one of the best gifts she had ever received in her life. Rhaegar and Lyana, whose lives were already packed with three children at that time, had taken pains to convert their big nursery into her wonderland. A creamy four-poster bed, light coloured furniture, walls adorned with LED and pictures, hand-sewn curtains and plush carpet- signified an important part of her life. Normality. That one misses on when born in popular family. Away from the life of grandiosity and pretence, Daenerys had found her safe haven in Winterfell- loving parents in Rhaegar and Lyana, a sister in Rhaenys and great friends in Margery, Sansa and Yara. All of which would now be snatched away by her evil father.

She closed her eyes feeling the weight of the moment pressing down on her heart. Anger filled her veins while tears pricked her eyes. It is all father’s fault. Her mother’s nervousness on the call had been a bad omen. A clear sign of the wrath that awaited for her the moment she called the mad king. If I am going down than I am taking you with me, father. An evil smile spread on her lips as her mind worked on the devil’s plan.

She casually shucked off her pyjamas and reached for her phone on the nightstand. Putting the device on recording mode, she settled it between her legs. Her milky thighs filled the screen while her sheer white panty outlined the verges of her honeyed flower. Licking two porcelain fingers, she glided them through the waistband over her mound, the moist ends teasing her nether lips. _Time to break the chains._

OOOO

The progression bar raced towards the other end as the installation entered its final step. Drogo's phone has been just like his life- useless. Except for a few videos and contact numbers that found place in Jon's arsenal, his phone had been empty. But never to be the one to give up on the opportunity, Jon had taken the liberty to fill the emptiness with spying software.

Stretching lazily, he eyed the screen. A few more minutes and then he would be off to bed enjoying sleep of content. Stifling a yawn, he rubbed his eyes as the seconds passed by. _God, it’s taking too long._

A ping cut through the air bringing his attention to the phone that was wired to his computer. A notification of video message displayed on the screen. He tiringly swiped the screen for the message to play while his eyes were transfixed on the numbers of installation. Sleep slipped away from his eyes as a moan filled the air. He quickly grasped the phone while the wails of pleasure enveloped him. A sweet smile spread on his lips as the face of the sender came into sight. He closed his eyes and offered a silent prayer to the gods above. _Time to claim._


	3. CHAPTER-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy's Call !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos if you like it or better comment! :)

Normal people tend to make mistakes when they were drunk, high, angry, nervous, anxious or whatever excuse they could come up with. But the Targarean surname that was attached behind her name gave her a special excuse- mistakes done just because we are the blood of the dragon. No reason required, simple. That was what last night was about. They said that when a Targarean is born in the world, god flips a coin, waiting to see on which side it would land-greatness or craziness. In the 18 years of life, Daenerys hadn’t been able to decide on which side her coin had finally landed but after last night she was sure it was on the wrong side.

_Damn, it!_ She cursed in her mind as with shaking hand she knocked on the door of the dean’s office. A small “come in” came from the other side of the door. She hesitated, opened the door and stepped inside. A weary Jeor Mormont greeted her with a silent nod as he continued to listen intently on the phone that was nestled between his shoulder and ear. He dropped his shoulders and adjusted his glasses that were now sitting on the end of his nose while gesturing Daenerys towards a seat. Daenerys hesitatingly took the seat resting her clammy hands on her lap. She patiently waited for Jeor to finish the conversation while filling the empty time with the perusal of the room.

Dark grey walls bedecked with certificates, medals and framed articles surrounded them. Lush cabinets filled with files and books occupied every corner while basic low cabinets ran parallel to the stretch of walls. In the centre room of the room, sat a large mahogany desk that had a computer, files, phone and stationery on the surface. Behind the desk, with large windows at the ends, the wall of fame shimmered in the light with Targarean's ranking high not only in the row of trustees but also in that of alumni's and toppers.

She pushed down the lump in her throat as her eyes took in all the Targarean's that graced the wall. Her family didn’t hold power only because they were the richest family in the whole Westeros. No, it was because they were one of the founding families of Westeros. In fact, her ancestors were kings and queens who ruled the seven kingdoms until democracy was established. Every Targarean had studied in one of the seven prestigious schools and then had moved on to the top universities. There had never been a Targarean to not follow the same path, even her drug addict brother had managed that. _I guess I will be the one breaking that streak._

“Ahem” Daenerys shifted her gaze to Mr.Mormont as she broke out of her imagination. Mr Mormont studied her for a second and then spoke. “Ms.Targarean I hope you realize why I have called you in my office today.” Daenerys shifted in her seat. She knew many reasons that could have landed her in this situation. But couldn’t able to point out which one, she simply gave a nod and urged the Dean to continue. “ Ms.Targarean I won’t say you have been an excellent performer but with your good grades and achievements in co-curricular activities. I and Mr Targarean had been assured that you will get into a good college. But your recent marks and extra indulgence in the wrong company has got us worried.” Mr.Mormont spoke in a grave voice.

Daenerys shifted her gaze to her hands. She knew Mr.Mormont was a polite, elderly man who followed rules to the core but also always cared about the well-being of his students. The disapproval that lingered in his voice was not his but was her father’s. “They are just a semester marks, Mr.Mormont.”Dany countered.

“The final result would be a cumulative one, Ms Targarean. I don’t wish to remind you how it will get affected. Besides your teachers had been complaining about your performance in the classes lately. I don’t think that’s a good sign.” Mr.Mormont folded his hands on the table. Daenerys looked up, meeting the eyes of Mr.Mormont, trying to find an escape from the graveness settling in the air. “Mr.Mormont, I promise I will do better. This result was just a lapse of judgement. From now on you will hear no more complaints.” She coated her words with all the remorse and determination she could muster, hoping to end the conversation before expected but Mr.Mormont seemed undaunted.

“Ms Targarean, I have faith in you but it would be a big risk to not take any precaution considering your current situation. Your father has got his own concerns that he just shared with me. He has asked for some changes to be made.” Mr.Mormont said. Daenerys lifted her eyes to the framed photo of her father which ranked first in the row of trustees. _Of course, he will want some changes, for his prestige is at stake._

“Ms Targarean, I believe you should talk to your father. His concerns are appropriate regarding your future.” Mr.Mormont said with uneasiness. As if on cue, her phone in her pocket rang. She quickly took it out and glared at the screen. It was a video call from her father. Opposite to her Mr.Mormont stood up from his chair and fastened the button of his grey suit. “I will give you a moment. Talk to your father, Daenerys. You don’t want to test his patience.” With final words, he left the room.

Daenerys slumped down in her seat as the chilling truth dawned upon her. She had been lured into the trap except instead of luring, her father had bullied her. She had nowhere to run. If she didn’t talk to him now who knows he might just get her kidnapped and put her in a flight to Kings landing. She straightened in her seat and with a heavy sigh answered the call.

“Good morning, father-“

“ Khal Drogo, son of Khal Bharbo, dothraki, ancestors used to be warlords and lived on extorting money, now own a few ranches and distilleries. The boy and his co have flunked high school twice before their fathers shipped them off to Westeros. Well, third time seems to be turning out lucky for them for they are somehow managing to cross the passing line. So tell me Daenerys do you plan on cleaning horse shit for the rest of your life.” Aeres said in a monotonous tone as he continued to sign papers. Daenerys rolled her eyes. Her father hadn't even looked up from his work to address her. This was like another appointment for him. The one he had to get over with.

“Answer, Daenerys!” His voice turned a pitch high making Daenerys shift in her seat. She didn’t want to wake up the mad king. “No, father.” Her little reply seemed to calm him down a little bit. He straightened himself and locked his hands on the table finally turning to screen to look at her.

“Good, it seems you still haven’t lost your mind. Your mother had been trying to be very convincing, blaming this stupid boy who calls you his girl-“ He gritted his teeth. Daenerys felt her throat thicken as her mouth went dry. “ I am not his girl, father.” She barely managed to get the words out.

“ Better, I see you are already on the path of redemption. But your mistake can’t go unnoticed and precautions have to be taken. Your mother said your company is the problem and that has to be fixed. From now on, you will share every minute of your life with Jon. Whether you are at home, school or anywhere else, you will be under his supervision. His word is the command. And if you fail him there would be serious repercussions.” Aeres said in a grave tone. Daenerys sat there stupefied, feeling the ground shift beneath her feet. She had practically entered _hell._

“ Your card has been blocked. Whatever you want will be provided by Rhaegar or Lyana. Jon would be helping you out with your studies so that you can score better in the finals as well as he would be dictating your routine so that you don’t get distracted. Remember Daenerys, Jon would be taking out precious time from his schedule for you. I don’t want my grandson to suffer because of you. So don’t disobey him.” Aeres continued. The stress he had put on the words dictating or disobey had left her baffled. It was not only an attack on her freedom but her father was pushing her towards becoming a slave. She opened her mouth to argue but her father cut her off.

“ Either you accept the terms and stay there or go back and pack your things for your flight to Kings Landing. The choice is yours but one thing is clear I am not letting you ruin this family's reputation.” Aeres commanded. 

_Or I can just simply run away. But where will I go?_ Dany thought while her father seethed in front of her eyes. She knew running away was never an option for her. Her family had power in Westeros and contacts outside. Even if she left some way or other they will catch her and after that what will happen she didn’t even want to know. That’s why she always stayed inline, fulfilling all her father’s wishes. But this time she had actually stepped out of line and though her mother had tried her best to prove her innocent and put all the blame on Drogo’s head, she knew her father wouldn’t let her go without consequences.

In a small voice “I agree, father” left her lips as her head fell in obedience. A small smile spread on his grim face as he relished in his victory. “ Good.” Aeres cut the call on the final note.

Daenerys sighed deeply as she let out the air from her lungs that she didn’t realize she was holding during the conversation. She pushed back into her chair as she threw her phone on the table finally feeling the pressure settle on her shoulders. It was going to be a long journey to the final semester and if she had to keep her head out of water in which she was currently sinking then she would require all her strength. Survival had always been her greatest challenge and also her greatest reward. This wouldn’t be any exception. _Time to get ready for hell._

OOOO

_Roxane Bolt curved around the pole in her skimpy clothes amongst the shower of notes. She swayed her hips with the beats losing the teensy top, letting her breasts fall free for the spectators. She pushed her boobs to the pole sliding the metal through the valley while she eyed the growing erection of Thomas Dane. He moved his hand on his cock, rubbing it through his pants playing the silent game as her lips turned into an ‘O’, her insides doing a somersault._

Light footsteps on the staircase untangled him from Roxane's and Thomas’s foreplay. He turned his eyes to the clock on the wall- 6 pm. _On-time._ He thought as he closed the book and returned it to the last drawer. Putting his foot on the other leg, he relaxed in the armchair while retrieving the remote from the side table. Today had been a wonderful day with Drogo being kicked to the curb and him being awarded the authority over her every breath, Jon couldn’t have asked for more. 

A small smile spread on his face as he remembered the call that he had gotten from his maniacal grandfather in the early hours of the morning. The old man had expressed his happiness over another stupid trophy he was going to receive while blabbering about family reputation. Jon had ignored most of the conversation, giving short replies until her name had popped up. Thanks to his grandmother who was hell-bent on saving her daughter’s ass, blaming the horse lord for her failure, the old freak had approached Jon for help. Giving him his favourite dragon.

The smile on his face only grew wider as the memory of the afternoon flashed in front of his eyes. She stood there in the parking lot holding her new schedule in her hand as she waited for the brute to appear. Having sent the message to him last night she had expected to go things according to her plan but as the destiny had it- brute never appeared or better her message never reached him.

The bolt of the door handle twisted and a vexed Daenerys entered the room. In her seething, she ignored her illuminated room or her nephew who was lounging in the armchair. Curses fell easily from her lips as she tossed her bag on her bed and proceeded to change her clothes. Her fingers froze on the hem of her top as her gaze stumbled upon her relaxing nephew. She flared up, while her arms wrapped around her chest in protection.

“ What the hell are you doing in my room?”

Jon stretched in his chair, his gaze raking over her, taking in every detail. Her loose strappy top hid her curves well but the stretch of her skirt gave away her meaty ass that Jon would have very much enjoyed. _I wonder if she is as good of a pole dancer as the girl she imitated._

“Waiting for you.” He said.

“And who gave you permission to wait in my room?” Daenerys hissed.

“Actually, I don’t need permission. Grandfather said that I have to command your every action from now on so that you don’t get distracted from your main goal. And if I have authority over you than yes I have authority over this room also.” Jon asserted.

“And what exactly is my goal?” Words fell like venom from her lips.

Jon enjoyed the fire that his dragon was breathing down on him. It felt like they were standing in the ring of fire, trying to char each other with their words. He quickly rose from his chair and closed the distance between them, not wanting to miss out the on the chance of seeing her horror-stricken face after defeat.

“To be for once be a reason of pride for this family.” He smirked.

Rage flooded through her veins as she squeezed her eyes shut. It took all her strength to not strangle him with her bare hands.

“And you think that I will bow down to your wishes just to make the Mad King happy. Oh! How wrong you are Jon Snow. I will choose death before I do something that satisfies you.” She huffed.

Jon toyed with the remote in his hand before he pressed a button. The tv screen behind them came to life with lascivious moans and indecorous words. Dany froze on her feet. She knew that voice very well and the message that contained it. But what shocked her to her core was that somehow her nephew got his hands on it.

“How-“ She gulped as the fear choked her on her words. Jon grazed his finger lightly against her arm leaving goosebumps in the wake. He turned a little to the side, bringing his lips to her ear, wallowing in her musky scent while he whispered the secret.

“Your horse ride got cancelled because your stupid guy never got the message, Dany.” He pulled back taking her hand in his, gently caressing his fingers against her soft skin. The smirk on his face fuelled the fire building inside her. She knew Jon had a reputation of winning but she was not his some shiny trophy that could be paraded around.

She pushed against his chest barely managing to control the walls of her self- restraint from exploding.

“I am going to tell Rhaegar and Lyana!”

He crossed his arms over his chest, half-smiling at his aunt’s stupidity. Daenerys had never been the one to think and then act. She always relied on her impulses, being too dependent and ignoring her real strengths.

“ You think dad and mom are going to condemn me after they will find out what Dad's little sister had been doing behind their back. Giving an open invitation to a guy to come and fuck her. Sending a video message to a fool to claim her virginity. A message, if had gone viral, would have ruined both Dad's and Grand father’s name.”

Horror engulfed her heart as a bead of sweat rolled down her face. Last night was a mistake. She had accepted it first thing in the morning. A mistake she knew could cost her whole life. A mistake she thought might have gotten her the Dean’s call this morning. But when she had stepped out of his office she had decided on confronting Drogo in the afternoon and tell him it was a mistake. When he didn’t come she had thought he had ignored it or had found her undesirable. But now when she knew the truth that mistake had started looking more like a crime.

“Father will never allow your plans to succeed.” Her meek voice but straightened face did little to convince Jon about the same. Daenerys and Aeres relation was similar to that of two snakes. Given a chance, they would both eat each other.

He switched off the tv and tossed the remote to the side. Silent steps of his feet fell in rhythm with her retracting steps. One step forward, one step back. The air around grew thick with each passing moment of their hunting dance. Grey locked on violet, their eyes fought a battle of their own, neither of them unyielding in defiance.

“What are you doing?” The uneasiness spilt through her words when the back of her legs hit the edge making her stumble on the bed. Her core tingled, nerves fired and skin flushed under his predatory perusal. Daenerys didn’t know what was more intimidating- the situation or Jon snow himself. But as his gaze travelled from her head to her toe, spending extra time on her breasts and curves, the dampness between her thigh grew in anticipation. _Gods! Who gets turned on in this situation._ She thought in frustration.

Jon pulled his phone out from his pocket. He searched through his recent dials for his grandfather’s contact. By the time he found it, Daenerys was already sitting up with disgust in her eyes. _This girl and her stupid assumptions._ He pushed her back, locking both her hands above her head with his one hand while he moved the other to her startled face bringing his finger to her lips to silence her words of protest. He retrieved his phone that had fallen from his hands during his quick seize and tapped on the number. He brought it to their side as he adjusted his weight over wriggling Daenerys. The ringing in the phone echoed in the room before his grandfather picked up the call.

“Good evening, Jon!” Daenerys stiffened as her father’s voice boomed from the other side.

“Good evening, Grandfather. I am afraid I have some bad news.” The mischief in his voice filled her with dread. One of his brows arched up as she begged with her eyes. _Message understood._

“ What’s wrong?” Aeres asked.

Daenerys shook her head quickly, pleading to him with her silent action, to not to say a word about her misdemeanour.

“ I am afraid to say, Grandfather. Daenerys here is rejecting my help. She is saying that she can handle her matters on her own and she doesn’t need anybody else dictating her life. She just made quite clear to me that nobody has control over her life.” Jon intentionally stressed on the last words that fell from his lips which were now stretched in a smug smile. Daenerys glared daggers at him as the bastard just challenged Aeres Targaryen’s authority over her.

“Daenerys!” Aeres shouted through the phone. Her breath hitched with her heart sinking deep within her. She turned her face towards the phone. Her father’s grumbling filled the room, putting her mind on standstill while Jon's body kept her locked down.

Only a few numbing moments must have passed when a striking bolt surged through her nerves. Warm breath fanned over one of her breasts while rough fingers marked the outline of the other through her top. Eyes shocked, she quickly looked down, meeting the hungry gaze of her nephew. The stormy grey of his eyes had turned cloudy black, brimming with lust, they locked her violet orbs with them.

As if an entertainer, Jon brought his tongue out, gently pressing the tip against the nipple for the show. Daenerys gasped. The traitorous peak stood up in attention as a wave of thrill crashed through her blood. Her father’s grumble hummed in the background as Jon latched onto the stiff peak while his hand squeezed her other breast. She squealed.

“Daenerys?” Aeres asked in a perplexed voice.

She gripped the sheets tightly as Jon let go of her hands, continuing his ministrations on her peak. He sucked and licked the tight little bud, grazing his teeth on its side, taking a small bite of the flesh through the thin cloth. His hand fondled her other breast, giving light squeeze in between while rolling the other peak between the thumb and finger.

Warmth engulfed her as the pool between her legs thickened. Sucking-licking, rubbing-rolling, turned her peaks into buttons, each action sending shock waves to her womb. Her brain was taking its own dips in the ocean of pleasure untroubled by the worldly problems or better fatherly problems. _Gods! My nephew knows how to suck._

“Daenerys!” Aeres yelled through the phone again.

Her mind took a breath out of the ocean. “S-Sorry, father. I-I th-think there is a rat in my room.” Jon smiled as he licked her other peak.

“I don’t care what is there in your room but when I am talking to you, you will listen to me. Do you understand girl!”

“Yes, father.”

Aeres continued with his grumbling while Jon’s hand travelled down to the uncharted territory. His fingers passed over her belly, caressing the sweet flesh through her cloth until they reached the hem of her skirt where they curled and took a way up beneath it. A little ‘huh’ escaped her lips, catching his eyes as his fingers brushed against the smooth skin of her inner thighs. She tilted her head towards the phone warning him of the unknown consequences for his further actions. But Jon seemed to care a little, his thumb ran circles on the milky skin while his other hand fondled her heaving breast as he silenced her protest with ‘shh’.

His fingers inched further heightening her senses with each brush until a dampened cloth met their bare ends. A smug smile stretched on his lips on the discovery. _Not immune to the magic._ Her cheeks turned crimson red as his thumb traced her moist meaty lips through her soaked panties. Out of all the emotions she felt at the moment, it was embarrassment and excitement that ruled over. Embarrassment from how wet she was and excitement from how good it felt. She turned her face to the side as his lecherous gaze peered through her. The pleasure was her secret and not a medal for her nephew’s armour.

He huffed in annoyance when she stole her gaze away from his. _She needs more convincing._ Wasting no time, he moved his fingers further under her skirt, reaching the band of her panties, hooking his thumb under it and slid the wet material off her creamy legs. She gasped. A shiver rolled down her spine with air embracing her nether lips, setting the realization dawn upon her of her nakedness. Or better her pussy naked in front of two men if her father’s voice could be counted as a presence. She met her gaze with the grey orbs which examined the slick material in their hands, bringing it to their nose sniffing in the musky scent, tucking it in his back pocket before returning her gaze. It should have been humiliating, like humiliating for a normal person but her smutty brain whom she had been fed erotica like a big scoop of ice cream every night found it thrilling. A smug smile tugged at his lips as his hands ascended her milky thighs, fondling them the same way they did to her breast a few moments ago. Arousal cascaded down her body as the thought hit her. _Is he going to take me when my father is on the phone?_

He could see the protest in her eyes, on her lips, trying to break free and ruin the moment. But Jon was more than 200% sure that slickness between her thighs was not just water or the way her tits were stiff under her top was not due to cold. It was him and him alone who had achieved that. And he would not let stupid human obligations to fuck up his hard work. Her mind and body have spoken, confirmed his doubts and now only one more step was left to make her acknowledge her reality. He would have stopped midway, let his grandfather berate her for the rest of the time but she was his favourite drug and he couldn’t leave without a sample. Besides, it was foolish of her to challenge him even after knowing that he was popular for his stubbornness.

He moved his one hand to her breast while the other settled on her pussy. _Gods, she is bloody wet!_ It took all his self-control to not claim her right at the moment while her father rebuked in the background. He knew his grandfather won’t be angry, for the man was the biggest preacher of targcest. But he knew he needs to be patient for he wants it to be different with Daenerys. So even if his cock will have to wait, he still couldn’t miss on the chance of turning those small ‘hmm’, ‘yes, father' into sensual moans.

He slid his finger past her swollen bud and meaty lips, down to her honey pot. Already needy and wet, his finger easily sank into her, earning him a small moan. She was tight, so tight that the bulge in his jeans could easily strain the life out of him. Fighting his wants, he delved further, inch by inch, fighting the restraints pushed by her velvety walls. His other hand twisted the hard peaks while giving gentle squeezes in between, making her core warm and dripping in no time. Her lips opened in a silent ‘ah’, eyes lit with wanton lust while her hips rose up a little from the bed bringing his finger at a deeper angle. He gently stroked her walls, easing his finger out slowly and slowly pushing it back, relishing every corner of her hidden depth.

Her nails dug deep into her palm through the clenched sheets as she laid there on her bed like the lusting heroine of any erotica novel who would turn to a slave, bitch, whore or anything her man like, just for the pleasure, he can provide even though her conscious mind would simply say to ask the man to fuck off. But as it happened in the novels, her consciousness had gone out of the window and her hips were moving against his finger, her body clearly irritated by the pace. Her father was still talking rubbish but instead of giving small replies, soft moans left her lips as her mind had become too mushy to even form a word.

His finger moved deeper within her with each stroke, filling her virgin pussy to its capacity. Slick thumb gently pressed her swollen clit before circling and finally strumming it, to match the increased pace of the culprit finger as her hips moved in sync, tightening everything around it. She nibbled on her lips to keep her moans at bay as the tension inside her heightened. All her thoughts and emotions disappeared as everything shrank until she was nothing more than a tiny bomb of need and then- _boom._ Pleasure ripped through her body. She clenched her eyes shut and grabbed a pillow to contain the coarse groan that left her throat while her body contracted and relaxed against the tempo of his finger. Her orgasm crashed over her in waves, her body shaking till the last one has reached the shore.

He pulled out his finger as she laid there quivering in pleasure, her mind struggling to regain control. His desperate efforts had been rewarded with the most carnal sound he had heard in his life- her raw cry, only to be muffled by a damn pillow just because of his stupid grandfather, whose ranting was probably coming to an end. Her breathing returned to normal as she slid the pillow off her face and opened her eyes. Cheeks blushing, lips gasping and amethyst irises shining like a bright star- Gods, she looked like an angel. _My angel._ A small smile spread on his lips as their eyes got caught in a trance, looking at the same future.

“Jon” An ageing voice filtered through the haze.

Reality set in his mind as he cleared his throat. “Yes, Grandfather.”

“Daenerys will not cause any more trouble. My word is enough. She will do as you will say. And if she disobeys you in any way, she will get a punishment that she won’t forget for her life. Are we clear Daenerys?” Aeres asked.

A small reply left her lips. “Yes, father.”

“Good”

Aeres ended the call, leaving silence behind that settled in the air. Her fingers sank into the bed as his stormy eyes peered through her gaze. He brought his cursed finger to his lips, licked it clean, sending shivers down her spine. Only God could save her from the beast. But the question that loomed in her mind was- _does she really want to be saved?_ The answer she might never find.

He picked his phone from her side and walked towards the door. Settling his hand on the knob, he twisted it before turning his head to the side.

“Until next time, Daenerys.” With parting words, he left the room, a smug smile stretched on his lips. The cogwheels in her head worked overtime as she tried to comprehend the last ten minutes. Never in her wildest dreams, she had imagined herself in such a situation and now she didn’t know what to expect. She turned her face to the side and her eyebrows shot up to her hairline. Open for the world, was her secret fantasy drawer with _The Bar Girl_ sitting atop the row of dirty novels. _Fuck._


	4. CHAPTER-4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biology Project-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am busy for the week. Hence, the early update and that's too a long one. As I have already mentioned that this is my first fic and I have been very conscious with the tags.So,even though this chapter was already planned I hadn't changed the tags which I did now.  
> SO DO TELL ME HOW YOU FELT ABOUT THE CHAPTER IN THE COMMENTS( ps..... EVEN IF UR GUEST). I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT. AND IF YOU LIKE IT THEN SPREAD THE WORD AND LEAVE KUDOS! :)  
> UNTIL NEXT TIME!

Warm sun from the sunny clear sky beats down her exposed leg clobbered with sunscreen. An unclouded day was like a piece of cake in ever stormy, cold Winterfell but a sunlit day was the cherry on the top. Something that should not only be cherished but rejoiced. Every year, the crown jewel of the North remained covered with a thick blanket of snow, getting glimpses of the sun for a week here and there in the beginning. But for the latter half of the year, the snow would slowly melt away leaving behind green meadows until the last three months when the sun would finally shine in its full glory. It was these last summery months when the citizens of Winterfell hurtled out on the streets to celebrate the festivals that were lined up week after week on their calendars. Not even a single festival was spared. From Harvestfest to rock climbing, from sea diving to Thanksgiving and from Christmas to camping – everything was celebrated.

Resting on her beach chair she observed the wide expanse held at the sandy beach on the side of the lake. The cloudless day was perfect for Winterfell's Annual Camping Day. A yearly holiday when Targaryen-Stark family enjoyed outdoor camping on the lakeside of lake _Half shore_ , a 37-acre property which Lyana received amongst many gifts on her wedding, situated in National jungle area with two lakes and bordered by mountain forests on the other side. Rented to authorities for most of the time of the year, it was only on a few days when the place was closed down for the family and their friends to enjoy a private gathering. So private that even an official couldn’t enter the place without permission let alone a stranger.

Reaching for her glass of Margarita, she gulped the cold bitter- citrus drink down her throat. Drink or distraction, she needed one of them to calm her nerves down but with the former being off-limits, her eyes quickly scanned the surroundings for the latter. With the absence of servants, the ladies had taken charge over the grillers, preparing skewer recipes, burgers and sandwiches for lunch as they gossiped while men enjoyed their numerous round of beers with man-chats. Unimpressed, she turned her gaze towards the lake, hoping for a better picture.

The boys were playing volleyball while the girls were either chatting and massaging lotions on their bodies or were taking a swim in the lake. She flinched. Neither of the teenage activities suited her current attire. Two days ago, when her nephew had made his intentions clear to her in her bedroom with her father awarding him authority over her life on the phone, she had tried to imagine all the possible futures. Dark, painful, tortuous- she had counted all the possibilities. Only to be buried in the ground when he had impelled her yesterday for an appointment with the doctor ‘regarding irregular cycles' and had later dropped her to a luxurious salon with a bunch of cash and few demands. Though vexed, she had thoroughly enjoyed her time at the salon, deep cleansing helping her relax.

But her relaxed mood reached its limits when she had stepped out of the shower this morning to find a white box waiting for her on her bed. With a golden ribbon tied around its length, the package had been delivered or bought from one of the high-end fashion stores of Westeros- _The Sensual_. Her mind had freaked out when she had opened the box to find a light purple-pink sequin triangle cut bikini top with medium coverage, thin stringy bottom and a small see-through silky pink wrap. The note that had been tucked neatly in the corner had only three lines- _For camping day, Biology project and Aeres is always on the line_. She had almost burned the package until the final line got through her. 

So, she had begrudgingly draped her shiny body in the most expensive bikini she had ever worn only to become the eye candy for every hormone ridden teenager on the lake. The lustrous top had failed to cover her full breasts, revealing a fair amount of cleavage and side boobs while the bottom barely managed to cover her ass. It wasn’t like she wasn’t used to skin show but walking around like a swimsuit model with a curvy body had earned her glares from some elders and lecherous gazes from youngsters. Landing her a spot on the gossip menu and putting restraint on her water activities, for only Gods knew how many morons would leap on her dripping body. Concluding that a nap would be the best way to spend the afternoon, she relaxed and closed her eyes.

“Sleeping on Camping day?”

She opened her eyes and turned towards the voice. Rhaegar, pulling his silver strands into a bun, was coming towards her. She sat up as he took a seat beside her on the sand.

“I have nothing fun to do.” She huffed.

A small smile stretched on his lips as his eyes filled with adoration. He was more like a parent to her rather than the big old brother. For him and Lyana, Daenerys was like an open book. They understood her choices, lifestyle and made sure that she always felt happy with them, for Rhaegar had more experience in growing up in Targaryen family.

“ Just because Father is giving you a hard time doesn’t mean that you have to stop enjoying life, Daenerys.” Rhaegar enthused.

“ It’s not like that.”

“ Than what is it like?”

She turned her gaze towards the beach, checking for prying eyes. When none were found, she turned back to him.

“ Why has he turned so inquisitive and controlling, now. Last time I checked he never peeked out of his business.” Daenerys hissed. Rhaegar slumped his shoulders as he shook his head in defeat.

“ Daenerys, he has always been like that. You can dodge him but you can’t outrun him, not until you have created a place for yourself in this world. And it’s your future we are talking about, your performance has also got me and Lyana worried.” Rhaegar said.

Daenerys rolled her eyes. Now he was exaggerating the situation.

“For Gods, Rhae they are just marks. It’s not like I murdered somebody.” she raved.

“ No, they are not. I had a long chat with the Dean, you had been missing classes, failing tests and on the top of that, your company is involved in drugs, gambling and brothels. Do you have any idea what kind of impression this makes of yours? Do you really think you will be able to build a good life with behaviour like this? All I know is that if things got out of hand father won’t even let you see the face of college.” He countered.

Her eyes dropped to the ground. She knew it very well in her mind and heart that she had almost dug up her own grave with her actions. Rhaegar sighed. He had totally fucked up his plan. He was supposed to cheer her up and not admonish her.

“Look, Dany. I know our family is difficult but just keep it together for some time until you can look after yourself. Me and Lyana, just want a good life for you and right now we are a bit relieved that instead of calling you back, father has asked Jon to help. Trust me it’s a better option than Kings Landing.” He said in concern. Daenerys looked up from the ground to meet his gaze. He was right, it was not as bad as Kings Landing but with her life in her nephew's hand, she didn’t knew what to expect. Still, she smiled and the frown from Rhaegar's face disappeared.

“ Now, how about we go grab some lunch before you and Jon are off to do your biology project.” Rhaegar asked.

“Biology project?” she asked in a perplexed tone.

“ Yeah, the one you were about to do with Jon today. Something about leaves. He said that you both will complete half of it today and the rest of the half on Dragonstone this weekend.” Rhaegar said.

“Wait, we are going to Dragonstone for the weekend?”

“Not the family, just you and Jon. He is taking part in a programming competition there. And since he is helping you, he is taking you with him. Besides, a change of scenery will do you some good.”

_Or worse._ She winced as uncertainty gripped her heart. Till two days ago she had known about her every day to day plan and now she didn’t even knew she was going to Dragonstone for the weekend. Her control over her life was slipping out of her hands. She had to stop it.

“Actually-“

“Hey, Dany!” A grating voice interrupted her. She shifted her gaze back to the front to see Robb, Theon and Dickon standing with sheepish smiles on their faces.

“What do you want?” Dany hissed as their eyes roamed over her body.

“Dany, don’t be rude. Hey, Guys!” Rhaegar chirped. They acknowledged him with a nod.

“I heard that Daenerys and Jon were going to the jungle for biology project. So we were thinking about joining you guys, to explore this place more. We can help you and this way we can spend some time together.” Theon proposed. Dany scowled while Rhaegar remained unfazed.

“ That sounds like a good idea but I think you should ask Jon first. Speaking of Jon, where is he?” Rhaegar asked.

“Oh, he has just gone hiking and I don’t think Jon will have any problem, Uncle Rhaegar.” Robb beamed. The dragon flapped its wing in rage. First, her nephew and now these morons were trying to take stake a claim.

“I am sorry, Guys. But I just cancelled the plan.” Dany faked a smile. They looked at each other, surprised at the turn of events.

“No” A deep husky voice sliced through the air from behind. Rhaegar and the boys followed the intruder with their gaze while Daenerys sat still, for her mind knew the voice very well from the thrill that shot up through her veins.

“No, we are not cancelling the trip and you guys are not coming with us.-“ Theon opened his mouth to argue but Jon shut him down. “ Last time I checked, you and Dickon were taking help from Sam for your own projects and Robb, you are taking help from me. Besides, Daenerys hasn’t even started yet. We have a lot to do and all you guys will be or anybody else would be a distraction which we can’t afford.” Jon asserted.

Before a single voice in protest could have been raised, Rhaegar declared. “ Jon is right. The project is more important and anybody else would be a distraction. So, all of you will hop onto those boats along with others after lunch and will leave these two alone. We will leave a boat behind so whenever you guys are done you can join us for the bonfire. Just don’t be late, you know we have to return home.”

The crowd nodded in silence as Rhaegar stood up and announced happily. “ Let’s have some lunch!”

OOOO

Light of the day was draining away as she watched the boats cross half of the stretch of the lake. It felt like happiness and merriment had left with them as she stood stranded on the other side of the lake with her captor. Even with a boat left behind the chances of running away were negative. She sighed as the numerous possibilities of ‘what will happen with her’ fought a battle inside her head with no winner insight. Tired, she reluctantly turned around to meet her fate who was busy checking his stuff in his bag.

Ditching his tank top from earlier, the wolf was now dressed only in his black swim shorts and slippers. His wild curls were neatly tucked behind in a bun and a pair of sunglasses sat atop his nose. The dying rays illuminated his pouty lips, chiselled jaw, broad chest, hard abs and muscled limbs. For normal eyes, Jon Snow was sure pretty, handsome and worth dying for. Especially for his ass which was killer. But for Daenerys, he was the devil that lured people with his charm until they took the bait and fell into his trap. What happened next was only known to his astute mind as in her case.

She fiddled with her wrap knot trying to ease the nervousness building inside her. Memories from two days ago flittered in her brain, sending a bolt through her system. Unexpected and hot, their intimate moment had really shaken her off-balance, landing her in a whirlwind of emotions she had never experienced before. It was the first time when she hadn’t known what she wanted or what she hated. Her mind had turned into a mess, the moment he had touched her. It was as if there was a totally different Daenerys that lived inside her-who relished his touch, words and gaze. It was her, right now, that made her heart leap in anticipation inside her chest. As if on cue, her master turned towards her and nodded towards the forest.

They walked in silence, through the woods, light steps falling heavily on twigs. The evening air was warm against their skin as the tranquil forest shimmered in the fading beams that peeked through the full branches. Mesmerised, she took in the freshness that the woodland had to offer and calmed her pounding heart. It was after sauntering a short distance, they came to a halt in front of a big tree. Stretched up to a massive height above the ground with it’s plush green arms opened like an umbrella and crevices running down the bark as if rivers running their courses, the ancient oak looked wiser than the young woods that surrounded it. She gently touched the bark, admiring its pattern with her lilac eyes before hearing the sound.

_Click._ She turned around.

“What are you doing?”

A smooth smile stretched on his lips as he stood there behind his big camera, set on a tripod.

“ Taking pictures.” A perplexed look passed on her face.

“Of whom?”

“Of you as Herbie Welch.” A shiver shot down her spine as the blonde teenage hooker from the _ecstasy island_ flashed through her eyes. Well, not exactly a hooker, the girl had simply gone to an island for a breakup trip with her best friend, a superb photographer, who usually took magnificent pictures of her. Unknown to her, the guy had a huge crush on his bestie and when the secret spilt out, they ended up fucking multiple times in the woods with the girl posing naked on occasions. Intimate moments aside, the book gave daydreams to its readers with its steamy photography scenes. Scenes that made Daenerys cursing and moaning for nights.

_Click._ She crossed her arms over her chest as he adjusted the camera for another shot. Staring daggers at him, she stood there rooted in her place. He huffed. _Why does she always have to make it difficult?_ Putting the camera on stand by, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and took slow steps towards her.

“I’m not doing it!”

“Yes, you are.”

“No, this was not the part of the deal.”

He stopped midway, a teasing smile unfurled on his lips. “There was no deal, Daenerys. Only you following my orders and me keeping you and your secrets safe was decided.”

“How's that not a deal?” she jeered.

“Did you not read the note that I left for you in the package?” he moved forward. The words from the note bolted in her mind, striking fear in her heart. He was right. Deals are made between equals and they were not equals. He moved closer to her, reaching behind for the knots that held her top before she stopped his hand.

“You can’t manipulate me into this.” The soft words left her lips as lilac met grey orbs. He smiled and brought his lips to her ear. “It’s not manipulation when you want it.” He whispered.

The forgotten anticipation knotted in her stomach as his hands pulled at the knot on her neck and back. The top fell loose, settling just above her peaks, revealing the expanse of her bosom for the viewer. She clutched the ends of the sagging fabric trying to guard her modesty.

“What if someone sees the pictures?” She asked in a low voice. His thumb brushed on her lower lip, savouring the innocence that graced her lips and eyes.

“It won’t happen.”

“But what if-“ He pressed his finger to her lips, his eyes boring into hers. “ I am Jon Snow, not Drogo. Nobody touches what is mine.”

She gulped as his fingers swayed down her arms to her hands, untangling them, letting the shiny cloth fall free on the ground. His eyes travelled down onto her breast, admiring the snowy boobs before getting transfixed on her rosy peaks, turning them hard as pebbles. He curved his fingers around her milky flesh and gave a gentle squeeze. She gasped and pressed her legs together. The dew on her lips only grew as his hands weighed her boobs before his fingers lightly tugged at her nipples and brushed the pinky areolas. If earlier she didn’t felt like Herbie Welch, now she definitely felt so. He smirked, having won the battle, picked up the cloth and returned behind the camera.

“Now, Daenerys. Why don’t you pull those hands up and pose? So that we can put Herbie Welch to shame!” And she did. Because the mundane Daenerys had been brushed aside and dreamy Daenerys had stepped in. The one that had imagined herself standing naked on that island, posing for her lover, creating dirty memories for boring old age while playing with herself on those lonely nights. She pulled her arms in the air, pushed her boobs out, looking straight into the camera. _Click._

“Great! Now fondle those knockers and give a sultry look.” She moved her hands to the under curve of her breast, lifting and then playing with them while she bit her lower lip. _Click._

“Now, squeeze them together.” Moisture trickled down her pussy lips as filth spilt out of his mouth. She pushed her breasts together, giving them an extra squeeze and rolled her nipples between her fingers while her face faked an innocent expression. _Click._

“Now, curve your body a little more and lick one of those milky tits for me, please!” And she did it again. _Click._

“ Hmm, how about playing with yourself a little. Let those creamy fingers inside your panties and let the other hand play with the tit a little!” Urge crept through his blood as her body moulded according to his words. The celestial scene fuelled his appetite. He took a few more shots before asking for the ultimate joy.

“ Enough with ‘Just boobs' shots. Lose that wrap and beaded sandals and definitely lose those panties.” Hunger dripped from his every pore as his words washed over her like a steamy wave. She slipped her sandals off and removed the wrap from her waist. Pulling the thin strings of her bikini bottom, she let the dampened material to fall off to the ground. She rubbed her thighs together trying to put restrain on her tickly pussy. His eyes latched onto the white trail on the clear mound, _as per Jon Snow’s demand_ , that ran above her now glossy neither lips. His licked his lower lip as her flower bloomed pink in his sheer sight.

“ Separate your legs, Daenerys. I want to capture those pink lips.” Shrugging off the embarrassment, she parted her legs a little and posed for the camera. He took various shots- some of her posing in lying position, some in various standing postures and some in sitting position with her legs apart or crossed, exposing her pussy for the camera. Unsatisfied with lighting, he turned off the camera and decided to move on to the next location. Daenerys stood and grabbed her discarded clothing before Jon interrupted her. “Aha, Daenerys! I am not giving up the chance to record the swaying of your bare ass. You are walking, naked!” He took the clothes and her sandals from her hands, packed them into his bag and gave a light slap to her ass before leading the way.

By the time they had crossed the woods and reached the lake that was situated on the other side of the property, all her senses were intensified. The actions that had seemed so easy on paper, had filled her blood with an overwhelming thrill in real life. Something that her imagination wasn’t able to achieve. Stopping midway to take few more ‘natural' shots and than the camera shamelessly recording her swaying hips and bobbing boobs when she would stumble upon a stone or branch while continuing her feminine walk was something that her fictional mind could never fabricate. Now standing naked on the sandy beach of the smaller lake of _lake Halfshore_ , with unexplored greenery surrounding them, her heart and mind were restless.

“ Lie down on the beach,” Jon instructed her, his eyes completely scanning the area. He took his camera out as she stretched herself on the sand. She looked like a fairy with her moon kissed hair spread out and divine body glimmering in the departing light. He crouched down on the side to keep her at his eye level.

“ Play in the sand, Daenerys. As Ms Welch would have done it.” Her pussy twitched in pleasure. Never in her fictional life, Herbie Welch had played in the sand. The only time she was lying naked on the beach was when a 7-inch cock of her bestie was pounding into her mercilessly with her wailing like a real hooker. But to do something with her mind or better to do something out of the book with her mind that her character hadn’t experienced, was making her pussy weep with joy. _God, I am definitely not normal._

She clutched the sand in one of her hands and with the support of the other arched her body up, making her breast stand tall. Her hand moved directly above the small valley on her chest and let the river of sand course through it. _Click._

She then flipped on her stomach, pulling her calves up and resting her face on the palm of her hands, smiling for the camera as her breast pressed against the sand while her ass shined in the limelight. _Click._

He stood up from his crouched position, his arousal visible through his shorts. She flipped on her back, her eyes meeting with the beast's, his craving more eminent in them as the grey orbs never left her body. Joy crept in her heart as she revelled in the power that she had at the moment. They were not equal but maybe they can be.

She filled some sand in her hands again and slowly massaged it on breast and stomach in a lovely way as Jon took a shot, standing right next to her. Mischief full lilacs stared intently on the bulge in his shorts as her hands moved around her breasts in a provocative manner. Not once, since their arrival on the beach, she had him let have his peek of her cunt. Already a pro of this game, he crouched in front of her legs to remind her who is in charge.

“Open your legs.”

“What!” Sitting up on her elbows, she peered at the man who had a smirk plastered on his face.

“ I said open up your legs and arch your body up or get ready for another daddy session like we had last time.”

Her mind cried in agony. Though the ‘daddy session’ had been overwhelming but her father’s 15 minutes grumble had been harsh and cruel. His parting words were the stamp on the deal that she had made with this devil. Defeated, she opened her legs and arched her upper body as she laid on the sand. His mouth watered when her moist pussy came into view. He wanted to pat himself on the back for moving forward with his suspicion but more than that he wanted to reward himself with her sweet taste. Taking in a deep breathe, letting her aroma fill him up, he shifted the camera at an angle so that he could capture her body with her tits and pussy in view. _Click._

He stood up and offered his hand for her to take. Rolling her eyes, she took his hand and brushed the sand off her body while standing up. He grabbed her waist, pulling her close to him, fanning his finger over the small of her back and hips before moving to her butt, to give a light squeeze.

“ Take a swim in the lake to clean off the dirt. I will call you when everything is ready.” She eyed him suspiciously, but the sternness he held in his eyes, made her relent. Entering the pool, she let the cool water of the lake soothe the exhaustion that was building inside of her mind due to the game. His arousal could be seen through his shorts but yet there was a delay from his side that was turning her mad. _Why don’t he just takes me and get done with it?_ Steering her way through the water, she took laps, focusing on the cutting waves than her fucked up situation.

After some time, she heard him call her name. Sitting on the beach with dishevelled hair and a camera in his hand, he kept on taking shots of her. She turned and walked out on to the shore. Beads of water ran down on her body while her hair shimmered like glaciers. He took a few shots and then recorded her alluring feminine walk. Frustration crawled back in her mind as her eyes took in the grown bulge in his shorts. She was done being _Herbie Welch._

“Why don’t you just fuck me and get done with it?”

“ Someone sounds eager. Besides, I haven’t tested your other skills yet.” He smirked and grabbed her hand. He took her to a nearby tree that had a camera set up on it’s left. Daenerys's gulped in hesitation. _Another one of his tricks._

He pushed her, with her back against the tree. Dropping the camera in his hands and switching on the other one with a small remote in his pocket, he closed the distance between them. Before she could oppose, his lips crashed on hers. There was nothing tentative about the way Jon Snow kissed. The pressure of his lips was firm and intent. His tongue was thick as it dipped inside, tasting her in long licks. One of his hand cradled her chin while the other snaked down her arms, her hips and over the curve of her butt until his fingers slipped between her legs and grazed her folds. He slid his finger back and forth and dipped it inside her folds before sliding it up to her clit, coating it with her wetness. All those laps had done nothing to wane off the fluttering in her womb, in fact, all the frustration and exhaustion had left her asking for more.

His kiss got deeper and then meaner as he pulled roughly at her lower lip with his teeth while his finger slipped inside her folds again and his thumb pressed against her clit. She moaned, his finger pushing deep inside her with his tongue assaulting her mouth, winning the chase. Her legs gave in as he dominated her, needing to hold onto him she threw her arm around his neck, clutching him for her dear life. Creamy fingers pulled at his raven locks as their tongues engaged in feral dance until they broke apart for air.

His hot mouth sucked at her pulse before latching onto the creamy tits and sucking harshly at the pink pearls. She gasped, another of his finger enters her wet heat as he moved down, leaving a trail of hot kisses. Settling between her legs, he pushed them apart until she was wide open for him. With a guttural groan, he removed his fingers, leaned forward and opened his mouth wide. She jerked when his tongue licked from bottom to top. It felt wrong and highly addictive at the same time.

“Jon!” She griped the tree.

He slid his tongue up and focused on her clit, the little trigger that sent sparks flying through her body. “Eyes on me, Daenerys”

She started down at him, her breasts heaving as her lungs worked overtime. It was madness and precision. The way he sliced through her modesty, her fears and went for the kill under the open sky, like the wolf he was, Daenerys knew it at that moment she will never get out of his clutches and she wouldn't want to.

Her hips moved as his fingers dug in her skin. He wasn't gentle, he was a beast feasting on his favourite meal, ravishing it with each lick and tearing it with each bite. Wet noises echoed from the woods but her mind was too high to be embarrassed. _High on him._

When she thrusted her hips against his mouth, he groaned, the sound vibrating through her, adding to pressure building between her thighs. She closed her eyes but gasped and opened as he pinched her clit through his teeth.

“ Watch me.” He licked his lips. “ I want to see your face when I tear you apart.”

He focused on the small nub, sitting at the top and whipped his tongue faster. Her legs shook as every muscle on her body tensed, pulling her in and then she exploded. Her juices burst on his tongue and waves of frenzy rocked through her. Moaning and quivering, she held onto the bark, until she could breathe again. He gave her one last lick and stood, piercing her eyes as he ran his fingers along her slit. She shook, sensation too much for her. He brought them to his lips and licked his fingers cleaned like a man cleaning up his favourite bowl of desert.

“You really are a honeypot down there!” He gave a small smile, pulling her towards him and then pushed her down on her knees. Her cheeks flushed as her mind registered the mortifying words as a compliment. She was turning crazy, day by day.

Her eyes looked up from the ground to the full-grown bulge in his shorts. His hand skimmed through her white tresses as he pushed her head forward towards his arousal and peered down at her with lustful eyes. Daenerys gulped, her mind growing numb with passing second. She knew what he was demanding but she didn’t know how to spill out her secret.

“ Return the favour, Daenerys.” Hesitation filled her face while her eyes wandered. He let out a deep breath and pushed her head a little, conveying his annoyance.

“ How many times will I have to make that call so that you finally understand?” He hissed. Daenerys sighed, turned her head up and looked into his eyes.

“It’s not that, it’s just- just- that I have never done this before.” She bit her lip.

“You mean to say you have never given a blow job. I thought you were Drogo's girl.” He mocked.

“ Don’t call me that! And No, we never reached that stage.”

“You have been with him for 2 years now. I can believe that you are a virgin, which you are but you can’t expect me to believe this lie.” She couldn’t believe she was telling him her secrets.

“I just gave him handjobs and he would finger me sometimes or touch my boobs but apart from that nothing. We knew very well what would happen if any teacher caught us or worst if father and Rhae got to know about it.”

Jon smirked. It was not unknown that his father doted over his younger sister but also liked to keep strict control. He was like his grandfather in that way, having had a bad past and worked day and night with his mother to create his new empire, he would have had burned down the whole Dothraki clan if a single picture of his sister blowing the Khal would have surfaced. That’s why he never allowed her to party's alone and even if she would sneak out, he somehow managed to call her and get her back home.

“ Well, we would have to change that and I would be more than happy to do the honours!” Daenerys shifted uncomfortably. A lot of things had been changing in her life, lately.

“ Pull my shorts down.” Her hands shook as she hooked her fingers in the band of his shorts and pulled them down slowly, his erection coming into view. He was big, at least an inch bigger from what Daenerys was used to. She slowly wrapped her dainty fingers around him, failing to cover his total girth. The skin felt soft and firm under her touch and a slight dew of precum covered his purple tip. Butterflies settled in her stomach as she gawked at his firm member in her hands, mouth watering at the thought of him filling her mouth. She looked up, not wanting to disappoint in her first blowjob.

“ Close your lips around the tip and be careful with your teeth. I don’t mind it a bit rougher, but don’t chew on it.” He teased.

She blew against his tip. Jon tensed in anticipation, his fingertips against her head twitching. She swiped her tongue along his tip, tasting the salty precum before slowly sucking the head inside of her warm wet mouth. A low groan left his lips. Taking it as a good sign, she took more and more of his phallus, bit by bit, moving her head up and down, sucking him in slow rhythm. His hips bucked when she was as far as she could take him, driving his erection further inside. She gagged and tried to pull back but his fingers kept her head in place. Teary-eyed, she looked up at his passionate eyes, now full black like a moonless night.

“ Be a dragon, Daenerys. Take whatever I offer.” 

His words ignited a fire in her. She was a dragon and dragons weren’t weak. Taking a deep breath, she relaxed her throat and circled her fingers around the base, pumping and pushing his member further into her mouth. Eyes closed, his head fell back as she licked from his base to the tip, swiping at different spots, before swirling her tongue around the body. Jon growled and pushed her head harder, taking charge of the rhythm, making her bob over his erection. She groaned, spit leaked from the sides of her mouth, her lungs choked without air as his hips pushed hard against her throat while he chased his orgasm. Her pussy fluttered and arousal filled her veins as his member throbbed inside her mouth. His eyes peered into her as his fingers tightened in her hair and with a few more jerks, his seed spurted in her mouth as he came with a howl.

Daenerys swallowed every drop of his cum before she released him with pop. Fully satiated, he let out a deep breath as he came down from his high. Pulling his shorts up, he helped her stand up and stroked his thumb over her lips. A smile stretched on his face while his hand slid down her breast and hip and finally settled on her ass. A shiver ran down her spine as his middle finger gently traced her butt slit from bottom to top.

“My sweet little dragon.” He cooed.

Daenerys stood stupefied. She felt something in her heart, something that made it beat quickly, something she couldn’t point out. A range of emotions were brewing inside her- confusion, shock, calm but it was that strange feeling that stood out. Uneasy, she ignored the feeling and turned towards Jon, who had released her and was now packing the cameras in his bag. He flung the bag on his shoulder and turned around.

“Let’s go!”

“That’s it. Are you not going to claim me?” A perplexed look crossed her face.

“ Didn’t Dad inform you that we will complete the project at Dragonstone.” He teased. Lashes of her eyes fell and her cheeks tinged pink as the realization settled in her mind. She rubbed her arms together, feeling the chill in the air against her bare skin.

“Then, can I have my clothes back?” He gave her a half-smile and pulled her through her waist.

“ We still have a distance to cover and don’t worry you will return to the camp, looking the way you left.”

OOOO

By the time they reached the shore, the sun was already setting in the sky. They quickly hopped on to the boat and set sail for the opposite side. Orange glow covered the sky and a gentle breeze rocked the boat in the serene lake. In the silence of the early dusk, she found her peace and turned to wish farewell to the dipping sun. _Click._

She turned around to face him again with no protest on her lips this time. What happened between them today had shifted something inside her. She never knew the Daenerys she was today. She still had to learn a lot about her but one thing she knew for certain that Jon Snow knew her well and she would have to walk down this path with him to know her limits.

Putting his camera back in his bag, he started to row the boat again and filled her with biology project information. Lamps were already lit when they reached the opposite shore. Climbing out, he took her to a nearby lamp and kissed her gently before handing her, her clothes. Fully dressed, he took her hand in his and leaned towards her ear.

“Until next time, Little Dragon.”


	5. CHAPTER-5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shhh... It will be our secret!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know everyone is worried about Daenerys biology project. But she has Jon! So, it will be completed in the next chapter. But this chapter was important because it brings a new and very important twist. I won't ruin the surprise and will just THANK EVERYBODY for accepting the tag change. DO TELL ME IN THE COMMENT SECTION WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE TWIST AND LEAVE THE KUDOS IF YOU LIKE IT. And do not forget to spread the word! :-)  
> UNTIL NEXT TIME!

The water poured down, dripped by her side before running off on the chill ceramic floor. Her mind was in shred. She closed her eyes and turned up the dial, letting the boiling water dull her sense as the memories from the previous day kept showing up like photographs. Crystal clear images that warmed her pussy but chilled her heart. Taking the shampoo, she lathered it in her hair, freeing her white tresses of dirt and busied her mind with something to do.

Satisfied, she turned off the shower and stepped out. She wrapped her hair with a clean towel and buried her body in the robe with a tight knot. A new sun was up in the sky and she didn’t want to waste it on grouching. Ditching the mirror, she left the bathroom, only to find the devil lounging on her bed.

“Good Morning!” He singed. Daenerys rolled her eyes.

“Somebody seems in a sullen mood.”

“What’s got you in a happy mood?” She said in a bitter tone as she ignored him and moved in front of the mirror, drying her hair with a towel.

“A good sleep filled with dreams of my aunt’s moans. No surprise, I woke with a boner!” He teased as he stood from the bed and joined her.

“I believe you jerked yourself off because I don’t want any filth in my room.” Her voice turned a tome sharper as she stared at him through the mirror. He laughed and turned her around.

“My feisty aunt! Why would I do that when I have you?”

“I am not doing anything.” She hissed.

“You will have to because your father gave me the responsibility to make sure that your performance is improved and that you are better at everything. You just learned something new yesterday and we have to make it better with practice.” He explained.

She mentally screamed at the mention of her father. The old lunatic was responsible for her situation and unfortunately commanded every single moment of her life, just because she never planned a clever escape. That was only because she knew she will get caught and if even for a .0001% chance she didn’t, her life wouldn't be better than this hell. A curse that comes with being born in the luxury.

His fingers untied the knot of her robe and then pushed it over her shoulders to pool on the floor. Pushing her hair back, he mapped the contour of her breast with his thumb before giving it a gentle squeeze. His fingers curled around her curves and then settled on the small of her back. He pulled her towards him and lifted her chin with his finger.

“Sometimes I just can’t believe how beautiful you are Daenerys.”

The sincerity in his eyes lit a spark of joy inside her. Though, she didn’t knew why. She had been called beautiful before. It was one of the titles that had been given to her in early childhood. But the honesty in his words crept through the crevices in the wall that she had built around her heart.

His lips brushed against her. Not fiercely, but gently, innocently as if he wanted to engrave his words in her thoughts. Tenderly, he deepened the kiss before breaking apart and taking her to the bed. Her eyes glanced towards the door as Jon sat down on the edge of the bed and opened his legs.

“Don’t worry, it’s locked.” He pulled her between his legs and brushed his fingers against her creamy thighs. She shuddered. Sitting down on her knees, she freed his erection from it’s confinement. She palmed his stiffness, giving a few gentle strokes, before licking the head with her tongue. A groan left his lips as she sucked at the tip and stroked at the base while taking him in, in her warm wet mouth. He dug his hand in her wet tresses as the tip hit the back of her throat, making her gag. His fingers tightened their grip as he slid her mouth over his length, pushing deep in her throat.

“Practice will make you better, Daenerys.”

She relaxed her throat and twisted her tongue around his shaft, licking at different spots. He exhaled sharply, as her tongue swished around a sensitive spot. Her eyes filled with mirth and she wagged her tongue on his tip, giving him a hard suck. Jaded with her ignorance, he pushed her harder, moving an inch extra in her throat. Baffled, she looked up.

“ I told you, Daenerys. I am the one in control. You will take whatever I will give you!”

Spit built up and ran down her chin on to her jerking breast as he slid her forward and backward in a rough tempo. Her teeth lightly grazed against his firm skin while her tongue swept over the touch, making him moan in fervour. _She was learning, rather quickly._

“ Use your other hand to cup my balls.”

Astounded, she cupped his balls with her fidgeting fingers and played with them. His cock twitched and slammed harder against the back of her throat, robbing her off of air. She tried to push away but his strength countered every move she made. _Jon Snow was hell-bent on choking her with his cock._

“I can’t wait to do this to your pussy."

“Oh, Fuck! Your honey dripping cunt would be so much tighter than your hot mouth.”

His hoarse words bolted straight to her womb, igniting little sparks of pleasure. She moaned, the sound sending vibration along his shaft and into his balls. His cock twitched and with a few more jerks, exploded in her mouth, filling her tight throat with his hot seed. He quickly pushed her, spurting his remaining seed on her neck and breast.

Putting himself back in his jeans, he pulled her in his lap for a fiery kiss. Passionate and strong, his tongue delved in the depths of her mouth, tasting himself on her in powerful strokes. His hand squeezed her breast and then travelled down to her moist, swollen lips. Breaking away, he plunged his middle finger in her tight pussy and drew off her delicious honey. She gasped and turned her eyes away as he sucked his finger clean. Embarrassment over her arousal on his dirty words filled her mind and tinged her cheeks pink. She let her eyes wander, taking in the light décor that surrounded them before she stumbled upon her drawer and quickly pulled herself off of his lap.

“You peeked in my dresser!”

He relaxed in the bed and sneered at her. She puffed and crossed her arms over her chest, her annoyance reaching its peak.

“I did”

“Why?”

“To check your clothes. Turned out, my aunt really likes to dress like an Auntie.” He said in a boring tone.

Her jaw dropped and eyes flared. She was one of the most attractive females in their school- _The fashionista._ Auntie was never the word used for her.

“How dare you-“

“Oh! Cut the crap, Daenerys. We both know you can do better.” He rolled his eyes as she stood there like a petulant child who had been robbed of their favourite candy. _Gods! This woman doesn’t even know her own worth._ He cleared his throat and chose his next words carefully.

“And to rectify that I am here with a solution-Shopping.” He said.

She fumed and turned her voice a pitch high.

“First, I don’t need any rectification and second, if you may have forgotten, I don’t have any money for shopping.”

He heaved a sigh, trying to maintain his composure. This conversation was becoming long and boring.

“You do need rectification-“ She opened her mouth to contradict but he cut her off. “Accept it. Because that’s final and let me finish because you won’t like it when my patience had been pushed to it’s limits.” She shut her mouth in submission but her eyes stared at him in annoyance. He reached for his bag that he had left on the side of the bed and took out three black boxes. He opened them one by one as he placed them on the bed.

“First, has a cardholder.” He took it out and showed it to her. “It has exclusive membership cards of various brands.” Daenerys turned its leaves, taking in the names of all the premier brands, from clothes to salons- it had all of them. “I hope you know what exclusive means. And if you don’t, then in simple words you can’t cheat.”

Daenerys rolled her eyes. Ten years ago, the premium brands of Westeros, from all the sectors had come together for an exclusive club scheme- granting their elite customers the exclusive memberships. It provided them with the facility to create accounts with the brands in which they could deposit money and make purchases with their store balance. The scheme helped many labels with investment and for elite customers to have a first look of the collections or special and emergency appointments without waiting in line and the biggest of them all- safety from frauds because even if the cards got stolen, the message for the confirmation of payments always came on the customer’s phone, making it easy for them to report the theft. Hence, no cheating.

“How did you get these and how much cash you have in them?” she eyed him suspiciously.

Jon scoffed. “You do realise I get a better pocket money than you. Besides, I have won competitions with hefty prices and have done summer jobs with really good pay. Some cards were just presented to me like that and some I won. So yeah Dany, to answer your other question these accounts have massive amounts but are under my control.”

She cursed inside her head for her stupidity. Of course, he was the shining star of the family with big bank accounts. After all who buys their own car at sixteen!

Jon reached for the second box and pulled out the new _Inferno Z-1_ phone. Coal-black, the phone was the latest, most expensive in the market with extremely good reviews and a jaw-dropping camera. The one that cost people a mini fortune. Daenerys took it into her hands and admired its design.

“From your expression, I believe you know what this is.” She looked up, astonished. Everyone knew about Inferno. Their family had invested in Tully's technology company five years back, providing them with capital and technology, helping them launch a phone that was far superior than it’s competitors- specially the Lannister’s- _Pride series._ Hence the logo, fire, symbolizing the Targs glory. Since then, every new model had been the king in the market.

“How-“

“I bought it and it’s yours. All your necessary contacts are already saved with your apps. You will use this from now on.”

She narrowed her eyes as the implication of his words registered in her mind.

“So, you can spy on me.”

Jon laughed. Finally, she was coming back to her senses.

“Of course, so I can spy on you. But it will also have your daily schedule and instructions. Make sure to follow every single word.”

She glared daggers at him. “ This makes you my dictator-“

“Daenerys, remember your father's words.” She stopped. He reached for the last box and retrieved a gold chain with a small shining brass key dangling at it’s end. A sly smile stretched on his lips as she stared at him in bewilderment. There was no way she could guess this one.

“What is this?”

“A key.”

She bored into him with her dragon gaze. Her patience was burning off in the raging fire that was being fuelled by his words.

“Key of our secret passage. Do you remember that small door that got hid behind that shifting cabinet you have in your bathroom?”

Her eyes grew big in their sockets. To accommodate her in their lovely home, Rhae and Lyana had converted their old nursery into a small bedroom, locking that single door that connected it to their old room through bathrooms. With Jon moving into their old room and Dany shifting to Winterfell, for extra security and privacy, they had placed rolling cabinets on both the sides of the door and had locked the key away from anybody's reach.

“How did you get that?”

“I have my ways. Besides, you shouldn't be worrying about how and when instead just focus on following my orders.”

“What if we get caught?”

He pulled out another small key from the box with no chain. “We won’t. You will always lock your room from now on. If mom or dad ask then simply tell them you want no disturbances. Just wish to focus more.”

She scoffed. “Does that excuse even work?”

A wry grin crossed his face. “ Have you ever seen my room, Daenerys?”

She frowned at his question while her mind skimmed through her memories. No, she had never seen his room since she moved here. In fact except for Rhae and Lyana, nobody has seen his room if you count out the housekeeper. His room was always locked and when Rhae or Lyana visited him, they knocked. _What the hell?_

“You see my parents believe in privacy. That’s why they put those stupid cabinets in our bathroom or why they never got to know about the heap of salacious stories that are locked in their lovely Dany's drawer.” He smiled.

“How did you get to know about the books?”

Jon casually stood up and fastened the chain around her neck. The key sank between her breast, settling above her heart, hiding their secret from the world. He tugged it gently and wrapped his arms around her, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

“That's a secret for some other day. I am running late and won’t be joining you in the evening- group studies. So, pack your bag and be ready for tomorrow’s flight and just focus on-“ His hand curved over her butt, his finger running over the slit, making her catch her breath-“ being mine, my little dragon.”

With another kiss, he left the room leaving Daenerys as a bag of nerves.

OOOO

Daenerys hastily slurped on her drink to calm her overly nauseous throat, the taste of the salty cum still alive on her buds from the morning. The moment Jon had left, her new phone in her hand had buzzed with the first instruction of the liaison. _**You’re not allowed to wash. Put on clothes and meet me downstairs for school.**_ So, she had practically drowned herself in perfume, only for the bastard to smirk when she had entered the car and sniffed her, for the musk still lingered around her under the heavy tones of her lemony perfume. 

But his instructions hadn’t stopped there. After making her walk around in school like a lemon garden, he had texted her the task of the day- _**Go shopping after school. And burn your granny clothes, especially underwear.**_ Embarrassed, her eyes had popped out of their sockets when she had scrolled through the rest of the instructions/ his preferences. He had ended the text by telling her that nobody would be home when she will get back as Rhae and Lyana were out for a meeting and Aegon and Rhaenys were off to a party. She had sighed deeply at his words because she really didn't knew how she would have explained about all the glamorous packages.

“Daenerys!”

She turned towards Yara, freeing her mind of her thoughts. Thoughts that she couldn’t share.

“Are you alright? You have been acting a bit off today.”

She swallowed the lump in her throat and smiled at her. “I-“

“Yes, what's wrong with you? And why extra lemony today? Sansa interjected.

She looked over at Sansa who had wrinkled her nose in disgust and then back to Yara who was looking at her with sympathy.

“I am alright. It’s just I over spilt my perfume today.”

“Wow, you must be really overworked. Well, that was bound to happen after all it would be difficult catching up with Margery.” Sansa mocked.

Daenerys and Yara, both rolled their eyes. It was not a hidden fact that the young Stark was a big follower of Margery. Always fighting for her honour and preaching her fashion sense. No doubt, Margery was admirable but blind faith wasn’t going to make her better than Dany.

“Sansa, Dany is still the cheerleader team captain, dance club head, drama club head, volleyball team captain and the head of many other co-curricular activities that you, me and Margery are part of. She’s just short on a few numbers, she will recover them in no time.” Yara said.

Sansa frowned and leaned a bit over the table. “She’s not short on a few numbers but many numbers. Her result was below average, remember. Even if she does cover up, it will fall short for a school trophy and a good university.”

Her fingers curled tightly around the glass. She had already been lectured twice for her marks, she didn’t need a reminder from a stan of Margery Tyrell. Yara pulled back and gave a sly smile. “ Not if she is under the wings of the Dragonwolf, who I remember is the school topper and a personal favourite of Northern lords. More favourite than you or Robb will ever be.”

Daenerys had her eyes on the table where Sansa's nails scratched the steel like a wolf honing its claws, waiting to pound on it’s prey. Of course, Yara had hit the soft spot. Sansa being a year younger than both Robb and Jon, should have been in a grade younger than them. Something that hadn't fit well with Mrs.Stark, who had wanted her daughter to grow up in the elite company. So, she had made sure through her Tully contacts, that she attended the same school and same grade like her brothers. Something that hadn't been liked by the Northern Lords who worshipped honesty like a deity. Besides Jon’s popularity was earned not like Robb's which was bestowed upon him.

“Robb and I are still more popular than a Targaryen. We are the children of Eddard Stark!” Sansa bit back.

“Yup, but Robb is not a girl. So the chances of him winning the scholarship are lost because Snow will win in the boys. And Sansa you are way behind in performance. So, shut up and let Margery and Dany fight it out.” Yara hit back. Though Daenerys had always fought her own battle but to have Yara as a friend who understood her and stood for her, always made her grateful.

“We will see! Margery is totally going to win it.” Sansa growled.

“What are you talking about?” A chirping Margery and a shy Marcella joined them. _Speaking of the devil._ Daenerys thought as she quickly took another sip from her glass and plastered a quick smile on her face. Seemed like Yara and Sansa had done the same.

“Nothing just enjoying the half-day with a cool drink and bright sun. “ Yara said.

“Well, that is such a waste. I say we should all go shopping!” Margery enthused as she ordered a low-calorie drink from the menu.

“That sounds like a great idea!” Sansa squealed, stress from earlier evaporating from her face.

“I can’t. I have soccer practice later on. Can’t reach the ground tired or with bags.” Yara said. Margery and Marcella turned their eyes on Daenerys. Though their company was not at all bad but she had work to do and had no patience to tolerate Sansa Stark.

“ Even I will have to pass. Jon has given me some work that I have to finish. You know studies. Plus, I have to go stationery shopping.” Daenerys excused.

“Speaking of Jon. I heard that you guys are going to Dragonstone for the weekend.” Margery's words made her fidget in her seat. She didn’t knew to what extent the trip would affect her but more than the outcome, Daenerys feared the suspense.

“Yeah, Jon has to take part in a competition. And as per father’s orders, I have to stick with him.”

“Well, it would be a good change of scenery. And you always liked Dragonstone.” Yara cheered.

“Robb told me it’s some big competition. You know the ones sponsored by brands. I wonder what guys do with all the prizes. He still hadn’t told me about what Jon did with that _Sensual_ exclusive card he won at the wall. Maybe gave it to the woman he fucked.” Margery said.

A mixture of emotions boiled in her veins. It wasn't a secret that Jon Snow was no more a green boy. In fact, he was the opposite of it but still the discussions of his previous affairs left a sour taste in her mouth while the ears of the girls perked up at the gossip.

“Maybe he is going to the competition to get laid.” Marcella joked. A foolish smile stretched on her lips as she continued “Only if he knew that he doesn’t have to travel so far for that. Plenty of girls here will fall on their knees to get a sight of his dick.” Laughter erupted at the table while Dany squirmed in her seat. Her pussy was slowly fluttering to life.

“Oh! Come on, Marcy. If you went down on the knee for Jon than what will happen to Dickon.” Yara teased.

“Oh please, Yara. Almost every girl in the school has something 'for not so flirty but pretty Jon Snow'. His rugged looks and muscled body only adds to the attraction. Everyone wants taste of the brooding, mysterious guy whether they have a boyfriend or not.” Marcella said. Margery nodded her head in agreement with Yara rolling her eyes. Though, there still was a tinge of pink on her cheeks. Sansa scowled but Dany just stared at Marcella while a mini volcano erupted in her mind. She shouldn’t mind it but she didn’t like it.

“I think you will have to wait for it for a long time, Marcy. Because Jon Snow is hell-bent winning competitions right now and only God knows who he fucks after that.” Margery teased in a sympathetic tone. Laughter filled their table once again before Margery changed the topic. Apparently, _Sensual_ had a new collection out that had Margery, Marcella and Sansa fangirling about it. But due to unavailability of the exclusive card which a person could get above 20 only, there dreams had been shattered. Same was the case with many other brands. Daenerys gulped down her last sip, a small stretching on her lips and mischief filling her eyes. She said her goodbyes and left the café taking a turn towards the elite street. _Let’s try the ‘dream’ stores._

OOOO

She flopped on her bed as the last of her 20 shopping bags fell on the floor. If she ever thought that shopping was relaxing than her myth was completely shattered when she entered her first high-end store of the day. The moment she had inhaled the intoxicating perfumes and took in the sight of expensive clothes, made of finest fabrics, her eyes had sparkled and her heart had flipped in her chest.

It was when she had entered the last store- _Sensual_ with aching feet and 5 shopping bags while her other purchases getting delivered to her home, her mind had painfully accepted the traumatic truth- that shopping can be exhausting or what philosophers would say _‘greed is insatiable'._ But her insatiable greed hadn't come without a price for she had paid the devil by fulfilling his wishes- By buying the clothes he approved and sending him raunchy pictures in some of her _Sensual_ clothing. Only God knew how he had hidden his boner from his friends. _Or he did not._

A blush crept up on her cheeks and her pussy showered more on her damped panties. It felt surreal how her body reacted to the traitorous thoughts. Her worst nightmares were coming true but her body was busy singing merrily while her mind was trying to find a way out of the maze. Exhausted, she sighed and sat up, pulling out the small key, that till now had silently sat at the place where it’s the owner had left it in the morning. Removing the chain from her neck, she kicked her sandals to the side, flexing her toes before trudging towards the bathroom to complete the last task of the day.

She moved the shifting cabinet to the side, the hidden door coming to the light. With a deep breath, she inserted the key in the lock and twisted it until the bolt clicked. A little push opened the door to the other side, revealing a similar but bigger bathroom. Hesitatingly, she crossed the bathroom and opened the door on its other side.

A small lamp illuminated the pale walls and the dark wooden flooring. Medals and certificates graced a corner of the room while framed photos and posters were scattered on the other walls. A king-sized poster bed sat next to the bathroom door and a large desk adorned with expensive gadgets and PC was placed against the opposite wall. The colour scheme of the _devil's den_ was strictly monochromatic with everything almost white except the steel, complementing the _Snow_ in his name.

Completely in order, Daenerys eyed the room for the signs of human activity. Or better for the secret corner where his jailor might have stored something for her use. She tried to open a few cabinets that stood on the side of his dresser but to no avail. Disheartened, she peeked towards the desktop but her mind screamed to stop the madness and get done with the job.

Placing the stand in the middle of the room, she adjusted her phone on it, setting the camera on a timer. Stripping off her clothes, she untangled her icy knots and sat on his bed with the key dangling around her neck and the duvet spread on her lap. After a few clicks, she rose from the bed and selected the best shots, sending them to him with her submission in bold letters- _**It’s done.**_


	6. CHAPTER-6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biology Project-2! Trip to Dragonstone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! This Biology project has been a long one but finally finished. Do SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS ON IT IN COMMENTS and leave kudos if you like it. And don't forget to spread the word.  
> Until next time.

The stygian castle stood atop the eponymous island in the clear sky as the three-headed dragon glimmered in the sunlight. Dragonstone- the ancestral seat of House Targaryen, founded by Aenar Targaryen after his maiden daughter Daenys had predicted the destruction of Valyrian freehold. Terrified, he had moved his family and it’s wealth, along with five dragons to a small island in Blackwater Bay, marking the beginning of the Targaryen history in Westeros. Like a river chasing its course, the timeline of Targaryen rule had also seen it’s ups and downs. From being the rulers of six kingdoms to their ancestors being refugees in the dusty lands of Essos and breeding outside the consanguinity for the revival of their empire- Targaryen’s have seen it all. Prestige, fame and wealth- that had been the driving force before the democracy and still governed their lives after it.

It was the lucrative extra wealth and prestige that came from showing off an ancestral property with history embedded in every brick of its walls that had made her forefathers turn their celebrated castle into a partial luxury hotel with world-class amenities. Tourist from all around the world flocked in the western side of the castle during the holiday season to enjoy sunny shores and dragon tales but as the nameplate had it, the eastern side remained locked away from the prying eyes for the family and its guests with an exclusive private beach. Daenerys sighed. That was where the prince of Dragonstone had decided to rob the princess of her purity. Classic yet traditional.

She smiled at the manager as he guided her to her luxurious en suite. Cool breeze skittered through the carved hallways as they reached her room and he left her with her musings. Exhausted from her early flight but more from the game that had now become her life, she quickly swiped the key and entered the room. Adorned with ancestral souvenir and paintings, the large dark slated room consisted of three chambers- A small solar with the finest seventeenth-century furniture, a grand bedroom with mahogany and oak finishing and a luxurious bathroom with a modern touch. A spacious balcony decked with open large arched windows stretched from the solar to the bedroom, giving it’s occupants a view of the serene beauty that surrounded them.

A gush of cool air welcomed her as she slumped in the armchair, in front of the fireplace and stretched her feet. After landing on the airport, her captor had directly taken off for the venue, leaving her with a bundle of notes and assignments to finish off before their so-called evening date. Thankfully, she had accepted the task without much objections, her heart finally feeling the calmness after the nervous flight. It wasn't the height or fear of crash that had put her on alert but the anticipation that had been building inside her since the previous night. Dragonstone was her birthplace, her home where she had always felt safe and secured but the ‘uncertainty’ that had surrounded her life now was threatening to ruin the happiness she always felt on the igneous island. _She wanted it to remain special all her life._

Pushing the thoughts aside, she stood from the chair and trudged towards the bathroom. Wetting her face, she let the cool drops seep in her frowning muscles. She needed to survive and too much thinking would only cause a problem. Freshened up, she entered the bedroom to change into comfortable clothes for the heavy task ahead. But as soon as her fingers grabbed the handle of the almirah, her gaze stumbled on the black package on the bed through the mirror, waiting for her.

Wrapped in a golden ribbon with intricate golden border decorating its edges, the brand name _Medieval_ shimmered in glitter in the middle. One of the finest fashion labels, the brand was renowned for its middle age inspired clothing. Opening the box, a note written in beautiful calligraphy greeted her- _For Tonight. Don’t forget._

She plucked the note and unwrapped the dressing paper. Her eyes glimmered when her fingers touched the soft silk of pentoshi gown inspired by the collection of the Targaryen princess who had to live in exile in Pentos. True to it’s inspiration, the neck was cut in deep sweetheart shape and the skirt stretched from the bosom to the hem. Like all the ancient clothing, the gown was held together by pins and silks. Her throat went dry while her heart fluttered. It wasn't a normal gift for any normal occasion. But a gesture, to symbolize the sincerity of the giver, to engrave the memory of tonight and to cut through the easiness to make the moment- special. Butterflies settled in her stomach as warmth spread in her body. She clutched the dress in her hands and turned to look in the mirror, _for the glimpse of the special girl._

OOOO

The evening sun danced with the waves at the horizon as the orange glow merged with the indigo of the sea. Unperturbed, her eyes lost in the trance, witnessed the dusk that was going to bring a new dawn in her life. Beaded tresses swayed in the gentle breeze with the footprints of the girl vanishing in the air, joining the land of memories. She was going to become a woman today- Maiden taking her last breaths and enchantress coming alive. The one that ruled her dreams will now dictate her life.

_Clunk._ Her heart flipped in her chest, swaying to the beats of lecherous undressing. The silk around her bosom slacked as the knot that held it together fell apart. Her chest heaved, heart taking another turn when tender fingers tugged at the dragon pin, sitting atop the milky valley, letting it fall to the ground. _Clunk._ Two small silver dragons gripping the fine garb on the small of her back met the same fate with the shiny armlets, not so long after, joined the heap. Her heart leapt in her throat as her dress wavered in the breeze, dangling from the mere strap curved around her neck.

Patience at it’s peak, rough fingers pulled tightly at the strap, tearing apart her wall of modesty as the torn garb settled on the sand, leaving her bare for the world. She squeezed her eyes shut while her hands crossed over her chest, protecting her dignity. A shiver tingled at the base of her spine as muscled arms engulfed her in a warm embrace and a hot mouth nibbled at her ear lobe.

“It’s just me, Dany.” The huskiness in his voice coursed through her, pooling as the wetness between her thighs.

Detangling her arms, his fingers traced the soft skin from her neck to the under curve of her breast. The bulge in his jeans rubbed along the curve of her butt as his hands kneaded the soft flesh before tugging at the twin buds. Her teeth dug in the lower lip to stifle the soft moan that his cruel hands earned from their filthy actions. Feral instincts burned like wildfire in her core. The shame of a girl melted away when the hands of the wolf cupped her bottom before running a thumb along her dampened nether lips.

“I must say, you surprised me Little dragon.” He whispered. A blush crept up on her cheeks. Wearing an ancient dress in the modern world hadn’t meant for her to ditch the rules. But standing in front of the mirror with the finest silk in her hands and a cluster of emotions brewing inside, all she had understood well was that _she was special and she wanted this moment to be special._ Even in the confusion, her mind and heart had relished the imagination of the lust that would have turned the grey orbs into black when her naked figure would come into view. So, her panties hadn’t made it to the private beach where their importance was null.

“Open your eyes, Daenerys.” He murmured.

She slowly opened her eyes. Dazed by the glowing globe melting in the sea, her breath hitched as the warmth of the dying rays left her body. The denim sheathed leg pushed her bared one forward until both of their feet touched the discarded heap, sliding it across the sand and letting it fall in the sea. Her purity's last remnants joined the waves for their journey to forgotten lands. Never to be seen again. Never to be felt again.

Sweeping her up in his arms, he turned around. She wrapped her hands around his neck and squeezed her thighs, pleasure dripping from her cunt with each brush of her creamy breasts along his naked torso on each step. He pushed the flap of the tent with his arm, entered it in one big step and strode towards the bed. Candles flickered in the darkness around them, filling the space with a soft glow. Gently laying her on the bed, he returned to the flap and sealed it.

Daenerys scooted up on her arms as he returned to the bed in slow steps. There was nothing between them now- no hurdle and no people. Just the two of them in his small world where she was his to do as he pleased. Gripping the sheets tightly, her eyes fell on the bulge in his jeans that had rubbed against her seam, minutes ago. She knew it was rock hard under the fabric and even though she had barely managed to suck the whole length, imagining the solid phallus in her pussy, filled her mind with terror. Gulping her fear, she averted her eyes to find comfort in the candles.

“Look at me, Dany.” Jon ordered. Heaving, she turned her face to him, lilacs laded with fear. His eyes swept over her body, warm glow bathing her soft curves, enhancing her beauty. She looked exactly like he had imagined- fear of an innocent in her eyes with glimpses of carnal need on her body. _His to savour and his to destroy._ Pushing his knee between her legs, he hovered over her like a hungry wolf, eyes never leaving hers as he settled on the top.

Gently and slowly, he brushed his lips over hers, tongue dipping in while his hands mapped her curves. Similar bolts from memory shot through her body, her fingers delving into his wild locks as the wolf skated his fingers over her smooth skin to rest them on her mound. Tracing the wet lips, he pushed a finger inside her with his tongue mimicking the action inside her mouth. Long sweeps felt in rhythm with long strokes, filling her body to the brim.

Breaking the kiss, he latched on her pulse, sucking ferociously at the delicate cord. There was an urgency in his finger and patience on his lips that stretched her like a band between passion and conscience. In and out, in and out, his finger forced her inner voice to go mute as pleasure seeped through her pussy. Relenting, her mind gave in, slipping a moan through her lips to confirm her submission.

Continuing his journey south, his lips trailed over her breast, peppering the snowy flesh with soft kisses before circling his tongue around her rosy tit. He sucked tenderly on the peak while pressing the other with his thumb. Like an animal playing with his prey, he continued his gentle caresses, relaxing her every muscle. It was only when her mind was floating in the clouds that a sharp pain tore through her. She squealed as the wolf bit the soft skin near her heart, his teeth leaving a mark of his claim.

Astonished, she looked down at his face which had a smile on his lips and mirth in his eyes. “You are mine.” He said and latched on her tit. The knots in her stomach took a double turn as he sucked and rolled her peaks turning them so stiff that they ached. Her womb was also fluttering to life with each lick and tug, weeping like a needy whore, waiting eagerly to be fucked. He pushed in another finger as compensation, stretching her wet channel a little but the slut in her was too needy to be satisfied.

Purely acting on wanton lust, she arched her back and pushed her boob in his mouth while her hips started moving against his fingers. Her morals had already faded but the pleasure that had been promised in exchange was yet to be felt. Her tits were hard and his fingers were moving inside her but the magic was missing. She wanted to moan or rather scream.

“Jon, please.” Words fell from her lips in a small voice. He looked up, her soft words turning his length into steel, ready to explode. Pushing the air in his lungs, he studied the impatience on her face. This was what he wanted the most and now he had it.

“Beg properly, Little dragon.” Hoarseness filled his voice as he pushed his fingers an extra inch forward. She gasped, tiny sparks of pleasure lightning in her body. Desperation clouded her mind and words fell easily from her lips.

“Please, Jon. I want more.”

Unsatisfied, he slowly pulled his fingers out, stopping just at the end. He didn’t move or turned. Just kept them there while his other hand played with her tit. Lines of frustration appeared on her forehead as the pleasure that mounted inside her was equivalent to none. She wanted more and the wolf wanted her to beg more.

“ Jon, please. Take me.” She pleaded.

Unfazed, he slowly turned his fingers in her wet core while giving a gentle tug to her peak. Her mind screamed as the frustration became unbearable. Her body wanted an end, whether it was pain or pleasure. It was ready to take it all even if it meant sacrificing their pride.

He rammed his fingers harder into her and squeezed one of her milky boobs. She screamed as the sensation was too high to be contained after too low. Her body arched higher, taking his fingers further in.

“Say the word, Little dragon. Beg properly.” He rasped.

Her exasperated mind made the decision in a split second, knowing very well that her needy body might push her on her knees, if it demands are not fulfilled. She looked him in the eye and begged like a harlot.

“I want you to fuck me, Jon Snow! I want you to make me come.” She screamed.

He smirked and sucked fiercely on her peak while pulling harshly at another. She moaned as his fingers moved inside her with a new pace, building the pressure inside. Swiftly alternating between the two breasts, giving them the proper attention, his lips moved down, showering her with hot kisses.

She clawed tightly at the sheets when his tongue rubbed against her protruding nub. Moans easily found a way out of her as his tongue delved lavishly on her tiny knob, making her nerves dance to the melodious ‘OH’s’ and ‘AH’s’. She squirmed in the sheets as the combined efforts of his tongue and fingers nudged the pressure to its edge. The knots in her pit twisted and then in a single moment released violently, sending her over the moon, making her see stars. Flushed and drenched, she slowly came down from her high while the wolf lapped on her juices in long licks like a bear feeding on honey.

Pushing on his knees, he stood up, leaving his meal in between as the pain in his groin became unbearable. His angel was still heaving on the bed from the thrill that pulsed in her veins. But any more delay might have left him with the worst case of blue balls. Licking his fingers clean, he unbuttoned his jeans. Vacating his dessert in the middle was not a choice but a compulsion because he knew that by just looking at her naked, divine body, his cock must have swelled an extra inch and fitting it in her virgin cunt would require her to be damp.

Pulling the zipper down, his rock hard cock sprang out of his confinement. And so did her worries. Her eyes grew big as he pushed down his jeans on his toned legs, leaving himself bare as her. She gulped as her throat constricted remembering the size of his cock in her mouth that was now going to fill her pussy. Reading her thoughts, Jon settled back on the top of her, lining himself, shifting her legs and thigh until he found the angle he wanted. Just as tip brushed her entrance, she froze.

Jon kissed her chin and then her lips. “Dany.” Her eyes finally met his. His expression reflected some kind of inner struggle. Moving her hands from the sheet, he wrapped them around him, her palms coming to rest on his flexing back. He shifted his hips and the pressure increased. She tensed even further and Jon let out a harsh breath.

“Relax, it will hurt but I will try to keep it less painful.” He purred as he cupped her cheek and kissed her. His hand caressed her side down to her thigh. Cupping it, he opened her a bit wider and then slowly pushed in. She tightened her hold on him and pressed her lips together. Even with all the wetness coating her walls, it hurt like hell. He could never fit. She whimpered as the tearing sensation got too much and tensed even further. Jon halted in his movements, jaw clenched. He brought one of his hands up and cupped her breast, fondling it, rubbing and twisting her nipple.

“You are so beautiful.” He whispered in her ear. “My perfect, Little Dragon.” His words and teasing, relaxed her slightly and he pushed in a bit further. She tensed again. Jon kissed her lips. “Almost there.” His hands slid down her body, ghosting over her belly until they brushed her folds. He rubbed her clit slowly and she exhaled. Through all the pain and discomfort, she could feel the small bolts of pleasure. Jon took his time teasing her clit and kissing her. His lips were hot on her body and his fingers sent tingling sensations through her. Slowly, her muscles relaxed and her walls loosened around him.

Rocking his hips forward, he pushed all the way in. She gasped, eyes squeezing shut, back arching off the bed as the pain tore through her. Ripping her apart. She inhaled through her nose trying to get through it but the suffering got worse. Burying her face in his neck, she dug her nails into his shoulders.

Jon didn’t move and waited for her to adjust to his length. Even though he had left her wet, the lubrication wasn't enough to pull out easily. Stretching her walls a little was the only way he could make it less painful. But stretching alone wouldn’t fetch them ecstasy. Waiting till a few more breaths, he pulled at her silver tresses and crashed his lips on her in a fiery kiss. The dragon and the wolf molded, wild instincts kicking inside him. _He had some promises to fulfill._

Her breath got caught in her throat as he dominated her mouth with his burning lips. It was a sweet, tangy distraction from the pain between her legs that was now transforming into a dull ache. Her core was loosening around Jon and her body was becoming accustomed to his size. Noticing the relief, he slowly pulled out of her.

Pulling away, his teeth circled one of her teats while he rolled the other between his fingers. His hands captured both boobs and gave them a hard squeeze, driving inside her at the same time. Her breath hitched, mind lost in the sensation of his cock filling her completely. Sparks tingled in her womb as he set a slow rhythm while continuing his works on her boobs. Tugging, licking, sucking- he used every move that his expert mouth and hands can offer, synchronizing it with the actions of his meaty cock.

Tension melted away and the dead knots in her stomach came to life. Every push turned the knots a little, pulling at the constraints and pushing her towards euphoria. The iciness in her womb and heart softened, coating her pussy with her honey while a tiny bud of bliss blossomed in her heart. Lilacs captured by the grey irises, her hands clawed at his muscular back before moving down to his cheeky ass. She opened her thighs wider and gave a tug to his curvy bottom, silently asking for more.

Pulling back, he pounded into her like a wolf, a growl erupting from the back of his throat. She was tight, so fucking tight, that he had thought he might have been finished before he even started. Her pussy was the silkiest, wet channel he had ever entered with a taste a real fruit. And now it was his. Impaling her with his hard cock, he focused on her lips. The ‘Ahs’ and ‘OH’s’ had never felt so melodious and neither the word ‘FUCK’ had felt like the call of God- Vibrating straight down his cock and pushing him to heaven.

The sound of skin slapping filled their ears, mixed with groans and moans while his hands continued to toy with her breasts. A spark flared at both of their base of the spine, putting their bodies on fire as the pressure mounted and then- _BOOM!_ Lava erupted, burning away every thought and worry with it as their minds turned into ashes and bodies into molten heat. His seed spurted in her womb while her walls contracted vigorously around his cock, milking it to the last drop.

Heaving and flushed, he untangled their spent bodies and settled on his back. A few minutes passed in silence, their eyes never leaving the ceiling before he stood up and went to the small basin, located on the other side of the tent. Filled with curiosity, she propped up on her elbows and peeked between her thighs. Her brows touched the hairline and worry gripped her frame. There was blood smeared on her thighs and the bed, mingled with Jon's seed. Jon knelt beside her on the bed with a warm cloth in his hand after cleaning himself.

“There is so much blood here. Isn’t it suppose to be just a few drops.” Her voice shook.

Jon nudged her legs apart and pressed the warm wet washcloth against her. She winced. He placed a small kiss on her shoulder and assured her. “It’s normal, Daenerys. It’s just that you were tighter than I thought.”

He pulled the washcloth away and she flushed, but he discarded it on the floor without another glance before he pressed his hand against her abdomen.

“ How bad is it?”

She chewed on her lips in nervousness but answered honestly.

“It’s not that bad as it was in the beginning.”

He gently pushed her back on the pillows before settling on her side and pulled the duvet over their naked forms.

“Go to sleep, Daenerys. You need to relax.” He murmured.

She turned away from him, shame engulfing her as his hand curved around her waist, pulling her into him, pressing their bodies together. His cock brushed against the slit of her butt as he tightened his hold on her.

Burying her face in the pillow, ashamed at her tingling pussy, she asked in a muffled voice.

“Shouldn’t you be wearing something?”

A small laugh erupted from his throat, putting butterflies in her stomach. He brought his lips to her ear and whispered. “Welcome to your new world, Little Dragon.”

OOOO

Daenerys peeped over her menu at her nephew, sitting opposite to her, discussing a random dish with the waitress. The cogwheels of her mind were moving at a maximum speed trying to study him and prepare for any misfortune in the near future. But there were none to be found as the man in front of her was in a relaxed mood with a genuine smile on his face and open upper buttons that showed a hefty amount of his muscular pecs. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair. The images from the previous night flittering through her mind, turning her thong wet, one of the only kinds of underwear allowed to her these days. She turned her eyes back to the menu, staring blankly at it as her mind fought with her hormones.

She had woken up in a daze, not able to decide what was reality anymore. The sheets on which she had slept on were clean, there was no bloodstained washcloth on the floor and there was a long tee covering her body. Even the cleaning lady had greeted her with a polite smile with no traces of uneasiness on her face. She had almost jumped out of the bed and sprinted towards the flap of the tent before stumbling into her smirking nephew, who had offered her breakfast. And the madness had begun then. After breakfast, he had checked her work, discussed her project in detail and had decided to take her shopping for her good job. Turned out, her nephew had added another little fortune to his bank account and had spent a small amount of it while they had roamed the streets of Dragonstone.

“What will you have, Daenerys?” His husky voice brought her out of her musings. She quickly scanned through the menu and mumbled the name of the dish, she had no idea of.

After finishing their meals, they strolled towards an empty street. Daenerys eyes grew in surprise as she took in the elderly form of Ser Barristan, waiting for them outside an old building. Or rather for him as the worry crossed the old knight's face when he noticed her presence. She looked at her nephew who looked unperturbed.

“What are we doing here?”

He continued to walk straight ahead, not throwing a glance at her.

“You will see.” 

They reached Ser Barristan who continued to scan their surrounding before focusing on Jon and expressing his worries.

“Daenerys shouldn’t have been brought here. This is not a place for respected ladies.”

Daenerys rolled her eyes. No matter how modern the world got, the old knight had always stuck to their medieval traditions, referring to people with their titles. Besides, he had just noticed-unnoticed the presence of his sweet lady.

“She is a part of the family. She deserves to know.” Jon countered.

Daenerys eyed them suspiciously as her mind worked to figure out the situation. The two men standing in front of her were locked in a battle of stares, no one ready to back down. Whatever it was, it was bloody serious!

Ser Barristan opened his mouth to argue but Jon cut him off-“ Don’t waste time, Ser Barristan. It won’t help and don’t mention her to the mad king. You won’t want him to get any madder. Now, tell me have you secured the premises.” Spoken like a true prince, Jon commanded the knight to answer. Defeated, Ser Barristan shook his head and led them inside the building.

If the presence of Ser Barristan was a surprise than what she saw inside the building was a shock. Barely dressed women surrounded them, eyeing them with sultry eyes. Daenerys had never seen a brothel but after seeing what she saw and hearing what she heard, she wished to go back in time. The voices that came from the rooms were not of pleasure and eyes that filled the room were not pleasant. 

Jon curved his hand around her waist and pulled her into him as the creeps raked her body. His woody smell filled her, his hand enveloping her in a tight embrace as his grey eyes peered into her, protecting her from cowardly jerks. She relaxed in his arms and as if on cue, Ser Barristan led them to the great hall. More men of Kingsguard, dressed in black suits from top to bottom, were present there while equally naked women lounged in the room. Daenerys shifted her eyes from them and focused on their men who also had the family jeweller with them while they were seated on the couch.

The woman sitting opposite to them, leaned in her couch, studying their small forms before snorting. 

“You have brought kids to make the deal.”

Ser Barristan just arched a brow while Jon composed himself and took charge.

“If you are not that scared of dealing with kids then I believe we can get over this quickly.”

The woman turned her face and scowled at him for insinuation.

“We already told your old man here. We are not taking your offer.” She hissed. Jon didn’t even flinch.

“Look, you might not understand this-“

“We don’t understand!” She fumed and clapped her hands. Three beautiful girls scurried forward, not more than 16 in age with bruises on their hands and face. They untied the knots of their gowns, bringing their damaged bodies to attention. Marks covered their chest while their groins were bruised. Daenerys turned her face to Jon whose eyes looked equally sick but his face showed no sign.

“He specifically asked for young girls, around 16 or17 and wanted them to be pure. Do you see this? That coke head not only ruined their first time but also left them undesirable. Now, how will they earn? I wonder if that stupid ring could even pay for a single meal.” She scoffed.

Memories from the last night flashed in Daenerys mind. The way she had woken up after her first time felt like a blessing in front of what the girls had to endure. She averted her eyes as nausea built in her throat.

“And you think helping Baelish in blackmailing Targaryen’s will fetch you proper compensation?” Jon countered.

The woman's eyes grew big on the mention of the name of her master. She shifted uncomfortably.

“How do you-“

“We know this is one of Baelish's secret establishments.” Jon said. The woman looked up at the guards and then around the room. There were lines of worry on her face.

“Don’t even think of doing something stupid. We have got the area secured and the cameras and phone lines have been jammed. So, you have no place to run.” Jon continued.

Defeated, she slumped back in the couch and crossed her arms over her chest. Jon interlocked his fingers and bent forward until he was at her eye level.

“So, you are here to kill us.” She said.

Jon shook his head.

“I told you, we are here to make you an offer.” He replied.

“Why don’t you understand? It’s not enough.”

“Not even, double the amount! Look, if you’re thinking that Baelish will help then you are wrong. When Targaryen's will strike, he will survive but you won’t. So, you take the amount and as reparation, we will relocate the girls, put money in their family accounts, get them a decent job while they attend a community college.” Jon asserted.

The woman turned to look at the girls who had their eyes on the floor. They were young, too young to be in their cruel world. Daenerys inhaled sharply as bile rushed up her throat.

“ I am personally going to make sure they are safe. You have my word. No harm will be done to them.”

Her eyes shifted to Ser Barristan, looking for assurance from the old man. She was past the stage of a young maiden to believe a boy's words. Ser Barristan just nodded.

Jon relaxed beside Daenerys as the woman turned and clapped one more time. Another girl from inside walked in with a shiny thing in her hand. She offered it to the woman who directed it towards Jon. Instead, of taking the ring, he simply pointed the jeweller to check it.

Coiled dragon of Valyrian steel with ruby eyes and embedded jewels glimmered in the light. Daenerys breath hitched as her insides turned in fear. The ring was an antique from the family collection, presented to a boy on his 10th birthday who never regarded others as human. Nausea reached its peak as her eyes turned to the young girls who were still standing exposed. Breathing heavily, she moved closer to Jon.

After a full inspection, the jeweller gave his confirmation and two suitcases filled with cash were presented to the opposite side. They stood, Jon linking her hand with his as they proceeded to walk out. Suddenly, the woman spoke the unexpected parting words.

“We know about Targaryen traditions. I hope you never fall in the hands of your brother, Little bird. Because he is a savage!”

Her eyes fell on the woman and then on the girls, her heart struggling to beat while her lungs choked. A gentle squeeze of her hand, brought her lilacs to grey orbs, who were full of compassion and assurance. She blinked her eyes as her body breathed in life again. Silently, they walked out of the building, not once looking back. When they finally reached outside, Jon let go of her and she latched on the wall of the building for support.

“Are you alright?”

A concerned Ser Barristan asked from behind. She collected herself together, feeling the intensity of the smoky eyes on her back, not wanting her to fail. Now, she understood why he had brought her here. She was a dragon and dragons can be monsters or protectors. But they were never scared of any difficult situation.

“I am alright.” She said softly. The sky was glowing with evening light as the sun descended from the clouds into the depth of the sea. Their car for the airport halted beside her on the road. Ser Barristan opened the door for her. She reached the gate but turned to give a glance to Jon who was busy instructing the men. She climbed in and sighed deeply as the door shut closed. _The prince was turning into a King._


	7. CHAPTER-7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some places (in every sense) are not meant for everybody!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! everyone back with another chapter! But before that I want to clear something out. I believe some people have got the misconception that this story is POP and not romance. So I want to tell them that under Romance comes EROTICA which consist of various sex scenes and plot (which progresses slowly). Basically erotica is a form of story telling through various intimate scenes but it is not porn. It's not just the act but it describes characters and it's feelings. So, this is erotica and not porn- Dany is not fucking Jon because he couldn't afford a damn Pizza bill! 
> 
> Yes, the story is mostly smutty( just because Dany has a lot of fantacies) and plot does develop slowly. But in the end it's a romance. So, if you're not up for a lot of smut, it's fine but don't call it either porn or POP because I hate it!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter and do tell me what you think in the comments and leave kudos if you like! 
> 
> Until next time.

The nails of her hands scraped mildly at the skin of the folder as she clutched it tighter to her chest. Coming back to school had never felt so awkward, not even when she would return from long brakes, sometimes with excessive tan and sometimes with detention looming over her head. She would always walk-in with her head held high, feeling like a diva, even if she wasn’t dressed like one. The spotlight would still focus on her, people would still talk and would approach her. But now, people were not talking, there was dead silence as they just stared while she walked down the hallway. It was not her fault though, it was the fault of her dress and the person who bought it for her. Technically, he had just paid the bill and gave his approval on an expensive phone. The blue snake print bodycon dress had fitted her figure perfectly, making her wow over her own reflection in the mirror. So, there was not a slightest chance that she would have not worn it on the presentation day.

Daenerys reached her locker and extra carefully placed her stuff inside it. Extra careful with the dress! She still hadn't come to terms with her lost virginity and being surrounded by lewd stares she didn’t wished to send any wrong message. Whispers had started to fill the air, mixed with words like ‘Whore’, ‘Slut’, ‘Bitch', ‘Sexy’, ‘Hot’, and most interesting ‘Fuck me'. A smug smile stretched on her lips as she checked herself in the mirror. Jealousy had never felt so exhilarating.

“Woooow!” An overwhelmed Rhaenys chirped behind the locker. Daenerys shut the door and giggled at her awestruck expression. She slid her chocolate eyes on her, taking a long look at her new dress and shoes, whistling in appreciation.

“Gosh Dany, I was told that you were collecting 100 leaves for your Herbarium but I think you caught 100 snakes to weave into a dress. You will give the professors boners, so hard that they won’t be able to stop themselves from giving you top marks.”

“What!” Dany screamed, catching the eyes of people around them. Rhaenys laughed as her expression morphed into a scared expression of a child who had just discovered monsters under her bed.

“Relax Dany, I have seen Margery in much more exposing clothes and she never got scolded or had to face lewd comments. Besides, I don’t think anybody want their balls to be grilled in dragon fire!” Rhaenys cheered. Dany slumped her shoulders as guilt knocked her confidence off.

“I- I just wanted to create a good impression for the project.” Dany stuttered.

“Oh Gods, Dany! They are old fogey's. They always have a problem. It’s just that new you is stunning and definitely suits you more than the old you.” Rhaenys encouraged.

A small smile curled up on her lips while her cheeks turned into a shade of pink. All of this was different for her but Rhaenys assurance gave her hope.

“Now, blushing dragon! You have to tell me where did you find this hidden treasure of luxurious clothes.” Rhaenys waggled her eyebrows.

Dany bit her lip as the comely face of her gallant, more like a sugar daddy, flashed in her mind. His eyes had spoken a thousand words that his lips couldn’t have said, when she had entered the jeep this morning. They have skid around her every curve that were very prominent in her dress before settling on the short hem. His silent appraisal had stirred her pussy. Of which, her wet G-string was a reminder.

“Jon-“

“I told you!” Rhaenys squealed in delight. “See, he is not that bad at all. Inside his tough exterior is a real heart that is helping you bounce back and also changing you in a good way!” Rhaenys eyes shifted to her dress in appreciation. Dany rolled her eyes. For her, Rhaenys was one of the rare specimens born in the world that could find good in everyone and her kind, never failed to address their sentiments.

“Rhaenys, it’s not like that-“

“Oh! Come on Dany, you can’t just hate him for being strict. Everyone knows Jon is very disciplined. And you can use that after the mess. Besides, his expertise helped you complete your project in two days. People have been struggling with it for months.” Rhaenys urged. Daenerys nodded in resignation, not wanting to ponder on the topic of _Jon's expertise._

“Daenerys!” A sweet voice cut through the air. With a sugary smile plastered on her face, Margery and co. walked towards her. The Gossip mills must have churned at the speed of light for them to show up in a fraction of second. Rhaenys looked at her from the corner of her eyes. Even Yara was approaching from the other direction but in a more relaxed way.

“I just heard that Drogo has been given a warning by your brother to stay away from you. Must have hurt to know that you won’t be able to stay close with your BF now.” Words coated in white chocolate slipped from her mouth. White because it was true and chocolate- well because Margery had a habit of being too sweet to digest.

“Glad to know that otherwise, he would have ruined this stunning new Daenerys,” Yara interjected. She turned towards Dany with a teasing smile. Dany stifled her laugh as worry lines stretched under the thick coat of Margery's make up. Being a true rose, she maintained her façade but it was Sansa who broke out.

“What’s next? A legal notice from Uncle Rhaegar, so, that he doesn't touches your shiny parcel!” Sansa hissed.

Marcella and Rhaenys both rolled their eyes while Dany and Yara exchanged a look. Sansa’s sensibility had always been doubtful.

“Aw! Somebody looks concerned for poor Drogo. Don’t worry Sansa, he is available now. You can try your luck.” Rhaenys teased. Sansa scrunched up her nose.

“Eww, No! I didn’t mean that. My point was that Dany shouldn’t misuse her name and should stop bullying other students.”

Dragon awoke from the sleep, ready to char the stupid wolf in front and show it it’s place. Dany curled her fingers on her side and focused all her strength on not delivering that punch.

“I think you should look into your own history before questioning what others did with their family name and if you really want to know what is bullying then do go on a date with Drogo.” Dany snapped.

Yara and Rhaenys looked at her proudly while Margery and Marcella looked at her in shock. Sansa slumped her shoulders as tears settled on the rim of her eyes. She sniffled and ran in the opposite direction with Margery and Marcella chasing her.

Beside her, Yara laughed while Rhaenys giggled. “I don’t know whether our team is going to win the game or not, today. But even if they do, it’s not going to be as epic as your victory, Dany.” Yara said between her laughs.

A warm smile stretched on her lips and she turned and collected her project from the locker. They strode towards the classroom together, chatting and giggling about the other events, separating later to take their respective seats. Daenerys sighed deeply as she opened her project to revise for one last time. She was ready and after Yara and Rhaenys encouragement, knew she was going to kill it. She turned the first page when a familiar smell assaulted her nose, waking her pussy at the worst possible time.

She looked up from the page and was met by the stormy grey eyes that had been haunting her dreams now. The Dragonwolf had just entered the room, looking like a predator, he was. Casually, he sauntered to the back of the room, taking his seat. There was nothing unusual about him but still her mind couldn’t stop from wandering back to the tent that now held their biggest secret. Her phone buzzed in her bag. Restless, she took it out and read the message in bewilderment. _ **Outside Boy's locker room at 5:30. Don’t be late.**_

OOOO

If Daenerys dreaded anything more than waiting outside the _Boy's locker room,_ which she was doing right now in her cheerleader dress, was the first A+ of the year that she had got for her project. The bloody A+ that must have reached the ears of both Aerys and Rhaegar. She could practically imagine her father’s smirk- _Thanks to my grandson_ while Rhaegar must have taken a deep breath- _Finally, my lil' sis is back on track._ But it was only she who knew how lost she was. This little victory had turned out to be a loss for her, for now, she had realized how much she needed his help. All thanks to her stupidity that had landed her in this situation. Cursing, she kicked off from the wall, frustrated over her misery.

The phone in her hand beeped and the door of the locker room opened. The creases around her eyes smoothened as her eyes grew big when she saw her smirking captor, standing at the door frame, in just his shorts. The sweat on his chest was glistening from the hard-earned victory in the football game in which he had been declared the best player. Daenerys too was sweaty from the cheerleading and the sprinting she had to do to the boys locker room, straight from the field, giving excuses to the girls and ditching her steam shower in the process. _I hope it’s worth it._

Jon stuffed his hands in his pockets and motioned her to come inside with a side nod. Daenerys eyes almost fell out of her sockets at his invitation and quickly shook her head in a NO. Sighing, Jon took his hand and pulled her inside before protest escaped her lips. He closed the door behind them and took her to his locker. Laughter and steam surrounded them as the boys continued to take their after game showers, barely noticing their presence from their stalls. Daenerys gulped as she took in the discarded uniforms and gears that filled every corner of the room. Her presence, if noticed, would not only bring detention but a lot of harsh gossip.

Beside him, a least bothered Jon Snow took her bag and stuffed it in his locker with his things. Daenerys almost screamed at the sudden action but his hand came up to cover her mouth in time, though her back hit the locker, alarming the other occupants.

“Jon, Is that you?” Robb Stark shouted from his stall.

Jon placed a finger on her lips to silence her voice and answered him in his normal tone.

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“Go easy on those lockers, Jon. We won’t get new lockers for winning the game!” Theon joked and everybody laughed from their stalls. 

His hands moved from the locker and travelled all the way down to the hem of her top. Her breath hitched as his hungry eyes bored into her while his hands moved up beneath her top, to cup her breast through her bra. The chattering was still in the air, danger still loomed but her mind slowly slipped in the world of euphoria as her core tingled from his gentle squeezes and rubs. Her tits covered in the lacy fabric came alive and hardened while she stood there, caught between his hard body and the steel, her eyes lost in the cloudy grey's.

It was wrong and dangerous, she knew it in the back of her mind but the Dany whose lifeline was that last drawer, jumped in happiness as her current situation became familiar. It was a fantasy from _The Soccer Girl,_ steamy love story of an average soccer player who had sex with the School's champ in the locker room. It had left her wondering about how high she might reach with someone in a risky place while her juices had burst on her fingers. The glint in his eyes told her that she was about to find out.

His hands moved to her shoulders, bunching up her top with them before pulling it off and throwing it into the locker. She crossed her arms over her chest, the voices filling her heart with fear. She didn’t believed that she was ready to take the risk yet. But Jon had a different belief and he was determined to prove it. Closing the distance, he brought his lips to her ear.

“I told you Dany, I don’t share. So, hurry up before time ticks away into another Targaryen scandal.”

Anger lit in her eyes as she peered into the blackening grey’s. He was pushing her to the edge where she wouldn’t trip but fall.

“In that case, I should walk out of here with my reputation intact.” Dany jeered.

A half-smile unfurled on his lips as he slid his finger up over her black knee-high, leaving goosebumps in the wake, before settling on the moist area of her cotton shorts under her skirt. Pink covered her cheeks when his finger mapped her neither lips, lust bubbling in his eyes at the absence of a lacy material. Her eyes shied away. She hadn’t wanted to get rid of it but his dark grey eyes had made sure during the presentation that her G-string was too damp to serve it’s purpose. He moved his finger on the damp cloth sending a flutter through her core.

“ You can, but we both know that your mind and life are too fucked up to do that.” He said in a low voice. 

Her mind buzzed and anticipation started to build in her stomach. His caresses were becoming bold with every passing second and her chances of escaping were turning to nil. She cursed in her mind on her own weakness.

“I don’t understand, how is this not manipulation.” Soft words left her plump lips.

He sucked at her lower lip before placing a small kiss on her lips while opening the hooks of her bra with his other hand. Boring into her eyes, he pulled her off the locker and whispered.

“Do as I say and I will show you.”

He moved back and Daenerys relented. She stripped out of her clothes except for her stockings, on his demand and untied the knots in her silver hair. Warmth spread in her core as his eyes latched on her glistening pussy and then travelled a lustful path to her breast. Every muscle in him was tightening as the wolf sized up his prey.

“Jon, are you joining us or not?” Robb shouted from his stall on the lack of activity from the white wolf.

He casually stripped out of his shorts, his hard member springing out it’s confinement and threw their clothes in his locker. Locking it, he took her hand and strolled towards the only empty stall, located in the middle of the line. Moving her under the shower, he turned and locked the stall. Daenerys looked around for gaps, whether small or big, that could reveal her presence. The stalls were big with full walls separating them and the doors reached a height from the floor where a person would probably have to jump very high to see anything. She had never felt so grateful towards her school.

But the walls were thin because as soon as Jon's lips crashed on her, her back hit the wall and she could hear Robb Stark’s voice very clearly, even though his shower was on. She hesitated but his smooth tongue that was delving in her mouth, swept away all her worries with each stroke. He turned the dial and a cascade of warm water descended on their creamy skins, engulfing the bare bodies in steam. A mixture of laughter and passion was brewing in the air, making the moment dicey but desirable.

Jon reached for his loofah and poured the gel on it, creating a heavy foam that filled the air with his familiar woody smell. He placed it in her hand and pressed his body against her, his erection rubbing on her thigh.

“That’s your first job for the day, clean me and don’t leave a spot.” He murmured.

Her eyes fell on his big cock that was very much visible in the fog. There was no way she could do the job without glimpsing. A quiver shot through her veins as her eyes slid from his hard cock to his strong abs and then settled on his smooth pecs that brushed against her pebbled tits. This was her chance to touch him and her pussy was leaky just from the thought. She placed the loofah on his shoulder and started her journey to map the contours of the body that bore the name of Jon Snow. The sculpted devil that was famous for his ass.

“Jon!” Theon's grating voice broke through the thick air.

, Greyjoy.” Jon maintained his tone even though the smooth hands rubbing along his skin were making it a difficult task.

“Shower is not a place to brood.” A chorus of laughter erupted at Theon's joke. A small smile stretched on Dany's lips as she continued to enjoy her task.

“I am not brooding, just tired.” Jon replied.

“I have a topic that would shoo away the tiredness.” Lothar Frey sang from his stall. “Girls! Man, did you guys check out Rose today. I think, I saw a bit of her boob.”

“Oh! Come on, Frey. We guys have accepted it that Rose is all about tease and no touch. Right, Theon.” Torrhen Karstark called out.

Another round of laughter erupted and Theon just shouted from his stall. “Shut up, Karstark. Before I chop that little member of yours.”

Daenerys slid the loofah down Jon's back. The conversation was not a usual one for her and she desperately needed a distraction. Jon just relaxed and entered the discussion.

“Don’t worry, Theon. You will find somebody to take care of your little member.”

Boys laughed and Theon sent a curse at Jon, blazing through the air. But white wolf just smirked.

“But I did notice a lot of Improvement in the cheerleading team. I guess tonight's party would be a lot more fun.” Dickon said. Low whistles escaped from each stall.

“About tonight’s party, Jon will you be bringing Dany along?” Robb asked. Daenerys looked up at her mention but before Jon could answer, Dickon spoke.

“And here comes the flavour of the day! “ Dany's eyes bulged out of her socket as repeated “FUCK” filled the room. Attentive, the wolf narrowed his eyes on his prey that had caught the eyes of the vultures. Lust simmered in his cloudy eyes and his tongue came out for a taste. Jon gently sucked on her pulse and then took one of her tits in his mouth while grazing the other with his thumb. _Morons didn’t knew about the angel amongst them._

“Dude, that dress and those curves. I knew Dany was hot but today, she just made it impossible for me to sit with a straight face in the classroom.” Torrhen spoke. Jon tugged at her tit as his teeth bit lightly at the areola. Dany pressed her lips together, trying to force her moan down her throat as the wolf continued to stake his claim while others just dreamed.

“I know, Man. It is like just a glimpse of her would give you a boner.” Lothar said. He squeezed her milky boob and then rolled the pinky pebble between his fingers, mimicking the actions of his tongue. Dany clenched her thighs together as his cock rubbed on the inner side with every movement. There might have been many boners in the school today because of her but only one owned her pussy.

“That fucking dress on that fucking ass! I didn’t even cared, if Rose had stripped in the middle of the field. Me and Robb, just couldn’t take our eyes off Dany.” Theon declared. As if the word was itself a stimulus, Jon's other hand drifted down the small of her back, hip and ass. His finger slid forth on her labia, circled her swollen nub and then entered the wet warmth of her pussy. Her head touched the wall, mouth ajar, loofah falling from her hands as her wolf didn’t waste time and quickly added another finger, stroking her velvet walls with a steady pace.

His actions matched the foreign words. A silent declaration that amid the fantasies, they were the reality. A blissful reality where it was always just them and everything turned to steam like the one surrounded them. A reality in which Jon Snow ruled.

“Damn, dude. You are right. I didn’t even looked at Marg, today. And when I heard Drogo was out of the way, I just thought of running to her for a date.” Robb's confession sparked something in Jon. He took her hand that clung to his shoulder and moved it down on his cock while let the other skim through his curls. Knowing his demand, her fingers curled around his shaft and slowly began to stroke it.

Boys proceeded with their comments, each word culminating into a stroke of their fingers. The salty taste of her skin and the dampness of her sweet pussy combined with gentle strokes of her soap scented hand were enough to send him over the edge. But Jon had other plans and the showers were coming to their ends. He tore away from her tit and increased the pace of his fingers. Daenerys mimicked his action but Jon wrapped his hand around her wrist and slowed her down. A perplexed look flashed across her face but was soon replaced by euphoria as the hot water beat against her sensitive breast, his fingers moving with a frantic rhythm and small moans fell from her lips before a large groan left her throat, muffled by his hand. Every fibre in her turned stiff under the hot beads as the waves of bliss crashed in her veins again and again.

She was in the euphoric haze when the showers around them ended and boys walked to their lockers, still lost in their banter. The small sounds of opening lockers, hairdryers, bag chains filled the voids in their long playful chatter. A couple of seconds must have passed when they heard Robb call out Jon.

“Jon, we lost you again, mate!”

He glided his fingers on her conscious folds, scooping her juices on them and then licked her sweet honey with his sinful tongue. The tanginess from the perfect blend of sweet and salty burst in his mouth. Happy with the flavour, he pushed his tongue into her mouth in a passionate kiss, sharing the taste.

“Jon?”

He broke away and turned her around. Daenerys was still quivering from her previous exhaustions but she knew this game was far from over.

“Lost me where Robb, when you were discussing Dany's body or the boners you all got when she was walking around in the school.” Jon gritted through his teeth.

The whole room fell silent. Sound from the shower echoed from every corner of the room as the activities came to a halt because now the dragon was awake. A knuckle slid down her spine, sending shivers along it’s way. Claws of the wolf bended her forward, pushing her ass out, rubbing it along the tip of his cock before perching it on the entrance of her pussy. Daenerys gulped as her hands clawed the wall for support while her chest was pulled backwards with the long silvery mane that was tangled around his forearm. The cosy fall from the shower, now, travelled around the curves down her spine.

“Jon, we did -did- didn’t mean to offend you.” A worried Lothar said from the other side.

With the fire on the tip of the tongue, the dragon warned. “I don’t care what you feel about Daenerys. Just do not share your thoughts with me. The same way I don’t do it when I have a opinion about any of your family member who I see many times lusting over me.”

“What!” Theon cried.

Rough fingers caressed her butt cheeks and then gave it a tight squeeze. A small moan left her lips while her hands pushed the wall, harshly. The initials were ending and drama was about to begin.

“Your sister is slowly turning into bisexual, Theon. I don’t see any other reason, why she needs to do training with me in those tight shorts or why sometimes Marcella or Margery's hands ‘accidentally’ land on my thighs when they sit next to me.”

Jealousy flapped its wings in her mind but was masked by the silent pleasure that his hard cock was building by sliding against her folds, collecting her juices. She pushed the irrelevant thoughts back, only to ponder on them later. Right now, she needed release.

“When-“ Robb called but Jon cut him off. “Oh! Stop it. I am not interested and you guys can do whatever you want. Just remember my warning. Now, leave and I will see you at the party.”

On hearing the final words from their leader, boys quickly jumped to their tasks. Jon was famous for his closures and somebody who intended to stretch the argument after that, was calling for the Dragon. The one fight that never ended in favour of many. Mumbling their ‘good byes' and ‘see you', the boys quickly left the room, the silence in the empty hall was a proof of that. Jon didn’t even check the hall and simply brought her ears to his lips. “Now, you can scream my Little dragon.”

And she did. His hard cock slammed into her sensitive pussy, filling her up to the hilt. The position nestled him deep inside her, stretching her walls to the vulnerability of exploding. Cupping her breast with his hand, he kneaded the soft flesh and plucked at the teat before pulling out and then pushing all the way back in. Coils of pleasure turned in her core as he moved in and out, in and out of her miraculously sopping cunt, her own juices working as lubricants for his ramming cock. Nerves beneath the hot skin came alive with every thrust, small whimpers fell from her lips at his slow assault. She wanted more and there was only one way to get it.

“Fuck me, Jon.” She pleaded.

A small smile stretched on his lips and he pulled her mane, moving deeper inside her tight cunt as her body curved to his need. She was more accessible to him now, easing his path to fulfil his desire.

“I have fucked you before, Dany. Maybe you should be asking for more.” He murmured.

Clouds of confusion surrounded her as her mind worked out to solve the problem. The pleasure was building from his slow rhythm but it wasn’t enough. The pain in her roots only heightened her senses, making the situation worse. She wanted to be fucked but didn’t knew what to ask for.

His hand left her breasts and travelled down to the small nub that was wet from the small stream of warm water flowing over it. With a flick of his finger, a sharp bolt pierced through her pussy. A large moan erupted from her throat as his finger circled the swollen bud while his cock rammed into her. She wanted pleasure but she was getting a tease.

“ I see you have not been able to figure it out. Let me help you!” He rasped.

He freed his hand of her tresses and removed his other hand from her clit. Quickly, he bent her forward and brought his hands to her ass. Kneading and pulling her butt cheeks apart, he plunged harder into her pussy. Breaths slipped out of her control as the dragonwolf fucked her ferociously from behind, his own voice coming in grunts.

“YOU” _thrust,_ “MUST” _thrust,_ “SAY” _thrust,_ “FUCK” _thrust,_ “ME” _thrust,_ “HARDER” _thrust,_ “JON!” _thrust._

Her nails scratched at the tiles as her pussy quivered from his powerful strokes. There were no moans or soft cries, just one word “FUCK” that fell from her mouth like a chant. The knots in her core were turning rapidly, pushing her to the edge of the cliff. Her mind just focused on her tight channel that was melting around his thick cock. Only a few more strokes had her falling down in the sea of pleasure, orgasm ripping through her body, flooding her sweet cunt.

Her legs shook, the cries of pleasure spilt from her mouth and filled the room. Jon heaved as his rhythm wavered, a sheen sweat covering his body in the steam. He was so close that he rammed her tight pussy with all his strength causing her ass to squirm with each thrust- a sight for sore eyes. Deeper and deeper, he pushed with each stroke until his balls contracted and his seed spurted out in her hot womb. Slick and satiated, he emptied himself in the pit of her core, pulling out only after his cock has softened.

Heavy breaths left their lungs while the shower still rained them in hot water. Curving his hand around her waist, he pulled her up from her bent position and let the cascade relax their bodies. Satisfied with the soothed muscles and cleaned body, he turned the dial and opened the door while Dany leaned against the wall, hiding from any shocking revelation. Thankfully, the locker room was empty as presumed and their coupling was still a secret. She pushed off the wall and walked out of the stall, only to find Jon locking the door of the locker room. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. The school was about to close in an hour and they had a party to attend. _What was his plan?_

Jon turned and sauntered towards his locker, ignoring the glare his aunt was giving him. He picked the towel and wrapped it around his waist. Retrieving their bags, he took out her body wash and his camera and moved to sit on the bench that was placed in front of the stall. Putting the camera in his lap, he pointed the bottle in her direction and spoke in a smoky tone. 

“Finish your second task and then we go to the party.”

Her eyes swung between the bottle and the camera and then finally rested on the locked door. There was a reason why _Herbie Welch's_ story was one of her favourite ones. Everyone in the world had sexy memories with their partners but not all of them liked them engraved on a photo film. Photos held details that human minds were bound to forget. So, even though memories held the stories behind them, private pictures added a spicy flavour to it. And an exciting risk in life. The one that always turned her panties wet enough to be discarded directly in the bin. But, right now, it was her thighs that were becoming slick.

“If-“

“Nobody will find out. We won’t get caught or suspended. You are wasting time, Dany. If you don’t clean up in the next fifteen minutes then you will be walking in that party smelling like sex. Do you want that?”

She shook her head, slowly and took the bottle from his hand. Picking the camera from his lap, he turned it on and shifted directly in front of the stall. She created a heavy foam on the loofah and was about to turn the dial when Jon interjected.

“No loofah, Dany. Use your hands and remove your stockings. We will get rid of them on the way.”

She hooked her thumb in the band of her stocking and slowly tore it off. A _click_ resonated in the room and charged the air around her. Pushing the wet cloth and the loofah in the corner, she turned and moved below the shower. Squeezing a healthy amount of soap on her hands, she glanced to the wolf over her shoulder. His hungry eyes were sliding over her wet curves and the other Dany was frolicking in the back of her mind to come out. A vexatious idea fluttered in her mind to get back at him. She smirked and channelled the inner Dany in her. _Time for him to understand the difficulty in walking around with a boner._


	8. CHARTER-8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek in the history of Westeros!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! everyone. Due to a lot of work that i have to do from home due to pandemic, I just wanted to inform that my updates would be dwindling between Monday and Tuesday, temporarily. But I will try my level best to post every week.  
> So, enjoy the chapter and do not forget to SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS IN COMMENTS AND LEAVE KUDOS IF YOU LIKE!

If all the students in the world were asked to burn that one villain that kept pestering them at regular(many times irregular) intervals in their otherwise happy going lives, the answer would be the same- TESTS! The one big fat version of which had made Dany's last semester days gloomy and the miniature version, that she was holding in her hand right now, was turning her sunlit day cloudy. Surprisingly for her, it wasn’t her nephew’s sexual advances that had been troubling her lately, though she still wasn’t sure why and bit back from time to time, it was the schedule that he had made for her and on the top of that, the hard work he was making her do that only gave results when she followed it strictly. _Can’t a girl have some fun in troubling times!_

Two hours- Two hours or maybe three were what Dany had spent watching some of her favourite episodes and catching up on one of her ‘hmm-mm' novels on the night before the exam. It wasn’t her fault that she had been spending a lot of her nights in the snowy den of the devil for the past one month. Since the day that hidden door got open, a new small world had came into existence in the _Targaryen-Stark_ household with just two bedrooms and bathrooms, separated by thick walls from the rest of the house in which her room had turned into her temporary shelter.

New rules that would put any normal house rules to shame dominated their small living space and her new life. _1) No underwear, 2) No pyjamas, 3)Only a tee allowed, 4)No masturbation(only on permission), 5)Sleeping only in my bed(Jon's bed), 6)follow Jon's all instructions, 7) JON AND DANY WILL FUCK ANYTIME, ANYWHERE( BE READY!)_ were one of the important few instructions that she had received a month back. And since then it had been a roller coaster ride! The tee that was her only clothing, had so many times found itself disposed on the floor, her morning showers had so many times turned into shower sex and Dany hadn’t needed to masturbate because she didn’t had the time between the fucking they had been doing on the bed, couch and floor. It was only when Lyana had asked her on the brunch table one day - what she was doing for her new figure, she had feared that their secret would be out. But the suspicion had evaporated in the air as she had changed the topic after complimenting her and Dany had sighed heavily because her cardio had been replaced with _‘exhausting mating activities'._

The lacy fabric of her cheeky’s grew wet as the images from their various couplings flashed through her mind. She had been contemplating her reactions for a month with no outcomes. So, she pushed them aside and continued to stomp towards the Jeep that was parked in a lonely spot of the school's parking area in which the only student of the class with an A+ had decided to spend his lunch break because the rest of others, like her, had flunked.

She knocked roughly on the car window, notifying the owner of her arrival while she seethed under the afternoon sun. The door opened and the annoyed face of the White Wolf came into view. There were papers scattered on the back seat while his finished lunch was sitting already wrapped on the driver’s seat, ready to be discarded. She checked the time in her watch. There were only 45 minutes left of the lunch break and she still hadn't answered a single question on Mr.Helliweg's assignment before the retest. She hopped on the seat and closed the door quickly, few papers falling on the floor of the car in the process but she ignored them as she had no time to waste.

“How did you pass the exam?” 

Jon rolled his eyes as he busied himself in collecting his papers. He wondered how it was a surprise!

“If you would have focused on preparing for the exam on the night before yesterday, you would have known.” He mocked.

Daenerys temper that was rising with each passing second, reached a new height.

“Only if somebody hadn't controlled every single minute that I had in the past month, I might have indulged more in my studies.” She countered.

Jon packed all his papers in his bag and crossed his arms over his chest while relaxing back in the seat with a sneering smile on his face. “And how many exams have you flunk in the past one month, Dany.”

Dany slumped in her seat in resentment, crossing her arms over her chest. She didn’t liked the answer to his question because the answer was NONE. Armed with his notes and planning, Dany had been able to excel in all her test and assignments in the past month which had been a major surprise for everyone. She was covering up faster than anybody had expected, faster than she had expected! Now, a simple misjudgement had halted her progress. Who could have thought that Mr Helliweg would take a bloody class test too seriously that would drown the whole class's performance.

“I need your help.” She said in a flat voice without looking at him because she knew the half-smile that was stretching on his face was a sign of her defeat.

“Let me guess, you were not able to find a single answer for that assignment sheet that Mr Helliweg gave as a punishment to the whole class for failing the test.” 

She scowled at him. Jon Snow's unique ability to push all her right buttons while landing with the correct assumption was something that infuriated her existence. _It should be a crime to know somebody damn well._

“The whole class hadn’t been able to figure out a single damn answer.” She bit back.

Jon relaxed even more. “I know. The whole cafeteria is full of our classmates, searching for answers in those heavy books while trying not to spill food on them. Just to get at least some words on the paper.”

Dany eyed him suspiciously. “And what about you?”

Jon unfolded his arms and stretched them over his head. The whole situation was just so comforting for him.

“Finished it in 15 minutes after receiving it. So, I submitted the assignment back to Mr Helliweg. The answers were barely one-liners. Mr Helliweg checked it and told me it was brilliant.”

Dany’s eyes bulged out of her sockets. She had looked madly in almost every history book, assuming that the space between the questions was large, so the answers must be large. Here, this man was claiming that the whole class's presumption was false.

“You are lying, right?”

His face morphed into a serious expression. “I never lie.”

Her shoulders dropped in defeat as she sat up straight and forward. He was right. Jon had a reputation of being a truthful man. In fact, he was the only person she knew who had never lied. It was the world around them that was full of lies that spun his truth into one and denied to believe it. Giving him an extra edge.

“Then, why are you not helping your friends?”

The stiffness from his face faded away and a small smile unfurled on his lips. “They have already got help from Samwell.”

A perplexed look crossed her face. “ Didn’t Tarly fail as well?”

He crossed his hands behind his head and stretched his legs. The happiness from earlier was seeping back in. “He did, with one mark. I told him not to be too confident and help his sister in her project on the night before the exam. But he didn't listen. Woke up late in the morning, didn’t even had a chance to revise.”

Dany rolled her eyes. She couldn’t understand why always all the right advices landed on the tongue of Jon Snow. Taking a deep breath, she cleared her throat and voiced her demand.

“I need those answers.”

“I can’t give them to you.”

“Why?” She asked in confusion.

“Because this is not our regular study session.” He stated.

“Why not?”

“Because you are not dressed for one!”

A blush crept up on her cheeks as her panties dampened further on the thought. Their normal study session included them sitting on the bed, couch or floor of his room, mostly bed, with her dressed just in her long tee. It would always start normally with discussions, reading and writing but by the time it would reach the end, she would end up stark naked in front of Jon. He would then reward or punish her for her performance with punishment involving extra hard squeezing and tugs. But at the end, it would all culminate into his thick cock pounding into her with her body enjoying the punishment a little bit more than the reward. That was one of her many worries of which she was yet to find a solution.

“We can’t.” She said in a low voice, shying away from him

“Yes, we can” He countered.

She stared back at him.” We are in school.”

“In a lonely space, in a lonely lot and in a lonely car!” 

Dany quickly looked out of the window. There was not even a single car in that area let alone a human. But still , that didn’t mean they were safe.

“It’s too risky! We can get caught.”

“We won’t. And you know that. This is a blind spot, Dany. “ He asserted.

Daenerys gulped. The pathetic assignment had brought her in the situation, she hated the most- where her cunt was screaming YES and her mind was screaming NO. And she knew it from experience that it was only a matter of time when her mind would rally behind her pussy.

“How about a deal! There are 7 questions on that sheet. And for every one thing, you do as I say, I will reward you with an answer. You do everything without resisting, we get it finished quickly and then we are on our way to our classes without getting caught. The choice is yours.” He said in a seductive tone.

And that was the thrill that woke the other Dany! She quickly pulled the reins of her mind that was jumping like a horse.

“What if I don’t agree.”

His smile turned into a smirk. “Then you should be on your way to the cafeteria. Maybe, Sam will help you better.”

She cursed in her head. There was no point in arguing as she knew very well, the progress that had been made in the canteen because she had come directly looking for him from there itself with an empty sheet in her hand. Sighing deeply, she let out the heavy word. “Fine!”

A full smile stretched on his lips and crinkling lines engulfed his eyes as the wolf gained the victory. Daenerys fell back in the seat and took out her pen from the bag before putting it to the side. She turned towards him while he locked the jeep and read the first question from sheet sitting in her lap.

_“What was the name of first Rhoynish war and how many years before did it happen Before the Conquest?”_

She looked up at Jon for the answer but she got an unexpected reply.

“Take your boots off.”

Bemused, she just stared back at him. Jon turned towards her and folded his arms against his chest. _She was wasting her own time._

“I told you, Dany. You only get the answer when you do as I say. Now, hurry up! You’re wasting time.”

Slackening her resolve, she removed her ankle boots with one hand while balancing the sheet with the other. Looking up from her naked feet, she glared at the cheery grey orbs for the answer.

_“First Turtle war, 950 years Before the Conquest.”_

She quickly noted it down and proceeded on to the next question.

_“Who wrote the book ‘The Edge of the World’?”_

Her eyes turned back to the wolf whose eyes were shining with devilry. Whatever was going to happen from now on, would definitely be not in her favour.

“Remove your top.”

She huffed and quickly glanced out of all the windows. With no one in sight, she brought her fingers at the hem of her orange crop top and pulled it over her head to reveal her lacy white bra with her boobs peeking out of it. She placed the top on the side and looked expectantly to the wolf. His wet tongue was sliding out on his dry lips while his eyes ogled her tits through the thin fabric.

_“Maester Balder.”_ He said in a gruff tone.

She noted it and moved on to the next the question which was one of the few questions, Dany was embarrassed about because she was supposed to know answers related to Targaryen history. She was a purebred dragon and not a half one like Jon but still, his knowledge about their family was far better than hers. Keeping her head down, she read the question in a low voice.

_“ Who offered her hand in marriage to Aegon, the conqueror with the condition of making her son his heir in return?”_

She didn’t look up because she knew what he must be thinking. For a Targaryen, who boasts about her dragon pride, this was like a sword slicing their honour.

“Your bra”

Her eyes shot up to her hairline as she tilted her head up to see his face. Not even a single muscle had moved from their resting position. _The wolf really knew her well._

“Don’t waste time, Dany.”

She hesitantly guided her fingers to the back of her bra and unhooked it, letting the filigree cloth fall slowly, into her lap. The pink peaks of her milky breasts stiffened from the lecherous gaze of the dragonwolf whose eyes were brimming with lust. The air around them grew thicker as the pool between her legs. 

He stretched his hand out to cup one of her breasts but before his fingertips reached their aim, Dany covered her chest with the assignment. “You said nothing about the touching.” Her diabolical tone put a smirk on his face. He brought his hand back, enthused by her participation in their little game and quickly mumbled the answer while she jotted it down.

_“ Sharra Arryn”_

Without moving the sheet from the front of her chest, Dany read the next question.

_“Who was the youngest Lord Commander of Night's Watch and how long did he rule?”_

She shifted her eyes back to the wolf who still had the smirk plastered on his face. Her grip on the sheet tightened, though she knew what was coming but still, that didn’t deter her from preserving her modesty.

“Shorts.”

She stared at him for a full one minute before she complied to his wish. Placing the sheet on the seat, she turned towards the front to not completely give him what he desired and unbuttoned her shorts. Slowly, she slid the denim down her smooth legs, her meaty ass shining in the daylight while the lacy fabric, around her folds, dampened even further. She didn’t dare to lookup for she knew what was going inside his mind from the bulge in his jeans which was on her eye level. 

“I knew it was the cheeky day!” He teased and pink coloured her cheeks. She sat up straight and added her shorts to her pile of clothes. Now, there was only one fabric left on her body and still three questions on the paper. _The situation was just so unfair!_

“Answer?” She asked flatly without giving him a glance while holding the sheet in front of her chest.

_“Osric Stark and 60 years.”_

She filled the answer on the sheet and nervously read the fifth question.

_“What was the name of the septon who was expelled by High Septon for marrying Princess Rhaena to Prince Aegon?”_

Jon leaned slightly towards Dany, his woody smell engulfing her in it’s embrace like the beast circling it’s prey. “I think I deserve those panties as a reward for my right assumption.” He murmured.

A shiver rolled down her spine as his words tickled her cunt, turning it weepy. A length of air surrounded them yet she felt breathless as the day was still bright and the distance between the crowded and lonely was just a short walk. With her eyes sweeping the perimeter, she tugged her thumbs in the waistband of her panties and slid the wet material down her legs, baring herself in the sensual confinement of the Jeep. Squeezing her thighs together, she hid the Wolf's prized meal from him and placed the damp fabric in his rough outstretched hand. But it didn’t went straight to the pocket or the bag, instead, the critter sniffed it and let the musky aroma mingle in the space.

_“Septon Murmison”_

She scribbled the name on the sheet and brought it up to it’s original position. Words seemed to fade on the paper as her heart flipped in her chest while her mind turned frigid. Pushing the air into her lungs, she read the next question in a low voice.

_“Red death happened after how many years of Doom of Valyria?”_

Premonition hung in the air as silence surrounded them. Seconds ticked by but the command never emerged, neither a tiny movement. Frustrated, she turned towards the man who was breathing silence and drinking her appearance through his eyes. As soon as the lilac met grey, clear order left his lips.

“Suck my cock!”

Baffled, she quickly looked around. There was still no one in sight but that didn’t mean that giving a blow job in her naked state was a cushy job. She had never done that before, even though, her mind could come up with a thousand techniques from the books but turning even one into reality had no possibility. Beside her, Jon shifted in the middle of the seat and directed his hand towards the space between the two front seats.

“Better get on it before it’s too late.”

Her eyes swayed between him and the small space. She would fit in but the pounding in her chest and the webs in her mind couldn’t let her act on the idea. The doubts that sat on her tongue, graced her lips.

“What if-“ Jon cut her off. “Daenerys, you have five answers on that sheet while others have none but that still doesn’t put you ahead of them. What you have in your hands right now is not a win in the big race but a consolation prize. Are you going to settle for that?”

The cogwheels turned in her mind and tore away the webs that were hurdles in her path to glory. She was Daenerys Targaryen, the dragon and dragons never bowed in front of the herd. She needed that victory, no matter what the price.

Putting the sheet aside, she sat on her knees in the small space between his legs. She unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down with clammy hands. Jon arched his hips a little and her hands moved up to the waistband of his boxer briefs, pulling it down with the denim to below the knee to free his hard member from it’s kept. Glistening with precum, his cock stood up against his pelvis like a pillar standing in all its glory. She curved her fingers around the hefty shaft and gave a few small strokes before puffing hot breath on its tip while locking her lilac orbs with darkening grey.

A gentle sweep of her the tongue of his precum sent electric bolts flowing through their skins, charging their cores with sexual energy. Opening her mouth wide, she sucked the head into her wet mouth with her tongue swirling around the crown. A deep breath left his lungs and the jaw tightened as her tongue slid beneath his cock, sliding along the long shaft while her hand pushed his length further into her mouth. Halfway in, she pumped the base to glide more of his length on her swishing tongue. Even after a month, he wouldn’t fit in her little warm mouth. His lips turned in a half-smile and pulling a heavy breath, he snaked his fingers in her moony tresses and strongly pushed in, hitting the back of her throat. He had given her a chance to take control but now she has lost it.

Her fingers clawed at his thighs as she gaged around his shaft. Tightening his hold, he slid her mouth, relishing in the warm heat that engulfed his cock. Up and down, up and down, the rough tempo of his fingers, slewed her on his long shaft, every time hitting her throat, knocking her impulses and hollowing her cheeks in a big 'O'. It’s was frantic and harsh, spit leaking on to her joggling breast as her mouth became a fucking channel for him to use. He wasn’t moving a single inch, just bobbing her head ferociously on his member, stealing his own pleasure while denying her’s. Her tongue battled to stroke and flick all the sensitive points on his shaft that she had so well memorized with her teeth lightly grazing along and a hand pumping his base, to make him come, to avoid further consequences but the man was a hell of a beast who restricted her every move and fucked her mouth crazy. After a few strokes, he pushed her away, her mouth releasing his shaft with a ‘Pop’.

“Get up.” He said, croaking on arousal.

“But you haven’t answered the question.” She countered in bafflement.

His chest heaved as he closed his eyes for a second, soothing his raging emotions and building his control back.

“You will get all your answers, Dany! Just do as I say.” He gritted in hoarseness.

“But-“ His lips crashed on hers, swallowing her protest as his fingers skated in her hair, tilting her head up while pulling her body on to his lap. It was exhilarating, his lips moving against her's in a harsh kiss while his tongue delved into her mouth in passionate strokes with his length rubbing against her belly. Her worries faded away as the pain from her tips and pleasure on her lips, merged. Fiery and rough, his hand slid along her luxurious curves before settling on her ass and caressing it gently. 

“Turn around.” He said, breaking their kiss. Locked in his tight embrace, she stared at him, her mind too numb to do anything. Boring into her eyes, his hand gave a squeeze to her butt, making her squeal in surprise.

“Turn around, Daenerys.” 

Complying to his wish, she quickly turned around with her legs dangling on the sides, straddling him. His hands slid from behind, opening her legs wide before pushing her feet against the headrest of the front seats. He then moved to her arms, locking them around the headrest of the back seats while he pulled her back in his lap, his erection rubbing her ass. Shivers bolted along her spine as her eyes took in, her stretched out figure. Daenerys had never felt so exposed. Unarmed and caged, she was at his mercy with her flesh and pleasure. Small sparks lit in her pussy as her mind switched from reward to punishment mode.

His one hand curled around her breast, kneading the soft flesh and tugging at the perky tit. Other went straight to her cunt, slithering on the milky skin of her belly before resting on her mound. A small moan left her lips, when two fingers entered her wet channel in sync with the striking of her clit by his thumb, making her head fall back on his shoulder. Pillowy lips peppered the smooth skin of her neck with soft kisses with his tongue licking her delicate pulse. His ministrations ease her concerns and a surge of arousal courses through her veins. Meeting his slow rhythm, her hips twirled around his fingers, slowly pushing the hesitancy away.

The clouds of pleasure were whirling in her mind when the sudden pain erupted from her breast, making her pussy clench. Her eyes jolted awake and raw pleasure rolled through her spine from the thumb that was circling her clit. She turned her head to him, meeting his hungry gaze that signalled the end of foreplay. Pulling his fingers out, he quickly moved his hands to her hips and arched them up.

“Sit tight for the ride!” He whispered in her ears as he rubbed his tip in small circles over her clit and trailed his other hand to her breast to cup it.

Swiftly, he pulled her down on his cock, a harsh moan, muffled by a heated kiss, leaving their throats as her cunt consumed his length. Wet and hot, the channel moulded around his thick member with small waves of pleasure rippling through her walls. Jon gritted his teeth and ran his other hand that was slick from her juices, up her torso to twirl her teats. She closed her eyes and reeled in the sensations, moaning and making small rocking motions with her hips. But the devil was having none of it as his blood craved for torture.

Pulling sharply at her rosy buds, he sent the memo to her zealous senses. “Open your eyes and watch us.”

Fluttering open, her amethyst eyes flung from the black to her mound where his cock was fully seated. Her throat went dry and lips trembled a little from the sight. This was what turned her on to a great extent, the filthy and raw manner, which made her pussy blow up like a dam as it was doing right now. It was his wild carnal needs that filled her deepest desires to be fucked.

Pulling her thighs wider apart, Jon thrust inside her, letting the beast take control to engrave a stunning performance in the lilacs that were latched to their joining. Arching his hips up, he rammed into her tight pussy with all his strength, setting a rapid pace with his balls hitting her glossy lips, matching the beats of her jiggling breast. It was music to his ears, her small ‘Ahs’ mingled with the slapping sound of her breast and his cock, one dry and another wet, that satisfied the itch, he had recently developed- The punishment. It had been astonishing when he had first discovered it, over the same stupid questions but the thrill that had crept in his veins had drained all his blood down. Submissive and kindled, her body had bowed to his wishes, enjoying the penalty while giving him boundless pleasure. 

“Will you repeat it, Daenerys?” He rasped.

Too lost in the filthy view, her mind couldn’t register the question in the whirlwind of bliss. Capturing her bobbing boobs, he squeezed them while his cock slowed down, turning the movements into deep thrust that directly her womb. A large moan fell from her lips as her hands clawed at the leather to stable her waggling figure. The height was too much and she needed a fall.

“I asked, Will you repeat it, Daenerys?”

She bit her lip, ashamed of her own thoughts. She knew that he was referring to her carelessness, the disobeying of his orders before the exams but her filthy mind who relished his harsh touches more than the caresses was forcing her lips to say ‘YES’. Contrary to many, it felt liberating to just cherish what she got in return of the control that she laid in his hands. His cock pounded into her, harder and deeper while her pussy commemorated with juices and mind-blowing waves- so much for the mistakes that she committed unintentionally.

A small “No” left her lips and was followed by a huge “FUCK” as his dick picked up speed, indicating his contentment. His one hand slipped over her folds and gave a light slap to her sensitive bud.

“Good” He murmured in between his strokes.

She groaned, the raspy “FUCK” song, soon hitting her chords while her body rocked with his cock. His other hand left her boob and he pushed his two coaxed fingers into her mouth that hushed her cries and filled her mouth with her own sweet taste. It was too much- the plunging, sucking and stroking that before she knew it, the blissful shockwaves tore through her body, splitting her apart. Jon wasn’t long behind as he soon came with a guttural howl and spilled his warm seed into her womb while her pussy sucked him empty in greed.

Heaving, their bodies snuggled closer to each other as he pulled his fingers out and placed a small kiss on her lips. He leaned forward and brought them into a sitting position with his cock still nestled in her pussy. Picking the sheet and the pen, he settled them onto her lap and nibbled her softly on her ear.

_“Seventy-seven”_

Flushed, she wrote it on the paper while his length softened in her silky cunt. She took small breaths, soothing her exhausted nerves as she eyed the last question and restrained herself from checking around. There was no point in doing that as if somebody watching them, they had already seen a lot.

_“In the court, what was Rhaenys Targaryen infamous for?”_

She read in a low voice while Jon hands massaged her breasts. He pushed them together and engulfed her in an erotic hug. Grazing his teeth against her jaw, he kissed the way to her ear and whispered, seductively.

_“Sexual affairs”_

Her pussy bolted at his salacious reply, happier with the answer than her mind and released a fresh stock of her juices. Even his cock stirred a little in her depths but instead of acting on it, Jon just placed a kiss on her shoulder and slid his hands to her waist, lifting her up and then shifted her back on the seat.

She scribbled the answer on the sheet while Jon cleaned himself with the tissue. He then passed the box to her and tucked himself in, looking again like a normal teenager. Relieved from all her worries, she placed the sheet in her bag carefully, not wanting her hard-earned victory to get spoiled and cleaned herself up before dressing back. Unsatisfied with the result as the smell of sex still circled her, she peeked at her watch to check the amount of time she had in hand for a quick run to the washroom. But a frustrated groan left her throat while the Wolf laughed beside her as their ‘study session had consumed 40 minutes and now she was left with just 5 minutes before the next class. He unlocked the car and stepped out of it with Dany following behind, gritting her teeth over ‘another perfume spilling accident'.

OOOO

_Elation,_ that’s what she felt when Lyana said that _Jon Snow_ won’t be joining them on the Christmas holidays. The Wolf had just left the brunch table to collect one of his many home deliveries that had been piling in the house, since morning, leaving Rhaegar to question his intentions over his hot bowl of soup.

“The young man needs hobbies.” Lyana politely answered.

Rhaegar slumped his shoulders in response. Never in his wildest dreams, he had imagined his and Lyana's child to be a nerd or as others called him a ‘ _perfectionist’_. He was outgoing and fun like Rhaegar but sometimes Lyana's competitive side, truly overpowered his other qualities, resulting in a stack of heavy books and various gadgets flooding their family home.

“I really thought, he was going to spend this last Christmas with the family before going to college.” He said with a fatherly smile and sadness in his eyes.

But Dany didn’t felt an inch of sadness. Na, na, naaa! In fact, she felt quite the opposite. Only she knew how difficult it was for her not to beam like sunshine and proclaim her gratitude towards ‘The Amerigo islands' who’s inhabitants moved to Westeros and brought their religion-Christianity along with them, granting Westeros a 10 day break (excuse) to just rejoice. Westerosi's never changed their religion but definitely leapt on the opportunity to celebrate. And that’ what she felt like doing with her eyes shining like Christmas lights and ear ringing with Christmas bells, her mind raced through the plans that she would be fulfilling in her 10 days of freedom!

“Daenerys!” The large cry brought her out of her daydreaming.

“Yes, Rhae. It’s very sad that Jon won’t be joining us.” She said as her senses came back to reality.

To her left, Aegon broke out in laughter while Rhaenys looked at her in confusion. She cursed inside her head for missing past five minutes of the conversation.

“Where are you, Dany. We left that topic behind five minutes ago. Didn’t you hear what I just told you?” Rhaegar questioned while Lyana just turned to him with a worried expression.

“What! What did I miss?” She asked in bewilderment.

Neither of the three spoke and finally, Aegon answered her, after his laughter has subsided.

“That you are not joining us on holiday either. You will be staying back at home with Jon because Aerys wants it!” He sang.

Land slipped beneath her feet and clouds came crashing down on her as the only piece of clothing that she was allowed to wear these days besides the tee, her tank top and shorts felt too sweaty to bear. Her mind turned aloof as it totally ignored the argument that Rhaegar and Aegon were having of him referring to his grandfather by his name and witnessed all her plans contort into one face, of the Wolf. She had her suspicions of her father spying on her but never knew when they will come true, will leave a sour taste in her mouth. With sorrow in her heart and anger on her lips, she broke their useless argument.

“Why?” she screamed.

Rhaegar turned towards her while the whole table fell silent _The storm had just arrived._

“Because he left me with no choice. Either Christmas or New year. He wanted you to sacrifice one holiday to compensate for the other and he was more inclined towards Christmas because of the benefits that 10 days of studies can do to your final result.” Rhaegar explained.

Dany can very well-read the undertones of his brother behaviour. He was trying to hide the truth that was already on the table. _That it was another example of a big male Targaryen ego trying to put a leash on their woman._

“So he is spying on me and you are just sitting there, helping him.” She accused.

Rhaegar sighed heavily, trying to rein his anger in control. It was a rare sight to see him angry, even though he was the first child of the hot-headed ‘Mad King'. But Dany knew the dragon that lurked under his calm skin who had to be put through hell to come to the surface. 

“Unfortunately, Dany! I don’t pay your bills and even if I will try, father won’t let me.” He countered.

Dany huffed in annoyance at her brother's helplessness. Wasn’t he supposed to be a rich, independent elder brother who took care of his little sister? It was Lyana who interfered to resolve the heat.

“Dany, your father had always kept an eye on your performance in the past. Not always but time to time and he had been satisfied. But now with High school coming to an end and seats being scarce, he just wants you to end in a good college. He is just concerned about your final result and wants you to work extra.” She assured in her sweet voice.

Dany turned towards the silent love birds who were pretending to enjoy their soups. _If she was going down, why weren't they?_

“And he is not concerned about his grandchildren with ‘OK’ results?” She hissed.

This time it was Rhaegar who answered. “It has already been decided that Aegon and Rhaenys will go to college in Dorne, to spend time with the Martells. Oberyn has already secured seats for them at the university. They will return to Kings Landing after college.”

She cursed inside her head.

Why didn’t she had a wealthy maternal family? Oh, wait! She did. But it also had another name- WEALTHY PATERNAL FAMILY!

“And what about his overachieving grandson who is missing family vacation and instead filling his precious time with irrelevant hobbies.” She asked.

Rhaegar and Lyana looked at each other, trying to decide to spill the secret or not. Finally, they relented.

“Jon will be writing KLU's scholarship test, on the day before the new year party.” Rhaegar said.

All the teenager eyes on the table bulged out of the sockets. Targaryen’s went to prestigious KLU, yes, but not on scholarships.

“I didn’t knew you were that poor Rhaegar that you couldn't afford your son's college fees?” _Or Jon Snow had seen a downslide in his rich treasure and was now being forced to work as a labourer for college._

Rhaegar rolled his eyes and cleared her doubt. “KLU has special programs for scholarship students that Jon wants to enrol in. So, he is writing the exam. Plus if he gets one, it will only make me and Lya, proud.”

_And Aerys Targaryen smug._ She rolled her eyes and slumped in her seat, huffing in defeat. The conversation on the table, again turned lively as the beast returned, after having secured all the deliveries in his bedroom. Rhaegar smiled and patted on his shoulder, happy for his son taking mature decisions in his life.

“Ready for Christmas, Jon!” He cheered.

The wolf turned his eyes to his prey and smirked. “I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, HOW MANY QUESTIONS WERE YOU ABLE TO ANSWER?


	9. CHAPTER-9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **FILTHY CHRISTMAS- DAY 1!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this one really took time but is finished at last. The first day is out and I hope the rest nine also see the light before I actually fall asleep on my PC!   
> SO, GO AHEAD, ENJOY AND DO TELL ME WHAT YOU FEEL IN THE COMMENTS AND IF YOU LIKE, LEAVE KUDOS.   
> Until next time and don't forget to spread the word!

The warm balls of light filtered through the window and tickled her smooth skin. The princess twirled in her bed with her pale tresses falling on her eyes, shadowing them from the reality. Young and bright, the morning had just won over the night but dreams still ruled her mind. _Running in the lively meadows under the sparkling sunlight, she would laugh and tease her comely lover until they would fall down in an intimate embrace with his lips on her neck and a hand on her leg, inching towards passion while fading away from worries._ Oh, how she wished it was true!

The clock under the lamp, beeped or better screamed, pulling her lazy eyes from fantasy to physical. She turned the rooster off, the modern-day version with two hands and cells and sat up in the bed, rubbing her eyes. It was the first day of the 10 days devil's plan, known as the _Christmas vacation_ and the silence in the house was a sign of the absent owners which meant they hadn’t missed their early flight, like Daenerys had wished for. It was stupid on her part to think that a miracle would occur-maybe her father will break his leg or he would catch a contagious illness, but she had been doing a lot of stupidity lately, so she just shrugged it off.

Peeling the covers, she slipped out of the bed and got ready for her morning routine. Last night after a grueling call from her father, her captor had left her to sleep in her own bed, saying _“enjoy while it lasts”._ And in absolute trepidation, her mind had slipped into her favourite escape route- a horny night dream, breaking an important rule on _Devil's Rule Book._ So, now her morning shower needed extra time. Trudging towards the bathroom, she closed the door to her bedroom and went about with her morning activities. After cleaning herself with an extra amount of fragmented soap, she turned the dial of the shower and wrapped herself in the robe. There were no instructions from the Wolf, yet. So, she turned towards her bedroom to enjoy a little more of ‘me time'. 

Hands curling around the knob, she twisted the lock but instead of a regular _‘Click’_ , the emptiness filled the room. A frown appeared on her head as she turned the knob again and again but the result remained the same. Behind her, the entrance to the beast cave opened and the Wolf leaned on the doorframe. Sighing, she turned around and followed his steps into the snowy chamber. _Damn him, it’s still morning._

Easing into the couch, the Wolf pointed towards the bed where a tray of delicious breakfast and a set skimpy clothes waited for her.

“You have an hour, to get ready. All your things are in my bathroom. Meet me in the garage when you are done.” 

He stood up and went for the door without throwing her a single glance. Her hands curled on the sides and before he could escape, she caught him.

“Why is my room locked?” She asked furiously.

Turning around with a small smile on his face, the Wolf simply crossed his arms and stood by the doorframe.

“Because I have changed the rules. New rules for the next 10 days include you, living with me in my room. ALL THE TIME. So, I have locked your room and other rooms. Whatever you will need, I will get it for you.” He stated.

Amethyst glared at the grey's while the temperature of her blood crossed hundred.

“If-“ 

Jon rolled his eyes. “If somebody finds out then we will get into trouble. I know, Dany. But guess what you are in this situation because a lot of people haven’t found out a lot of things. So, stop wasting your time-“ He looked at his watch “because now you are left with 58 minutes.”

Daenerys pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, looking like sulking child. “Fine, then get me better clothes, my caretaker.”

A small laugh escaped his lips at his new nickname. It resembled so much with his position. “You see, Dany. That’s where the second new rule comes in. I decide what you need and right now you need these clothes.”

She huffed. “I am not wearing them!” 

“Yes, you are.” He countered.

“No”

“Yes”

“No”

“ Daenerys, do you really want to start the vacation by pissing me off.” He ended the argument with his phone dwindling in his hand. Dany cursed in her head as the words of her father, from last night, crossed her mind. _One mistake, Daenerys and you are back at Kings Landing._ Puffing, she stalked towards the door and closed it on his face. A cry of ’56 minutes' resonated from the other side and Dany turned to eye the seducing layout on the bed. _Well, the vacation has started._

OOOO

The curvaceous blonde bomb stepped down the staircase with a victory swagger for winning the imaginary _‘Swell day competition'_ of Westeros because it was the only event that her dress would have won her. The tight white half-shirt and high waist ripped denim shorts paired with five-inch red pumps were mere excuse of clothing as both the ‘swells’ of her figure were barely covered and on the top of that, the knot that sat below her boobs pushed them up in the wide cleavage while through the torn denim peeked her underbutts. _If her father saw her today, he would definitely get her crucified._

She turned down the hall, taking slow steps towards the small white door that led to her destination. The click of her heels boomed in the desolated space as the coils of apprehension churned in her belly. It wasn’t the loneliness that scared her but being lonely with someone. She had been in the same situation before that had left her scarred and petrified and even though it made her shaky at nights, her heart couldn’t help but leap at the thought that air was different this time. 

Opening the door, she stepped into the spacious garage where the beast had asked to join him. His shirtless form was lounging on the steps with his back to her when all of sudden he turned and caught her presence. Keen grey's skid from her pumps to lilacs, putting a smile on the demon's face while making her pussy twitch. He stood up, stepped down on the floor and brought his phone out as she stood rooted in front of him at the door.

“Finally, _Lauria_ has arrived.” 

Her eyes fell on the floor while pink crept up her cheeks. She knew it the moment she had seen herself in the mirror- The dirty garage girl who always had grease as an accessory to her short clothes but all the hard work with the heavy machine had given her the curves worth millions. It was the combination of her rough behaviour and soft curves that had turned her into the title of the book ‘The Billionaire’s Ride'. She pulled the cloth around her chest trying to cover her way too exposed bosom.

“No use, it’s two sizes smaller than your usual.”

Her eyes bulged out of their sockets while her tits turned rigid, straining the material even more. The heat in the air clung to her skin as the filth moistened her cunt.

“You know my size?” She blurted out. Jon toyed with his phone while his eyes bore into hers, playing with her thoughts.

“34-26-34”

Mouth hung open, she just stared at him as her mind went through a number of erotic ways he could have used to know that. Jon Snow's accurateness knew no boundaries or morals- just seizing. And only God’s knew what all he captured while reaching to that information.

“I know not everyone is that accurate when it comes to your boobs and booty. But I am different.” He said in a sultry voice as his eyes travelled down her body, turning his sculpted torso hard in admiration .

She turned her eyes to the camera that was set up near his jeep while her pussy clenched against the denim. _She needed a distraction._

“So this is your plan to ruin my holiday for your nasty jerking. So, demeaning for the mighty Jon Snow!” She mocked.

Jon crossed his arms and smirked. Even when she refused it, she acted like _Lauria._

“Don’t be in denial, Daenerys. It will only harm you.” He retaliated.

Her eyes burned with anger as they swung back to him. She clenched her fists and let the disappointment of the past days rule her.

“You are a Bastard!” She screamed.

A small laugh left his lips at her jump to the old insults. He had wanted Lauria, true, but more than that he was his Daenerys as Lauria.

“And here, I was enjoying my new nickname but I like this one as well, especially when it comes from you. And Daenerys, don’t worry, I have special plans for our _Filthy Christmas_ together that will be much more sensational than other’s holidays. And if you wish to brag about it afterwards we can”- he turned his pitch low “-tell grandpa about it, I am sure he will give us our blessings.”

Her cheeks heated up and goosebumps rose on her skin. Jon Snow’s titillating promises would definitely become the definition of Aerys Targaryen's- dragon mating. He would probably rush her down the alter just to see the next generation of pups and hatchlings. 

Pushing the thoughts away, she took in deep breaths and turned her eyes back to him. The man seemed unfazed except for the smile that stretched on his lips.

“Now, let’s focus on your first task. It’s a simple one, you just have to wash my jeep.” He said plainly.

Daenerys eyes shifted to his bulky jeep that was parked in the middle of the garage where the only part of the roof was made of glass. Unlike other homes, Rhaegar had insisted on having a separate garage which was connected to the house but not inbuilt, so that it could be decked up with modern technology for the proper care of the precious machines, in case a workshop was unavailable. Thus, the central part of the large roof was devoid of steel to provide light and speeding up the drying process. But the cameras surrounding it now raised questions on it’s purpose.

“Why so many cameras?” She inquired.

Jon shrugged his shoulders, playing it cool. “Because I don’t want to miss out on any angle.”

The hidden meaning in his words made her pussy sing. It was strange because neither he was Duke, the billionaire nor they were in a role play but yet her body reacted like that of the mechanic maiden. Not wanting to indulge in the kinky feelings, she stepped forward to get the job done but Jon stopped her.

“Wait, I want a picture first.”

Dany rolled her eyes. Looking at the whole camera set up around them, she was sure he will be getting more than a picture. She tightened her shoulders and stood straight like a soldier.

“I wonder how many nations can Westeros conquer if our fighters dressed like that.” Jon teased. He held his phone in front with a devious smile on his face. “Don’t worry, we will keep repeating it until you give the perfect shot. We have the whole day in our hands.”

Having no desire of standing like a statue, all day long, she turned a little and opened her legs. Curving her body in a model's position, she displayed her boob and a butt for the camera while keeping her hands on her waist and looked with sensual eyes at the camera. Pleased with her acquiescence, Jon quickly took the picture with his phone and then reclaimed his seat at the stairs while she started her work.

Not having much experience in car washing, Dany followed the simple procedure. She picked up one of the buckets filled with soap water and threw it on the back of his already clean looking car. The air around her filled with _Clicks_ as she rubbed the soap on the body of the Jeep with wash sponge, her body bending in different angles, providing fleshly pictures for the beast to enjoy later. It wasn’t depressing as she had thought because in her heart she knew she liked to dress sexy and even before the Wolf came into the scene, she had enjoyed a number of pieces that left ‘little’ to the imagination. But her current attire took away that ‘little’ and filled the space over exhilarating thrill. 

Breathing in the _Lauria_ from the shabby garage where it was just her and her tiny clothes were the marks of beauty, her heart morphed her surroundings into an identical one in her head. She couldn’t help but wonder what the photos would look like or what she was looking like right now. The presence of her captor had already faded in her fantasy and her body was impatient to feel the effects of Lauria's life. Strong and passionate, the character had been the actual force of the carport until one day the handsome Duke had given her what she had been missing in her boring life in the backroom. She had flushed over her flowing juices because it wasn’t Lauria who she had imagined getting some action but herself, in her situation, with an entertaining handsome. And now the memories had returned with the impulse that was making her giddy.

She knew this shouldn’t have been a desirable situation but as her hands rubbed one beast with soap while the other just watched her actions, she couldn’t help but wonder what tricks does the man had up his sleeve this time or how he was going to take her. It was surreal given her hidden past to feel this way or to think like this when her upbringing had clearly focused on making her a lady who would always bed her partner or husband in a bedroom and will focus on becoming pregnant and good job. Her father’s rude and insensitive nature and her mother's weakness had pushed her to explore her rebellious side which had given birth to the secret Dany, who liked the world of sexual pleasure, opposite to what her family's created fake Dany stood for. But in the steamy air of the garage, they fought for dominance, with one asking to cover while the other pushed to discover. _Was it so wrong to have an appeal for the darkness that the world labelled as sexual fantasy?_

She threw the sponge in the bucket in frustration and picked up the pipe, turning it on. The cool water splashed on the metal with beads sinking in the air and on her clothes. Her translucent shirt adhered to her firm tits as the water cleaned every pore of the Jeep and calmed her stressed muscles. But the heat in her core remained undaunted as the pool between her legs only thickened against the denim. Her job was coming to an end and the Wolf hadn’t made a move.

Reaching the front, she sprayed the car for an extra minute and the turned the pipe off, leaving the soaked car, enjoy the sun heat. She turned to the beast who was still lounging on the stairs, absorbing her fantasy appearance.

“It's done.”

His eyes swung to the car and then back to her with his lips curling into a half smile, clearly enjoying the notion that plagued his mind.

“The car is drenched in water and you call it, complete.”

She folded her arms and stared at him, impatiently, tapping her feat. Her goal in life was to have a good life which should be full of food, money and good friends and maybe an interesting sex life which she couldn't describe right now. But nowhere in the plan was a stage where she wanted to be a garage girl. _What was he expecting?_

“You do realize that water evaporates in the air, right”

Jon stretched his legs and somehow managed to relax even more in the hard steps.

“Water evaporates quicker from a large surface area, Physics! And the easiest way to do that is to wipe the car, only after which car washing is finished.” He stated.

A irritated groan left her throat as she quickly scanned her surroundings for a washcloth or any damn cloth. Unable to find a single piece, she turned back to him.

“I don’t see any cloth in the ‘cleaning stuff' that you provided.” She countered.

Boring into her, he quickly replied. “I have provided you with two.”

Dany checked again but there was none to be found.

“ Where?”

Lacing his voice with seduction, he replied. “You are wearing them.”

The chill burst through her veins while a shiver rolled down her spine. What happened in her pussy was indescribable because a bolt would have been an insult to what she experienced! It was so powerful that it gave the much-needed power to the secret Dany and she punched the fake Dany, a thousand planets away. Because it was her recently discovered favourite drug- _Her kink!_ There were many who read the books that she read, imagined the world that she did and enjoyed the stories that she did. But all of them also had the same belief that they were too good to be real and even if anybody ever experienced them in the mortal world, the written fantasy was the top level. It was her belief, a common belief among the erotica readers but this belief ceased to exist when Jon Snow came into the scene. It was like the man had an obsession of always being the best, like her mother, making those words on paper look like ink scribbles. _Always putting that extra spice in the already hot dish!_

“Go on, Dany. Free those beautiful tits, so that they could enjoy some comfort while you are pushing hard at work.”

Stupefied, she just stood there, watching his every muscle harden at his words. Her eyes dropped to his jeans where his arousal was pushing against its constraints. How was it even possible that the beast could be so turned on and yet worry about some stupid ‘car wash'. He really was an animal with the blood of both the representatives from their family emblem flowing through his veins who liked to toy with their food before the feast.

“Don’t worry, Little Dragon! It would be our little secret.”

_A secret._ That’s what the Little Dragon was. A synonym of the Secret Dany that had stayed away from the light for whole life and now wept to see the sunshine. To know it’s limit and for once not to be felt ashamed of. She knew the situation wasn't right, his demands weren't acceptable but his words left the raw and sensitive Dany, exposed, who wanted that attention and craved for acceptance. He gave her a choice to just forget everything for 10 days and enjoy the life of the hidden Dany. A freedom under his captivity.

“Go to the cameras, in front of the car and then free yourself of the constraint. Do not forget to enjoy.”

Her legs with a mind of their own turned and walked towards the three big cameras that were placed opposite to the bonnet with extra lighting stands. Leaning her hip on the edge, she bent slightly towards the camera, making a small angle from the straight. Taking in a deep breath, she brought her hands to the knot of the shirt and played with it while biting her lip for the camera. Her mind was stuck on the word ‘freedom’ and as tight turned to slack and slack turned to open, the sensation became very real. Letting go of innocence, virtuousness and duties, she let the tempting Dany prevail. _She was going to be free for 10 days._

Tucking the cloth to the side of her boobs, she gave them a hard squeeze as her teeth dug in her lips, a “mmhmmm” making her body quiver. Her fingers circled her tits as she eyed the camera like a dirty whore who just wanted to get fucked. Pulling and rolling the stiff peaks, she nudged her boobs up for the light to highlight their features for the camera. With so much focus, she knew even a micro bump on the smooth surface would be caught. Sliding her hands down, she turned her attention to her next target. Unbuckling the button of her shorts, she pulled the small zipper down and let the lens have a view of her shiny mound. She dipped her two fingers in her shorts, stretching the angle wide and scooped out her honey from her glistening folds. Sucking the coaxed fingers, she let out an another “mmhmmm” while her body fell towards the hood, only supported by a hand and her eyes closed with the angle putting her asset in clear limelight. _She wasn't thinking, just enjoying._

With the stillness that surrounded her, she opened her eyes and turned her gaze towards the Wolf who was still lurking in the corner. Her show had peeked his interest that was now out of his bounds and glimmering with precum but the Wolf was yet to make a move. The heat loomed in the air and with the hunger in his eyes, she knew it will blow up with passion in no time. But the beast was still counting the seconds.

Thinking that he needed more motivation, she shrugged off her shirt and hooked her fingers on the seam of her shorts. She started to slide them down her hips but the voice of the beast stopped her.

“Don’t! Just finish your job.” 

The hoarseness made her gulp. Her fingers had already dwelled in the beast's territory, past their time and now he won’t accept any further indulgence. Standing straight on her feet, she turned and picked up her shirt to complete the task. She wiped the car with the smooth material that minutes ago covered her milky breasts while the cameras around her returned to there _‘Clicks'._ She knew from the corner of her eyes that some of them were just recording, quietly capturing her boobs that would Bob even on a slightest movement or her ass that would peek out of the denim on every bend. But instead of making her anxious, they filled her with desire- _A desire to be felt desirable._

She reached the last leg of the modelled foreplay as she bent over the hood and rubbed the metal in large circles. The peace that surrounded her, held a storm and she didn’t knew when it will strike. She could either count the seconds or focus on moving the damn cloth on the wet metal. So, she chose the second one. But her reverie was broken when rough hands made their way up through the ripped cut of her shorts and squeezed her ass. Her breath hitched as his bare torso met her naked back and the reflection of the Wolf behind her appeared on the cleaned bonnet.

“Good Job, My Little Dragon! You deserve a reward.”

A stiff head ran along the denim above her butt slit and poked a little at the wet spot. She stifled a moan as the pressure increased but later disappeared when coarse fingers slipped out of the cuts and moved to the waistband. They slowly tugged it down her curved bottom and her milky legs, finally raising her ankles and slithered it away from her reach. She bit her lip as a knee separated her legs and the crown of his stiff member repeated its actions, only this time gathering her juices. He settled at her entrance and slid his hands around her curves to grab her boobs.

The hurricane that was building inside her was in complete contrast to the silence around them. Even this close, the Wolf hadn’t spoken much. It was like he could not be seen but could be felt- From the hand that was circling her tits, kneading and tugging them, from the lips that bit at her pulse and nibbled at her ear while her head rested on his shoulder and from the fingers that coiled around her pulsing bud, strumming it in between. 

“I want your moans to fill this empty house, Little Dragon.”

A moan left her lips as her fingers tightened on the wet cloth, his cock slamming to the hilt, breaking the stillness. Slowly and steadily, the thick muscle moved against her slick points, making her pussy the epicenter of liveliness in the dull environment. She squirmed as the hand claiming her teats snaked around her curves to the small of her back and pushed her towards the bonnet, stretching her own reflection larger than his. Her arms branched out and gripped the other side of the hood through the entangled cloth that prevented her nails from scratching the metal. Though the pace wasn’t hard enough to do any harm!

“Tell me, Little Dragon. Are you ready for the _filthy Christmas?_ ” He rasped.

It wasn’t a question but a stamp of her total submission on the seductively sewn verbal contract that once sealed cannot be annulled. He won’t let her out and even though, she had made up her mind and enacted his wish, saying it out loud made her hesitant. It was like the walls won’t shut up and every corner of the house would reverberate the words and pleasure shared. It won’t be a fling but fully embedded memory that she would have to live with.

“What do you say, Little Dragon.”

His hands didn’t move, his cock didn’t slam deeper and his words didn’t tempt- He wasn’t manipulating her, not pushing her to the edge and not luring her in the trap. Clear decision, that was what he was asking for, in the simmering heat that would only turn to lava after the call of the fully-functioning mind while he took care of her small needs. She drew in a breath and braced herself for her own words, ready for the adventure.

“Yes,” She said loud and clear but he didn’t ask again nor did he picked up the pace. Instead, he pulled out while his hand kept her locked in her position. _She had just signed a blank page and now the terms would start to appear._

He bent over her, his hand nudging her into the cool steel with her aching tits pressed flatly and her head turned to the side. A soft tongue licked her shoulder before branding from the teeth.

“Then, why not start by begging like _Lauria_.”

The stirring in her pussy was preposterous as all her keen points lightened up on the line that flashed through her mind. Dany didn’t knew she could get any wetter but the slickness that coated her legs made her realize why she never remembered the classroom lectures. _Maybe her brain was in her pants, just like men._

“Slam me like a fucking racing car!” She pleaded as her fingers curled harshly around the cloth. Not a second later, Jon hit home and the race to orgasms begin! She squealed as the force shoved her legs against the bumper, her tits moving against the steel, sending sharp ripples through her pussy. Then came the second and then the third and so on as his hands left their respective duties and grabbed her butt cheeks, pulling them apart while his cock's speed accelerated from 20 to 100 miles per hour. She felt thankful to his marvellous ass that was hiding her red butt from the cameras.

The ride wasn’t smooth but bumpy with his dick hitting her G-spot and her body hitting the hood. It was miraculous for her hazy mind that how the roles of his hands were now being fulfilled by the bonnet and his balls which were knocking her knockers and drumming her clit. Loud ‘FUCKS’, AH’S and ‘SHIT’ repeatedly fell from their lips as they took laps after laps just for the euphoria that could be attained for God knows after how many hits. The coils were turning and the blood sped like fuel waiting for the engines to combust. _It was hot and heavy in every fucking literal sense!_

Roaring and crashing, the powerful wave of bliss rolled down their bodies after rounds of pounding as the pool turned into a pond around his greasy cock while her walls drained it hard for the last drop of his hot seed. Their voice boxes were rough from the raucous groans spilt at the finish lines like the screeching tires coming to stop. Flushed and wearied, she just laid there on the hood while the beast pulled out his slackened cock and heaved his way to the camera.

The large sounds their lovemaking filled the space with the small rumblings that their ears missed in the passion. She jumped to her feet and turned to the Wolf with crimson lining her cheeks. The mirth that filled his eyes and the smirk that curled on his lips only deepened the colour as the sounds certified the unknown proof of hard fucking on the car. She averted her eyes from his, not sure how her exhausted mind should react to it. She only looked up when Wolf crossed the distance and tilted her face to peer into his grey's, sending a bolt a through her core.

“Go wash up. I have a surprise for you!”

OOOO

_A surprise._ That was what all she had thought about during her long shower. Cold beads had ran down her creamy skin but the fire that flowed in her veins had remained unperturbed. It was the fault of the Devil and his sinful word that had her mind spinning through the countless fantasies that his devious mind had been able to fulfill. His quirky trait to make anything impossible possible had spread it’s root deep within her. So deep, that now she couldn’t guess what was next!

Throwing the towel in the laundry basket in frustration, she turned away her naked form from the mirror and stepped into the bedroom to meet the wolf who was just dressed in his boxers. A black box sat on the bed near his hand and sensing her presence, he stood up and picked the box before turning to her. She stood in front of him and eyed the box, suspiciously.

“What is this?”

In a soft murmur, he offered it to her without breaking their gaze. “Your surprise.”

Intrigued, small fingers curved around the black leather and opened the golden lock in the center. Her eyes bulged and heart thumped as the contents of the luxurious box shone in the satin that was wrapped around them. Gulping, she turned her gaze back to the man whose expression brought back the memories from the tent.

“I know you wish to try it and I promise you Dany, I won’t hurt you.” The sincerity that laced his words warmed her heart like the candles that had flickered around them on the fateful night. The lonely beach had been a big step in her life, the one that she was getting used to yet. She still didn’t had the confidence to up the game.

“Jon, I don’t think I am ready for this.” She stammered and pushed the box back in his hand. He caught her and pulled her into his arms, running his hand smoothly on her back. 

“Dany, do you trust me?” He asked in a soft voice.

Looking into his eyes, she nodded slowly, conveying the trust that he had earned on their first night together, something that she didn't knew her heart could conjure. No matter how much she cursed her present or past, it held a special place, creating an invisible bond between them.

“Then listen to me, I won’t hurt you. If it caused even slightest of the pain, we will stop. Just trust me.” He assured her.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and then peered back into his stormy eyes with her silent amethyst’s with anticipation brewing in her veins.

“Now, settle on your four's on the bed and relax.”

Hesitantly, she crawled on the bed and settled on her hands and knees. The fabric shifted beneath her and coarse fingers grazed the smooth skin of her thighs as they travelled their way to her ass, followed by hot lips. A shiver ran down her spine and her tits hardened against the sheets as the distance shortened and goosebumps erupted on her flesh, coating her pussy with the first batch of juices. Bit by bit, her body was becoming familiar with the unexpected.

Pulling the fleshy cheeks apart, his tongue traced her long slit and a groan hit the walls of her cunt, turning it more slick. Nibbling on her nether lips, he swiped his tongue on her entrance, lapping on some juice before rolling and pushing it inside her wet channel. A moan skipped from her lips as she squirmed against his mouth until squeezing of her meaty cheeks locked her in position. She shifted uncomfortably as he moved on to the real uncharted territory, circling the pink star while two fingers replaced his tongue. She pushed into the sheets, lifting her ass in the air while his fingers worked their magic in her tight channel and tongue rolled against the soft skin around the rim.

Licking away, he pulled his coated finger from her pussy and gently entered it in the pink hole. She gasped as the pain hit her and clutched the sheets. Caressing her ass before kneading it roughly, he moved another inch using the distraction to open her. Her mind was constantly chanting ‘No’, scared of the pain that was spreading in her nerves with varying intensity but her body was slowly forming an own ‘Yes’ in her cunt that was dripping with the finger that supported his actions on her ass. Halfway through, a sensation of fullness sank in her while her pucker hole relaxed around her finger. 

She breathed heavily in the sheets as he pulled out and covered the small hole with the cold gel that eased the path for the intruder. But instead of his finger, metal doused with gel entered the small channel, steadily until it was completely in. The ache became dull and got confined to her hip as the strange feeling of prurience twined with the entirety washed over her. Blushing, she buried her face in the sheet as his finger vacated her cunt and tongue licked the honey off before he patted her ass and stood up.

“It’s done”

She cautiously returned to her feet as the steel moved deeper into her tight hole. Linking her fingers together, it took all her strength to not peek at her butt in the mirror where a small plug was clasped between her ass cheeks. More than the anxiety, it was the thrill that was causing her trouble.

Jon turned and went to the dresser. Pulling the drawer open, he took out a red lacy panty and picked her discarded plump before placing them together on the bed.

“We will stretch you every day, so, that you can adjust properly. And then on Christmas night, we will both get our present, till then it would be the same old fucking with-“ he winked “twists. Now, get ready we both have lessons to finish.” He pointed towards the bed and then turned to leave.

Shocked with the little items placed on the bed, she quickly stopped him at the door. “That’s it! No tee or bra or better shirt. You want me to walk around the house in just a panty and heels.”

Jon turned and raked his eyes over her nude figure that made her rub her thighs together. He smirked.

“What’s the point of a vacation if we will have to follow norms.”


	10. CHAPTER-10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_FILTHY CHRISTMAS- DAY 2!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second day is out, almost around time! Enjoy and DO NOT FORGET TO SHARE YOUR VIEW IN COMMENTS AND LEAVE KUDOS IF YOU LIKE.  
> UNTIL NEXT TIME ( SIT TIGHT BECAUSE SOME CHAPTERS IN THE FUTURE ARE GOING TO BE SPICY! BUT U WILL HAVE TO WAIT)

“Aachhu!” Daenerys sneezed over the thick cover of the dusty book that was an unused antique in the posh library of Rhaegar and Lyana's suburban family home. Locked away in a small carton along with some other similar pieces, it seemed to be in possession of the age-old dust apart from the age-old information. Coarse and torn, the book didn’t need a life but funeral, the one she was hoping Jon Snow was going to give it because there couldn't have been any other reason for exposing her to the dangerous allergen. She moved the book away at an arm distance in order to protect herself from its sneezy particles and struck the cover again. “Aaacchhu!” _No, it doesn’t help._

“You know I thought I was getting a sexy maid today but I like this cute one as well.” The Wolf joked from the door frame on which he was leaning on. Daenerys pouted at him and returned to the job at hand. “Aaachuu!” Came the lucky third after her another assault. A hearty laughter filled the room and she swirled to see the Wolf somehow making it to the couch between his laughs. She scowled at him as her hand settled on her waist and waited for the Wolf to finish before she charred him with her dragon fire.

“Ha haha ha! Very funny. Are you done because I am in this mess because of you and if I come down with flu, I will make your life miserable.” She jeered.

Controlling his chuckle, he looked up at her with adoration and eased himself on the couch as she turned back to the damn book. There was nothing cuter than an ill Dany and that had surprised him because boys with their tough heads never titled anything cute! But with her red nose, puffy eyes and complaints that would fell time to time from her small lips had earned her that word in his dictionary. While many found it miserable to be near their girls during their ill days whether it was cold or periods, he found it magnetic, with him rarely leaving her side. She was just too hard to ignore those days!

“You are staring.” She glanced at him over her shoulder as she calmed down after her another sneeze. Jon shifted in his seat and crossed his arms over his bare chest, turning the conversation in another direction.

“It’s just so hard to resist some maids, Little Dragon. Their cleaning hands make many minds filthy.” He purred. 

She squeezed her thighs together as her hands faltered in their task. Jon Snow's idea of a sexy maid was unconventional from what could be considered every normal guy’s dream. There was no short apron or sexy skirt involved because for him, it was no skirt at all plus a plunging neckline apron. But of course, out of his great concern regarding her modesty, he had given her a thong and made sure that the two straps that covered her breast were made of embroidered lace material that kept their little sneak peek game alive. She had wondered how Rhae and Lyana would have reacted to their current state of clothing, probably with a heart attack on a hospital bed.

Patting the book for the fifth time, her nose tickled again for a sneeze. She stopped immediately and turned to the man who had given her the job to ask why a God damn book coated with layers of dust was so bloody important. “Why can’t you just order a new one?”

Jon looked at the book and then at her scrunched up face. Who had thought that few papers bound in black leather could be so irritating for her? It was the only work he had given her since morning to appease himself with the ‘the reaction’ but it was turning out to be opposite. _Time for it to change._

“I can’t because Dad wants me to have it. It’s some stupid old days man's book which had all the manly stuff a guy needed to know to woo a girl in a specific area. He believes I am active in the fucking department but not that active like my junkie stepbrother. So, he wants me to up my game. What do you think Dany should I?” He spoke the last line with so much innocence that it made her puke but more than that, squeal as she dropped the book quickly from her hands. It was no secret in their family that Rhae had been head over heels in love with Lyana since the day they had met that he had made sure to never fail his wild wolf. But holding the crap that her brother had filled with his wild ideas, made her sick.

A heavy chortle left his lips but he quickly stifled it as her eyes bore into him, trying to dig a hole in his brain. Sighing, he stood up and reached for her hand, pulling her close into his arms. He locked his hands on the small of her back as she just stood straight, too disgusted to react while he inhaled the lingering coconut in her hair, running his thumb in a circle on her creamy delicate skin. “Let’s change your mood.”

He slowly picked her up in his arms and turned towards the stairs. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Dany remained quiet and focused on suppressing the chill that coursed through her body at his sultry murmur. She had been in this position before, a faint memory of a distinctive night when every thing had started. But that time his action had led them to the bed and now it was leading them downstairs to his secret destination of his final plan. Her heartbeat quickened as he stepped down the last stair and entered the living area where she didn’t think in the history of their family ever a sexual activity had occurred. It was where the whole family spent time together, had their meals and entertained guests. _Whatever his plan was, it will change the whole outlook of the place._

He sauntered to the kitchen and Dany gulped, almost choking on his choice of place. Gently, he placed her down behind the counter with his fingers dawdling on her butt for a little longer. Her hands clutched the hem of her little apron as the touch escalated the little current that had already been swirling in her pussy from his earlier brushes. Light and sensual, his fingers had been the messengers of his peaked up interest in her, finding ways to burn her core and set her body on fire. It had begun from the moment she had stepped out of the bathroom in her mini skivvy's dress, fanning his desire with her plump ass and rosy tits that peeked from the white lace and attracted his hands in every microsecond. Whether it was simple cleaning of a shelf or dusting off couches, his fingers had found a way to touch her or rub her sensitive spots. And when the distance was large, his lecherous gaze would do the job.

“What are we doing here?” Hesitation filled her voice as her pussy moistened with arousal. She needed to curb the brewing passion in her core or otherwise, she would explode with just his touch.

“Making some yummy molten cake to go with our wines.” He said as he picked the utensils from the cupboards and placed them on the counter. Dumbfounded, Dany just stared back at him as he pushed the ingredients and the pots towards her and finally settled on the stool on the other side.

“Go on make something delicious instead of just looking like one.” He said seductively, wetting his lips with his tongue as his stormy greys bored into her amethyst. She fumbled with the flimsy cloth, shying away as the wetness pooled down her nether lips. _The action was so similar, yet different._

“I don’t know about cooking much.” She said in a low voice, trying to stick to the topic and not take another road that her body asked for. She had been patient, all morning and could definitely control her frenzy for another hour. _Right?_

“Well, that’s sad! I thought you fit in the role and not just in the clothes.” He frowned and stood up from the stool, strolling towards her side of the counter. Closing the distance, her eyes followed his every move as he closed her from behind and grazed his teeth along the side of her neck to her shoulder before whispering “But we can change that. I will be your help, My Little help.”

A shiver bolted through her spine as his erection pushed against her butt, just above the hole where the plug had been for an entire evening. Tickly and touchy, it had been a bundle of over-stimulated nerves, catching fire even with a delicate touch. It was her new charge up in the making that Dany was not yet ready for. 

Pushing the air in her lungs, she slowly inched towards the counter, breaking their contact. But his strong arms trapped her and pushed her back into him with his erection rubbing down her slit. She bit her lips as her hands clutched the edges, his movement coaxing moan from her. “Not so soon, Little Dragon. I know you are not ready but I told you everything else remains the same. Now, butter up and dust these ramekins.” He rasped.

Reaching for the pots, she started the process as his hands slid down her sides and turned the oven on, preheating it on 450. The sparky strings beneath her skin kindled as his snaked up her curves and cupped her boobs through the frail fabric, giving them a light squeeze. Her hands faltered on the cups, quivering from the heat that was travelling down her body from her stiff rosy peaks. Smoothly, his fingers slid to her shoulders and dragged the thin the material down her creamy arms before pushing it off completely. 

Hot kisses trailed around her pulse and her bare chest moved heavily as his hands seized her tits again, kneading the milky flesh while his tongue licked at her salty skin. She was steadily losing herself in the haze but she knew it was long before the Wolf would pounce on her. Clutching the last ramekin tightly, she finished the job.

“Good, now you mix the chocolate with the butter on the double boiler while I quickly beat the eggs.” 

He placed the boiler over simmering water and placed the bowl with chocolate and butter over it. Dany picked up the spatula and started to fold the mixture as the chocolate softened while he made the egg mixture. It was a small relief from his tempting ministrations that had already notched up the heat in the kitchen. She submerged herself in the menial work that had been allotted to her, dousing herself in the smell of chocolate and ignored the faint woody scent that stuck in the air around her. Slowly, her pussy rolled back to its normal state when suddenly, a cold metal struck her ass. A small ‘Hah’ fell from her lips as the steel travelled to her another cheek and struck again. This time a little sharper, earning it’s owner his desired moan.

She leaned on the counter, breathing heavily as the spoon slid along her slit to her moist lips and sneaked inside her wet thong, the cold metal stirring her pussy vehemently as it coated itself with her juices. Unbarred, the moan just slipped through her lips as his presence filled her senses again while his body engulfed her from all sides. She didn’t dare to turn around and have a look at the Wolf who was licking her juices off the metal while groaning at the taste. It would be too erotic and exotic. 

“Deliciously sweet!” He murmured as he bit on her ear like while his hands settled on hers, pushing the spatula deep into the mixture. Their breaths mingled with arms entwined as they meld the salty with the sweet, her breasts pushing together with each turn and his hips gyrated against her hips with his dick wrenching against her clit. Drenched in the heavy aroma of the sweet, the coils in her core turned, pulling her into herself as his lips and body worked in sync with his hands, leaving no stone unturned. At the last leg, he left her hands and grasped her boobs again, squeezing them harshly while tugging roughly at her tits. Helpless, all she could do was moan with closed eyes to demand her delayed pleasure.

Taking the mixture off the heat, he quickly poured the batter in the hot mix and resumed his actions, working hastily towards the end. His cock was hard as a pillar and Dany knew it was only a matter of minutes before she would be fucked on the counter or the floor. Whatever it was going to be, her body seemed ready and needy. The stumbling tray hit her hands, breaking her trance and his hoarse husky voice boomed through her ears. “Fill them up, quickly.”

She quickly picked the first up and poured a heavy amount of batter into it as his hands untied the knot of her apron, letting the cloth fall on the floor, before pushing his two fingers over her mound into her folds. A heavy ‘FUCK' left her throat, stopping her for a moment as he stroked her velvety walls while his thumb circled her clit. She didn’t knew about his plan but it felt like she wasn’t going to last long to see it fulfilled. Moving at the pace of lightning, she filled the cups, somehow managing the correct level and he pushed the tray into the oven, cracking it up.

He turned her around and crashed his lips on hers. She gasped as he thrust his tongue into her mouth, locking them into a passionate kiss. His hands slipped into her thong and tore the material away as his teeth bit on her chord before latching onto her nipples. She moaned as the pleasure slipped through her folds on to her thighs, her back arching against the hard counter, pushing things on to the floor. The ‘Clashes’ only made the Wolf growl, licking hungrily on the tout buds as his fingers sped up their pace inside her. The pressure was building and the edge cliff seemed near but before she could take a jump in the sea of pleasure, he pulled his fingers out, earning a groan and picked her up on his shoulder.

Daenerys heaved as he threw her on to one of the armchairs in the corner of the room, a part of the small seating arrangement of Lyana's beautiful kitchen and bent her over the armrest. His hand held her neck as the other slipped over her ass, pushing his two fingers back into her wet and aching channel. Breaths came heavily as her walls clamped tightly around his fingers. He quickly pulled out and unbuckled his jeans, leaving her shivering in excitement. He bit her butt than her lower back and shoulder blade, brushing his tongue over his every mark before shoving his entire length into her without warning.

She screamed but Jon didn’t hesitate, he pressed his chest against her back while he held her captive with his one arm around her chest, teasing her tits as he pounded ferociously into her. She bit her lip. Every time he pushed into her, he hit the spot that sent sparks flying through her body. Jon reached down and slid his finger to her clit, strumming the nub until she moaned, gasped and whimpered. The tension was building and his pants and growls turned her on even more as her hips rocked against his pounding cock while he twisted her tits harshly and bit down on the crook of her neck. Her cunt clenched and stars exploded behind her vision. She screamed his name again and again as she trembled in the wake of her orgasm but Jon didn’t slow down. He pounded into her with all his mighty strength, anchoring his hands on her butt, pushing deep into her core while his thumb played with the rim of her asshole. Quivering and aroused, finally his cock pulsed inside her as his balls tightened and a stream of hot cum spurted in her womb, filling her to the brim with his seed. Exhausted, he fell on her as they both came down from their highs, panting on the musky air.

Placing a kiss on her shoulder, he slipped out of her and tugged himself back in. The timer beeped and the beast strolled to the oven to take out their delicious meal. Daenerys settled in the chair, stretching her naked body on the plush while Jon returned with a ramekin. Heavenly aroma filled her nostrils and she took a bite of the hot cake that melted in her mouth and filled her mouth with luscious flavour and tangy treat. Her eyes closed and a ‘Mmmmmm’ left her lips before her eyes cracked open in shock. The wolf was smirking while her mind dropped dead on two realizations- First, it was her favourite cake, no one knew about it and second, the spoon had scooped up her juices not too long ago. A dribble of hot chocolate tricked down her lip and his thumb slowly dished it back to it’s origin. Leaning over her, he placed a peck on her lips and murmured.

“It’s time to plug you up.”


	11. CHAPTER-11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**FILTHY CHRISTMAS- DAY 3!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 is out with some light, **juicy** moments! DON'T FORGET TO SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS IN THE COMMENT AND LEAVE KUDOS IF YOU LIKE!
> 
> UNTIL NEXT TIME!

The silvery lock glimmered in the shiny beads as it fluttered in the breeze of the beautiful sunny day. Not too hot, the sun was calmly shining in the sky, showering the world in its warm light. Small fruits covered the growing branches and buds began opening their petals as nature fed on the radiance and prepared for the colourful spring. Beauty was an understatement for the splendour that surrounded them. And yet, Jon Snow had found a way to turn it into sexy. _Gods, the man uses his creativity in the wrong department._

“No, Daenerys. Don’t move that tendril from your nipple.” The man ordered from behind the camera as she tried to balance herself on the small fence, trying to give him his perfect shot.

Dressed in a crop top that had barely covered her breasts and a flowy skirt with two large slits accompanied by a woven hat, Daenerys had stepped out in the garden for _The Beast's Picnic._ Something, that he had thought was the best way to utilize the charming day but soon after her top and hat had found themselves discarded in his small camera bag as the Wolf had asked for some customary _'picnic pictures'._ The only difference being that his pictures involved her half-naked, perched on the wooden fence, putting a random fruit in the basket or acting like that or if there was a change of scene, plucking the carrots out of their family garden. She rolled her eyes as the man seemed unsatisfied.

Blame it on the wind or her cunt or the filth that had been spilling from his mouth for an hour, the little peaks of her breast were standing upright, creating a stirring in her core, every time the soft moony curl danced around it with the breezy chorus. The roughness of the wood against her buttock only added to her misery as her sensitive pink star sent waves travelling down her pussy with even the slightest change of the position. Her body was pushing towards finding relief but the beast had locked her down for his own pleasure, starving her of the blissful fruit.

_Click._ She twisted in her seat to give him another one of his beloved shots, when suddenly, he stopped her. “We are done with ‘dry’ shots! Let’s move on to the ‘Wet’ shots.” 

She squeezed her thighs together as her pussy throbbed in her glossy folds and stood up from her seat. Serene and green, her eyes took in the stretched garden while her mind wobbled through the endless meaning of the word _‘Wet’._ Rhaegar and Lyana’s family home was located in the last lane of one of the posh colonies of the lined up city of Winterfell. Facing the mountains, the perimeter was guarded by tall trees that separated the house from its neighbours and also from the small stream of the river that just flowed adjacent to the backyard, giving the huge garden, the much-needed privacy. But not all was safe, even with the extra fencing as the homes were big with windows that might give the person, next door, a satellite view. She gulped hesitatingly, not sure what trouble his _‘Wet Session'_ could lead them into.

Setting the camera in front of a large tree, Jon motioned her to come over. Crossing her arms over her chest, she trudged to the spot and eyed the surroundings suspiciously. There was no one on the windows, for now, who could use the opportunity for their benefit but still, the plan had many minutes in possession which could turn out to be catastrophic. She vehemently turned to him to voice her reasoning to abandon the plan but the Wolf seemed untroubled.

“There is a pipe, near the tree. Take it and start the ‘Rain Dance'. And remember Dany, I want natural shots.” He stated as he changed the lens of his camera.

Making a moue face, she took heavy steps towards the long garden pipe, that was kept folded neatly near her favourite lemon tree. _Was it a trick or the Wolf just randomly chose the single most tree in the whole garden that she couldn’t hate watering or worst- playing with._ Her perplexed mind couldn't come to a conclusion and all she could do was to either stare incessantly at the location or quickly get things done. She chose the latter and grabbed the pipe, turning it on. Without looking towards the camera, she splattered the ripened lemon tree from its roots to its leaves while the cold beads trickled down her hot body. Joyous and prurient, the small drops overwhelmed her carnal nerves, creating a fog of fantasy about her in which she drowned from head to toe.

Entering a new chapter in _Dany's Adventure,_ the one book in her mind that by far exceeded all the books in her drawer in quality and art, she slowly turned the pipe on her with her brain giving a ‘go-ahead’ with a quick sweep of surroundings. A small stream cascaded down the valley of her chest and soaked the thin cloth over her drenched pussy while the rest of it wavered with air. It was exhilarating as the water tickled her clit while arousal seeped through her cunt as her head fall back with eyes shutting down and mouth opening in a silent ‘Ah’. _She had never thought, getting wet in the open will make her this wet._

_Click._ Thirsty with lust, he took in the angel in front of him that had dropped the façade of an innocent maiden and had turned into a vixen in a matter of seconds. The bulge of his jean was tightening with every drop that was thinning out the fabric over her pink pussy and turning it translucent for his naked eyes because if he took a shot from his camera, he knew he would explode. _The picture was just so divine._ For a man like himself who believed in the faith of Old Westerosi Gods and a handful of new one, the drizzle that covered her body seemed like the Christian's holy water but instead of killing the demon within him, it only arose it more. And with a tight grip on his camera, he let it out!

“Dany, douse those creamy melons for me!” 

Thrill shot through her veins with her heart thumping loudly against her chest. It was just a fucking word but a command for her cunt that made it swoon over his filthy tongue. _Damn, The man was a pro when it came to a licentious mouth._

She turned the mouth of the pipe towards her left breast, letting the cold flow spread on the milky skin like a river filling a dried patch of land. Her fingers curved around flesh, squeezing it gently while the thumb and the index finger played with the stiff peak. Every roll, every tug reverberated through her lit nerves, sending heat rushing through her pussy and blood through his cock. The cosy air of the lawn was gradually turning thick and though Dany admired the Wolf's discipline, she didn’t knew how much longer she could hold off. She bit her lip as the tension just coiled within her.

_Click._ Jon took deep breaths, trying to perpetuate the moment while keeping his arousal at bay. _There would be time for that as the old saying goes “ Patience is bitter but the fruit it produces is sweeter.”_

“ Now, cover that sexy back and that rocking ass.” 

She pulled the pipe on the top of her and let the fresh shower drizzle down her silver tresses as many driblets ran down her hip and drenched the cloth covering her round bottom. Completely soaked, the fabric adhered to her butt like a second skin, accentuating the rift and the curves. She moved her left leg out and curved her back a little, for the drizzle to hit her face and run down her boob to join it’s original path. Two Clicks echoed from her side and the back, respectively, conveying her that Wolf's fervour was now hampering with his vocal cords!

“ Play with the wet cherry!” 

His hoarse demand sent a gush down her sodden cunt. A perfect blend of appropriate and inappropriate, every word rocked through her body like a tide pounding on the stones. She was already drenched in water from top to bottom and mere fingers couldn’t make it worse. _Or could they?_

Slipping hand down her neck, breast and belly, with a song of _Clicks_ in the background, she crinkled her skirt on her butt crack, exposing her round cheeks for the camera before moving her hand to her pussy which peaked through the creased cloth. Caressing her swollen lips, she slid two fingers inside her wet channel as a moan slipped from her lips. She was playing with herself after a long time and for the first time in the open and unfortunately, the fingers that had made her writhing in bed so many times didn’t have much effect this time. _Her cunt was too needy for a cock and fingers weren’t enough!_

She cursed and stroked herself harder while circling her nub with her thumb to find some relief but to no avail. Relenting, she moved the pipe over her tout tits as she continued her ministrations, arching her back more, only for her arousal to lace-up with frustration.

_Click._ Jon took another set of extreme deep breaths. _The one that he hoped would reach his steel hard cock._ His throat had already turned into a dessert when Daenerys Targaryen had decided to show extra compliance and had bared not only her pussy but also her gorgeous ass on his command. And now he was paying the price with his dwindling patience and an outrageous dick that was straining all the blood from his brain. At this point, any coherent thought felt like a wonder. He muttered a string of curses under his breath and focused all of his energy on his body, just to snatch the control back that was slipping from his hands.

“Great! Now, let’s try a different angle.” He turned around as soon as the hoarse words left his lips.

Daenerys stood stupefied and glared at the man who had his back to her but had failed to hide his ‘big bulge' before turning away from her. The sexual tension was already high between them. So, high that she could practically feel the temperature was up by 2 degrees with water evaporating from her skin and yet the beast was not ready to give up on his game. Her irritation reached a new peak and she decided to give the Wolf ‘a much needed' push.

A surge of cold water splashed at his back as he quickly dropped the camera on the ground. Fighting the stream, Jon turned around but the moment the first shower hit his face, the speed only went up. He wasn’t able to scream his huge ‘WHAT THE FUCK!’ as the water locked his eyes and mouth in their encasement with its direct assault. It was only when the torrent moved to his bare chest, he was able to voice his complaint.

“Daenerys, what the fuck are you doing?” He screamed as the water kept splashing in his mouth while his hands fought a never-ending battle.

“Being a good Little Dragon and helping you cool down in your moment of heat!” Daenerys jeered as she turned the direction towards his straining cock.

Jon twisted on his feet while protecting his crotch from her water attack. The lady on the other side had swiftly turned from a diva into hysterical and if the dragon in her kept blazing him with water cannon, he wasn’t sure what he might end up doing!

Still, struggling with the heavy stream, he screamed again. “Fuck you, Daenerys! STOP IT”

Angry and denied, she changed the direction of her cascade on his side, hitting normal people's tickling point. “FUCK YOU, JON SNOW!”

All riled up, he dashed towards her with all his strength, tearing through the force of the stream as he picked her up, making her squeal and seized her against the tree. Grabbing the pipe from her hand, he hung it over the branch above them while his lips crashed on hers in a zealous kiss. Their lips moved with fervour, sucking and licking, leaving no room for protest or arguments as their tongues clashed in yearning. His hand sneaked to her back, pulling her into him while the other travelled to her exposed ass to give it a tight squeeze. She gasped, giving his tongue the slip to win as her hands tangled in his wet curls while her hips rocked against his erection that was nudging her belly. A groan echoed from his throat, pushing her hard against the creased bark as she shamelessly expressed her eagerness, turning the moment filthy erotic and his cock, painfully hard. _Leaving him with not much choice._

Delving deeper into her mouth, he wrapped her legs around his waist and walked to the picnic spread, he had laid out, not a few metres away. Breaking apart, he laid her onto the sheet and latched onto her pulse. Sucking and biting, his dick throbbed within his jeans as the cold drops mingled with his hot tongue. Aching on the edge, he unbuttoned and pulled his zipper down with his one hand while the other flipped them, so that glistening goddess beneath her can straddle him. His action caught her in the spur of the moment and she instinctively curled her fingers around his length, giving it a light stroke.

“Fuck, Dany!” He rasped and buried his face in the valley of her chest before licking it all the way up. Her back arched and head fell back as the tits tightened further while her hand swept his precum. _If anyone even saw their actions, they won't even consider them humans._ Tightening his grip on her butt, he sucked at her teat before licking the another one, forming a chain of pleasure that burst in her core every time he tugged or bit. Driven frantic, her mind lost its congruence with her hand losing its speed as she clawed his shoulder like a common whore that begged for relief.

“Jon, please!”

The two words got her two butt cheeks, a tight squeeze. Moaning, she pushed her boobs further into his mouth while trying to rip apart his patience by pushing her clit on his leaky tip. _The foreplay had way exceeded its allotted time._

“Damn it, Jon. Just fuck me.” She huffed loudly.

Jon pulled himself away from her tits and peered into her dark lilacs that glimmered in the golden light. A smirk unfurled on his lips as he pulled her hips up before pushing her down on his full length, earning a crude “FUCK” from her.

“Now, you are using the word right, Dany. It’s not fuck me but fuck you!” He rasped.

With zero bitterness in her mind to retaliate, she just simply dug her nails in his pecs as she rocked up and down on his length. Her stretched and slippery walls were soothing the tension in her womb making her eyes shut close but she needed more. _From an unleashed wild beast._

“JON!” She screamed in annoyance, so loud that she knew their neighbours would have gathered to watch the show. But with her mind caring less, all she could do was to berate him for her relief because the man was a real thick head. Managing her weight with one hand, he dug the other in the basket and took out piece of carrot.

“Open up!” Her eyes flew open as her pleasure moves continued but the fresh piece of the vegetable in his hand made her stop. She really didn’t knew how to react. Jon moved the carrot to her lips and prodded it into her mouth. The sweet taste of the root filled her mouth as her tongue twirled around it’s length while sucking it inside her mouth. A tube light lit in her mind as the memories of similar activity flashed in her head. _Air left her lungs in a swish!_

Digging his fingers into the meaty flesh, he lifted her hips and plunged deep in her womb. A soft gasp knocked her throat, as he pulled all the way out and then, pushed into her again, kneading her cheeks with every move. Her teeth grated against the skin of the veggie as his cock rubbed against all her touchy spots that she had missed out in her frenzy. His steady rhythm was pumping both his dick and air into her, leaving her more alive with every second.

Her mouth watered and so did her cunt making both her channels sloppy and pushing against the lengths that filled them. New in her dictionary, this fuck was heady on her mind! He pushed harder and her teeth bit into the carrot to keep it in place as her walls throbbed harshly for his tip hit her G-spot. Tightening his hold, his hands squeezed her ass as he shoved into the ignited cunt. Her juices flooded her channel turning it into a delicious pool of sweetness in which his dick was taking dives at a lightning speed.

Her mouth watered and “Ah’s” became “Mmmm’s” as they resonated in her throat while her boobs bounced on her chest and butt ached from his grasp. Taking his fill, his lips sucked on her teat as he pounded into her like a mad wolf, pushing in and out of her with sloppy sounds and slapping balls. Her nails scratched at his skin, spit drooled on her tits and gush coated her thighs as the roughness on her pussy and stuffing of her mouth, pushed her towards the high like never before. There were no moans as her teeth bit into the carrot again and again with every thrust of his cock while his teeth tugged at her tits, forming a perfect combination of a pop candy in her mind! And then the bubble burst and a sharp bolt tore through her, making her head fall back, teeth boring into the root and walls fluttering vigorously around his cock. Waves splattered through her as craving left her body in muffled moans and heavy spout, leaving her quivering and satisfied. The beast was right behind her with his seed spurting in her fertile womb after a few quick, harsh thrusts. _But with no promise of spring!_

Weary and satiated, they fell on the sheet, heaving with a glowing blush. She spit the carrot out and settled on her back as he pulled out of her and tucked himself in. The sun was beaming above them, indicating the clock strike of noon with heat in the air blending with the warmth. Their _foolish bonking_ had made them late for the picnic and even though that was the main objective of the damn spread, yet the thought of packing it all up with their drowsy minds felt like a waste of time. _Gosh, now they would have sandwiches for lunch!_

“Your picnic didn’t go as planned!” Dany said without throwing him a glance.

A hearty chortle left his lips. “ Well, not the food but everything else was spot on!”

Dany rolled her eyes and sat up, turning towards the pipe that was making a swamp around her favourite tree. “I don’t think your camera will make it.”

Jon joined her and placed a kiss on her shoulder. “ It’s waterproof plus its owner is about to get it. And even if you don’t want to, let me tell you- nobody saw us. So, let’s pack it up and go inside before we get burns.”

A small sigh escaped her lips as he stood up and buttoned himself up. He extended his hand for her to take it but she just groaned. “Really! I am too tired. I just want a bed.”

Jon sat on his haunches and took her hand into his before placing a seductive kiss on her skin. “ You can but we will have to stuff you before that, Little Dragon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! **I KNOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE BEEN WONDERING WHEN DANY IS GOING TO GET KNOCKED UP OR HOPING SHE GETS KNOCKED UP SOON AND SHE MIGHT BUT NOT IN THE NEAR FUTURE. WHY?- THE HINT IS IN CHAPTER 4 AND IF NOBODY FINDS IT, THEN FEEL FREE TO ASK IN THE COMMENTS :)**


	12. CHAPTER-12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**FILTHY CHRISTMAS- DAY 4!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I am back with another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. **Now, I see that Jonerys Kink Fest is going on and though I know my story is just full of kinks, I am actually thniking of writing a piece for it. But that might cost the next chapter of THE FILTHY CHRISTMAS because it is bloody kinky chapter and I am so excited to write (for it escalates things to another level!). And also because it might turn out to be lengthy. I haven't decided anything yet (thanks to my itch of updating every week) but if the next chapter is late, then you know what happened. But I promise, I will try my best despite my busy schedule.**
> 
> **UNTIL NEXT TIME! AND DON'T FORGET TO SHARE YOUR VIEWS IN COMMENTS AND LEAVE KUDOS IF YOU LIKE :)**

The sheet of twinkling stars adorned the curtain of the black night that fell on the living world, endowing slumber and dreams on human minds. But there was one human that was not ready to sleep, the one who believed in making his dreams come true and keeping others awake, so that, they can see his dreams come true. _The Adventurer!_ Who was currently scouting through the woods, finding trails around the silent emerald trees, leading them to a location that was secretly known to him. She caressed the crevices of the bark, sympathising with the poor plant and herself, both of them requiring rest after a day of hard work.

“I am not liking this plan, already.” Dany whined.

Without leaving his point of attention, the Wolf quietly teased. “Are you trying to imply that there have been points in my previous plans that you have liked.”

Dany rolled her eyes and leaned on the bark, to support her exhausted body, while she eyed the man who stole her extra hours of beauty sleep. “You know, when you said we were going out at night, I thought you were talking about camping or something like that. Not wandering into the woods filled with creepy wild animals.”

He turned his face towards her, leaving the damn stone for a moment, only to show his half-smile. “Well, I always go camping with friends and I am sure they would have welcomed you with open arms.”

She crossed her hands over her chest, glaring at him as his eyes swept over her body. The lacy one piece in which her body was clad in, was the only full lingerie item that she had seen come out of her wardrobe in the past three days. Meagre on fabric, it left her cleavage and butt uncovered and on the top of that hugged her curves tightly. If it was not for the mini denim skirt that protected her modesty bypassing her look as a fashion statement, she doesn’t think they would have been able to pass the signal without paying off the policeman. _Horny teenage boys would have eaten her raw!_

Jon motioned her to move forward and she kicked off the bark to follow the Wolf, deeper into the woods to wherever his lair was. Even though it was a moony night, the ceiling of green arms that covered their path made the track, creepy and dark, leaving them with only a flashlight as the only source of light. No wonder, Wolf chose this night to stray outside. _Best Wolf to Werewolf site!_

They travelled down the narrow path with silence on their lips, listening to the eerie cries that came from the hidden corners of the forest until they reached the clearing, full of open grass and sprinkled timber. Breath-taking, the view was definitely to die for! But more than the scenery it was the resemblance that pushed her eyebrows to her hairline. 

“Is it-“

“Yes,” A small word from Jon Snow, really took her breath away. Shining in all its glory, stood in front of them, the _Old Jungle Cave_ from the Stark boys childhood, where they had spent their growing years looking for squirrels, feeding rabbits and collecting frogs. It was one of the little Jon's favourite place whose stories he used to tell the little Dany during his King Landings visit on vacations. They would giggle and enact various adventures that their little minds could conjure with Dany being Jon's partner every time. She would fight with Rhaenys when she would try to replace her or kick her niece or nephew so that she and Jon can win the game. It was always them on the top of the world, together, dreaming about being pirates or hunters or sometimes in little Dany's personal dreams, husband and wife, living with a cute family in the cave. But the dreams faded and so did their childhood, leaving behind harsh memories that changed the blossoming love into hatred. Dany pushed the lump down her throat, feeling the pain that she didn’t knew existed.

Jon took her hand and lead them inside the cave that had mellowed down with time. Climbers bedecked its walls while the plush green hung from the hollow of the ceiling, creating a canopy over the freshwater lake that sparkled in the moon glow that peeked through the vines, leaving the viewers awestruck. Descending down the raw, cushiony stairs, Jon filled her with the details of the cave that he had so well memorized during his outdoor trips.

“And the waterfall is on the other side of the third passage on the right. It takes a long walk to get there as it opens directly in the mountains but I think it’s worth the time only in winters because then it doesn’t freeze like any other waterfall, just keeps flowing with speckled ice.”

Daenerys ran her hand on the crawling leaves that were withering the rocks to let clean driblets cool the hard surface, filling the air with an earthy aroma. Astonishing and wild, the cave was truly a natural beauty, something to be loved and cherished. Her silence broke the Wolf’s monologue as he turned to look at her with adoration as she admired the nature's wonder.

“So-“ 

She looked up at him, quickly hiding the emotions that had graced her features. “Well, your plan of showing me the cave is successful and complete. Can we go back now?”

Jon crossed his arms over his chest, smirking as he played along. “Not until I have shown it to you the way I have been dreaming about.”

Huffing in annoyance, she asked in a suspicious tone. “And how exactly have you planned it?”

Jon locked his hands behind his back as a small smile unfurled on his lips. “Well, this was formal and professional. But my plan is to make it more personal and erotic.”

A shiver rolled down her spine as his lecherous gaze slipped down her voluptuous curves, making her tits hard against the flimsy cloth. There was no hiding from him, neither in the cave, not with the dress, both being too revealing to her liking. The tip of his tongue slid on his lower lip, sensing the presence of the deer that would be the meal of the Wolf by the night. For their dragons, they needed more motivation which Dany was sure they will most probably find the moment their bodies will touch clean shimmering water.

“Strip, if you want proper clothes on our ride back home.” His soft, seductive words made ripples in her pussy, soaking the thin material. Turning her eyes to the entrance of the cave, she looked for the sign of any activity. _Even if it was of an animal._ But there were no green, blue or purple eyes that may be looking for fun or worst, food. Unbuttoning her skirt, she slid it down her creamy legs and then carefully, stripped off of her lingerie and shoes. Thanks to a number of Wolf's plans, she had grown accustomed to being naked around him or stripping into nothing as per his wishes. It didn’t make her flinch or ashamed anymore. Her body had found comfort in his eyes that had been missing in many as for her mind, it still wasn’t sure why.

Jon stripped down as well and packed their clothing in his backpack after taking his camera out. His perfect mate that had survived the last accident was all shiny for the new day! Itching to turn his imagination into reality, he urged her to look around for some impulsive shots.

“Why don’t you look around while I take some shots of the cave?” 

Daenerys narrowed her eyes on him, looking for the fallacy in his request. But as usual, the Wolf didn’t budge and kept his confident stance.

“What if I hid from you or better ran away?” She mocked as she crossed her hands on her chest.

Sneering, he looked up from his camera and turned towards her. “You really think it would be cool, Dany, to hide or run away in this surrounding and that’s too in a naked state. I wonder what sleeping animals would think about your streak show.”

Shocked, her eyes swung from him to his bag. Damn it, she didn’t think it through. Goosebumps erupted on her skin as the chill and loneliness of the night settled in her mind. The Wolf that stood in front of her was far human from the lot outside but their nature remained the same. The only choice she had was between becoming his meal or others and if she chose the latter, she needed a better strategy. _At least, she should have left her clothes on._

“If I give you your clothes back, how long do you think you will take to reach the jeep or better survive?” He hit her back in her own tone.

Dany cursed in her mind for her stupidity and Wolf's smartness. She didn’t knew the place or many places in Winterfell, for she had moved to North only four years back of which she had mostly spent either with girls or with a horde of horses for whom adventure lied in hallucinations than in real life. To be honest, she was doing far more site seeing in the last months than in the whole year’s. And everywhere, she went, she only came to one conclusion- _Winterfell was far more beautiful than anyone can imagine._

“Fine!” She answered and then quickly jumped to her exploration, completely ignoring the lens and the smile that were following her from behind. Freeing herself from every thought, she used the time to rejuvenate and relish the marvel by examining the smooth tendrils, caressing the small leaves of the shrubs that were speckled on the muddy surface and finally, by playing with hanging greens of the canopy. The _Clicks_ were reverberating from the stony walls like a grand show of opera where the cave was a stage and they were characters- seized in the scene and bound by a story. _Only the finishing cue could pull them apart._

Without missing a beat, he kept clicking, taking random shots of her near plants and the rocks, sometimes racing her hand through the carvings on the stones while her breast and butt would fit in the right angle or bending over the shrubs to have closer look at them with her ass pushed up, legs crossed or heaven when legs open, giving a perfect shot or otherwise, linking her hands in the canopy and swinging it while dancing along with it. Jon really couldn’t put a finger on which one was his favourite or whether his favourites were yet to come but he knew this that his collection was pure gold and if somebody talked about burning it then instead of the pictures, he would burn the world down. _Because Daenerys Targaryen expressions and body are priceless!_

“That’s enough wandering for the night. Now, let’s move on to the next stage- The refreshing swim!” He announced as he placed his camera carefully on the rocks and sat next to it, waiting for her.

Eager, she quickly traced back her steps, not because she was looking forward to his plan but because she had been eyeing the lake for a very long time. The ruffles in the serene lake formed by the dripping crystal clear water had been her calling and all she could think of was the late-night swim that had always been on her to-do list.

Dipping her toes in the lake, she let out a relieved sigh. The water was exactly what she had expected- cool, calming and novel, one of the best serves of nature. She slowly entered the pool, swaying her hips on tunes of the trickles while her hands freed the wavy curls from their locks. Water curved around her waist, it’s stretch becoming her lengthy attire that glimmered with a natural glow and flowed with airy whines. _She belonged there amongst nature’s wonders._

“Daenerys!” He called and the fair siren turned a little, crossing her arms on her chest as she looked at him with her mesmerizing amethyst’s. _Click_

She didn’t wait for his reply, if there was any and dived into the water, feeling the cold liquid caressing her senses, lulling her worries as she escaped in the underwater fantasy. Small lives were bundled up on its surface as they rested under the sheet of the wet moon glow. Coming to the surface, she felt alive again with no boundaries or people, just her with a Wolf in her new sanctum. She turned took at Jon who had silently as the beast had joined her in the water and was on his journey, leaving her alone on her path.

They swam in laps, losing their presence in the sounds of the cuttings waves, joining the tranquillity of the jungle. The relief dulled the exhaustion as their muscles worked hard while minds lived in the dreams- the unspoken ones that now sang in their peaceful thoughts but still never made it to the lips. With minutes passed by, the fatigue finally won and they hurried to the shore to rest. Daenerys climbed up the hanging shoots on to a big rock and settled on the harsh surface. Small beads gleamed on her silky skin as she spread her dripping body on the stone, bathing it in a shower of the starlight. The lake brightened up as the angel breathed her radiance into it. Fumbling with his camera on the shore, Jon quickly took the picture, scared of the harm that a delay of a second could cause!

“You know Jon Snow, if we ignore the camera and the clicks, I actually liked this part of your plan!” she said happily with mirth filled eyes. A small smile stretched on his lips, proud of himself for having contributed in her joy but he didn’t want to stop there, for he would feel smug when she would moan.

He entered the lake again with a teasing smile and swam close to the rock, she was perched on. She was lying on her elbows with her eyes closed and feet hanging down the stone, just above the water surface. All night, they had been ignoring the arousal creeping in their bloods with her glistening cunt and his semi-hard cock which was now hard as the stone she sat on, finding shoved into the corner of their minds as they had focused on the blissful beauty that surrounded them. But now human appetites were fulfilled and the animals wanted to come out to feed. _Oh, the feast would be so incomplete without them._

“Do you wish to know what I like about my plan?” Her eyes flung open as his rasping words strung against her sensual cords, making her pussy gush over the lyrics. She looked down at her feet from where the beast was eyeing his favourite meal, the only hurdle being her closed legs. She gulped as his gaze travelled up her mound, belly and breast, where it spent extra minutes to stiffen her standing tits before locking her lilacs with his greys. She had dismissed the craving, all night that had rooted itself in her from the moment the Wolf had presented her with the sexy number from her wardrobe after having been plugged up all-day long while being drowned in the studies. The thrill of escaping in the night while the whole world slept was not new to her but the unknown destination and the secrecy of his plan had filled her mind with lewd expectations, only for them to run wild, the moment they reached the cave. Since then, the stirrings in her cunt had grown with the length of his cock, building the heat in her core that was now wet for ease. She shifted in her seat as the hard surface pressed against her bums gave rise to another vibe, not foreign but unwanted while his eyes kept her locked in her place.

Jon closed his hands around her ankles, keeping his grip firm as he slowly moved her legs apart. A few inches away, her damped folds shone in the insulated light that caressed her skin, affirming his suspicions since dusk. His hideous little prey has been playing with him through the lens but was now caught in the light. Without wasting a single minute, he pulled her down as she yelped on entering the water. 

“What the fu-“ He crashed his lips on her, silencing her complaints with his gentle lips that sucked and licked her plump’s. His hands slid down her breast, waist and hip and settled on her ass, squeezing the numb flesh hard, making her moan as he pressed her against him while his tongue delved in her mouth to play. Sweet at first, the kiss quickly turned ferocious with him dominating her mouth, tits rolling against his chest and her pussy getting drenched by his dick. She grasped his shoulders, making an angle as they broke apart, his lips latching on her pink pebbles, sucking and licking the small buttons that were churning the heat in her core. The sweet ache from her nipples spread through her body, brushing her cunt again and again against his tip as her hip jerked with his every lick. _Fire was mingling with water!_

Pulling away, he moved them to the side of the rock, grabbing the green tendrils and tied her to the tail of the canopy with her hands above her head and legs on the small rocks, feet apart. Wide-open for him, she shifted against the leaves that nuzzled against her back and tickled her butt slit, fostering the agony whirling in her drenched cunt. She needed more. Struggling against her holds, she pushed her hip forward while the Wolf just toyed with her with his tip, pushing it on her clit and sliding it on her dewy lips. His hands were on her boobs, fondling the meaty globes that were shining in the filtered light that immersed in its glow. Trapped and ruttish, _they were the wild version of Beauty and the Beast!_

Enclosing his hands around hers, he pushed into her, the moan echoing from every bend of the cave. Pulling out, he pushed again, hitting the sweet spot that made her cunt weep with every tickle, making it his aim as he set a steady rhythm. The tempo of her moans fell in sync with his thrusts, the powerful shoves making her tits bounce on her chest as the Wolf just watched the show like a spectator. Her hips mimicked his movements, pushing his cock deeper into her womb while juices flooded her pussy, dripping down her thighs on to the solid rocks. The constraints were mixing with pleasure, driving her to the ultimate freedom.

Done with the soft harmony bouncing off the walls, Jon decided to alter the beats by pounding into her on a merciless tone. “FUCK!”, “AH!”, “SHIT” and many salacious terms filled the serene air of the chaste cave that was musky from the filthy teenagers. Her head fell back, eyes squeezed shut as he impaled her like an animal in heat, making her wobble against the wall of leaves tuned with the wet slapping sound. Pounding and moaning, they chased the bliss together until a few strokes of his thumb on her clit sent currents running down her blood, only for the shock to rip through her body and escape through her throat as she quivered on the bed of leaves with her pussy throbbing around his miraculous cock. 

A choir of howls stunned the forest as the Wolf kept pounding into her, for his cock pulsed and bit the crook of her neck, muffling his groan with his lick as his seed burst in her juvenile womb, not ready to bear the fruit. Silence reigned again after the wild mating, the cave being the sole witness of the secret as their chests heaved and the mixed cum seeped on the rock. He gently pulled out and untied her hands before retrieving his bag in which he placed his camera back and pulled out their clothes. He turned around and a chuckle slipped from his lip as he took in her Wild appearance- tousled tresses with leaves entwined at the ends, dirt makeup and mud sticking to her body with her eyes boring into his.

“What?” she screamed in a suspicious high tone.

Jon stifled his laugh and threw her clothes to her before quickly pulling his on. “Nothing, we need to be quick and get you a shower before you see yourself in the mirror!”


	13. CHAPTER-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**FILTHY CHRISTMAS-DAY 5!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **I know this one is coming out late, thanks to-**  
>  1) A lot of work  
> 2)Writing and reposting **'THE BLOOD OF DRAGON'** ( if you wish to read it, check my works!)  
> 3)This chapter is very long!
> 
> **NOW, THE WARNING- THIS HAS EXPLICT SEXUAL CONTENT! I PROMISED TO TURN THE HEAT UP AND I DID(ACCO. TO THE STORY, NO UNWANTED ADDITION) AND THIS CHAPTER IS LONG AND A TEASER FOR THE FUTURE! SO, ITS SOMETHING LIKE CHAPTER 4- SOMETHING DIFFERENT.**
> 
> UNTIL NEXT TIME.
> 
> **SO, DO NOT FORGET TO SHARE YOUR VIEWS IN THE COMMENTS AND LEAVE KUDOS IF YOU LIKE!**

Dangling her feet in the air, Daenerys turned the last page of the notes as she laid on the couch on her belly with her hands resting under her face. The plug in her ass was on display, stuck tightly in her pink hole that was stretching wide, day by day as the girth of the stopple kept on increasing with the quantity of the lube. It didn’t hurt anymore nor does wearing her panties mattered, for, in the past four days, she had discovered no matter whether she clad herself in five layers or one flimsy layer, she would always end up naked with Jon Snow, fucking wherever their hormones found it suitable. And surprisingly for her, she hadn’t felt ashamed but liberated that morning when she had walked down the stairs, swaying her bare ass on her black plumps after getting plugged up and had settled well in the routine. But that wasn’t the only surprise! Besides her body accepting the intrusion and starting to love it, her mind had been cooking stuff of its own- a shudder that would settle in her pit at the first light when she would wake up and turn her eyes to the devil sleeping next to her, musing over what his mind would be planning while her mind would flood her with her own fantasies, leading to chaos that won’t calm down until they would end screwing up in uncharted territory with better orgasms. _Gods, she never knew she was a sex addict!_

Or a person who liked experiments but her field of research and trial was just limited to sex otherwise, the notes in her hand would have been hers. She pushed the thoughts aside, almost banging the other one’s on a corner of her mind, not wanting to clean up the couch for the second time for her ‘leaky situation’ that would raise questions in the family about their activities. The morning had been quiet, the afternoon had been dull and now with the moon almost up in the sky, the cogwheels in her head were not ready to rest. It was the day of the HarvestFest. The not so rich residents of Winterfell would have been crowding the street of HarvestFair while the remaining rich would have been enjoying the lavish party up the Winter Hill, thrown every year by the government to earn big donations for the agriculture department. It was something that was unique to the North and its people- _Money or no money, always stick to your traditions!_ And in all honesty, Dany loved that quality because it filled her heart with happiness and made Jon Snow jovial, though she knew it was for a different reason that she wasn’t able to figure out yet.

Footsteps descended down the stairs and the devil entered the hall in tight jeans and shirt with his shoes in one hand and a dress box and makeup box in the other. She casually turned to him, closing the book in front of her as she laid on her side, keeping her legs closed and eyed the package and the box that were now kept on the table. Putting his shoes aside, he reached for the tissue box and stepped near the sofa, signaling her to turn back on her belly. Sighing, she complied and rolled back, pushing her ass up in the air while burying her face in the cushion, embarrassed over the smug smile that would stretch on his face when he would see her mess. His hands parted her legs than slid up to her ass cheeks, squeezing them before his tongue brushed over her wet folds, teasing the frisson as it licked her clean. A tissue wrapped around the plug and then cautiously pulled it out of her hole, her muscles contracting a bit, as if complaining over the separation. After cleaning her properly with another tissue, he patted on her ass and announced “squeaky clean!”

Daenerys quickly sat up, not throwing a glance at his cocky presence and opened the box. A multi-colored sequins top and skirt was neatly wrapped in the dressing paper with black sparkly sequins stilettos pumps on the side but it wasn’t the dress that rose her eyebrows but the realization that she was going to wear it to a party. Fumbling with the paper, she brought the dress up in the air, turning it side to side in the bright light of the hall as she inspected the cloth for the formidable issue. And she found two, not one- first that both top and skirt were too short and second, the skirt was missing a considerable amount of cloth as a never-ending slit ran from to bottom to the top with the skirt being held together with the help of a chain, too much skin show as for her parents liking. She turned her face to the renegade whose invitation to join his league, she was holding in her hands.

“Our family will kill me if I walked out in this dress.”

Jon simply settled on the armchair and started to put on his shoes. “They can’t kill you if they don’t know.”

She dropped the dress back into the box and turned completely towards him. “There are people out there who would see me in the dress plus what about the party.”

Jon halted his movements and looked up at her. “Everyone is gone, Dany. And nobody will recognize you at the party.”

“How?” she asked.

“Don’t worry! I have taken care of everything, like our previous adventures. Nobody will know, I guarantee you that. Now, get ready! You just have 15 minutes before we leave.” He said and turned back to his job before standing up and walking away to take care of other things. Shifting the boxes on the chair, she opened the makeup mirror and started to dress up, checking herself carefully as she covered her naked body in the precious sexy garb. Unknown to many, it was kind of cloth she had wanted to own, to wear openly without any restrictions or penalties because the dress had no boundaries and the outcomes were unforgettable if displayed in front of the right person. She took a look of her complete image, smiling at her reflection, hoping for the exciting and undeniable rather than something creepy which would disgust her for the rest of the life. With a final look, she joined him on the driveway, locking the house behind as they climbed in the jeep and started for their destination.

After 15 minutes drive with no traffic and no people on the streets, they reached a huge tent that looked like as it was spraying colours in the air, contrast against its dark surrounding as the sound of music trembled the street. Jon parked the car and handed her a gold mask before putting his black one on, nodding her to do the same and they stepped out, handing the key to a valet as they began their walk to the tent. A lot of questions still troubled her mind as they walked between the people hanging out on the entrance in bunches, every eye turning to them, sweeping up and down their bodies with lewd expressions rather than of suspicion. Everyone was wearing a mask, so it was expected that nobody would be recognized but still, it was strange to sense a familiarity in motives. _That’s too, when she didn’t knew what they were doing!_

They entered the tent and was welcomed with a reek of burn, smoke and something so usual, thanks to the past activities that Dany could recognize it anywhere now but wouldn’t dare to spell it. The tent was divided into two main portions, one like a large hall that was separated from a small seating area by a wall. Jon waved to a guy who was lounging on the couches with a gang and lead them forward.

“So, glad you made it Joan!” The guy stood up and hugged him tightly.

Dany just stood behind, pretending to be aloof to the lecherous attention she was getting or to the fact that the man pronounced Jon's name wrong. _Maybe he was just too drunk._ The boy who wasn't much older than them, significant from his long hair and hard body that was missing a shirt, turned to Dany and took her hand, placing a kiss on her knuckles. _Okay, she will have to use the restroom._

“And you must be, Danielle. Joan's girl, right?” Dany looked at him in doubt. She knew mask made them unrecognizable but right now they were being mistaken for someone else. She turned her gaze to Jon, who seemed unfazed and eyed her to do the same. The guy then turned to his group and announced.

“Guys, he is the man who solved our big problem and gave us concession on his fees when I invited him to the party.”

His group cheered, some even hooted and Dany just looked at them, amazed at how many drinks they must have had to turn to this crazy. They joined them on the sofa and soon picture started to become clear- they were at a party hosted by a rich young Essosi gang who were visiting North for the holidays and were facing some kind of technical problem until the boy met Jon online, approached him for freelance work and ended up inviting him to their essosi style party. But the question that leapt in her mind was, why the mask was needed and why Jon hadn't used their real names. And the soon the answer appeared itself as a naked brunette walked in from the other side of the tent, in just her heels and mask.

“Guys, come on. You are missing out on the fun because of your dopes. You can do them on the rest of the trip.” She complained.

Dany's eyes grew wide. There were other girls in the seating area but none of them looked like her, with cum leaking out of her cunt, lipstick smeared on her lips and hair ruffled as if attacked by an animal. She walked towards them and settled on the armrest of one of the couch, keeping her legs slightly open and eyeing Jon like an appealing flesh.

“I can get myself clean and then you can introduce yourself to me.” She said in a sultry tone, her eyes never leaving Jon.

“Leave it, Lae! He is taken and not interested.” The guy from earlier, Zahr, said.

The girl pouted and smacked the guy sitting next to her, on his arm. “How sad, you are the ‘couples’ type. Now come on, people we are missing out on our own party.”

The gang groaned while Dany's remained bewildered. _Was she the only one who found this not normal._ She turned her face to Jon who was completely at ease with the situation and if sensing her stare, he turned to meet her gaze.

“We will join you, soon but how about you take Danielle with you and show her around.” Jon teased.

Dany gulped while the girl just beamed. “And he speaks. Damn, it! My pussy would have enjoyed that sound when you would have come inside me but unfortunately, you are interested in only your golden girl.” She called out Dany as she stood up and leaned on the tent wall while breaking their eyelock.

“All right, Golden girl. Strip!”

Dany quicky turned her face to her, shocked by her command. “What?”

“Yup, you heard me. No clothes allowed on the other side. The rule applies for both girls and boys.” She said casually as she examined her nails. 

Every piece of the puzzle fell at its place inside her head as she turned back to Jon. The beast had a ‘know it all' look at his face with a smug smile on his lips that he used to confirm her orders. “ Go on love, explore. I will join you soon.” 

Dany wanted to protest but the beast kept her locked in her place with his feral gaze that tore through her conscious. She stood up and unhooked her top from behind, letting her breast free for the salacious eyes that had turned to her to enjoy the show before loosening the chain of the slit, peeling her skirt down her ass to meet the top. Averting her gaze from the bulging pants, she peeked at Jon who was smiling at her proudly and placed a peck on his lips before marching behind Lae.

The flap of the wall opened and Dany entered a world which could only be called _Afterlife_. Because in no way the scene in front of her was below heaven. Glimmering in the neon lights of the disco, the blue, the red, the green fell on the naked bodies of the crowd, elucidating the curves and the cocks with patterns. The air was full of musk, fume and weed, the energy radiating in the aura and burning the uncertainties that might haunt any soul as the hands explored the skin and flesh rubbed against flesh on the sick enchanting beats. This time Dany's eyes were out of her sockets but she was mesmerized.

“Alright, girl. You are on your own from here. And don’t fluster, nobody will touch you without your permission, though it would be difficult.” With final sweep over her body, Lae went her way with a teasing smile.

Fumbling with her hands, Dany moved forward, keeping her chin and back straight as she decided to explore the small rooms, first that were situated in the corner. Thankfully, given to the change in environment, only the unoccupied gazes followed her and even if the occupied ones did, they only ended groping or fucking their partners harder where she could hear the girls saying ‘Thank you' with their high pitched moans. In response, she conveyed her ‘Welcome’ by swaying her hips as she walked, delighted by the eager acceptance from the company. _In the end, only a girl could help a girl!_

She entered the room that seemed most crowded and most loud and quickly made her way to the center of the room, squeezing and hurdling through awfully scented bodies only to come in face to face with an act that would trigger her dull womb to twitch and shudder in her blood to intensify. Performing on the center stage was a girl, bared like the first day of her life but mastering the acts of adults as she sucked on a stout cock of a groaning man while another shoved in her cunt at a speedy rhythm. The first word that came to Dany's mind was _FUCK_ and not like a bad FUCK but an exciting, hot FUUUCK! It was like the word that girl would have wanted to speak but was unable to do so with the fat cock, going again and again down her throat, so Dany spilt the word for her because what a performance it was, straight out of the books and acted in heaven! She couldn’t take the eyes of her with the crowd cheering from behind, some even grinding their bodies together to loosen the tension when all she could do was rub her thighs together, in hope to discipline her ardent cunt. _Fuck, she needed a cock but not just any cock!_

The act finally came to an end with half of the crowd already reaching the mid of their highs as bodies were scattered in the room, shagging hard to reach the height, helping each other in the most erotic ways. The girl just splayed on the floor with cum on her lips, dripping on her breast while another dribble leaking from her cunt as she watched the theatre around her with a satisfied smile and with fingers circling her clit. _The audience was showing it’s appreciation!_.Dany quickly turned and left the room, wanting to cool off a little bit and also to run away from the loitering hands that would brush her now and then.

She joined the ladies on the dance floor, feeling more secure around naked boobs and butts rather than prying dongs who just looked at her pussy as a fucking tunnel plus dancing also helped her to get off some heat. She swayed and jumped to the beats, losing herself in the alluring set up as the bodies pressed together, rubbing all the tender spots while the hands squeezed and brushed their ways to the cunts. It felt like being a part of some divine ritual where the angels were preparing each other for a glorious mating while the demons just watched and drank. _They were the god's offer to the fiends to give up badness!_

A coarse hand curled around her waist but instead of flinching, she leaned into the solid chest that rocked with her bare chest while another hand cupped her boobs, alternatively rolling her taut pink peaks. She locked her hands around his neck, giving more flesh for her beast to explore as he peppered hot kisses on the crook of her neck and slid his hand from her waist to her pussy. “You are so wet, Little Dragon!” He murmured.

“Mmmhmm!” she moaned and closed her eyes as her hips jerked against his fingers that were now spiraling around her frenzy clit only for a large moan to spill from her lips on the stroke of his fingers before they moved down her drenched nether lips to caress them while his cock grinded against her ass.

He dipped his fingers into her scorching cunt and scooped out her juices, gliding his fingers up her mound, belly and tits before pushing them into his mouth, licking them clean. “Open your eyes.” Jon whispered and Dany's amethyst orbs opened to a sight of lusting beasts, eyeing the wet trail.

Jon took her hand and walked them to an empty bar that was meant for self service but didn’t had any customers at the moment. Moving in, he perched her up on the counter, the lewd eyes never leaving them for a moment as he spread her open, pushed her on her elbows and with a smug smile grabbed a bottle of wine and sat on his haunches. Dany just looked at him with a stunned expression as he opened the bottle and poured it on her mound, letting the wine douse her soaked cunt, the aroma of the musk and sweet mingling together as he buried face between her legs, licking the sweet slit from bottom to top.

“Fuck!” she moaned as her head fell back and bit her lip. Her nails scratched the wooden top of the counter as the sinful mouth sucked at her wet petals with his rolled tongue stroking in and out, again and again of her soppy cunt before his teeth lightly bit and rolled the charged nub, all dipped in the flavor of the sweet wine making an appetizing serve for the devil. A soft groan vibrated through her pussy, pushing a strand of moans out of her mouth, clearly conveying the love that the consumer had for the meal.

Well, the appetizers are supposed to be pleasing!

Jon sucked harshly and licked again and then pushed his tongue deeper into the folds with the gruelling pace, finally making her explode with another bite of her clit. She fell on the counter with a large moan, trembling as the tides of orgasm crashed over her again and again, sinking her deep into the pleasure. But the weary had no rest as the beast between her legs was on a mission as he quickly pulled himself up, stretched her wide open, so wide that he placed her one foot on his shoulder and brought his hard cock near her cunt and plunged straight into her core, kissing the very end of the womb with his deep thrust. His hands grabbed her thighs, creating marks on the milky skin as he shoved into her in and out, in and out and so on, setting a steady, speedy rhythm, making her boobs flap against her chest as she rocked helplessly against the counter. 

“Pull those stiff tits!” He commanded and Dany had no other option, other than to roll and tuck her firm nipples, adding fuel to the fire that was slowly building again in her belly as she got banged on the bar by his hard cock. Her juices from her earlier high were stilling coating thighs with the mix of the wine but the efforts of the beast, earned an unexpected gush from her cunt that now dripped down to her ankle, spreading on the wood. Her mouth fell open and back arched up as her hands left her tits and grabbed the ends of the counter, clawing the timber as the fire crept up her skin.

“Fuck, Yes, Fuck, Yes, -“ Her mind knew now only just two words and recognized only two sounds- the one that left her throat in a moan and the second, of slapping skins that surrounded them like a singing choir. Dany pulled herself from the haze, only to fall into another one when her eyes fell on the couples fucking around them, watching them like a hawk, trying to recreate the passion they felt while they bathed in the sensual energy that emitted from them.

“Look at me!” Jon commanded, his voice hoarse and loud over the music. Dany turned her eyes to him, feeling the pull that wasn’t a mere attraction as he seized her with his stormy gaze.

“They can see you and hear you.” He plunged harshly into her, making her breath hitch.

“But they can never touch you.” Another sharp plunge.

“They can never have you.” Another hard plunge.

“Because you are mine.” He shoved deep and hit straight at her G-spot, making her moan.

“This cunt is mine and so is your ass, breast, mouth, mind, everything. If this pussy will ever have a cock that would be mine. If your mouth will suck a cock, that would be mine. If your boobs will get squeezed that would be from me and only me and me, will fill that tight pink star of yours. And every time, people will watch and yearn for you but they can’t get you because you belong to me.” With every sentence, he plunged deeper and deeper into her, making her G-spot sing with song falling from her lips. The blaze in his eyes resembled the volcano that was erupting in a thundering storm, proclaiming to the world his mighty strength and sincere heart, both of which that left her spellbound. Strikingly, she felt safe and happy even though in the middle of their fierce coupling with raging hormones messing with their minds. But there was no doubt in his words, only clarity making Dany beg for something, she had never expected.

“Yes, claim me. Fuck me, make me yours.” She moaned as the beast sped up, fucking her frantically as her moans topped the array that filled the air. A spark rolled down her spine and she burst again with curses rolling down her tongue and eyes rolling up in her head with toes curling in her heels, only to be crammed with a strange urge of release and a jet of juices dashed onto his thighs, puffing a heavy dose of musk in the air as his cock pulsed and spurted his hot seed in her cunt at the same time.

Heaving, he pulled out of her and helped her tired, breathless body into a sitting position. Putting his hands on either side of her on the counter, he bent a little, meeting her eyes on their level. “Remember, what you pleaded for.” He said with a small smile.

“Oh, come on. We both know you own in me in the fucking department plus I can’t deny that the sex is good.” Dany mocked trying to lace it with a bit of cockiness but that couldn’t happen because she knew things were changing between them and if not trust and love, there was at least some understanding that couldn’t harm their deal. She averted her eyes, looking for an escape from whatever was brewing in his stormy grey but Jon was, as usual, one step ahead of her as he tore away his eyes and quickly stood straight.

That was when Dany's eyes fell on his thighs and she understood why the air felt so heavy. “Is that-“ She hesitated.

With a proud smile, Jon replied. “Yup, you squirted!”

A blush crept up her cheeks and she quickly looked away. “You should get cleaned!” She said in a soft murmur but Jon with his arrogant smirk simply replied. “No! It’s the badge of my hard-earned victory, I will wear it all night long.”

Dany shied away as the tinge of pink turned crimson on her cheeks. Of course, Jon Snow wouldn’t clean, who else could make their lady squirt for the first time in a naked party where couples and strangers derived pleasure from the view of his cock inside her cunt. _It was an achievement of his that should go down in history._

The moans surrounding them reached their peaks and soon a cluster of limp bodies enclosed them with satisfied smiles on their faces while the eyes still held a hint of lust. Some of them were single men who had just jerked off to her getting fucked and with their vulture stares were peeking between her legs. Ready to escape, Dany closed her legs and looked at Jon whose eyes hadn’t left her. _The play was over, the applause had been heard, now was the time to drop the curtain._ But Jon Snow had other plans or one can say, there was much yet to be seen. 

“Fuck, I would really like a taste of that wine.” One of jerking moron said from the corner. A smirk unfurled on Jon's lips while Dany just bit her lip, looking away. Picking up the bottle that he had left on the floor, Jon pushed it in the hands of Dany and nodded her in the man's direction with specific orders. “And you must have it. Go on, love. You never say ‘NO’ to a thirsty man.”

Dany eyes grew big while the ears around them perked up. She couldn’t believe what he was asking her to do but Jon just stared in her eyes and didn’t let the façade fade away for a moment. “Go, give the bottle to them.” He ordered and Dany gulped, pushing down the lump that was forming in her throat. The man was arrogantly smiling, waiting to leap on her and here the Wolf, who just claimed her was talking about sharing. Her fingers tightened around the bottle, ready to hit it on somebody's head but the determination in Wolf's eyes was making her resolve weak.

Reluctantly, she stood up and walked up to the man to hand him the bottle. Pushing it in front of her, she ignored his creepy cock that was hardening at the sight of the glistening mix of juices, wine and cum that covered her pussy and inner thighs. She cleared her throat, catching the attention of the man and glared at his smirk while the man curled his fingers around the bottle, near her hand. He was almost about to touch her, when he turned his face at the Wolf, who was still smirking and eyeing him intently. The confidence that radiated from his composure only proved the fact that he was very powerful otherwise which guy in the world shared his woman so easily. Slumping his shoulders, the man quickly took the bottle from her hand and turned, leaving the crowd with hurried steps. Dany turned her eyes to the Wolf with whom the man had shared the last glance and then back at the crowd which was dispersing mimicking the guy's action. Circling his hand around her waist, Wolf pulled her into him as his finger middle finger caressed her butt slit, sending a shiver down her spine. He nibbled at her ear before kissing her fervently and pulling away, murmuring soft words to her. “I am famished. Let’s eat!”

They enjoyed some more time at the party, eating, dancing and watching more people satisfying their sexual appetite while they kissed and jerked or fingered each other off until it was time to leave. Wrapped in a pink party boa that Dany had landed on the dance floor, she followed Jon to the back of the tent where on the other side of the flap, in the open air, the crowd hung out in the actual party attire- no attire. She kept following him through the crowd, hand in hand, overlooking all the obscene stares, walking patiently for him to stop at the point where they will get their clothes. But that point never came as she quickly found herself on the side of the road, out of the party lawn, waiting naked for the valet to arrive. The jeep arrived just on time and thankfully, she quickly hopped in her seat with Jon taking his while the valet left them quickly in opposite direction. It was only when they were putting on their seat belts, Dany voiced her worries.

“Where are our clothes? Are we really going to drive home, naked?”

Jon turned his face to her, pushing a loose strand behind her ears. “Our clothes have been discarded like other clothes. So yeah, we are going to drive home naked.” He smiled and turned back to front.

“What?” Dany squealed as the Wolf turned back to her with a sigh.

“You see, Dany, parties like these don’t happen in Winterfell. And to keep everyone safe and themselves out of prison, the hosts decided to get rid of the clothes in the beginning itself as keeping tabs of clothes would require staff and more staff meant more risk. Thus, only a valet and that way no gadget made it inside the tent. Plus, the whole city is at the fest, even the police, the streets are empty and the street cameras are turned off. So, there is no risk in driving home naked.” He asserted and turned his eyes back on the road, starting the engine.

They drove at slow speed, lazily passing through the silent streets with vacant homes as soft music played in the car. Dany kept her eyes outside the window, staring absently at all the passing by houses, neglecting the little hymn playing in her heart and the nerves that sparked in her cunt. In all insanity, the experience was overwhelming, something that she would never confess to the Wolf. It was a very rare opportunity for someone to attend a naked party and then drive home without clothes in a place like Westeros where etiquette and poise were spoon-fed to children. But she had been lucky and in her dictionary, nothing could top the night. She leaned back into her seat, the boa loosening around her arms as she let the peace of the moment sank in her heart.

A hand slid up her thigh, making her sigh deeply as it inched closer and closer to her cunt until it reached its destination and slipped between her thigh, brushing her folds with its fingers. “Haa!” Her breath hitched, teeth digging into her lower lip as the fingers rubbed her folds, up and down, reaching all the way to the end of her slit while the car just moved steadily forward. She didn’t turn away from the window, just opened her legs a little, giving room to the Wolf to work his magic. She knew what he wanted to fuck her endlessly and miraculously, it matched her own need but looking at him now would hamper their journey. The boa around her arms loosened further, slackening on the seat and it just opened another spot for him to capture. Leaving her cunt, he quickly changed the gear and returned his hand on her body, only this time kneading her boob. “Ah!” She hitched, looking at the Wolf from the side mirror. They had already removed their masks, letting their expressions show freely in the confined space but with a little view it became difficult for her to perceive his thoughts. So, she relied on her body that was slowly turning into a live wire with sparks erupting from her pussy and tits.

“Move closer!” He, commanded and she shifted in her seat towards the gear. With her within his reach, his hands went out of control, turning her into a crazy piece of wire that was overcharged with thrill. He tugged at her nipples, rolling the stiff peaks until “Aah!” fell from her lips, treading cautiously between the thin line of pain and pleasure and then moved on to stroke her cunt, making her “mmhmm!” in her throat, switching his actions alternatively while he bestowed the required squeezes in between to her boobs, all leading to the slickness that coated her thighs and seat. Dany still didn’t turn to him, only replied to his ministrations with moans and groans as she fought to keep herself together in the storm that was brewing in her core.

Finally, they arrived home and as soon as the engine turned off, Jon roughly pulled her in his lap and started trailing hot kisses down her neck as his hands cupped her breasts from behind and pushed them together before kneading the soft flesh and rolling the pink teats. She moaned and trembled, rocking her hips against his stiff cock while trying to latch on to the ladder of consciousness. “No, neighbours- we need clothes- house.” Were the only broken words she could manage against his ferocious attack. Jon groaned and opened the door, slipping out of the car before turning around and staring at her with his hands on his waist through the open door. Dany shook her head, making it clear that in no way she was going to step out in their street in the current form. Sighing deeply, Jon pinched the top of his nose trying to think through his brain rather than his cock but the latter simply won due to the aroused angel sitting on the driving seat. _Needy times needed needy actions!_

In a swift movement, he picked her upon his shoulder, giving a pat on her ass as he grabbed the boa and closed the door before turning into the opposite direction. Dany screamed and beat her arms on his chest in protest but the Wolf didn’t stop until he had reached the other side of the road, near the street pole that displayed the hoarding ‘WELCOME TO THE HEAVENLY HILLS IN WINTERFELL!’ He placed her down and seized her by her waist as she tried to move away. Catching her hands, he wrapped the boa around her hands in a tight knot and then tied it to the pole. Agitated, Dany struggled with boa with it’s feathers falling on the ground from the harsh tugs but soon her actions came to halt when he bent her forward and perched his cock at the entrance of her pussy.

“Ha!” The tension flood from her mind down to her cunt as the beast parted her legs, far wide and slid his tip along her lips, coating it with her juices while the remaining was picked up by his finger that was circling her A-hole, spreading the honey as a lubricant. Air got caught in her throat, leaving her breathless as he slowly dipped his finger in the tight hole, moving in sync with his cock that entered her drenched cunt. Her eyes closed and mouth fell open as the finger settled over his thick cock, separated by layers of muscles that were contracting bit by bit, accommodating the intrusions little by little until the anxiety finally settled and pleasure took over. She didn’t move, didn’t groan, just stuck to her place, feeling fulfilled and horny to the brim, wanting to be fucked desperately but also to be captured in the moment for eternity.

Setting a steady pace, he started plunging in her with his finger imitating his cock in her taut ass, moving easily in and out, in and out of the little hole, the sight itself, swelling his cock in her womb. He hit her G-spot in every plunge while caressing all her A-spots with his thick shaft as he moved deeper into her ass. The flutter in her butt was too strong as compared to her pussy with her muscles squeezing his finger firmly with every push, driving him frantic with just the thought of what it will do to his cock. Taking deep breaths, he controlled his mind and focused on bringing pleasure to the girl who was bent in front of him, breathing heavily as he shoved into her womb, pushing to the edge while he reaped the benefit of his hard work.

Her mind turned into a mess and core into much as her juices leaked from her cunt like a flood, dripping down her creamy legs on to the muddy floor as he turned the notch up and shoved in her pussy at a maddening speed while maintaining the rhythm of his finger. She saw nothing, heard nothing, neither her moans nor his groans, just felt as every nerve in her body ignited, sparks became haywire and finally, she exploded with a loud cry with her head falling back and spine arching forward as pleasure shot from her core, up to her mind and down to her toes, making them curl while her muscles throbbed vigorously around his cock and finger. 

Tightening his hold on her waist, he plunged into her in a frenzy, swiftly losing control over his actions until a shiver shot up his spine and his cock pulsed, spurting his hot seed in her wet womb while a rough growl left his throat. Totally spent, he fell on the top her as he pulled his slackening cock out of her pussy with cum seeping down her cunt while he moved his finger out of her ass, leaving her empty and satiated. They stood like that for minutes, catching up on their breaths, puffing in the silence as their bodies came down from their high. Finally, he straightened and untied her hands from the pole, setting her free from the notorious seize. He smiled goofily at her while Dany just shied away, not wanting to discuss what they just did or how it felt because certainly her slippery thighs were proof of how it went. She turned her attention towards their home that was on the opposite of the side of the street and then to Jon and then to pole. _Now, she will never be able to look at the pole like before._

Jon pulled her close by her waist, boring deeply into her eyes with a smile on his face as he ran his finger up her butt slit and patted her ass before nodding towards the house and whispered, “Ready for Walk of Shame, Little Dragon!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU GUYS FOUND THIS CHAPTER WITHOUT ANY PROBLEM AND LIKED IT. NEXT CHAPTERS- I WILL TRY MY BEST TO POST THEM ON TIME. (if any problems with the posting mention in the comments because I have faced some problem with the site.)


	14. CHAPTER-14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _  
> **FILTYHY CHRISTMAS DAY-6!**  
>  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I made it on time but in a rush. So, this chapter is light and steamy, giving a new turn to the story that means the next chapter would be super hot and heavy. **So, do tell me in the comments about what you think of the twist and leave kudos if you like!**

The letters mocked her from the crisp paper that stood straight in her hand without a single crease, challenging her wits in all the boldness. _ **Explain in detail Tyrells Agricultural policy that made the Reach the ‘The Food Capital' of Westeros.** _She huffed as she sank further into the cushion, stretching her legs to the end of the couch as she gathered her scattered senses to come up with an answer that looked too polite on paper but a slap on the face of the questioner. Of course, the person deserved it because any aware person would know that The Reach had been fourth on _THE NATIONAL PRODUCE LIST_ for the past 10 years, behind-The North, Dragonstone and Casterly Rock, all thanks to the use of advanced technology. And Daenerys knew that because of the notes of the beast, on whose couch she laid naked with a plug up her ass as she struggled with outdated questions while he enjoyed his long, relaxing bath. 

She twirled the pen between her fingers, staring hard at the question, so, as to align her cogwheels together that were either lost in the shower, booming from the other side of the door or were focused on the soft soreness that was present between her legs, a sweet reminder of their last fun night. It wasn’t her fault that her mind had been distracted a lot lately but the defect of the recent programming that had been fed in her brain. Heavy load of books with a heavy load of hormones had simultaneously expanded her knowledge in various departments, at a speed that had been both mind-boggling and mind-straining, making her many thinking neurons getting directly connected to sex ones with the only relief being that the stimulation in those neurons only occurred with Jon Snow and no one else. _Price of mixing business with pleasure!_

She puffed as the activities of the last night didn’t leave her alone with her lungs craving for some fresh air which was impossible for her to get because of the damn pole on the opposite of the road that was a part of the view from the balcony of his room- even if she wouldn’t want to, it will still itch to get a peak. Pushing the paper back into the pile, she dropped the pen on the side and placed the cushion on her face, frustrated at her current state. The shower halted on the other side and after a few ruffling, the door opened and walked out the beast in just his towel with beads glistening over his apt body as he dried his hair with a small towel with a bag in his other hand. Dany held the cushion in front of her breasts and sat up as soon as his woody, fresh aroma hit her nostrils, sending a tickle down her belly. Grey met lilacs, locking into a trance for seconds before they slid down each other bodies, feeding on the delicious skins until the musk mingled in the air with the pine and dew sheathed her neither lips.

The cushion fell on the floor, touching the ground at the precise moment with his towel, leaving them exposed and yearning for a taste. In all his glory, the Wolf discarded the other towel as well and sauntered towards her, placing the bag on table before wrapping his fingers around her ankle and flipping her on her belly. A deep sigh left her lips as the weight of the beast settled down on her with the sexual tension pushing down as well, making her mind light and core tight. Skin to skin, the touches turned into sparks that sang through her nerves, pulsing in the small nub, hidden between her folds as his semi-hard cock slid down her butt slit, pushing a little on the plug that remained seated in it’s place, firmly. A soft moan fell from her lips as he nibbled on her earlobe with his hot mouth, whispering filthy words that turned into a sweet ache in her cunt.

“Seems like my Little Dragon wants to get fucked! Eagerly, passionately, all the way up so that you can forget all the low's.”

“Hmmm” Dany whimpered, her legs moving apart as his cock continued to pet her slit. His hand ran down her side and settled over her stuffed pink star while other reached up her chest to give her boobs a fondle. Lost in his intriguing touch, Dany buried her head in the couch, breathing slowly as she pushed up on her elbows, giving him ample room for his journey, hoping that it would end up with a blast. But things had never worked her way and the beast had never sought her direction for his finger simply curled around the plug and slowly pulled it out of her backchannel, delivering it on the table, leaving her empty and asking for more.

“Get dressed! We leave in 10 minutes.” He said with a chuckle and walked towards his dresser to get dressed.

Dany sat up with a curse on her lips as she grumblingly opened the bag and pulled out the crop top, short skirt with her new ankle-length boots and makeup kit. She was by now used to his surprise plans/surprise outings or the fact that she never wore underwear on any of the trips but still being left wet on the couch after gruelling hours with assignments, out of which, some would definitely underscore in front of Margery's, made her cranky. She tiredly put on her clothes and makeup and for the first time was out of the house before Wolf. Dangling the key on his finger, the Beast hopped on to the driver seat after locking the house and started the engine of the Jeep, pulling out of the driveway, heading straight to their destination.

The dusk was slowly descending on the sky, turning the air orange as they silently drove through the busy streets while the stereo played rock songs, filling the space with glee. Dany kept her eyes outside the window, looking at the happy children and happy people that they were passing by as the people of Winterfell enjoyed a lovely evening. _If only her day could be that lovely!_ The car came to a stop in the parking of the supermarket and Dany turned to Jon in shock. Not even once, the word ‘SUPERMARKET’ had struck her mind when he had insinuated another outdoor trip or the crowd that swarm the place every day. No doubt, the lines of shelves crammed with booze, butter, cheese, chocolates and every damn thing that a human may need was the favourite hangout place for teens, addicts and not to mention a workplace for couples struggling with filling up their cupboards but a streak show or worst screwing between the food stands was not only insane but nasty. _Gods, she herself won’t buy a fruit if she saw somebody getting against the shelve._

“Relax, we are here to get groceries and then we head to another place. Your cunt and tits are safe here.” He joked as he stepped out of the car while Dany took a deep breath before opening the door and climbing out.

They entered the store and grabbed a trolley before beginning their tour from one shelf to another. Sailing through the ice cream to liquor, they filled the trolley from different sections of carb-free veggies and fruits to fat loaded pasta, noodles, chips and everything that was not on diet with Jon encouraging her to buy anything that lightens her mood without stressing over the budget. Dany just kept eyeing him suspiciously as he filled her with various recipes that they could cook for cheerful meals that were glutted with calories. _Did he really not care about her figure?_ She wanted to ask but being the Wolf he was, the answer came before the question could be voiced. “I like you chubby and those extra curvy curves would only make me fuck you more and harder.”

Shying, she turned her face in the opposite direction with her heart skipping a beat in her chest as the words filled her with relief and desire, for the beast who was ready to accept her no matter what. Keen to find an escape from the prurience that hung in the air, enclosing them like the frost of the freezer where it was easier to lose oneself with still being in the eyes, she quickly murmured an excuse “Going to look for some yoghurt” and ambled in the opposite direction.

Relaxed, she checked the sections for the meal and was about grab her favourite flavour from the top shelf when a hand curved around her arm, forcing a shudder down her spine and fear in her heart, making her shriek softly. 

“Long time no see, babe!” 

Hesitantly, Dany turned around to the bulky and gaudy Drogo whose obscene eyes were running up and down her body, making her cringe from inside. His grip around her arm tightened as he licked his lip with his tongue, blocking the blood to her limb that was suffering from the assault. Yanking her hand off, she pulled back, creating a much-needed space between them while at the same conjuring ways to flee from him.

“I am not your babe, Drogo. Don’t you remember the warning!” She snapped, breaking his lewd perusal.

Drogo stuffed his hands in his pockets and smirked. “Yeah, the one by your brother. I remember but that doesn’t mean we had an official breakup.”

Glaring at his thick head that wasn't able to register simple information, she hissed. “If you want an official notice, then I believe Rhae can print it out for you and for the notice board and for anybody else you want to tell. BECAUSE WE ARE OVER! And next time you touch me like that a different kind of notice will land at your home that your family won't like.”

Drogo pulled his hands out and folded them in front of his chest while bending a little over the little Daenerys, intimidating her like old days with his physical strength. “Big words, Babe. That’s too when you are alone with the Wolf at home with no protection. But don’t worry, it just makes me want to do you more.”

‘DO YOU' were the two words that were enough to make her loathe all the time she had spent with the Jerk, feeling sick and disgusting on herself for having bear his touch and hurt when everyone around her advised against it. Her back hit the door behind her and a towering Drogo kept moving towards her, coming closer with each step, making her heart thump in her chest. She quickly scanned the area, looking for help or for an escape but with people surrounding them and his massive body blocking all the ways, she leaned further into the cabinet.

“Drogo!”

Relief flood her senses and she turned her face in the direction of the voice where a poised Wolf was coming in their direction with his eyes trained on the Horse, challenging the brute, eye to eye.

“Wolf”

“Horse”

Rough pleasantries left their mouths as Jon stopped next to her, pulling her into him while keeping his eyes on the Horse, intact.

“Anything special?” He asked and a faint smile touched her lips at his ‘straight to the point' boldness.

“Just inviting you guys to my party tomorrow. Now that you are here, I don’t have to ask Babe to extend the invitation.” Drogo mocked feigning a polite smile.

Pushing a brow up, Jon turned his eyes on Dany and then back to Drogo, reading the different expressions that marked their faces. She cowered from inside at his claim on her, wanting badly to punch him even if it meant breaking the bones of her hand but the thought of her touching his skin made her skin crawl. Moving further close to him, she conveyed her displeasure at the horse's offer but the Wolf had a plan of his own.

“Sure, we will see you there, tomorrow.”

With the last words, Jon took her hand and led them to the cash counter where he had left the cart to get the stuff billed while he went to look for her. The woman on recognizing them smiled and pushed their bags on the counter towards them after Jon made the payment and ordered some batches of yoghurt to be delivered at their home with the rest of the things. Stepping out of the store, they made a beeline for the jeep and climbed in without a single word shared.

They drove to the next stop, silently and smoothly with no stereo and no words, just their thoughts and emotions that crammed up the little space and made the aura heavy. The moon was almost up in the sky and the anticipation that had been building inside her since the morning was now reaching a new peak with his recent behaviour. _Why did he accept?_ Dany itched to know but more than that she wanted to know the details of his plans- current as well as futuristic. The calmness in his posture and the silence that had graced his lips, had been piercing her on the insides, killing her bit by bit. It wasn’t the lack of enthusiasm but denial of the opportunity that had presented itself on the couch that had excited him but not enough to overpower his self-control. It wasn’t something usual as he always left her longing for more but at the same time took his bit for his luxury, something that was missing from his actions. _Was he planning on abandoning her in the arms of Drogo?_

She trembled in her seat at the thought and slowly turned her eyes to the Wolf who had his eyes on the road. “Whatever it is, drop it.” He said without turning in her direction as he relied upon his instincts for precision regarding her emotions. Reluctantly, Dany leaned in her seat and pushed the thought in the corner of her mind, not wanting to spoil an already spoiled day.

The Jeep entered the cinema complex and a new wave of thrill coursed through her blood. She sat up straight with a smile on her face as the car parked into the lot and the driver turned to her with a soft smile on his lips and phone in his hand which displayed the two tickets for the new action flick that had reaped many positive reviews. “I thought this will help brighten your bad day!” The small smile stretched into a big one with her heart leaping in her chest at his sweet gesture that almost made her want to kiss him. _Almost._ Containing her joy, Dany simply shook her head and they both climbed out of the car and walked to the complex. They went first to the refreshment counter and ordered a big tub of popcorn for Dany while Jon just settled for a cold drink. Even though she tried her level best, Dany couldn’t curb the smile that kept spreading on her lips from time to time, not because she had never been to the theatre but due to the stressful past months, not to forget her overbearing father that had put a number of restraints on her life. _This was her first movie after that fateful semester result._

They took their seats in the hall and in the darkness of the room, things started to become clear. Sitting on the corner seats of the last row, Dany noticed the 6 seats to her left that were vacant while the distance between the last and second last row was considerable. She knew their seats belonged to the exclusive class, a row booked only by the elites but wasn’t expecting them not to show up! She turned her eyes to the Wolf, sitting to her right, happily slurping on his drink while the sprockets in her head, turned. She eyed him sceptically, looking for hints but the Wolf didn’t deter under her gaze and continued to enjoy his drink. Anxious and ardent, Dany leaned into her seat, curling her fingers tightly around the tub. Their entrance in the hall hadn’t gone unnoticed with many lecherous gazes following their path, clinging tightly on their bodies as they had taken their seats in the corner with some still loitering at their position. _Any type of act won’t go unseen!_

The movie started and trepidation slowly left her body with buttery popcorn and light-hearted moments that the characters shared on their ‘so-called’ mission. Watching intently, Dany engulfed every dialogue, every punch, every kick and every kiss, feeding them to her hormones who riled up in her blood. The tub in her hand soon became empty and she pushed it onto the empty seat, leaning back into the chair, enjoying the movie with a big smile. But suddenly her stretched lips turned inside, trying to muffle the cry that threatened to escape from her throat due to the coarse hand that was squeezing her breast through her top. She turned her face to the side, locking amethyst orbs with the dark coal that were brimming with lust, ready to pounce on their prey as the hands kneaded the soft meat wrapped in the cloth. 

Her eyes closed as his hand slid down her body until the edge of her skirt before turning inside and starting a new journey up. Her womb awoke from the deep sleep as his fingers inched closer, caressing the white flesh of her thigh on their way, finally settling on her pink lips that were eager for their attention. “Huh!” Her breath hitched as his finger rubbed along the petals of her sweet pussy while his thumb circled her clit, slowly turning her nub puffy, charging the damn nerves were already from the situation.

“My Little Dragon, loves fucking with an audience. But do you know what I love, claiming you with no sharing you!” Jon murmured against her lips before catching them in a frenzy kiss. Hot and passionate, he pushed his tongue in her throat, dominating all her senses while pushing two fingers into her cunt. Stroking and sweeping, he matched the action of his mouth and fingers, earning low moans that reverberated in his mouth while her womb flooded her dried cunt. The movie still played in the background with the spectators captivated in its magic while they progressed with their erotic act in the last row.

Hungry for relief, he broke the kiss and quickly pulled her into his lap, seating her on his cock that was already out of its constraints but was hidden in the dark from the prying eyes. He pulled her top down and skirt up, freeing her boobs and pussy for the world and for his salacious hands that groped her boobs and kneaded them together before rolling her taut nipples between his finger as he peppered hot kisses on the crook of her neck. “Aah!” A breathy moan left her lips as her head rested on his shoulder and angled a little on the side, offering his lips and hands more skin to grab. And he leapt on the offer, leaving sloppy kisses on her shoulder while tugging at her tits, sending bolts screaming down her core.

Illuminated by the dim beam radiating from the projector, her body shone like an eclipse, dull on one side while beaming on the other as she turned into a fire, ignited by his fingers that worked like a matchstick. The screams, the curse, the clangs and the screech blared in her ears, fuelling the rush as arousal sped up her spine, turning her brain into mush, the moment his fingers strummed against her clit. “Hmm!” she moaned, climbing the peak with long steps, only for the pace to turn speedy as his hand grabbed her waist and lifted her hip in the air before pushing her down on his hard length.

“FUCK!” she groaned, clutching the armrest tightly, grateful for the loud, intense action movie, she wasn't looking at. Nibbling at her ear lobes while playing with her tits, the Wolf softly commanded in her ear. “Open your eyes!”

Horny and lost, she complied and saw the world with new eyes, one that propelled a new dose of rush in her veins. Surrounded by people with threat and shame lurking in the darkness, she bounced up and down his steel length like a shameless harlot who shined in the danger and fed on the ignorance. With their secret in the dark and passion in her blood, she became a flicker in the black that dwindled with his shoves, hitting her G-spot and A-spot with every deep plunge while the sound of her flapping boobs, slapping skins and greedy moans mingled with the roars in the theatre until she exploded with a groan, arching her back, curling her toes, gushing with her juices and quivering in his arms. The beast raced to his high, finally reaching the edge and falling into the sea of pleasure as he plunged into her with harsh jabs with his cock pulsing in her womb before spurting his hot seed in her cunt.

A small beep erupted from his watch and he pulled her up from his lap, putting her back in her seat as they both heaved and cleaned at the same time. Satiated and relaxed, they corrected their clothes and as if on cue the lights filled the hall, marking the end of the movie. Stumble back into the seat, Dany huffed for having missed out on the ending, ignoring the weird stares that flew in their direction. The Wolf chuckled next to her, earning her attention and glare to which seductively replied. “Don’t worry, you can catch up on it at home while I catch you in sensual ways.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be ready next chapter would be dark and surprising!


	15. CHAPTER-15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**FILTHY CHRISTMAS DAY-7!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup! i know I am late but this chapter is extremely crucial for the story and tricky to write. So, I had to scrap my first draft and had to start again with some minor changes and hence, I went through a Writers Block during the execution. But I am out of it and so the chapter is out!  
> And Now for the **Warning-**  
>  **It contains explicit sexual content as well as some disturbing content as well. But the sexual content is very dark** **SO, PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO MENTION YOUR VIEWS IN THE COMMENTS( EVEN IF YOU ARE A GUEST AND LOVE THE STORY), I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER IS TURNING POINT AND I NEED TO HAVE IDEA OF READER'S THOUGHTS. AND LEAVE KUDOS IF YOU LIKE! AND SORRY IF I HURT ANYBODY'S SENTIMENTS, I TRIED MY LEVEL BEST!**

Dainty fingers sailed along the hem of the red fabric, doing a tango with the silk as they left small but undetectable creases in their path. They picked and twirled the soft material wrapped around the milky legs as the evening lost its shade and her heart, hope while her eyes silently blinked at the sea of stars, praying the Winter gods above for courage. It was a belief in the North, a good omen if new beginnings started at night like birth or a wedding, for the chill of the dark and the warmth in the hearts brought lives closer and a shower of stars made the journey celestial- a true blessing of gods! But Dany didn’t knew what path the almighty had chosen for her or what was her destination but she hoped it wasn't the arms of Khal Drogo. Her eyes turned to the Wolf who was calmly steering the Jeep through the traffic, unfazed by the threat that loomed over them or her, in particular, enjoying the sick beats from the stereo while looking ravishing in his leather jacket and black t-shirt and jeans. _Damn, she wanted a sip of his attitude potion!_

The car turned on the driveway that was packed with empty vehicles, quaking from the blaring sounds coming from the large country house at the end of the road that must have turned into a hell for the horses in the stables of the proud owners. _Or maybe he just dosed them into sleep._ Parking the car in an empty lot near the tree, the Wolf smoothly turned the engine off and rotated the back mirror towards him, checking his appearance for the last time before the party. Smug over his looks, he turned his gaze back at the anxious white lamb on the passenger seat that he was about to deliver to the barbarian. “Ready, Little Dragon?”

Dany shifted in her seat with bile rising in her throat, pushing her almost on the verge of puking on the shiny interiors on which Wolf worked hard on or paid for. The day had gone without a glitch-same nakedness, same plug, same books and the same stirring until in the blink of an eye the night had fallen upon them and had brought afloat the agitation that was lurking in the corners of her mind. She hadn’t complained or questioned, not knowing whether it was her right to do so but somewhere in her beating heart she had hoped for worry that would incite his courage and free her from the clutches of the Savage. But the remorse never adored his features and neither did any promises fell from his lips, it was just the silence that he gave and silence that ruled her fate. _Maybe she was never meant to be queen!_

She pulled ‘the mask of brave' on and straightened her back as she blinked away the tears that were brimming in her eyes and stepped out of the car, returning him what he had given her-silence. The Wolf followed her quickly and soon was walking side to side to her as they entered the hippy’s house making their way through a crazy crowd. Surrounded by prying eyes whose lewd gazes had started perusing their forms from the moment they had stepped foot in the jam-packed rowdy place, the Wolf searched for the Host through the sea of freaks as he kept a strong grip on Dany's waist while accepting drink cups along the way. Safety was a joke at the place and his Little Dragon was too seething and too hot to be let around free to explore. It wasn't his possessiveness but protectiveness that he happily bestowed on every woman of his house that were endangered by Jerks, cowards, rapists, womanizer and Barbaric’s but the lady in his arms, unfortunately, had found a great combination in her ex-boyfriend. _So, yeah his protection was tinged with control._

Finally, they found the horde of horses with their mares drinking near the pool with a group of a barely dressed women lounging around them. The site was nasty enough to push Dany further in his chest while Jon just ignored the presence of the humans who could be labelled as walking STD'S, man and woman included, as he focused his attention on one disease at a time. In this case, it was the bulky brute that was undressing his woman with his eyes as they walked in his direction.

“You made it!” The drunk bastard exclaimed as he choked the Wolf in a tight hug without shifting his gaze from Dany who Jon had moved behind her while his lungs bore the assault of the heavy alcohol. Drogo quickly released him from his grip and made a move towards Dany but Jon stopped him in the middle, keeping Dany hidden behind him.

“Yeah, we made it and next time keep your hands off me, Horse!” Jon said annoyingly.

Drogo's eyes slid down her body and Dany shifted from one foot to another, keeping her eyes on the ground as disgust crept up her skin. If ground would have opened up and swallowed her whole at the moment, she would have loved it because his gaze just made her hate herself. _How did she tolerated being a piece of meat for two years!_

“Got..it… Wolf! Now, go find yourself a treat and leave me-me with..my..Girl!” The slur in his voice shook every part of her being as Jon pushed away his hand that had moved in her direction, not letting it even make it to her skin. Dany sighed as he pulled her in his arms, gripping her by her waist as he looked Drogo in his eye. “Keep your hands off of every Dragon. You invited us, we came. We don’t want to cause any trouble, so don’t ask for it.”

Jon’s harsh words caught Drogo's attention and turned every eye in the space towards them. The ground was full of recognisable faces with some unknown one’s staring at them from random places but the maximum crowd in the place knew what it meant when White Wolf gave a warning. Ignorance resulted in wounds with searing heat melting muscle and bones, landing a person in the hospital for weeks. Nobody knew how he did it, winning every fight while earning just a few scars that would fade away, leaving behind marks that only boosted his pride and image but none dared to ask, for heroes never shared their secrets. _At the end, he was the finest warrior amongst them!_

Drogo backed away a few steps without breaking the tensed eye contact between the predator and the prey, demarcation clear between the two-man as they fought for dominance with their glares. Finally, they broke the stares with a tint of friction remaining between them as the looks dispersed and the vibes turned back to cool from hot. Drogo smirked and stretched his hand out in the direction of the house. “Enjoy yourself” 

Tugging Dany along with himself, Jon strolled back to the house, looking for the faces of some decent people that might have mistakenly stumbled upon this party. In the corner of the living hall, they met a small group of school acquaintance’s who didn’t have much to do for the holidays and thus have accepted the invitation for a change, only to be felt cornered by the pack of douche bags. Fortunately, that had given Jon and Dany a pleasant company in an unpleasant place. They chatted about school, hobbies, gossip and future over the rounds of alcohol as their surroundings faded away in their friendly talks that were only disturbed by crazy accidents now and then.

Feeling full, Dany excused herself for the washroom, only to earn a suspicious glare from the Wolf which she returned with her own rebellious stare, conveying her disrespect for his demand. _He was the one who brought her at the first place!_ Turning away, Dany made a beeline for the bathroom that was located on the other side of the hall as a pair of stormy eyes followed her every move, joined by many lewd looks. She quickly entered the washroom and let out a deep sigh, releasing the nervous air that had been choking her lungs all evening. The burden of the meeting and the prospect for the result had been working like a slow poison inside her, killing her with every passing minute and now that she had already gotten the taste of what could transpire, she only wished to be away. Freshening up, she opened the bathroom door to make her way back to the Wolf and to tell him that it was time to leave but instead she stumbled into Drogo, courtesy to her dark fate. “Where are you going?” Before she could answer his slurred question, he pushed his hand over her mouth and in a quick movement, picked her up on his shoulder. Mortified, she struggled to get free but the grip on her legs only tightened as she cried for help while beating his chest with her hands and legs. The loud music clouded her pleas and thrummed in her veins like dread, crashing the realization upon her panicking heart that she was alone in the herd, a real black sheep whose importance was significant to none. _Or of her honour._

Drogo climbed the stairs hastily, jumping two steps with his large feet as her protest grew louder and violent but undaunted by her efforts and itching to ravish his prize, he paced towards his bedroom while the onlookers ignored their presence or his immoral act. Closing the door shut, he threw her on his bed and slipped his hazy eyes down her body, licking his bitter lips as his eyes bore into her voluptuous curves. Without wasting time, he shook off his jacket and sauntered towards the bed, enjoying the horrified look on her face as she shifted back on the bed with his every step forward. The fear and the fight in her eyes boosted the thrill in his blood, made him crave for her flesh and dignity, both of which he wanted to tear apart. _Finally, he had her the way he wished!_

Tears pooled in her eyes and escaped down her cheeks as she moved further on the bed. The chill in the room cut deep through her heart, snatching away every breath from her being as darkness seeped in her mind, plunging fear in her final moments as there would be no life after it because the nightmare would never end. Not tomorrow. Not day after. _Never._ The wounds would heal, clothes would be burned, the body will be clean but memories would remain like a dagger in her heart, bleeding her out in every single moment of her life until she would beg for it to end or would choke herself to death. That was what this was- _Her journey to her end_ \- of being reduced to meat and bones, cries and pleas, pleasure and pain where her sobs would be music, her wounds would be victories and her existence would be equal to none. _And then the cowards would question her virtue._

Like a dying bird flapping its wings to free itself from the cage in hope of free skies, she mustered all her courage and jumped from the bed, sprinting towards the door. Doused in alcohol, his senses psyched at her sudden attempt and he leapt in her direction, catching her up by her waist and pushed her against the wall. He circled her neck with his large hand and pressured her tender muscle, stealing the precious air that made her daring. She coughed and scratched, fighting for the life that he was about to destroy but the monster that shone in his eyes, only gleamed at her fading amethyst.

“Fucking Targaryen Whore!” He spat and tightened his grip on her neck as he burrowed his fingertip at her nape. Dany puffed and pushed while a tear streamed down her cheek at the insult, ashamed of the misery that she had brought upon herself for being stupid and gutless for two years when his intention was clear all along. _Maybe she deserved it. Maybe she was a whore._

“You thought you can toy around with me and then can leave with your family without giving me anything. Tonight, you pay.” He spat again in his slurred tone and groped her thigh with his hand and started sliding it up. Terror laced her veins as his fingers moved up and up towards her core with her heart pounding in her chest and lungs filling up with galore of threat instead of air, pushing her mind to numbness as her hands fought the last battle while disgrace penetrated her soul. Her life was coming to an end and the first strike came at the moment when her breath crushed at his finger reaching the hem of her dress and hope left her eyes as they moved further, sweeping her dress along with it. It was then she knew there was no God watching over her or worst they had left her in the hands of the monster.

A loud knock rocked the door which soon turned to beating, breaking the deadly silence of the dark, sinister room. Drogo cursed and pulled his hands away, leaving her sliding down the wall, clutching her neck for breath and life as he moved to the door to open it before the broke it off. He turned the knob and turned the door before it flung open on his face and an angry Wolf walked into the light. 

“Where is she?” Jon yelled as a wobbling Drogo lunged towards him but missed his shot as he quickly dodged his attack and in return landed his fist on his nose, breaking it into pieces. Drogo stumbled back on his feet with blood flowing from his nose, curses falling from his damaged teeth as he glared at the Wolf with his fuzzy eyes. Alleviated by his presence and sudden turn of events, teary Dany sprinted towards him and enclosed herself in his embrace, hiding her face in the crook of his neck in an attempt to shadow herself from the monstrous gaze. 

“Dany, are you all right? What did he do?” Jon rambled as he took her face in his hand and bore deeply in her watery eyes with every muscle of his taut in worry. A cut graced the side of his lip with smeared blood which looked feeble compared to the painful groans coming from the corridor that was packed with prying eyes. _An addition to his victory marks!_ She shook her head slowly and squeezed his hand lightly, conveying her assurance. “I want to leave.” 

Her soft words filled him with relief. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he pulled her in and placed a kiss at the top of her head before leading them back to the car through the crowd that was either in shock or too busy in gossiping with only one similarity that every eye was on them. They stumbled upon a few injured boys in the middle with a broken jaw or broken hand or broken hip but they stepped aside when they saw the Wolf coming with his dragon. Something about their behaviour told Dany that it had something to do with their wounds and their wounds had something to do with Wolf but in her weary, disturbed state, she didn’t question it and just kept walking.

Reaching the Jeep, Jon quickly opened the door and sat her down on the passenger seat before racing to the driver’s seat to grab the water bottle. Agitated by her state, he rushed back to the opposite side and handed the bottle to the peeved Daenerys who had been silent all along the way. Perturbed, shook and seething by the events, she threw the bottle at him, taking him by surprise and pushed forcefully at his chest.

“You! It happened because of you. You were the one who brought me here. You are the one who accepted the damn invitation. All because of you!” She screamed as she shoved at his chest, again and again, making him stumble back on his steps.

“It wasn’t the plan, Dany! I didn’t wanted it to happen. That’s why I was protecting you.” He snapped as he tried to fend off her attacks.

Dany nudged him harshly and stared down at him as her hands curled into fists on the side. “Protect! You bring me at this dirty place and then plan to keep me safe from all the jerks in there. That was your great plan? To show me off, to demean Drogo and to get me raped!” She chocked on the last words, trembling as the memories fresh in her mind, flashed in front of her eyes, filling them with tears. Leaning on the hood of the car, she clawed the metal for support as grief washed over her, piercing her heart with thousand knives, making her bleed from the soul.

Jon looked at her, flustered and furious at the situation, feeling her agony shuddering his bones. _That was the magic of his Little Dragon._ She was his strength and his weakness that made him limitless, ruthless and yet blameless. Pushing the lump down his throat, he straightened himself like a soldier on a mission and spoke in a calm voice. “No! I wanted to free you. I wanted you to free you. From these people, from this life, from Drogo.”

Dany looked at him through her soggy eyes, seeing him crystal clear for the first time. Hands on his side, shoulders straight, eyes boring into hers, the man displayed no frailty but the courage in his heart that commingled with the softness in his gaze which showered down on her feeble soul like a heartful embrace, soothed her suffering. With gentle steps, he moved towards her, creating a trance with his eyes that never left hers as he conquered the distance and merged their worlds together.

“Tell me, Daenerys. Do you want to be free? From Drogo, from the past, from misery. Do you want to change the memories? Do you want to taste liberty?” He brought his hand up, softly opening it wide as an offer as the final words left his lips. “Do you trust me?”

Trapped in the dreamy cloud that trickled down her wounds like a balm, she stood silently, peering in the stormy grey's. _The man must be a magician!_ With promises to take her to Wonderland but unfortunately or fortunately his demeanour resembled a prey that craved for blood, lust and victory. _Something that mirrored the inner Dany._ The girl who would have never bent down in front of Drogo. In fact, she wouldn’t have accepted him in her life at the first place, for a man like him was no man but creatures that didn’t belong to the land or heaven and the inner Dany would have sent him back to hell. But she wasn't her. But craved to be her. Realization burned away the worries, broke the leashes and like a slave fighting for a taste of freedom, she placed her hand in his.

Without a word, Jon locked the car with the key and lead them back to the house. Edgy on nerves, her heart thumped loudly in her chest while a small wave of thrill flowed in the undertone of her blood as they took heavy steps, not towards the front door but instead to the right side with mighty trees and the dark shade of the air hiding their presence. Reserved and gloomy, old pipes and a few windows and balcony adored the right side of the house with a spare ladder leaning on the side of the wall. Jon left her near an old cranky pipe and walked to the ladder, picked it quietly and placed it against a balcony which seemed likely on the first floor. He signalled her with his hand and Dany walked up to him on silent feet, so as to not to disturb the surroundings.

“I will go up, first and signal you when everything is clear. Wait here and come up only after my signal.” He stressed largely on his last words, not wanting to invite some unwanted trouble. Dany simply nodded at his instructions, though their were many questions floating in her mind but the timing and confidence were Jon Snow's forte, so, she decided to trust him and follow his lead. Jon quickly climbed the ladder and quietly jumped on the balcony before opening its door and entering the house like a proper thief. Dany watched his moments in awe, wondering how many times had he done it before but soon her astonishment turned to worry when he didn’t appear after 10 minutes. She fidgeted on her feet as her heart battled with the endless negative outcomes that her mind came up with until relief plunged in her heart on seeing similar hair in the dark. Waving his hand, Jon gave her the green light and a heavy dose of thrill rocked her brain with her nerves heating up at her first mischievous act. _If only it doesn’t go wrong!_

She climbed the ladder and took his hand for support as she hit the floor of the balcony in a rocky landing, thankfully with no wounds. Taking her hand, Jon lead them inside, breaking the suspense and sending another shock through her system as it didn’t take her seconds to recognize the room. Only this time the occupant was missing. Shivering on her feet, she turned to the Wolf as the flashbacks assaulted her mind, impaired her senses and turned her blood cold from horror. He pulled her in a tight embrace, shushing her sobs as the brutality from the past haunted her present. Taking her in front of a door in the room, Jon took her face in his hands and turned it up to meet her in the eyes.

“I…I” She sobbed as weakness consumed her but Jon was having none of it. “Listen to me, Dany. You can and you will.” He said in a soft, confident tone. Suddenly, the light turned on of the other room that was connected to the main bedroom by the glass door that stood behind them. A huge groan mingled with a drunken rasp reverberated through the air, slicing off the hush as it caught their attention. Dany turned in his embrace, shocked to find a wasted Drogo sitting on the floor, leaning against the Elmira as his conscious bounced between on and off. Jon turned her back to him and captured her lips with his own. Soft and sudden, his lips caressed her lightly like a soft feather, lulling the sinful words as his hands slid down her sides, easing her body into his touch. Nerves prickled and skin burned wherever his fingers caressed the silk, culminating into a deep awakening in her core as the air become sensual and kiss turned passionate. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, tasting her in deep strokes as he conquered her in the hot and heavy battle that was lost for her even before it began. A pounding on the glass broke them apart and Jon pulled back, smiling as he traced his steps back to the bed that was situated opposite to the door with his eyes never leaving hers.

Confused, she turned around and saw a seething, confused and wino Drogo banging on the glass with all the power he could muster, conveying his displeasure for having caught them in the act. _Or a part of it._ Her eyes turned back to Jon who was lounging on the bed with his jacket disposed on the side as he fondly eyed the irritated bastard, locked in the closet with bare strength to make it to his feet. Stunned by the epiphany, her heart leapt in her throat before slipping back into her chest, flipping at every breath while her blood goaded through her veins like molten fire that charred away her conscience. It was the moment of judgement, of do or die and having had a greeting with death, a few moments ago, her heart ached to live, to choose to do and to win. Ignoring the banging, she gathered all the courage from the insults that played in her mind to drain the ego of the man who caused them and slowly, pulled down the strap of her dress off her shoulders as her eyes locked with the Wolf. Sealing their gazes, her hands moved to the back of her dress and slid the zipper down, the mood turning electric as the metal fell apart along with the silk that wrapped her skin.

Tender and taut, her tit's shone in the faint light coming from the closet as her breasts fell free from their shiny wrap, looking delectable with their round and soft flesh. Wolf licked his lips as she bent forward and dipped her thumbs in the tight-fitting at her waist, pushing the dress down her meaty ass and creamy legs before finally stepping out of it. Clad in only her red heels, Dany opened her legs a little, giving a peak of her moist mound to the enraged Horse and lusting Wolf who had confined her with his stormy eyes that were now a coal-black, making her weak in her knees as pushed down on her fours and started to crawl towards the beast.

The banging grew a bit loud combined with some slurred curses but still dull for the party music as she settled between the legs of the Wolf like an obedient Dragon and opened the button of his jeans before pulling down his zipper to free his hardening cock. Looking into his eyes, she breathed lightly at the tip and swirled her tongue around the head, licking the precum off his hood. Circling her fingers at the base, she sucked his length into her hot mouth and slid her tongue beneath his shaft before twirling it around a tricky spot while relaxing her throat, pushing him all the way in. A gasp left his lips, savouring the sensation of her watery mouth as she moved up and down, again and again, setting a tempo with her soft cheeks that morphed into a perfect ‘O’ when her lips touched the base and his tip hit her throat, smothering on her moans that vibrated through his cock, down his balls while spit dripped down her rocking breast. His hand gripped her head, lacing his fingers with the moony tresses as he pushed harder in her throat, ramming the tip against the back of her throat, demanding an increase in pace to match the incessant banging and cursing. But Dany had other plans as she pulled back, giving the beast a taste of his own medicine before giving him a sultry smile and moved closer to the bed to seize his hard cock in the valley of her breast.

Thrill bolted in his vessels, pounded like the harsh wave against the delicate chords as she bit her lip and pushed her boobs around his cock with her hands. Breathing harshly, he sucked in some forceful breaths with his eyes lost in the carnal scene that was straight out of his imagination but felt sexier than the fantasy as she brushed her boobs along her shaft, the soft meat feeling like a pillow against the tough veins, tickling every rousing spot with damp slides. Energised and boosted by Drogo’s irked praises and Wolf’s satisfied groans, she accelerated her efforts with her own pussy stirring from the shivering touch as his cock slid in and out of her breasts, making her tit's demanding for more. She pulled herself back, breaking the erotic routine to fulfil the titillating desire and grabbed his hard tip to encircle her stiff, pink peaks, rolling them with the rigid, purple head that sent sparks flying straight to her cunt, turning it leaky and wet.

“You whore!” Drogo's slurred voice sliced through the air, challenging their prides and mounting the pressure in their tensed cores. Eager and wild to mark his claim, Jon pulled her up by her hair like a mad beast, turning the sparks into current that jolted her nerves and lit her womb. Pushing her onto the bed, he moved her up on her fours, opposite to the trapped savage, giving him a clear view of her alluring body and sexual activities. Glaring into the eyes of the horse, he aligned himself at her entrance and plunged deep into her wet pussy, earning the loudest “FUCK” from her lips and a sharp wiggle from her breast. “Don’t hold yourself back, Little Dragon. Neither with moans not with your eyes.” He gritted in his hoarse voice as his hands grasped her waist and Dany clawed the sheets, drenched with the steamy arousal from his steel cock sitting tightly between her walls as she turned her head up to look into the eye of the frustrated enemy. _It was going to be a hell of a ride!_

Digging his fingers in her delicate ass cheeks, Jon pulled out a little before plunging deeply again, setting a slow pace with his shaft, caressing her A-spots and hitting her G-spot as it delved further in her damped pussy. Happy “Aah’s”, “Hmm’s”, “Oh’s “ easily fell from her lips as her Wolf moved in her loaded cunt, taking her from behind while the irritated Jerk rambled his curses and frantically slid his hand up and down his length. _A cheap bastard!_ **But still, it did nothing to bring down the heat, only turned the room into a furnace where revenge and sex melded together on the bed of Khal Drogo with Jon Snow's cock up her pussy.** The thought itself enhanced the bubbling pleasure that was dripping down her cunt on to the feathery sheets, leaving a stain on his memories and sheets that would thrash down his ego and tear apart his existence. All because she wanted it because she allowed it.

Yearning to unleash the inner Dany and embracing her in her real life, Dany decided that it was enough with the tease and started rocking her hips against his cock, conveying her want. _They were not their for his pleasure but their own!_ But Jon needed more. “I told you, Little Dragon. Don’t hold back!” He rasped as he maintained his pace.

Irked and hungry, Dany tore away the walls of shame and let the inner Dany off the leash. “Fuck me harder, Jon!” she screamed in a hoarse voice, crashing on the ears of the horse like a lightning that tightened his balls and bled his eyes. Urged by her pleas, Jon pounded into her like a addict, chasing the magnificent joy through the sinister act that included his cock ramming into her hot, wet pussy at a rapid pace while the Horse shouted like a mad man with his hand on his dick and Dany like a dirty angel with her velvety walls squeezing his dick.

“FUCK, Yes! Like that Jon, Just like that.”

“Biiit..c..h, I wi.l..l ssshow you! Fuuc..k yo.u!”

“Yeeess! Fuck me, harder. Don’t stop!”

“Fu..c.k, y..o..u!”

“FILL ME UP, JON! CLAIM ME! FUCK ME!”

The “Aaah’s”, “Oooh’s”, “YES!”, “FUCK!”, “HARDER!”, “MINE!”, _Slapping hips, wobbling breasts, breathy moans, harsh groans,_ all became the notes of the music that played in the background of a scene that was full of erotic display, born out of vengeance and intense fervour. The star of the exhibit being Jon’s cock jabbing in his Little dragon's cunt as her body met his with jerking hips, juicy walls, amorous moans that were in sync with his own and wiggling boobs that sent flickers down the Wolf's and Horse's spine with the latter being incapable of properly pumping his own cock. _A mega-seller smutty scene!_ The chords in their cores tensed, tightening his balls as his length pulsed against the contracting wall that was pushing them to maddening heights until they lost themselves in the clouds of pleasure with euphoric orgasm rocked their bodies, spilling his seed in heavy spurts in her welcoming warm cunt that embraced the relief with a loaded gush and a loud moan that paired with his guttural groan.

Sweaty and satiated, they collapsed on the bed with her naked body in the arms of his clothed one as they struggled to catch their breaths in the afterglow of the mindfucking sex, they just had. Once back from the high, Jon quickly stood up and tucked himself back in before helping his lady clean a little with the stained sheet that was marred with their revenge, acting like scars on his damaged ego as he rubbed it between her legs and near her mound, leaving her damp glistening lips as he liked to leave his smell on his claim like a true Dragonwolf. His Dragon smiled as she watched him work on her opened legs while resting on her elbows, happy with his job and intentions before she slowly closed her legs in front of him that were still wet around the hip and along her slit and sat straight, looking deeply in his eyes.

“It’s yours. You know that.” She said softly. Smiling, Jon bent forward and squeezed her breast together before rolling her tits between his fingers followed by sucking them with his hot mouth and placed a gentle peck on her plump lips. “I know and the night is still young!” He smirked and offered her his hand, pulling her up from the bed and lead them near the closet door where pervert was lying annoyed on the floor on the other side in his dizzy state with his weak hand still jerking his filthy cock. Jon picked up her discarded dress and sat down on his haunches, directing her from his eyes to step into the dress. Dany bit her lip as the ache reignited in her belly by the thought of her lover dressing her up after their wild shagging in front of her so-called ex and carefully stepped into the dress with heat gushing her core as his fingers slid the dress up her creamy legs, round ass where they gave the cheeks a tight squeeze that sent her pussy quivering and full breasts, wrapping them back in the fitted silk before closing the zipper at the back and pulling the straps back onto her shoulders. 

“You dressing me, is so strange.” She shied as he pulled her into his arms and captured her lips in a soft kiss. Pulling away, he smirked and teased in a soft murmur against her lips as his hand slid from her waist to her ass where his middle finger stroked her butt slit through the silky red. “Don’t worry, I will tear the dress off with my bare hands, the moment you will step inside our house. Now, go and wait downstairs, carefully. I will meet you in 5 minutes.” Dany nodded and placed a kiss on his lips before turning her attention to the moron struggling for relief. “May you die of blue balls, tonight!” She cussed and made her way to the balcony, finally at peace against the blaring noises that came from the house as she climbed down the ladder and hid in the corner of the wall. _Surrounded by darkness, she felt free and confident as the light that shone within her, brightened her world and cured her soul with a radiant smile!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are going to be regular from now on bcoz I have already started working on the next chapter (so relieved!)  
>  **AND DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT NOW- TELL ME YOUR VIEWS ABOUT THE CHAPTER**


	16. CHAPTER-16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __  
>  **FILTHY CHRISTMAS- DAY 8!**   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup! I know I am late again even though trying my level best to be on time. But as the lives are trying to get back to normal even I am trying back too get on schedule. It is turning out hard though. **So big words- I have not abandoned the story and a big thank you to all for the last chapter.** It meant a lot seriously! **And the story continues but this chapter has a double effect. Let'ss see if you can figure it out!**
> 
> **AND MOST IMPORTANT- DO NOT FORGET TO SHARE YOUR VIEWS IN COMMENTS AND LEAVE KUDOS IF YOU LIKE!**

_Enlightenment_ \- The long, the heavy word responsible for lifting the burden from any soul, usually never found in the place where it was claimed to be. Some found it in woods, some in deep seas, some in mountains while some in tragedies. Laced with pain, the golden words would seep into the memory, shining bright on the surface when a person would sit in deep thought, revealing the reality and most importantly, the truth of the reality that had been in front of the eyes but ignored by the mind. It was the boon and the curse! Changing its disguise with the changing time. And that was what the young hearts seated in the second row had found.

Surrounded by foolish men, desperately looking for meaning in the futile sermon of the old man dressed in traditional robes of Seven, their minds wandered to the night before that had changed their lives. _Or had a great impact!_ For she found freedom like a bird taking off to the dusky sky that resembled the darkness inside her- thrilling and beautiful, casting a shadow on her pretense as the rays of the falling sun that she would take away in her heart as she would fly above the sky.<,i> A gift from her man! But contradictory to his awakening that was seeing the glimpse of the light at the end of the tunnel as the words _Whore, bitch, slut_ that many considered certificates of a woman’s character, easily bestowed upon them for acting on their choices, in a spur of the moment turned Into a disgrace not only on a woman's honour but also on a man's virtue. _His virtue._ That got stained by sharing the insults with a savage who tried to rape his woman, last night or with any other moron who thought that a woman’s purity lied in their actions and not in their hearts. _And why does a woman have to be pure?_

Silent and musing, they sat in their own worlds, introspecting their words, actions and belief in the citadel of God where even his own existence was a question. < _Not in the words but in presence._ Clinging on to the hope of finding answers to the million questions whirling in their minds, they kept their eyes open with the incidents of the night replaying in front of them until the lines reverberating in the large hall stopped and everyone got to their feet, bowing to the invisible almighty on the podium and then seeking blessings from the man who called himself his _messenger._ Dany and Jon joined the line as the procession moved forward with gazes lingering across the hall, searching for answers in the pillars, stones, old couples, children and some douchebags teenagers who were pretending to be normal in the presence of their parents. What a sight! They both thought as they stepped forward in front of the High sparrow wearing torn garb with a cape of faith of Seven. _Thanks to their family!_ He welcomed them with a warm smile that was only reserved for the royalties and proceeded to give them his blessings with subtle hints of a tedious lecture about appropriate behaviour and God’s mercy that came to a shocking halt at Daenerys dress. _Well kind of!_

Pressing his hands on their heads, he stepped back and intertwined them in front of him while maintaining the sternness in his eyes and sweetness in his voice. “Dressing is not an art but a mirror of a woman’s virtue. Keep in mind, Princess! You are going to be a lady of some great house rather than a mannequin at a shabby store.” He mocked in a soft tone as his gaze slid down her body that was clad in a backless midi dress with the hem touching her knees and her tresses hiding her exposed skin. Quickly, Dany glared at him and then turned her eyes back on the floor before her lips curled in a small smile and the mischievous glint in her eyes met with Jon's, tearing the webs of doubt around them as they stole a moment of their own in the buzzing place while their insecurities disappeared in the dubious air and their hearts shined bright like a radiant sun. _They were never going to judge each other for anything!_

“My Prince! Your request has been considered and you may proceed to the Ancient Archives.” The High Sparrow said softly and then pointed his hand towards an arch gate guarded by guards dressed in Stark colouring before turning to meet the other people. Dany and Jon bowed for a one more time and then silently started walking towards the guards who stood aside as soon as they saw them coming. It was once they were in the empty hallway that Jon pulled them into a corner and pushed her against the wall, sliding his hand up her thigh while catching her lips in a fervour kiss until his fingertips brushed her wet pussy that made her moan in his mouth. “If only he knew your virtue was sitting naked and wet on the Citadel seat!” He murmured against her lips making her cheeks turn into a deep shade of pink. “I already lost it on Dragonstone and multiple times after that. I guess. I can only wait for penance for my crime in the eyes of God.” She whispered. Desire stroked his soul and devilry shone in his eyes as he pulled her in his arms, peering in her amethyst eyes as he murmured softly. “Don’t Worry! A Targaryen in another Targaryen's bed is the oldest tradition of Westeros that bestowed this nation with powerful Targaryen heirs that shared a great bond with Dragons that saved the day. You are just doing a remarkable service for your people.”

Chuckling, they broke the embrace and leaned against the walls, facing each other as they connected with their eyes until the words finally escaped. “I am sorry, Dany!” He said in a soft voice with his eyes meeting his tone. Dany sighed and walked back into his arms, locking her own around his neck as she placed a peck on his lips. “It wasn’t your fault alone. Even I am guilty! I should have never been with that guy at the first place. Let alone allow him to touch me or give him ideas that he can.” She murmured gently. Jon pulled her close and touched their foreheads together, closing his eyes as he made the silent confession that had been haunting him all night. “You are not a whore, Dany! Just a woman with free will.” 

Feeling the stillness gripping his heart as the weight lifted from his conscience, a quite contrary situation, he opened his eyes slowly, only to be met with teary lilacs that had a hint of joy in them. Without any hesitation, her lips crashed on his own, claiming them, devouring them and pouring every inch of the emotion she felt in the moment in the fervent kiss that felt like a much-needed breath for their existence. Not only in flesh but also in soul. Breaking apart, she took his hands in his own without moving a single step and caressed his rough skin with her smooth thumb. “What did you request for in the archive?” she asked nervously, trying to change the topic before their feeling bubbled up to the surface and exploded in an insatiable lust. Gripping her hand, he moved them out of the corner into the hallway and smiled at her before guiding them to their destination. “You will see!”

After passing through a series of dimly lit hallways, they finally stepped in the big gallery packed with large bookshelves and ancient paintings which were illuminated by the small mirrors that reflected light from the large mirrors hanging up from the ceiling around the main chandelier, bathing the room in cascading sunlight. A few regular faces dressed in maester robes peeked from different directions with shocked expressions, some even from the hidden corners before they all returned back to their jobs after recognizing the two teenagers who had just entered their sanctuary. _Odd for modern world adolescents!_ Ignoring the old folks who were barely guests on the land, assuming their age, Jon lead Dany to the shelves in the farthest corner of the room, branded as the _Targaryen section,_ the first one in the numerous lines of Westeros history and started digging through the dusty records for the ancient jewel.

“What are we looking for?” Dany asked as she scrunched up her nose from the assaulting dirt that was persistently present in the gallery's air, thanks to the antique crap that hadn't been computerized yet. _So much for keeping the traditions alive!_

“A book!” Jon teased, earning a glare from Dany which was followed by a roll of her eyes. So, obvious! He stifled a laugh and continued his search while passing on more information. “A diary, basically. But the senior citizens here will call it a personal record. So, be careful with vocabulary! It’s a personal diary of Aegon Targaryen VI containing some specific private experiences.” He moved to the other shelf while Dany started her own search as she inquired for more information.

“What kind of experiences?” She questioned as her hands skimmed through the rows of books lined up on the upper column. It was a bloody difficult job to find a rotting memoir in a pile of filthy accounts, so, she wanted to be sure that it was worth it but Jon Snow and his mysteries were never the ones to let the thrill run down even if irritated a person to death. “You will know when we will find it. Black leather with engraved golden Targaryen symbol and a small stark symbol on the spine.” He replied and moved forward.

Dany's mind fumbled with the facts inside her head while her hands continued their work, trying to get find some hints that could help her solve the puzzle. _What all did she knew about Aegon VI?_ That he was the second son of Rhaegar Targaryen with his second wife Lyana Stark, both of which ruled the Westeros together after Rhaegar defeated Baratheon's in the Battle of Trident and his own father for the crown. The man became the King after the crown prince died in his early years due to disease and thus instead of being the VII, he was titled as the VI(nick name-Jon). He was the master of 3 dragons and 1 dire wolf with the help of which he expanded the empire beyond the narrow sea and reestablished the Targaryen rule in the Volantis. Not to forget he also defeated the not so dead- Army of Dead and Night King! All of it leading him to the love of his life, the lost princess, Daenerys Targaryen, who herself was the queen of Mereen and mother of three dragons. Both of them were famous not only as strong rulers but also as direct ancestors of the current line of succession which is a result of their passionate love marriage. _An inspiration for generations to come and the current names in the Targaryen household!_

Dany glared at the old leather covers as her hands started ransacking through the line, frustrated for not being able to come to a conclusion. The facts were there and she knew in her heart that whatever this was about had something to do with the history that her mind was replaying again and again but that didn’t even blew the slightest of the cover that was laid on Wolf's plan. Lost in her thoughts, she forgot about the presence of the lurking beast, silent on his paws and clever in mind, whose hands were sliding up her legs to her bare ass inside her skirt as he sat on his haunches behind her. Gasping and alert, she ceased her activity as the frenzied hormones piled up in her blood and set a wave of thrill loose when his hands separated her legs and his hot tongue licked her wet slit from her clit to the hole that was yet to be plugged but tickled under the smooth muscle, sending a shiver rolling down her spine. A breathy moan left her lips, charging the dull air with the sensual energy that crept up her breasts and turned the soft pinks beads into stiff peaks against the cloth. _Unusual in a fucking library!_

Her hands clutched the books tightly as his mouth lapped at her flowing nectar before entering the flower itself, making filthy wet sounds and grunts that echoed through her cunt and trembled her body and senses. Breathy and moaning, she struggled to keep her composure in the lustful act that was occurring in a pious library just next to the house of gods as his hands squeezed her round cheeks while his head was completely lost inside her skirt, driving her insane with his grazing teeth and flickering tongue. Oh! her soft bloom liked it harsh. In a trembling voice, she called out his name when his little thumb circled her pink star with fingers pulling her cheeks apart, making way for his tongue to dart to the tiny hole, adding more to her pleasurable misery. “Jo..n!” But the Beast remained adamant on his actions, fully focused on making her come in his mouth as his tongue circled the tiny ring before sliding back to her cunt and dipping inside for the sweet vector as it slipped in and out. _Kneeling didn’t mean bending to her wishes!_ Her eyes clenched shut and the head fell back as his fingers brushed against her swollen clit and then started circling the sensitive bud, twisting her insides with each move that perfectly matched his tongue, making her nerves spiral around one another in a ticking bomb that would anytime explode. With the meager understanding left within her, she called out again. “Jon!” But to her shock, the reply came from two directions- one from the finger strumming her clit and another from her front where books shifted apart and a weary face confronted her, both leaving her breathless.

“Are you alright, my lady?” The maester asked in a worried voice. Dany’s eyes flitted open as the grey lines on the man's forehead touched the sky. 

“Yes,” She managed out it meek voice as her hands gripped the books and the assaulting tongue smothered its actions.

“Well, are you looking for someone?” He inquired and a slight blush crept her cheeks as the memory of the name that she took which belonged to the man sitting between her legs came to her mind. “Um! Not for someone but something. The personal record of Aegon VI.” She said heavily as the tongue in her cunt started moving again with small squeezes of her cheeks, making her knees buckle.

“Oh! I am sorry, my lady. For that, you need special permission.” The man said gently as he expressed his regret over a useless thing that required dumb permission from a balding man. A small grunt coursed through her cunt, turning her melting core into ice as his mouth detached from her pussy and the beast stood up, wiping his mouth clean before coming into the view through the small window. The maester gaze turned suspicious but soon switched mood as the wrinkles around his orbs, lightened.

“Prince Targaryen! I didn’t see you there.” He said in a normal tone though the aura in the air couldn’t have been weirder. Jon maintained his smile and politely answered the man. “I was looking in the lower shelves, Maester. I believe High Sparrow must have mentioned about me as we are here on his directions.”

The old eyes turned upwards, putting a strain on his tired brain that was trying to remember the information given to him by his boss. _Asking him the second time would be disappointing!_ Finally, his brain proved his worth and the words blurted out of his mouth in relief. “Yes, The High Sparrow told me this morning and it is already waiting for you in the private reading chambers of your family. If that doesn’t bother you?” He asked in his cracking tone as his eyes searched for signs of annoyance on the of Targaryen Prince of Dragonstone. But a smile stretched on his face as one appeared on the young face. “No, not a problem. We will then just proceed their silently. Have a good day, master!” He gave a humble nod to the maester before pulling Dany along with him in the direction of the private rooms.

They entered the small room in a haste and quickly locked the door behind them before moving to the inside. Lit by the bright sunshine coming through the large glass windows, numerous paintings adored the marble walls with expensive wooden furniture scattered around in an elegant fashion. Torn and rugged, a small leather-covered journal sat on the middle of the center table guarded by the golden candle stand on each side, in contrast to the fine golden decoration of the room. Jon and Dany moved to the table with the eyes of their ancestors surrounding them as the family portraits of many Targaryen rulers gazed down at them from the golden frames with one being of Aegon VI and his wife itself that were bedecked on the wall in front of them with their pets and children.

“Now, what?” Dany asked as her eyes swept around the room, taking in the luxuries and large paintings that marked their family's glory. Jon reached for the memoir waiting for them on the table and in one swift moment, freed the secrets held in the fine parchment as his fingers gently skimmed through the sheets before stopping at a particular entry, a real jewel and pulled her into his embrace. Turning her around, he seized her between the table and his body, facing the large old painting of AegonVI and his family as he moved the diary in front of her on the table and tapped at the opened pages. “You read.” He rasped as he nibbled at her ear lobe and then placed hot kisses on the crook of her neck.

Confused and stirred up from his earlier deeds, Dany simply gave in and turned her eyes on the pages that were marred with old ink and cursive words. Wanting to end the stupid game, she started reading the page from the old King's memoir which described his day until on the fourth line, she came to an embarrassing halt. “Don’t stop at any cost! That’s your only job.” He whispered in her ear and then traced his way back to her neck with hot kisses. Blushing and evoked, Dany continued slowly, taking in deep breaths as the black ink and burning lips tickled her senses.

_“Lovely is an understatement! She looked like a delicious feast waiting to be ravished when I entered our chambers at midnight after hours of the council meeting to find my wife, my queen sitting on our bed in a naked state.”_

Rough fingers settled on her neck and caressed the bare skin of her shoulders gently, followed by the warm breaths that caused the hair of her nape to rise as her nerves burned from the tender touch and large thud that chimed in the empty room as the clasp on the back of her neck opened and front of the dress clustered at her waist, leaving her chest exposed in the amorous air. His knuckles brushed down her spine, sending shivers along their way that dampened her pussy and perked up her pink tits, leading to a heavy gush down her thighs when his fingers untangled the knots at the small of her back, liberating her body of the cloth that pooled at the floor. Dany knew it then, she knew what it meant. _**She was Queen Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, Lady of Dragonstone, Queen of Meereen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons.**_ His hand slid around her waist while his breath fanned at the crook of her neck and his fingers rounded her tiny, swollen nub, setting her core on fire as little sparks shot through her body. _**Aegon of Houses Targaryen and Stark, Sixth of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm wanted his queen!**_

“Continue!” He commanded in his hoarse voice. Dany looked at the woman sitting beside her husband in the painting, clad in the fine silk and then at the words that described her behaviour in the secrecy of their living chambers on their bed.

_“She was resting on her elbows but as soon as she saw me, she opened her legs to give me a good look of her wetness that she had convened in the hours of waiting through her miraculous fingers and then without breaking our eye contact, slipped her two traitorous fingers inside her and traced them to her breasts before licking them off with her mouth. My sweet Dany licking her own sweetness turned me hard in the spur of the moment.”_

His hard length brushed against her damp lips while his hands slid down her waist to grab her cheeky ass, pulling her closer to him at the same time pushing her forward on the table on her hands. Lost in the magic of the ancient letters that fuelled the heat brimming in her cunt, Dany had become unaware of her own naked state or the steel hard cock that had been nudging her butt before it got free from its confinement and coated itself from her juices that were dripping down legs from the smutty scene. Her eyes flicked back to the woman again who looked so serene and poised in the portrait like a regal queen but turned into a seductress in bed. _God! Was it a part of her bloodline?_ Biting her lip as the colour of her blush deepened from all the dirty thoughts that the mother of dragons might have had in the bed at the moment, she turned her eyes back at the paper.

_“Unbearable to watch her do that, I quickly stripped out of my clothes to teach the woman an important lesson that she cannot claim what was actually mine. We may share everything as husband and wife but her pleasure is mine and mine alone! Closing the distance, I grabbed her by the waist and turned her around on her hands and legs and then peppered her neck with kisses while my hands played with her soft, supple breasts.”_

The walls of the tiny room disappeared and their minds got transported to the royal chambers of the medieval era where their beings moulded into the soul of the King and the Queen and their sights became their visions. Large hands cupped her breasts and squeezed the soft flesh together before rolling and tugging at her pink tits, melting her blazing womb into slick heat while she struggled on her hands on the table. “Continue!” He rasped again.

_“Without wasting a minute, I slipped inside her. So, warm and so ready! Controlling my breaths, I jabbed into her again and again as moans left her lips and her pleads filled my ears. She wanted to come desperately but my inner dragon wasn't ready to let go without a lesson. I pulled her back by her hair and thrust into her harshly, earning a loud cry that made my inside flared and released the dragon. It felt so good almost like a fiery dream as I drove into her against the silken sheets, our bodies rocking against the royal bed until finally I pulled her harshly and emptied myself in her drenched womb with a large cry with her body writhing on the bed in its own pleasure.”_

His cock rammed into her from behind, pushing her forward on the table as her hands quickly clutched the edges while her ass lifted up in the air to welcome his steel cock again that began setting a fast tempo with deep shoves. He plunged into her again and again like a man possessed, without missing a beat as his length roughly brushed against her A-spots and his tip hit her G-spot while her breast rocked against the crooked paper and smooth wood, sending her pussy flooding with her juices. It was the same as it was on the paper, word by word, her moans filling the empty room, paired with his wild grunts as he fucked her in front of their ancestors, sharing their secret with the ancient souls while prying on the sacred one’s. Her eyes squeezed shut as his hand tangled in her moony mane and pulled her back, pushing his cock in a deeper angle that sent jolts through her pussy and moans flying from her throat. Her mind wandered in the Royal chambers, imagining Aegon VI doing to her wife what his descendant was doing to his aunt- an exact replica of his words until the fibres of the tension broke and pleasure erupted behind their eyes making the lines blur. _ **The present and past became one!**_ And so did their souls, their lives, their moans and the joy that seeped heavily in their veins.

Heaving, he released his grip and let her go as his seed spurted in her warm womb while her body quivered on the table. Satiated and exhausted, he pulled out of her and tucked himself back in before helping his lady stand on her feet and quickly placed a peck on her lips. “Finish it!” He demanded with a warm smile and Dany turned back to the paper that had one line left unread.

_“As we laid in the bed, my wife turned to me and said happily- I pray to the gods that your seed blossom in my womb and blesses our breed!”_

Smiling, she turned back to him with the same merry that the journal described and locked her hands around her neck before capturing his lips in an ardent kiss. “You think history is repeating itself?” She asked with a teasing smile as they broke the kiss. Jon shrugged and eyed her mischievously with a small smirk. “Who knows! But it was a good lesson in History.” He joked and hearty laughter erupted from her throat that lit up the room.

Breaking the embrace, Jon picked up her dress and retrieved his bag from the corner of the room that had been confiscated by the authority outside the citadel and had been tucked away for safety. He pulled out his camera and stepped a few feet back from the table, creating enough space for a perfect shot. Bringing the camera at his eyes, he smirked and gave the final command of the day.

“Now, I want you sitting on the table with the Journal on your lap, reading the smut in your filthy, sexy state as you play with yourself and some other shots after that before you leave the Citadel as a virtuous, high born lady!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO WAS THE LESSON IN HISTORY INTERESTING? (MENTION IN THE COMMENTS)  
> UNTIL NEXT TIME! (HOPING TO BE ON TIME) :)


	17. CHAPTER-17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**FILTHY CHRISTMAS- DAY 9!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup! I know late again but had to scrap the first draft (it was a little bit short and dull to my liking). So, I went through a lot of brainstorming and came up with this because the truth is its a _**Cliché and its difficult to do something different and yet justice to Cliché**_. So, I hope you guys like it and **DON'T FORGET TO SHARE YOUR VIEWS IN THE COMMENTS AND LEAVE KUDOS IF YOU LIKE.**

If there were days when the digital alarm didn’t sound like an emergency beep proclaiming that the world would come to an end if you don’t wake up, it was due to the miracle that was known as the Christmas Carol that young Christian children choir would sing on its way to the nearby small church for their morning prayer. No offence intended but unknown to them their innocent rhymes disrupted the tunes of the favourite song that Jon Snow loved to hear every morning or had grown used to.

“FUCK! Yeah, hallelujah! Can’t they move quickly?” He screamed in his hoarse voice as his grip tightened on her hips while his hips jerked vigorously, moving his cock deeper in the wet, velvety core with each shove. _What was wrong with today’s kids?_ The voluptuous angel beneath him moaned in the pillow with her silvery tresses spread out like a halo as her hands clutched the sheets and supported the ass that was up in the air, rocking against the meaty cock that devoured her pussy, all the while wavering at the edge of pleasure.

“I have had enough!” The Wolf rasped and entwined his hand in her moony mane, pulling her face out of the pillow as he pushed her back onto her four's while impelling into her at a maddening speed. “Scream, my Little Dragon! I want to hear it.” He commanded as he jabbed straight into her G-spot that he had thoroughly memorized. Digging her nails in the sheets, his dragon let out a loud yelp, A big “FUCK!” that reverberated from the walls and sent heat rushing straight down in his cock because he knew from the lunacy that had engulfed his mind, he was definitely out of blood!

“Yeah! Jon, harder……. Oh, yesss….. Just like that!”

“FUCK! Ahhh… yesss…… Yeah, my wolf…… ahh…. Claim it!”

His dragon mumbled in between moans that slipped out of her mouth like a big thank you song who’s gratitude Jon tried to pay back with his ramming cock in her pussy that was making his dick pulse from the juices and tightness surrounding it and in a few jerks, he exploded inside her warm cunt while she fell on the bed, quivering in her own orgasm as her walls milked his dick for the last drop. Exhausted, he fell on the top of her, breathing heavily as the rhymes became distant and the calmness of the early morning filled the air once again. Placing a kiss on her shoulder, he turned on his back and pulled a tissue out of the tissue box to clean the lube off her ass that was left over after he had removed the plug from the tiny hole which was gaining flexibility day by day. It was a part of their morning routine- he would wake up before her, get dressed, go for his run, do some workout and when he would return to his room he would wake her up, remove the plug and then fuck her to insanity until they both were on the brink of losing their vision. _In short, it was difficult to resist her at any time of the day!_

Breathing slowly, Dany turned her head to the side and met his gaze with a mischievous grin. “They are just children you know!” Jon huffed and threw the tissue in the dustbin before giving her an annoyed look even though he did a pristine job. “I don’t care about lit up pine trees or joyful singing. The only that I like about this foreign festival is gifts which I am bound to get one tomorrow.” He said in a gruff tone as his fingers slid over her butt hole. Dany bit her lower lip, a strange sensation settling in her nerves that ignited a pleasant pain in her cunt from the tips of his fingers that were circling the tight ring that had been full of lube and plug all night. A soft moan escaped her lips as his finger entered the hole a little and then pulled out before repeating the movement again, stirring her up with gentle the stroking. “Seems like you will be ready tomorrow,” Jon muttered. Shying away, Dany simply nodded in his direction as he continued his action before rising up and gave a light pat to her ass with a small smile on his lips. “Good girl! Now, rest my Little Dragon while I take a bath and get the breakfast started.” He placed a quick peck on her lips and sauntered towards the bathroom in his happy mood. Weary and satiated, Dany pulled up the covers and stretched out on the bed for a refreshing nap before her day began. Although, it had already begun from their morning sex but the early Christmas songs had already disrupted her sleep even before Jon had walked in. So, a brisk snooze was tugging fiercely at her lids and even before she could consider the other options, she dozed off.

A chirpy ring cut through the air and meddled with her sweet dreams, throwing her lazy eyes open as she sat up on the bed, rubbing her heavy orbs while picking her phone from the nightstand. The screen flashed the smiling face of her mother and also the time on the corner that indicated that she had been sleeping for more than an hour and that her mother was calling late from her location, possibly after another long party. _No need for courtesy!_ Dany rolled her eyes and swiped the screen, bringing the phone to her ear as she stepped out of the bed while her mother’s voice boomed from the other end. “Daenerys!”

Dany stifled a sigh and replied politely “Hello, Mother! How have you been?”

“Oh, great! I am so sorry, sweety. You couldn't be here. You know your father. Nothing is more important than career.” Rhaella comforted on the phone.

_Or family reputation!_ Dany thought as she peered at herself in the mirror while her mother went on and on about her vacation. Switching the call on speaker, she placed her phone on the counter and freshened up, ignoring all the details that her mother was filling her up with as she was out eye rolls to spend. Dabbing her wet face with a fresh towel, she checked her reflection in the mirror when suddenly her mother words put a halt on her actions.

“How is Jon? Is he taking good care of you?”

Feeling the heat rush to cheeks, her eyes traveled down to her thighs in the mirror that were coated with a mix of her juices and seed while the strange tickle returned in her ass as their morning act and activities of the past flashed in her mind. A small smile unfurled on her lips as her eyes slid up her torso that was full of tiny marks on her navel, breast and pulse on her neck that combined with the sweet aches made the memories feel more alive.

“Dany?” Her mother’s voice boomed from the phone.

“Yup, we are fine! He is fine and is taking good care of me. More than required.” Dany said quickly, feeling the blush on her cheeks darken. It was true though even if it was said under the pretense of a secret. Since the day Jon had taken over her life, she had been eating right, studying on time and had even managed to be a part of more CCA's. And not to forget the extensive ‘workout’ that kept her figure in check. In the past eight days their curriculum had seen minor changes but overall it had astonished Dany to see that Jon Snow was completely capable of looking after the whole house and one person without letting a word of their secret to sneak out. _His management skills were spot on!_ Something that was quite opposite to herself, for it was difficult for her to even manage her room properly but thanks to the fact that they had been staying in Jon's room for like forever, she didn’t have to care much but still didn’t change the truth that was it was one of the qualities that attracted her to him.

“Well, that’s good. My baby girl deserves good care. So, tell me more about your day?” Rhaella urged from the other side.

Biting her lip, Dany pondered for a quick answer for she was already running late. Unable to form a coherent lie, she decided that it was better to end the call on a subtle note. “Mom, I am late for our morning studies and have to get ready quickly. So, I am going for a shower and will talk to you later. Tell everyone I love them. Bye!” Swiping her finger across the screen, she ended the call and turned towards the shower with a mischievous smile as her words to her mother played in her mind. _Dress up after the shower, not entirely!_

Walking out of the cool shower, she dried herself with the towel and wrapped her body in a robe before standing in front of the mirror and starting her morning routine. Brushing her lashes with mascara and dabbing the shiny gloss on her pouty lips, she made her way to the bedroom where she donned the bright pink pumps that were waiting for her on the side of the bed with no plug in sight. Getting a clear message that the activity was postponed for the night, she stripped out of her robe and left the room, making her way for the kitchen.

A large canapé spread greeted her in the living room when she stepped down the staircase, stretching from the one corner of the side wall to the other against the windows, giving an impression of a bakery to an outsider with a large Christmas tree sitting in the middle of the room, waiting to be decorated. Thanks to the stubbornness in Rhaegar or their dragon blood particularly and one-sided view glasses fitted windows, the onlookers couldn't see much of what went inside, just a hint, that too if the family allowed it through remote control. _Otherwise, they would have known the secret of the dirty bakery!_

Her mouth watered at the sight of the delicious sweets, stacked in golden stands with fresh fruits and tasty dips, enlightening the room with their bright colours and divine appeal as she stepped towards the table and picked a strawberry from the upper stack. Bringing it to her lips, she licked the smooth red skin with her tongue before biting into its sour juices and letting them burst in her mouth. “Mmmmm!” A soft moan echoed in her throat as the tangy tunes played on her tongue before the freshness settled like a morning mist, leaving her craving for more.

“Does it taste better than my dick?” A husky voice filled the room as she turned around and saw Jon leaning on the door frame of the kitchen in just his boxers with his hand folded in front of his chest and a smirk stretched on his lips. _Yes, would mean punishment!_ Dany thought as she bit her lip while squeezing her thighs together to curb the heat that was building in her core at the thought of penance. _A notion way to delicious than a fucking strawberry!_ She straightened her spine to hide any weakness and to come up with a clever answer but the move turned out to be wrong for her taut tits clearly betrayed her under his intense gaze.

“I was hungry.” She said calmly and returned the strawberry back to the table without breaking their eye contact.

“Breakfast is ready. Plus that is not the answer to my question.” Jon said as he straightened up and peered directly at her. Even though they were metres apart, the tension in their bodies was palpable from the salacious energy that charged the aura and notched up the heat in the surroundings. Taking slow steps towards her, his eyes ravished her from up to down, making her core trickle down her cunt and moisten her nether lips. She shied away, turning her eyes to the floor, breaking the contact as he halted in front of her while the little tingle in her pussy intensified. A finger slid under her chin and brought her eyes back to his, giving them the attention they commanded as the cloudy haze turned into the black sky. A little sore from the morning that hadn’t even reached it’s full colour nor the memories that hadn't faded a bit, it still surprised her how her body wanted more. _Will the craving ever die out?_

“Tell me, what else you like from this spread?” He murmured as he picked up the remnant strawberry from the table and brushed it against her lower lip before swallowing it down in one go, giving a clear indication of his desires. Her eyes slid down to his throat and she licked her lip at the delectable sight of the bobbing of his Adam’s apple. Seeking distraction, she averted her gaze to the table and zeroed on a tray of empanadas filled with raspberry, fresh herb and lime sauce. She picked one up and bit it half up, the creamy sauce trailing down her chin, neck and on her breast as her head fell back while his tongue darted out for taste and licked it back to her mouth, from the valley of her breast.

“Ohhhh!” she moaned as he nibbled on her chin before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Sharp and sweet, their tongues battled for dominance, tasting the sweetness in long sweeps while his hands snaked to her ass and gave the cheeks a tight squeeze, making her moan in the mouth for it to be muffled by his win as he picked her up and sat her down at the table while settling between her legs. _Now, she had joined the desserts!_

Breaking away, he trailed down her neck with hot kisses and licked at her ramping pulse, biting and soothing along its length to earn an appetizing moan from her that didn’t stir up his stomach but his cock. “Ahhh! Jon.” With her head fallen back, she supported her weight on her arms that were stretched out like her legs, pushing her chest to his that sent a tickle down her cunt with his every move. Abandoning her pulsating cord, Jon looked up and whispered against her lips. “What's next?”

Spread out on the table on her naked ass, she was lost in the erotic trance that the Wolf had created from his questions. _How could a man possibly do that?_ Her mind asked in some dormant, worthless part of her head while the sensual current flew in the more useful part as she came up with an answer without breaking their eye contact. “Mousse” she murmured softly between her breathy tones and watched his hand swiftly glide towards a near plate and grab a serving. Her eyes lit up and core turned into a slosh, dampening the pretty table cloth as the light and airy, Lemon- cheesecake mousse teased her from Jon's hand. _Her favourite!_ But instead of bringing it to her lips, he danced the mousse around her tits, coating them with heavy cream until her boobs looked and smelled like messy lime foam. 

Smirking, he started his assault, giving her thrill but no taste as he licked and sucked her creamy taut peaks before rolling and tugging the clean tits while alternating with squeezes and caresses to her soft round flesh. “Ah, FUCK!”, “YES!”, “AHHH!”, “OHHHH!”, Dany trembled under him while his tongue did delicious yet devious things to her body. _A lemon mousse never felt so tasty!_

“Jon!” she moaned as the heated cream seeped down her breast on to the fine plains of her stomach, to her navel and finally to her drenched cunt, mixing with her carnal juices. Seizing the opportunity, Jon dipped down her breast and followed the alluring trail with his tongue, showering hot kisses along the way until he settled on his haunches and coated her swollen nub and dewy lips with the remaining cream on his fingers. He sniffed at her mound like a true Wolf, sending shivers down her spine as he licked her slit from her pussy lips to her buzzing nub before circling the bud and sucking at it ferociously. 

“Fuck!” she moaned as her eyes squeezed close and her fingers buried into his curls while bit and sucked at her tender petals. Pushing his two fingers in her cunt, his tongue strummed at her clit, creating ripples of luscious rousing that turned her blood frenzy from the erotic ditties of sloppy fingers pushing in and out of her pussy in passion with the breathy moans that left her lips. Weighing down on one hand, she pulled her hips from the table and began rocking them against his fingers as the table turned shaky like her consciousness. But the man didn’t wanted to lose the charge as he quickly pulled away from her mound with a smile on his lips and her juices on his chin that dripped on his chest, licking his fingers clean and pushed up on his feet while wiping his chin from the back of his hand and cleaning it with long licks of his tongue, peering straight into her eyes. “So, succulent!” He teased as the citrus boogied with sugary hint, charging his senses.

He pulled her down from her seat and turned her around, bending her over the table, resting her body on her arms. He stepped back and pushed his boxers down, freeing his hard from its confinement while he admired a great wonder that was her creamy ass. Seizing her from behind as his tip settled on her entrance, he nibbled at her earlobe, earning a soft moan. “And your sweet dream?” He asked in a hoarse voice while his grinded against her cunt. Dany closed her eyes, relishing the titillating act while her mind for her sanity and simple words. But it failed relentlessly because what left her lips was a big moan. “Ohhhh!” She cried and opened her eyes to desperately search for the jewel that she found on the center of the table, a place which it rightfully deserved. Dany wasn't that different from many when it came to sweets and she didn’t knew any girl who didn’t liked chocolate. _Hating chocolate was a taboo!_

Following her gaze, Jon's eyes settled on the large bowl of rum- chocolate dip that was surrounded by regular desserts that need its richness to become exotic. Without further adieu, he dipped his fingers in the divine mix and traced them along the curve of her spine, stretching from her neck to her ass where he took soft turns to paint the cheeks dark. Licking his fingers clean, he let the bitter hint tickle his tongue, enjoying the haziness it created but the real delicacy was yet to be tasted. Sucking and licking down the creamy trail while his mind and cock hummed to the soft melodies of moans that filled the room, Jon pushed her forward on the table after a placing a kiss at her ass and continued to feast on the bittersweet spread that had the tinge of saltiness and musky honey with all served on flushed, soft skin. _Mmmm, too yummy!_ Craving for all, he licked her hazel cheeks and then took a big bite of the big, round flesh that flickered at its owner yelp. “Ahhhh!” Dany turned and gazed down at him, spellbound by the enchanting scene as his tongue came out in big waves and caressed her smooth flesh while savoring its bold flavors. Jon repeated the same action on her other cheek and this time instead of a yelp he got a large moan when his teeth sunk into her meaty cheek. Unable to restrain herself any further, Dany voiced her request. “Jon, please!”

He met her gaze, a reflection of his own lustful desire that pumped the thrill in his veins but a little dissatisfied by her call, he reined his control and urged her for more. “How did Helena asked for her favourite sweet, Dany?” He murmured with a mischievous smile. She squeezed her thighs together as a small gush left her cunt at the mention of the voluptuous trainer from _The Candy Girl_ who had given up on sweets and had opened a training business just opposite to the Simon's _CANDY_ store after getting into the shape to make people fit and discourage them from eating sweets. When she had hurt his business significantly enough, Simon had taken his revenge by doing the same but in the process, they had grown close to each other with the sexual tension, not pulsing but thumping between them, leading Helena back to her love for sweets as she had begged Simon to fuck her while she was on her fours on the top of his shop counter with her leg spread wide and cunt dripping in the middle of their heavily sweet, wild sex. 

Keeping their gazes locked, Dany pushed a deep breath into her lungs and opened her legs wide for his view while biting her lip and repeating the words of the sultry diva in a sensual voice. “This treat is all yours! Fuck me, Jon.”

Grinning, Jon stood up, adoring her glistening pussy and shiny butt with his hands and eyes, _his hard work,_ before he switched places and settled on the table with her straddled on his lap. Kissing her passionately, he pulled her down on his steel length until the tip reached the hilt, sparking the warm womb to the limit. Dany gasped and arched her back, pushing her tits in his face as the hard cock stretched her pussy, feeling the ache shadowed by shivers that pulled her body into the sea of pleasure. _All that was needed now was to reach the bottom!_

Breaking away, he picked a candy cane from the assortment and whispered in her ear. “Do you know what’s my sweet dream is?” Dany bit her lip and shook her head slowly, in a NO while he peered alluringly in her eyes. “You! With my cock up your pussy and a cane down your throat.” He murmured hoarsely against her lips and then pushed the cane inside her mouth, giving it a twirl as the flavours bombarded in her mouth and the sweet candy muffled her lovely moans. Putting her hands on his shoulders, he moved the cane in and out of her mouth a few times, compelling her cheeks to suck in and turn her lips into a perfect small ‘O’ that mixed the minty flavour with the juices in her throat, leading to massive stream to gather in her mouth.

Locking his other hand around her waist and eyes with his own, he pulled her up a little, jabbing into her with such a strong force that the table shook and so did her core, leaving her breathless. With a long and deep thrust, a calm tempo was set in with his hand moving the cane in and out of her mouth and cock repeating the same action, helping her adjust to the position. But as the minutes passed, Jon quickly switched the gear, although he really liked the feeling of her warm cunt engulfing him slowly and smoothly but it was nothing compared to the image of Dae erys Targaryen getting fucked wildly. Her nails clawed at his shoulder as his cock shoved deep in her pussy at a frantic speed, hitting her G, A and God knows what else spots in its frantic drive while the sounds of skin slapping grew bigger than her stifled moans as the cane grazed along her teeth with every push, filling her mouth with heady savours and saliva that dripped down her lips onto her wiggling boobs that added to the licentious song it’s own tune. _It was a superb sugar-coated fucking!_

The table shook vividly with some of the confections falling out of there place as the maddening pace refused to lessen down or the Jon Snow who was crazily fucking with a stupid candy and solid cock that were turning the coils in her belly furiously, building that sweet tension that would burst into unexpected while her mind was already a mess and soon the moment came after a few plunges as she exploded and drowned in the sea of pleasure with waves crashing in her blood, eyes rolling back, toes curling in the heels and a heavy gush coating her thighs and staining the cloth, leaving her weary and satiated.

Jon wasn’t far away as he soon blew up his load in her velvety, pulsating cunt, unable to hold himself a second longer as the sight in front of him was so erotic that control was out of question. Heaving, he fought to keep his tired eyes open as he took in the plump lips coated with sugary saliva that leaked on to the lemony breast, glowing from the heavy cream while his cock sat deep in her cunt, pumping the last of his seed that mingled with her messy nector that left a mark on the precious cloth. _He was surely in heaven!_

Pulling out, he stood up carefully and scooped her up in his arms before settling her down on the cozy sofa. Placing a soft kiss on her lips, he gently asked. “Coffee?” A smile unfurled on her lips as her lidded eyes opened a little at his beaming face. “Sure, Helps with the too sugar!” she joked softly. Laughing, Jon straightened up and made his way to the kitchen but stopped in his path when he heard some profiling behind. He peeked over his shoulder to see Dany trying to stand up but was too exhausted to do so. With a smirk on his lips, he teased to halt her efforts.

“Rest Dany! We still have a lot of samples to taste from Targaryen Christmas assortment.”

OOOO

_It wasn’t a carnal dream!_ Nope, it was a reality that was reminded to her by every brush of the leaves on her delicate skin or by the fingers that would do more than just brushing. Sitting in the middle of the living room with small decorative items surrounding her naked form that was itself adorned with red and yellow lights glowing around her curves, Daenerys couldn’t help but wonder how has reality changed because these things didn’t happen in real life. _Right?_ Because no one ever around her mentioned even their one wet dream come true, let alone a has case of them. But as she tied the string on a small gift box while multiple _Clicks_ went around her space, she couldn’t help but smile.

“Alright, now put it on the tree and stretch a little extra. I want a lovely shot of your butt.” Jon commanded from behind the camera.

Taking a break from the feral fucking that they had been doing all afternoon, Jon had decided to have a one of a kind of a photography session while she decorated the tree in the evening. After helping her with the lights, Jon had draped her with one long strand that took tumultuous turns around her curves, enlightening her boobs and butt, providing exceptional pictures for his collection in some amazing pose. And now it was the turn of the ornaments! Shying, she stood up from the mess with the glitter covering her breast and butt, also her mound from the poses she gave for the camera with some tiny pieces sitting on her mound while some found their position on her hip or butt slit with a few finding it in her cleavage or around her breast while she gave shied and sultry looks, exposing them for the camera in sexy poses.

Spotting a single place on the tree that was not already decked with ornaments, she stretched on her toes to reach the height while pushing her butt at an angle and turning her face to the camera, giving an innocent look with a great shot of her boob and butt from the pose as she balanced herself on one feet and flexed the other to dig the heel lightly into her ass cheek.

“Brilliant! Now fill the last spot left below and give a good shot of that glistening pussy and shimmering ass.” He urged. A blush crept up her cheeks and eyes bulged on his filthy yet true statement. _She really underestimated his knowledge about her!_ Picking the golden ornament, she bent towards the tree, opening her legs wide for the lens as it took various shots of the- _most decorated ,aroused pussy in the World!_

“Superb! And now the final thing before we call it for the night. The Bright Star.” Jon enthused as their eyes fell simultaneously on the big, gold star sitting next to the ladder near the tree. With calm yet a bit shaky steps, Dany reached the ladder and climbed up before reaching for the big star and placing it on the top of the tree as a _Click_ behind her back. The whole Pine lit up in a fraction of seconds with lights dancing on the fringes and trinkets dangling from it’s branches as the gorgeous star submerged the room in it’s glory, bringing joy and smiles. Dany turned to Jon who was standing below with a small switch in his hand, body bathing in the same spectrum as hers with a lively smile and affectionate gaze that mirrored her own. _Christmas was finally here!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AND WHILE I WAS BRAINSTORMING, I CAME UP WITH AN IDEA FOR ANOTHER SHORT FIC (PROBABLY 3 OR 4 CHAPTERS SHORT). I MAY WRITE IT ON THE SIDE BUT WILL POST ONLY AFTER IT'S COMPLETED. SO, YOU GUYS CAN LOOK FOR SOMETHING IN THE FUTURE. AND I AM NOT ABANDONING LIITTLE DRAGON! I MIGHT BE STRUGGLING WITH KEEPING UPDATES ON TIME BUT NO PLANS OF LEAVING IT.**
> 
> _**Now me and comment box are waiting for your views. UNTILL NEXT TIME!** _


	18. CHAPTER-18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**FILTHY CHRISTMAS- DAY 10!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup! I am back and no big note, so, that you guys can enjoy it!  
> Just this- **BOLD ITALICS- CHARACTER'S THOUGHTS**  
>  **ONLY ITALICS- PART OF NARRATION**
> 
> **AND DON'T FORGET TO SHARE YOUR VIEWS IN COMMENTS AND LEAVE KUDOS IF YOU LIKE AND RECOMMEND!**

The red of her lips, the pop of her eyes and the blush of her cheeks couldn’t hide the nervous lines that stretched on her head and pushed back her smile. _It was D-Day!_ The one that had been proclaimed at the beginning with enthusiasm but had finally arrived with clouds of anticipation that were dousing her mind in worries. She knew she shouldn’t have those doubts, baseless concerns about things going wrong as the facts that laid in front of her clearly indicated that she was up for another successful and hopefully pleasing ride but blame it on her faith in herself that was still finding its way back or the heavy internet research that she had done in the vacant time that had presented her with a ridiculously long list of articles that warned that she might have to see a doctor after tonight. _God’s it’s a pain in the ass!_

The cruel metaphor strikingly represented her hilarious situation well in both literal and non-literal sense, making her chuckle lightly over her circumstance. It wasn’t miserable or worst- heart-shattering, just scary and thrilling at the same time like that itchy feeling, she had before the night at Dragonstone. _Nerve-wracking yet sparkling!_ She put the brush down and turned her eyes to the bed where the big red package was laid open with the dress and the prize peeking out of it, waiting for her attention. Standing up from the vanity, Dany made a small stride towards it and picked the Christmas dress, fumbling with the fine cloth while she reprimanded her mind. _ **Stop overthinking it! It’s going to be fine. Jon won’t hurt you! He would fuck you but won't hurt you. It will be like Dragonstone. Another virginity lost but pleasure achieved!**_

“DANY, WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!” Jon called from downstairs, making her jump out of her reverie and rush to the bathroom with the dress and the small package in hand to get ready for the Christmas event.

After 15 minutes, she stepped down the staircase, looking beautiful in her light makeup and free silver tresses but sexy as hell in the off-shoulder Santa dress that she had paired with a Santa cap and thigh-length, high heel black boots. Jon composed his raunchy thoughts that were protesting for a change of plans to throw the appearances out of the window and initiate the later plans immediately as Dany stood in front of him, shying away from his gawking face. _She always had that effect on him._ Steadying himself, he picked the house keys and opened the door before calmly turning back to her. “Shall we?”

They walked side by side along the silent street, lost in their own musings. Despite the warm summer air, Jon stuffed his hands in the pockets of his long trench coat, keeping the collar up as the nervousness radiating from the girl by his side, melted his bones. It was a big day for both of them, the new experience would push the boundaries and present challenges like no other for two young teenagers. _It wasn't like they had a PhD in sex!_ If he was being honest, Jon did had second thoughts about his decision in the past few days with qualms growing as the final day closed by, even though he had made his mind long before Christmas, had done extensive research, made a lot of preparation and did small trials with his fingers and plugs to ease Dany's mind and butt regarding the act. And he had gotten positive results! Besides, the act had been described as exceptionally pleasant by many and the reason behind why he had not deterred from his path yet was- _because he couldn’t get the idea out of his head of how wonderful it would feel when his dick would be squeezed by those tight ass muscles!_ The thought itself made him come in his pants. _**But still, he would try his best for his lady and won’t harm her!**_ He thought.

Treading towards the end of the street, their thoughts disappeared in the heavily scented air that was enriched with pine, cinnamon, chocolate and different flavoured aromas that rose from the freshly baked cakes and lavishly decorated tree, creating a mist of sweetness as it dangled around the bright lights under the night sky. A small smile stretched on Dany's lips while Jon rolled his eyes in irritation as the big ‘MERRY CHRISTMAS ! ‘ sign welcomed them in its bold rainbow colours. A number of happy faces greeted them, mumbling wishes, offering hugs as they made their way through the crowd and headed towards the Mayor Karstark who himself welcomed them with his big, fake, cheery smile.

“Merry Christmas, Jon and Daenerys! I am glad you could make it.” Mayor chirped.

“Merry Christmas to you as well!” Dany wished politely while Jon was in no mood of formality and simply stated. “Targaryens and Starks are happy to contribute to the prosperity of Westeros and offer help in any way possible.” _ **Even if it cost us thousands of cash.**_ He cursed inside his head.

Mayor’s lips turned into a straight line while the one's around his eyes crinkled from roguery. “Spoken like a true Westerosi and a Noble. You are really good at well-versed lines.” He praised as he brought out his hand to shook with Jon's. This time Dany rolled his eyes as the two men acted like they were slaves in the situation and shared each other’s pain.

“Come on, it’s just a festival and not a bad one. Look, how much happy everybody is!” she pointed to the crowd that was surrounding and enjoying the festive goodies.

“You do realize how many foreign festivals we celebrate in a year that leads to High Septon or any other priest insist on those boring, long sermon sessions along with high expenditure to keep our festivals grand and attractive, so, that people don’t change their faith?” Jon mocked as his one eyebrow touched the hairline.

Dany puffed and averted her eyes back to the crowd, knowing very well that the facts were undeniablly true but still glee was better than sorrow. “But Jon, people are happy!” She appealed as her eyes turned back to him.

“On our money!” Mayor Karstark blabbered, earning a stare from both of them. Unsure and clammy about the mood, he quickly cleared his throat again. “Well, I am glad you two could make it. I had been doubtful since you both were absent from the ‘grand tree lightening' ceremony, yesterday.-“ Jon and Dany exchanged a side glance at his notice. “But now you are here, so, do enjoy yourself and do not forget to taste the famous Targaryen confections and Starks delicious savoury treats that your families have been contributing for generations to spread happiness.” Mayor stressed on the last words as his eyes slid from Jon to Dany while his smile turned into a mockery. Excusing himself, he turned and ambled towards a small group of Northern Elites who matched his status. Or he thought! Dany quickly turned to Jon and broke the silence that they had been left with. “He is a Jerk!” Smiling, Jon smoothly whispered. “That he is.”

They sauntered toward the catering table, not having much to do in the gathering besides having little chit-chats with some known faces, it seemed like a best decision to do it with some food in their bellies. Grabbing two flutes from a tray, Jon passed one to Dany, doing a little toast move before he gulped down the whole champagne in one go, feeling the bubbly liquid play on his tongue. Dany watched him in surprise and when he pushed the glass to her lips with his finger, she repeated his action, only to end up coughing. “Easy there, we have the whole night.” Jon teased as he exchanged the empty glasses with the full one’s and lead them to the fragrant spread of delicious food that tickled their sweet and salty taste buds.

Thyme roasted turkey, winter squash lasagne with brown butter, lemony Brussels sprout salad, sausage in white bean sauce, short ribs with creamy polenta and many other famous Stark dishes adorned the savoury table with many foodies humming around it like bees, feeding of the appetizing spread . They picked up their plates with third glasses in their hands, leaving behind the empty second one’s on the table and checked out the various dishes on display. By the time they had filled their plates with little servings of what they liked, their fifth glasses had returned empty to the tables, leaving them a bit tipsy. Finally reaching the end of the assortment, their eyes fell on the Targaryen treats that were almost on the brink of getting finished. Dany averted her gaze as pink spread across her cheeks and her fingers tightened their hold on the plate, just like the image of the desserts had on her core that was now warm as the lovely warm chocolate.

A piece of the mousse landed on her plate, catching her attention as well as the hand of the man who placed it. “Your favourite!” Jon teased as he licked off the cream that was smeared on his fingers. Dany peered at the lemony cream mousse that looked like a gorgeous treat on the plate but was a notorious devil, the previous morning when it was sitting on her tits with its cream spread across her breast. And the devilry hadn’t stopped there for the little trouble maker had melted on her feverish skin like it was right now and had trailed down to her hidden places as a sugary liquid! Dany gulped and turned her attention back to Jon who was watching her with an iniquitous gaze and licking his lips.

“Are you not going to take one?” She asked softly as her gaze rambled on the floor while her cheeks turned hot pink.

“Nah! I will pass. It’s too bland for my taste especially after all the extra sweetening it is missing from yesterday.” He murmured with a smirk, liking the view of the flustered goddess in front of him. _His celebration had just begun!_

They strolled towards the seats and enjoyed their small meals with eloquent conversations and light music that played in the background, all the while ignoring the Christmas chatters and carols. As the shade of the evening turned darker, they scooped up their last drinks, flirting on each swig before they finally bid off everyone good night after a torturing Mayor’s speech. Walking down the quiet street, they cautiously trudged closer to each other as the mighty winds conquered the night sky, a true blessing in the hot summer days but still impact fully chilly and thrilling. _A norm of the winds of the North!_ Halting by a lamppost, Jon took off his coat and draped it around the shoulders of the warm Dany who was buzzing with alcohol in her veins but was still fragile to chilling North winds. His hands lingered for a moment on her arms and considering it a sign, Dany leaned forward to brush her lips against his but stopped midway as his hands pulled her tiny sleeves down her arms before dipping deep inside the trench coat to pull her close into him, leaving her shocked and surprised at the same time. 

Quickly scanning their surroundings, she narrowed her eyes back at him, feeling a shivering thrill run down her veins from his intense gaze and rough hand that was caressing the smooth planes of her buttock. A tight squeeze of a cheek made her gasp and move deeper into his side as he tugged her along with him and began their journey again. Dark and calm, the street was still lined by vacant houses, only to be illuminated by the various lamppost that stretched along its path and even though it served a great opportunity for a crime, the walk was relatively safe in this part of the country as the Northern man were strict with their laws and any kind of violation in the elite's area would not only fetch punishment but severe consequences. _A price paid by just two criminals in history!_

Cutting through the breeze, their small steps didn’t deter him from his goal as his hand sneaked under her skirt and squeezed her butt, making her moan softly in his neck. Pulling her closer, his hand fondled the round flesh, alternating it with teasing and caressing her covered slit as her teeth dug into her lower lip, suppressing her sweet cries that turned into mere whispers with each move. The booze in their blood only pushed their spirits up rather than taming it down as in the absence of many onlookers, Dany moved her hand to his crotch, feeling brave and bawdy and started rubbing his erection through his jeans. But her boldness was soon shadowed by Jon's as his hand left her butt and travelled up along her spine to the back of her dress and pulled a string free. Dany gasped and quickly pulled the coat closer to her body as the fabric around her breast loosened while his fingers played with the second string. Jittery with nerves and cold, she turned her gaze to the other side of the street, biting her lips into a long hush, looking for prying eyes as they walked behind the lamp posts, giving into their lascivious desires in the silence of the starry sky.

The second string fell loose, exposing an extra inch of creamy flesh as her shoulders tightened while her fingers ran deeper over his hardening length under his crotch, making them both hitch as the intensity thickened as the third string fell loose. Her tits, now not smothered by the firm cloth, stiffened and stood against the fabric that was only a namesake shield and offered no protection as step by step, the strings fell loose, making the material weak around her curves, leaving it barely hanging from the force of her shoulders and the mercy of the few strings left. With halfway through, Jon took a different turn in their heavy course of passion and brought his other hand to her breasts while the other played with the string tied at the small of her back, gently tugging but never letting loose. Dany peered into his eyes as his fingers dipped inside her sweetheart neckline, positioned just above her tits and rolled the roused peaks before giving them a light tug. “Hmmm!” she moaned softly, not to disturb the tranquillity of the night but with home being a few steps away and his actions becoming bolder and bolder with every breath, keeping her tongue-tied was becoming difficult. 

“Shhh, Little Dragon! We are not far away. Soon, we will get rid of the barriers.” Jon whispered in her ear while his tongue licked behind the lobe, sending tremors down to her cunt. Dany bit her lip as his hand left her breasts and slid down her body to her hand, rubbing his hard erection over his jeans to notch up the heat. When the penultimate string lost its tension, her body battled for air in her lungs as the loosened cloth left her strangled in her own desired that were turning cruel with each step. Pussy wet, nipples taut, pulse raging and core brimming with tension while her shoulders toughened to keep her look decent and a hand worked hard on the hard-on with the other holding the coat close, Dany wanted to scream rather than pant but freedom didn’t show its face until they reached the steps of the house and Jon quickly pulled out the key lock the world out and unlock the steamy yearnings. _Oh, how much they wanted to be free!_

Using his meticulous hands perfectly, Jon opened the lock with one hand while the other did the same with the last string as Dany looked around for any intruders. _Anyone within the prying range would have been dead!_ The lock clicked and as soon as she stepped inside the house, the cloth of modesty fell on the floor with a _thud,_ knocking the air out of her lungs as she stood almost naked in the warm confines of the home. Within a few seconds, the door locked again, imprisoning them in their own world, followed by a phone landing on the mattress near the tree that was surrounded by now active cameras which quickly led to a pair of shoes, t-shirt and her trench coat meeting the fate of her dress. Calloused fingers traced her curves, letting a moment of silence to rule before the thunder struck as she was turned on her feet and conquered in a passionate kiss that demanded nothing but obedience with the bold tongue entering her mouth in seconds and sweeping her taste in long licks that left her moaning for more.

Helpless at the intrusion, her hands latched on the toned shoulders while her hips jerked against the confined length that was her quick relief but also a long-living demand that she wanted to be fulfilled since the time they stepped out of the conventional meet. A hand rounded her waist while another dug in her moony tresses, pulling her closer to the beast that bit her lip to earn a gasp from her throat before yanking her head back, breaking the kiss. “Not so quick. You will be fucked after I have ravished you!” Jon rasped in a hoarse voice and quickly picked her up on his shoulder to lay her down on the mattress that had been waiting all evening.

Seizing the pulsating cord between his teeth, Jon licked it’s long path along her neck, pouring the thrill in her veins with his licks and bites as her tangled in his hair, running through the wild curls while moans spilt freely from her lips. “Aahhh!”, “Ohhh!”, “Hmmm!” were sounds of deeply imbedded pleasure that her core derived from his fiery mouth that showered her prickly skin with hot kisses until he reached her boobs and the soft meals turned into hoarse groans.

“Aaahhhh!” She gasped with her back arching forward, pushing her pink stiff peaks into his mouth as his devious tongue licked and bit at the offering while he played with the other with his fingers. Sucking at the rosy areolas while teasing the tit with his tongue, his fingers rolled and tugged at the other, unleashing a storm in the wake. Burning with desire, her core released a gush while her mind turned fussy as the devil moved away from his feast and squeezed her boobs with both of his hands while rolling the peaks with the thumbs, turning the fragments of coal into an unlimited supply of gasoline!

“FUUUCCK!” She cried as her hands clutched the sheets while sparks ran down her spine, landing straight in her core. He quickly turned her around and admired his gift, the white bunny plug up in her ass with strings of her wet thong tied around like a bow, only for a moment before he tore the threads like a greedy kid ripping the wrapping paper and pulled the lube coated plug out of her ass. Discarding his jeans in a second, he coated his fingers with the layered lube and without hesitation, pushed his cock deeper into her pussy, hitting straight at her G-spot while his fingers entered her butt channel, creating sync with her drenched core. “Fuck, fuck, fuuuuck!” Dany mumbled in the sheets as he moved in and out, in and out and again and again at the fervid pace that enlightened her every A-spot with a harsh brush of his length while his fingers smoothened the thick muscles in her ass that only seemed to stagger her towards the edge in a bloody fascinating way that made her cunt weep at the grace. 

Her body too used to his frenzy invasion functioned on its own, independent of any stupid ideas of her mind as her core churned at a rapid rate, matching the quick smutty beats of “FUCK” that left her lips while her boobs wobbled against her chest as harsh as their slapping skins that filled the room with wet, obscene sounds. Too happy with her tipsy self getting fucked at the need of the hour, Dany couldn’t hold longer and came with a rough groan that melted her insides and released a heavy gush in her velvety pussy that doused his cock with muscles around crushing hard to milk his every drop but instead gathered only her juices. 

Exhausted, she fell on the mattress with her butt up in the air, too exposed to her chagrin but too delightful for Jon. Pulling out of her, he picked the tubes that were sitting near the corner while keeping his breaths steady and coated his hard cock in heavy layers of lube before wrapping his fingers with it and spreading it around her butt hole and inside the opening in her brawny channel. Tired and relieved, the cool gel on her crack and inside felt soothing and a luscious “Mmmmm” left her throat at the soft intrusion. He lined his cock at her back door and decided to slowly push into her while she was at ease and quivering in her orgasm to panic about the shady side effects. But as soon as his tip nudged at the rim, her body froze and turned stiff against the invasion while a sharp ache gripped her senses and a wail left her throat. Jon cursed, having worked according to the books, following each and every step to minimize the pain and avoid the rigidity yet he found himself in the dreaded position with a painfully hard dick.

“Tr… try again!” Dany murmured between her heavy breaths as she tried to fight her fears and ease herself back into the situation but with waves of orgasms lulling in her blood, it proved to be a difficult task.

Reining his control, Jon pulled her up on her four's by her long silvery mane and hovered over her, sliding his one hand to her breasts while moving the other to her clit with his cock lined at her butt hole. He nibbled at her ear lobe and hoarsely whispered. “Relax, my Little Dragon! Or I swear I would fuck you until your legs shake and every person on the street know my name.” A shiver ran down her jittery nerves as her spine straightened and eyes blew open in surprise while her pussy fluttered with a new desire. _ **Was that even possible?**_ She thought as his fingers circled her beating nub and her breaths fainted away while the presence of his cock at her ass made her core tingled.

Catching her reaction, Jon inhaled her sharp musky scent while going round around the little cherry and to her another surprise, slapped it lightly to earn a sweet moan. “You would like that! Won't you?” He asked in a murmur. Dany bit her lip as her now awakened core fed on the oxygen supplied by his fingers, slowly and slowly building the ignition. “Answer me!” He commanded in her ear and left her clit for a second to squeeze her ass so hard that the burn culminated into her moistened pussy lips from the heat of desire. “YES!” She moaned, earning another slap on her clit that vanished the tension from her body and relaxed her ring around his cock. 

“Like the same way I play with your tits?” He murmured as his hand caressing her breasts turned to action. “These round pink tits of yours that sit on the top of these meaty, round boobs that fit my hand perfectly. You know, they tickle my tongue when I lick them!” He continued in a hushed voice while Dany's cunt turned into a heated mess while the cool gel sat above it, soothing the sensation that can't be eased. _She was turning into a cold mountain brimming with lava!_

His tip entered her ass, stretching the firm ring again and an agony, less sharp than the previous, shooted up her spine and mingled with the steamy thrill of rolling tits that acted like spark shooters on every tug while another supply entered her drenched cunt, straight from her strummed and slapped nub. _She was a freaking cross wire of pain and pleasure!_ With resistance winning over pleasure, Jon inhaled sharply, feeling the effects of sensual coolness on his tip and levelled up his efforts. “I didn’t get an answer, Dany?” He murmured again but this time followed by a lick of her neck while squeezing her boob and slapping her clit at the same time, making her squeal in delight that matched his own happiness as his head settled in her ass. _Fuck! it was insane._

Her lungs struggled for air as the smoke from the arousal filled her up to the hilt. Her cunt was on fire and her body was in a jumble as her ass turned into a freezing centre of passion. She would be lying if she thought it didn’t hurt because it did but damn the nerves that had been sitting unexplored for a lifetime and were finally breathing their first around Jon Snow's cock. Another tug at her taut nipples broke the silence and she screamed a loud “YES!” winning another delicious slap on her clit.

Breathing in, Jon ran his fingers around her clit in rounds, enjoying the lovely sounds of her mewls while his cock slowly sunk into the channel of cold spring. He didn’t turn his eyes to her ass for he knew he might just come with the sight itself and continued concentrate on his hand that was now moving to her drenched cunt, all the way getting support from tugging and kneading of the boobs. Pushing his fingers, deep inside her warm cunt, he hoarsely murmured again. “And what about this little pussy? That tastes so sweet in my mouth, sweeter than anything and stretches infinitely for my hard cock like a hungry maid desperate to feed, always clenching till my last drop. I know it likes it. Do you like it, Dany?” 

Blazing! That was what she felt under the shower of his dirty words and fiddles of his fingers that stroked her cunt in and out, in the mayhem, below his cock that was now fully seated in her ass. She was speechless! In a literal sense, with her mouth hung open, surrounded just by his large groan that denoted everything they wanted to say. The pain was still there, tingling at the base of her spine but her mind failed to register it as the significance of it to the stretched muscles and brushed nerves felt nil. _**Full!**_ That was her only thought because she felt so full that it was strikingly amazing. _If anything pain only made it feel more real!_

Pulling his hands away, he switched them to her waist, gripping the flesh tightly as he gave her a moment to adjust before pulling out slowly to the rim. It was painful, not just because of his throbbing cock but because he could feel every single word on the paper that was written about how wonderful it felt when the ass stretched around a dick. _And fuck, it was unbearable!_ Especially, after taking a peek and realising how horny it turned him to see his dick sitting between those plump, round and creamy cheeks that he never missed a chance to squeeze! Gathering his last bits of control, he breathed heavily before pulling off his masterstroke.

“Answer me, Dany! Say the words while cameras are recording.” He demanded in a large rasping roar and pushed in into her relaxed, stunned channel that expanded easily on the filthy words. There was now no going back from it and building a smooth and steady pace, he shoved his cock in and out of her ass as the sight of fluttering butt cheeks with each plunge, tightened his balls and shook his cock. A loud “YES!” trembled the walls around them and with the moans flickering in the air like the muscles of her butt and Jon knew then he was in heaven!

Dany didn’t knew where she found her voice from but now that it was here, she held latched on the last medium to convey her feelings. Because she felt- _Burned!_ From the tip of her hair to her toes in her boots, gripped by extinguishing flames that destroyed every strand of her being, only to release her spirit free. Her mind was mushy, cunt flooded, boobs swaying but never touching the skin like she was weightless and rising in the air with a fullness that totally consumed her. It was fucking, out of her mind fucking, mind-blowing fucking. _And she wanted more!_

“Claim it, Jon….. Yes, Fuck!” she moaned as the man in question replied to her demand with a squeeze to her cheeks while his pace dwindled with every passing moment. “Yes, it’s mine…. Totally..mine and FUCK! SO TIGHT, SO BLOODY TIGHT! It feels so good.” He groaned as her pussy dripped and wavered from his powerful force, leaving Dany no choice but to reply with a loud moan of her own. “Yes, yours! It’s… yours. Fuck it! Damn….. I am coming… FUCK! YOURS!” Unable to bear the weight, her arms crumbled and she clutched tightly to the sheets, falling forward while her ass rose high up in the air, supported by the grip of an iron.

The walls of her cunt squeezed, toes curled and eyes rolled back while her ass rippled from his strong, slow strokes, feeling the jittery wires in her core catch fire as the nerves in her butt short-circuited around his meaty cock that was now getting squeezed to the brim. And in a matter of seconds, they exploded, turning into ashes carried away in the burnt air as their senses vanished in the molten waves that rippled through their bodies, bringing with them just one feeling- _so full and so complete!_ The tight hole consumed every bit of his seed in seconds less than her cunt along with every bit of energy he had as he breathed desperately as his cock moved inch by inch out her butt. Almost on the verge of collapse, he quickly reached for his phone and took a shot of her butt with his cum leaking out of her pink star after his slackened cock was finally out.

Heaving, he tossed the phone away, falling next to her on the mattress and pulled her close as they together struggled with their lungs and mind to function again. When their breathing returned to their steady rhythm, a deep silence fell in the room with a cosy warmth that brought small smiles on their faces. Tangled with his body, Dany looked up from his chest, deep into his eyes with a nervous query on her lips. “Am I?” She didn’t had to finish the question for Jon knew what her fears were but from the hand that was rubbing her ass and the sight he had seen and felt, he was confident enough to check twice. “No, you are not bleeding.” He assured and stretched the reach of his hand to her back before resting it on her hip and asking softly. “How is it?”

Her heart fluttered and eyes shone as a distant memory flashed in her mind, resembling the same concerning look that he had on his face, only then it was illuminated by the flickering candles and now by colourful Christmas lights. She hadn't lied then and she was not going to do now because she knew everything turned alright after then as it will now. In a small voice, she said. “It hurts a little but I will be fine.” Jon smiled and placed a kiss on her head as they cuddled closer. “That’s like my Little Dargon! And we will make sure that you are fine.”

Dany sighed and wrapped her arms around his chest as the tunes of their soft breathing took over, lulling them into merry full sleep. _**But before that!**_ She quickly thought as her eyes flickered open and turned up to see her Wolf descending into sleep. “Merry Christmas, Jon!” She wished in a soft voice that caught the full attention of the Wolf. But unsure how to respond, Jon gave his reply in the best way he knew. _Through a surprise!_

He sat up, holding her along with him and reached for a branch on the tree that was decorated with a small silver box. Plucking it from the tree, he presented it to Dany, whose astonishment was clear on her face as she took the box with trembling hands. “I didn’t buy anything because I thought that fucking was our gift.” She said, looking into his eyes, feeling guilty about her in preparedness but Jon just smiled and urged her to open the gift.

Loosening the bow, she opened the box and was completely startled by the gift. With her dainty fingers, she pulled out the long chain that had a small diamond encrusted key, dangling at the end, a replica of her current key. Confused, she peered at him for some answers. He took the chain from her hand and fastened it around her neck before looking deep into her eyes and saying the words that would adorn her spirit for the rest of her life. “So, that you remember the inner Dany that you have unlocked. Who can be Herbie, Lauria or Sussane or any other free-spirited girl that makes her own choice, has needs that she isn't ashamed of and doesn't give a damn about what others think. Free from any concerns and totally awesome, that inner Dany is and you should know how to free her. Because both of you are dragons, My Little Dragon and a dragon is not a slave!” He smiled before shrugging his shoulders in the tease. “Only sometimes to other stronger dragons and you will have to work hard to reach their level.” He winked.

Mesmerized, stupefied and blown away, Dany didn’t had any words to respond or to think. She just relished in the warmth that filled her with the butterflies that danced in her belly. Not wanting to weep, for a dragon didn’t cry, not even in the biggest trouble, she simply did what her heart wanted to and crashed her lips onto his in a deep passionate kiss, holding nothing back as they both poured their soul and heart into it while memorizing every inch of each other’s skin. Breaking away for air, they smiled at each other and shared a small peck ignoring their exhausting lungs before Jon scooped her up in his arms and teased. “Now, that we are fully awake. How about we get you that warm, nice bath?”

OOOO

Dany stretched her hands above her head, sighing deeply as her eyes fluttered open from the morning light that peeked through the dwindling curtains. _Christmas was finally over!_ And to her surprise and a little bit of sadness, she was going to miss it. From the new adventures to the little suspense, everything had been thrilling and joyful with the highlight being the last night when she lost her last kind of virginity. _**Who would have thought that Virgin Dany won't remain virgin in any way in the last semester!**_ She giggled at the thought and lazily stepped out of the bed with the small ache still lingering in her hip but nothing to worry about besides what she was suppose to do now? For the past ten days, her schedule had taken a 180-degree turn and now with things getting back to normal, she didn’t knew what was normal anymore. Looking for answers, she stepped in her soft slippers and walked out of the room, stark naked.

Her chase met an end at the staircase itself when she stopped on the first step and saw Jon stopping at the last. Blushing heavily as his eyes slid up her bare body, she took a few steps down until she was standing at the step just above his. Shying, she looked at walls, feeling the heat that was building in the air and tension in their bodies, a habit acquired over the past days and also something that usually happened when they were near each other.

“You are up early!” Jon stated as he kept his eyes on her, not flinching away while Dany fiddled with her fingers and simply nodded to his statement. Uneasy with the silence that settled around them and also with his intense gaze that made her thighs slick, she confessed her realization of the morning. “I liked it, Jon. It was my best Christmas ever!” She said softly. A small smile stretched on his lips as he stepped up and pulled her into his arms, brushing his lips against her before whispering. “If that's the case, how about we change some rules and fuck until the family returns in the evening because I don’t want my best Christmas to be over, ever!” 

Elated, he picked her up in his arms and a small giggle escaped her lips as he climbed the stairs and locked them up in his room. _Because a merry Christmas deserved a merry ending!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it was long and took a lot of research to end the Filthy Christmas on a right note. AND IT IS FINALLY OVER! So, won't take much of a time and leave you guys with a sweet taste and **the inspiration**.   
> **Next chapter has a surprise and the hint was in the Filthy Christmas and no, no pregnancy! It's a nice twist....**  
>  **AND WHAT R UR THOUGHTS ON THE CHAPTER?**
> 
> **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	19. CHAPTER-19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **THE SHIFT!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I am back and sorry for being late! Bcoz I have realized that whenever I take a break, work comes crashing and the update gets late. But I can't help it because I still needed the one week break after heavily loaded FILTHY CHRISTMAS. So, sorry again and I hope you enjoyed it. **Now, the summary says 'THE SHIFT', Tell me if you can feel it?**
> 
> **AND DON'T FORGET TO SHARE UR OTHER VIEWS IN THE COMMENTS AND LEAVE KUDOS IF YOU LIKE!**  
>  UNTIL NEXT TIME!

The little juice box on the tray shook with every turn and lift that its bearer had to go through in the turbulent crowd that had attacked the cafeteria. It was on the left, on the right and each and everywhere, eyes can see, the madness that usually returned within school walls whenever a season of vacation ended and the other one was about to begin. Tightening her grip on the tray, the captain of the cheerleader team revised every flexible twist in her mind that her training had taught her as she steered through the mayhem towards the table that was the feature of every Cafeteria gossip- _THE POPULAR GIRLS!_

“I am not lying!” Marcella snapped as Dany placed her lunch on the table and settled in the chair opposite to Rhaenys, perking her ears up to catch the flow of the conversation. The jarring words seemed to have turned into blues against Margery Tyrell's steel gaze that bored into her as prepping to show the thorns in her rosy demeanour.

“Oh, come on Marcy! Nobody is a pro at blow job in the first go. Unless you have given it to many before your endeavour with Dickon on our vacation.” Margery scoffed as the pink on Marcy's cheeks turned into an embarrassing red. Irked at the bitterness, she jumped into the dialogue, unknowingly as her saviour to wipe the smirk from the glossy lips.

“You can be if you just have a good mouth which knows how to suck!” she started as her fingers played with the fries before biting one between her teeth, the broken snack resembling the state of the head position's fragile ego. Others just gaped at her with hung mouths, perusing her changed behaviour as some of the experienced minds on the table battled between considering the words as offence or lesson.

“And how can you be so sure?” The gritting blossom asked from the end of the table while the Lady's straightened in their respective chairs. _From personal experience!_ Dany wanted to scream the notorious notion of her mind to crush the Tyrell's already broken ego but that would have ruined the fun of the secrecy plus would have brought added problems. So, she chose the other way. “I have read magazines which have published experiences of the women who have more knowledge than two-timers!” she answered casually while toying with another fries.

Margery's eyes blew out of her sockets as a chorus of silent gasps fluttered in the air, settling on the heavy tension that layered the packed volume. _Even Yara had slipped into her bitchy side!_ Shaking off the disgrace that might have stained her pride, Margery huffed. “Hmmph! You should be focusing more on practical than theory, Dany. After all, knowledge is of no use, if you don’t try!”

A large _Slurp_ pierced through the charged air like an arrow bolting to hit the target, powered by intrigue as every eye turned to Yara who took another heavy sip of her drink, chanting the sound again to convey her piqued interest while Rhae turned her eyes to Dany in warning, not to take her hint. _But inner Dany wasn't the one to back down!_ So, she plastered a sweet smile on her lips and let the devil out.

“And how many cocks you have sucked, Marg? For experience.” She fluttered her lashes at the last words while Rhaenys slapped her hand on her forehead and Marcy covered her mouth. Yara laid back and enjoyed with the drink in her hand as the captivating scene unfolded in front of her eyes. _Gods, whatever Jon was feeding her, he needed to keep it up!_ Yara thought, turning her attention to Margery who was almost on the verge of seething from outside.

“Why would I go down on a guy before he gives me the same treatment! Besides, I have already made huge progress in the sex department, totally ahead of sucking genitals.” Margery snapped while Dany only smiled as the golden fish took the bait and trapped herself in her silvery wove. Finally, Yara interjected, only to taste the heat and not to miss out on the climax. “Oh, Really?”

Margery tossed her hair and with a smug smile, shared her exciting news from the vacation. “Well, Me and Robb has taken the next step and have claimed each other's virginity in the purest form.” She chimed. Dany stifled a laugh while others on the table praised her. _Sugary words for fucking!_ Dany thought as she struggled to choke on her fries. _Gods, did she smell like a rose in her pussy!_ Clutching the table, she took deep breaths, halting the chain of thoughts from progressing further and focused on the bloody question that would snatch away the floor beneath her feet.

“How big?”

Smiling lips turned into ‘O’s’ and gleaming eyes swivelled in her direction, now showing the hints of warning as Margery stared at her staggeringly, boring into the two imaginary horns that she had recently grown. “Quite big! Almost 6.” She mocked while keeping her shoulders straight and stretching her lips in an evil smile but Dany only enjoyed another laugh in her mind as a realisation hit her. _Jon was bigger than Robb!_ She stowed her face straight and let the Dragon roar!

“Big, ha! Did you come?” 

Rhaenys glared at her, Yara almost fell from her seat and Margery and Marcy exchanged looks while shifting uncomfortably in their seats. Like an innocent, naïve girl who had no experience regarding sex, she kept her lilac eyes on the Rose of High garden, waiting for her to spill some valuable information for the comparison to the scene that her mind was replaying from the fateful night at Dragonstone. But the words never came, only came a question that's too from another mouth.

“Um, Dany! What did you and Jon gift each other for Christmas? You never told us.” March said with a sweet smile while Margery's cheeks blushed dark red. _An awesome anal fuck!_ Dany wanted to brag but for the people who were still starting out on the cunt level, struggling with orgasms and blow jobs won’t be able to understand the pleasures of the butt hole! So, she saved them from the embarrasement.

“Well, my balance is in the hands of Father. So, I couldn’t buy Richie-rich Jon Snow any present but he did gift me a diamond key pendant, proclaiming so that I never forget the smartness I have unlocked.”

Amazed at the lies that were flying from her own tongue, Dany took a needy swig of her juice, relishing the tangy flavour on her sweet tongue while the bitter truth seeped down her core. _At this pace, she would require a change of panties, soon!_ Unperturbed by her answer, the girls quickly turned back to their plates, plopping a huge amount of food into their mouths after an uncomfortable conversation when a sudden Thud broke the precious silence.

“Did you guys heard?” Sansa asked in between her sharp puffs as she plopped on the seat next to Dany, her tongue wrestling with her lungs to be the first in the room to deliver the gossip. Ears perked up and the girls straightened in their seats for the new hot chatter while Dany just slumped further with an eye roll for she was sure nothing would top Margery's embarrassment. _But she was wrong!_

“Drogo got suspended!” 

Shock bolted her body forward with her clammy hands clutching the table as the name and the news struck her ear. Khal Drogo, the man that had been a nightmare for not just her but many, whose imposing figure had crumpled many bones and gipsy habits had shaded many colourful parties, had been suspended. In short, his face would not appear in the school corridors for the next few weeks. The girls leapt at Sansa words in stun as their interest piqued beyond the limits. _For them, it was a dream!_

“Yup, and not just him but few of his friends as well. They will be gone for not just weeks but entire last semester, so, yippy!-” Sansa rolled her eyes but soon gave a big smile. “-but the exciting news is why he got suspended. And yeah, I do feel sorry for what happened at his party, Dany!” 

This time Dany rolled her eyes, knowing very well that Sansa's or anybody's sympathy would be too short and dull as compared to the enthusiasm that was flowing in their veins that would leave a long-lasting giddy effect. Plus, the people who actually cared had already taken the action as Rhaegar had given a warning to Jon to be more careful next time while taking her out, no matter how many teeth and bones he broke in protecting her and had called the Khal family to threaten their existence if any one of them ever laid a finger on his sister. But she didn’t think that Rhaegar would go this far, even if it was possible!

“So, that bastard got called by the Dean because of this ewe video that he leaked from his phone basically viral, OF HIM HAND FUCKING HIMSELF! LIKE SERIOUSLY, IT WAS ALL OVER THE PLACE AND DEAN WAS SCREAMING AT HIM WHILE HORSE WAS JUST CURSING, SAYING “HE DIDN’T DO IT!”. AND PEOPLE OUTSIDE WERE LIKE WHICH ONE?- HAND FUCKING OR LEAKING YOUR OWN VIDEO! I think some guys have saved it for God knows why but I heard somebody say that they are going to viral it again to make him FAMOUS! BUT STILL GIRLS, HORDE OF HORSES HAS BEEN SUSPENDED!’

The expressions that had adorned her light features with every passing word had been the fairest work of Sansa, the actor, so far because the girl was famous for her straight looks in the prestigious drama class which was within the Stark sources reach. She had practically jumped, giggled and tapped on the desk while the girls had been in their small smiles as their minds had worked out how to react to the incident. Finally, it was Yara who broke the confusion.

“Damn, I can’t wait to see that video! After sleeping with almost every girl in his group, I want to see how Horse spent his lonely days with his disgusting cock.” Yara laughed with others joining her in but it was one person whose chuckles were missing.

“What!” Dany cried, halting their chortle abruptly as her lilac orbs bulged out of their sockets. Eyes around her exchanged uneasy looks until finally, Rhaenys showed the courage to speak the truth. “He had been sleeping behind your back, Dany, during entire relationship. He had pushed all of his group to share their girlfriends with him like he is the boss and commands every person in that group. When Doreah had said No, he had beaten the hell out of her bf and had threatened to kick her out of the group. Next day, the girl was in pain, though many girls had enjoyed sleeping with him but she didn’t!”

Mouth hung and gaze turned fierce that could only see red as the words that didn’t only clearly indicate cheating but also rape coursed through her mind, filling her with wild rage. She would probably kill the man with her own bare hands next time she sees him but the fire in her vessels was searing because her friends had known the truth, the entire time and yet hadn't spoken a word. “Why didn’t you tell me?” she lashed.

Yara threw her hands in the air and quickly answered before Rhaenys while others turned their gazes to the table in guilt. “Because you wouldn't have listened! The man is famous for abusing and his lewd character in school, Dany. And yet, you still chose to be his GF. For God sake, it wasn't even us who found out in the first place. It was Jon! He took the poor girl to a doctor and not even to the school nurse because that would have caught attention and girl would have been screwed. He told Rhae and asked her to talk to you but you were in some other fucking world! Always rebelling and angry at the intrusion. You just came back to your senses since you had been bound with Jon!”

Dany glared at Yara, agitated by her proclamation, for the truth tasted bitter than she thought. She had been reckless, fighting with her friends, enjoying the tormenting that Drogo and his friends had done to other students and had even felt proud when they would destroy Jon's projects or his assignments that she knew he had worked hard on. It wasn’t something that a genius would be needed to figure out because all in and out, she had been a mess and still was because even though she should feel angry and hatred towards the man who had blackmailed her into her current situation yet she couldn’t help but feel pleased and safe that Jon had always made the right calls. Whether it was not letting her own video message from getting out or helping Doreah, he had been careful and caring, even after having an advantage. _But that hadn't meant he hadn't used it!_

Even though the attraction had always been there that she had accepted long ago, yet the seeds of doubt still grew in her mind creating a maze that she couldn’t escape from. The incident of Doreah, flashed her own wretched memory in front of her eyes, sucking on her breaths as her choked mind got ferried to the ominous night.

_The rims around the lilacs darkened, wet with hot tears as her soul drowned in the shadow of shame. It will mar her whole life now, her young mind claimed an inexperienced fourteen-year-old mind that hadn't learned much about the evil but had faced it by the hands that should have been meant to care. But nothing mattered now as she just sat there, in the little corner of her room, the voices of her family surrounding her, screaming through the door while her heart thumped in fear and thoughts numb, searching for an escape, not just from the dreams but also from the reality, both being too harsh to handle, a familiar number kept playing in her mind but the wounds were still fresh and qualms were rowdy. So, she left her faith and tapped on the small screen, feeling the rage in her veins burning away her fears as the phone ringed until a slightly older voice, rugged from age picked up the call and said “Hello!”_

_“Khal Drogo” she replied in a teetering voice, her resolves already shaking from the unseen future._

A sharp ping pierced through the air, followed by the chorus of similar sound as the whole hall fell silent and glued their eyes on their cell phones. Dany shook out of her reverie and met with the curious gaze of Rhaenys that was tinged with the hidden feeling before swiping her finger on the screen, ignoring the emotions as a faded memory of a memorable night came alive from the familiar closet and the glass door that were around a nasty beaten scoundrel with a puffy face and bleeding nose who was heavily drunk and was pumping his filthy cock with his cheap hand, exhausting his weary muscle while spilling incoherent words and abuses from his mouth, all the way so, that he could come. Boisterous laughter broke the bawdy silence and hoots and jokes filled the room as the clip reached its end and a failed attempt at coming came into light with blue balls and irritated cry. Unable to help herself, Dany smiled, joining her friends in the hushed chuckle as mirth sparkled in her eyes.

A small notification interrupted her video and without wasting a second, she tapped on the message that held an intimate promise. _**See you after the group study, tonight!**_ She looked up and caught the silvery orbs that held a glee like her own, staring at her while a small smirk played on the plump lips that had mapped every inch of her skin. Heart beating against her chest with a lump forming in her throat that perished the words and boggled her mind, her senses shook off the chaos and made a clear choice- _Tonight was the night!_

OOOO

Jittery on her feet, she paced the length of the room, retreating when the path died on the walls that guarded their secret and the feelings that could get corrupted by the outside view and commotion. As it happened in the morning, in the tiniest seconds in the cafeteria that shed light on some of the hidden depths in the recent events that had stirred some new notions, fuelling the chaos that lurked in the corners of her mind. Clothed and nervous, she broke the rules that she had blatantly followed within the white walls from the radiance of the day and darkness of the night, only to live the mess that she breathed, for once and maybe for eternity. _To finally let go!_

Heavy steps squeaked up the stairs, tearing her walls down with fantasy slowly escaping into veins and mingling with her reality as courage grew like a twig and encircled her heart, making it flutter. Within seconds, the knob twisted and Dragon latched onto the Wolf, crashing her lips on his in a fiery kiss that took his breath away and blew fire in her soul. Harsh and demanding, their tongues clashed in a small battle that lasted only for mere seconds as her hands glided into his curls and pulled at the entwined roots, earning a moan from the husky wolf as her tongue tasted his delicious mouth in long sweeps with small bites of the plump lower lip while his hands slid down her waist to her denim covered ass, giving it a tight squeeze. If it was a warning to not to mess around, the Dragon in her didn’t listen because all it cared about the prize rather than the red signs.

Breaking apart, they heaved for air without inching a distance farther until the Wolf broke the steady silence that enclosed their embrace. “What was that-“ A dainty fair finger stopped him midway into his question while the lilac orbs bore into his grey. Pulling away, the petite hand clutched his muscular one and started to lead him towards the bed with his bag falling in the path before pushing him down on the mattress, the small finger leaving his lips with a last request. The goddess turned around on her heels and walked to the door in the sexiest way Jon thought was possible to secure the lock, blocking out all the external hindrances. _All though there were going to be none!_

She turned her eyes to the table, sitting next to the door, already set for her evening plan with a bottle of champagne and two glasses perched next to the music player. Grabbing the bottle, she twisted it in her hands, holding the cock before popping it open and pouring the amber liquid slowly into the glasses. Striding back, she offered a glass to him and _Clinked_ it with her own, only to gulp down the whole liquid in one go and discarding the glass on the bed without breaking the eye contact. Jon silently read her actions, complying to her request but also picking on the sudden changes in her demeanour that didn’t sit right with him yet went with the flow to see where it lead to. 

Enjoy the heady taste on his tongue, he curiously watched as the goddess went back to the table and picked up a tiny remote to play sultry, soothing music and changed the light settings to dim while her mood remained unchanged. Smug in her walk, nervous in her smile and fierce in the lilacs, the Dragon stepped into the middle of the room and basked in the energy of the seductive setting before swaying along with the beats and trapping his gaze in the alluring moves. Heady and lost, his eyes gawked at her mouth, where her teeth bit down on her lower lip and tongue, swept along the left path with her eyes turning dark royal as his eyes turned to her hands that were circling the creamy flesh of her breast through the cloth.

The gentle shakes and turns fell in sync with the accustomed beats, forming the base of the upheaval heat rising in the air from her sensual moves. Her hands teased her boobs, cupping and rubbing them through the lean top that showed a glimpse of the white globes through the knotted ties in the middle that held it together. His senses irked and mind screamed as the blood flew south to his cock, draining the rest of his body out of vitalities. Huffing, he sipped on the beverage, ignoring the craving as the voluptuous diva continued with her game.

Yearning and exhausted, Dany jumped onto her next step as her own patience started to wither out. _Gods, how did he did it!_ She thought but pushed it aside, neglecting her incapability to focus on her goal. _To let go!_ Dancing with the flow, she moved her hands to the string of her top and tugged it open, little by little, turning his eyes darker until they matched colour of the night sky when she pushed the fabric down her boobs, letting the flickers dance on the creamy sight. Air left his lungs and mouth watered as she grabbed one of her milky tits and pushed it up to lick the smooth flesh with her tongue and in one moment turned the brimming heat into soaring. _With just one damn lick!_ He cursed inside his head as he gripped the glass with one hand and rubbed his cock with other. _If she wanted this then he will give it to her!_

Relishing the trickles of thrill that were starting to pour in her blood at the sight of his losing control, she slid her hands down to her waist and pulled her top over her shoulders, throwing it away. Eyes shut, mouth ajar from the ingrained image of his hand rubbing his cock, her hips swayed in the gentle breeze of rhythm while her hands returned to her little wobbly tits that craved touch. Jon's eyes bored out, tongue tickled with burn while his throat went dry and pants strained further as her head fell back and her little hands started to play with her perky boobs. Full and round, the mounds always gave a luxurious look to her figure while turning her heady in bed whenever his tongue or hand caressed them in love, earning him soft mewls whose memory made him itch, wanting nothing more to throw her on the bed and taste those pinky teats but the delicious sight of her, halted any thoughts as with every squeeze and tug, his cock throbbed the same way as it always did. Unable to bear the urge, he pulled his zip down to free his cock and as if sensing his distress, the evil goddess opened her eyes with a small smile playing on her lips as her hands squeezed and pushed her boobs together. _That was enough for a pre-cum!_

Biting her lips, she rolled and tugged at her taut peaks, feeding their mind with heavy doses of thrill as his hand moved up and down on his erect cock that turned a notch harder with every knead and tug. It was intoxicating to watch her walk just out of his dream with an innocent look, sexy eyes, dirty hands that pushed and pulled, the most beautiful breasts in the world, all the while swaying her curvy ass to the erotic beats. _Nope, he was in a dream!_ He thought in his mind to loosen up some of the tensed muscles but they only contracted further as the silver goddess turned on her heels and started to fiddle with her skirt. “FUCK!” Jon moaned in his glass and gulped down the last of the amber juice, silently hoping the burn would do its magic and work as a medicine to relieve some of the ache that was gripping his body from the titillating scene. _Because the girl was planning to kill him!_ With her face turned, eyes watching his reaction to her every action, the little fiddling had just changed into groping her skirt and crumbling it up and down her smooth ass with small peeks of her shiny pussy. Shiny because the amount juice that was trickling down her cunt in the focused light was enough to blew a mind away! Feeling thirsty and amorous as his control fell out of his grip and swung left to right with her swaying hips from the command of the drenched pussy, Jon’s eyes darted to the bottle on the table while his mind did the calculation whether even that liquid would be enough. _And the answer was NO!_

For Dany, lost in her own world that resembled the backdrops of her playbooks, wanted nothing less than full control. Or in short, as the books said NO BOUNDATIONS! Desperate to win the war between the booze and the babe, Dany took the big step to conquer his mind forever because Jon Snow's attention should belong to her for eternity. _For reason unknown to her!_ Gripping the hem tightly, she pushed a part of her skirt up to her waist and gave a tight squeeze to her right cheek, moaning at the tingle that erupted in her spine while a groan matched her pitch. She slid the skirt completely up, slowly and swaying before pulling apart her cheeks to give a lecherous view of her glistening cunt and butt hole while her gaze locked on his. 

Chest heaving, hands pumping and mind-altering, Jon's self-restraint left his body with all the sensibility as his hand sped up while the other clutched the sheets to smother the ache that the view had caused in her body. _Gods, He never felt so itchy in his life! And tingly._ His tongue darted out for taste like a viper sampling for pheromones from his partner in heat but his inner Wolf demeaned the act and his tongue brushed over his lip, licking like an excited hound. The hook of the skirt opened and the creamy fingers slid the fabric down her meaty ass while her chest bent forward and legs soon parted after the cloth fell on the floor, presenting the most fucking devilish scene to his eyes that tightened his balls and punctured his lungs. Dripping with honey, her cunt was the first to catch his attention and also became the last when a middle finger opened flower and delved into the divine depths with a long moan filling the descending silence from the ending beats.

Dany straightened up and turned on her heels, licking the sweet finger with her tongue before giving it a small suck and then settled on her knees and hand. Steadily, she crawled towards him like a predator, eyeing him up and down, swinging her hips to allure the prey as an sinless smile stretched on her lips and blush crept up her cheeks when their eyes met each other. The effect was equal! As she reached the end, Wolf opened his leg for relief, taking hints from her tongue that wetted her lower lip, making his dragon look even more salacious. 

Pushing his hand away, Dany settled between his legs and darted her tongue out to lick the steel dick along its length, wiping the head clean before pushing it down her throat while pumping it around the base. A groan fell from his lips as the warm, wet heat of her mouth engulfed his dick and his hips, as if with a mind of their own, bucked up, hitting the back of her throat. Quickly, turning the table, she ‘popped’ his dick out and climbed on his lap, straddling him before pulling his shirt up his shoulders and capturing his lips in a frenzy kiss as she angled his cock on her entrance. Slowly, she slid down his length, dousing it inch by inch in her welcoming searing heat as her drenched muscles stretched and a moan reverberated through their bodies, turning all the tingles to sparks. The cords in her core churned wildly, coming to life in a spun of second as the kiss deepened and his hands squeezed her butt, rocketing the thrill in her womb. Breaking away, she pushed him on the bed and steadied her hands on his chest, digging her nails in his abs and began to bob up and down his length. There were no claims, qualms, promises or games that spilt from her mouth, it was what she had meant it to be- Pure, simple fucking! As her eyes closed shut and head fell back from the mayhem of flares that lit her body and turned her crazy from the frantic pace of fucking and wobbling tits, her favourite song of lust, love and passion fell from her lips with groans of the Wolf filling the interludes.

“FUUUCCK!”

“AAHHH!”

“HMMMM!”

“OOOHH!”

“FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!”

“DAMN IT, DANY!”

“YES, YES, YES!”

“FUCK, YES!”

“AAAHH!”

Slapping sounds of wet skin played in the background as the lewd song bounced off the walls and echoed in the house like a small whisper. She slid his hands from her butt to her breasts, pushing his fingers in her soft flesh until he got the hint and gave them a tight squeeze. “Yes, just like that!” she squealed as her movement trembled and juices gushed out on his legs from the sharp tug he gave to her stiff peaks that sent a shiver stirring down to her core. Breathless, she kept rocking her hips while his hands played a rough game with her tits and soon, the dim became a blur and heat became fire storming out of her lips as a harsh cry, curling her toes, quivering her body as the orgasmic lava crashed in her veins. Balancing her trembling body, she rocked her hips with the flow as his hands left her boobs and gripped her butt, so hard that it left marks and plunged a few sharp jabs in her pulsing cunt before his own balls tightened to the limit and his hot seed erupted in spurts, filling her womb to the brim.

Exhausted, she fell on his side, their bodies tangled and chest struggling for breaths. When calm finally settled in her veins, she opened her eyes and peered into the smoky grey that were returning from the abyss like her own. A sweet smile stretched on their lips that soon turned into a chuckle. Pulling her in his arms, Jon placed a peck on his head and asked in amusement.

“What was the celebration for?”

With glee in her voice, Dany eagerly replied. “You got Drogo suspended!”

Laughing, he clutched her tighter in their embrace and joked. “ Well, had to! He was a competitor.”

Chuckling, Dany sat up and strode to her discarded skirt, asserting “Oh, come on, Jon! As if he was even a cockblocker.”

The Wolf perked up his ears while the Dragon fumed at the small hint that irked his brain. Something unusual stirred in his senses like a warning from the change that his ears heard in her voice. But the looming clouds of doubts cleared when she turned and smiled her usual smile that Jon knew by heart was genuine. Pulling the top-down her shoulders, Dany stared at his curious expression and quickly asked.

“What?”

Composing himself, Jon simply smiled and replied. “Nothing! Just that we are going on a small trip for New Year’s. As compensation for Christmas from our family.”

Mirth filled her eyes while excitement stretched her lips up to the farthest corners before Dany returned to her delighted, teasing state.

“And I am guessing that you have plans for our trip?”

Smirking, Jon crossed his arms over his chest and peered in her amethyst eyes with his intense grey.

“Yes, I have! But some need approval.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to be on time surrounded by my work and waiting for 2021!


	20. CHAPTER-20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**NEW YEAR- WE SHARE BUT WITHIN LIMITS! (DAY-1)** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, late again! But this chapter was time consuming and tiring to write bcoz its bloody long.  
>  **EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT WARNING!- CONTAINS MAINLY SMUT, HEAVY SMUT AND FILTHY LANGAUAGE. So, read with AC's on and taste the voyeurism. AND DO NOT FORGET TO LEAVE COMMENT OR KUDOS AS I DO APPRECIATE FEEDBACK! IF POSSIBLE DO RECOMMEND TO OTHERS.**  
>  UNTIL NEXT TIME, ENJOY!

If there was ever a time in a year where being the last meant being special, it was the NEW YEAR, the day holding its own amusement as ironically the celebrations began on the last day of the year and died down even before the clock struck noon on the first day of the new year. But still, the fact did little to hinder the excitement of every individual that eagerly counted the days from the Christmas to the final evening, irrespective of the clan, creed or colour, planning and shopping for the big day that brought millions of lives together and tore down any boundaries, from mind to people. _And thus, the crown jewel of the year became the day of her complete erotic freedom!_

Fiddling with the buttons as her heart thumped loudly beneath them on every bump or break, amethyst eyes wandered outside of the window into the lush green of the thick forest that the Jeep had entered deep into, leaving the vexing noises behind in the inhabited cities as they drove in the belly of the unnerving silence. Like anyone else, the new year had been a tick marked holiday on her calendar as well with this one being the last of the school, a small trip to brand the school days as awesome and to fill the memories with some special events was an obvious choice but a little diversion in the last semester had turned the ritual into mere words on the paper as the event would be special but not what special meant to normal teenagers. _For the definition of normal didn’t suit their desires!_

Peering at the sun, stepping down the staircase of clouds, her mind raced through a million questions to stumble at the various outcomes that knocked her veins, both with fear and frisson. It was an advent situation who’s proclamation was already achieved when she had given her consent, a week ago but yet her recently discovered courage had vanished in the thin air when they had stepped foot on one of the lesser known islands of Dragonstone, _The Bay,_ this morning and had continued onto their journey to the secluded cabin up in the woods where the scene was to be played. Shivering and sulking, her heart jumped another beat in her chest with her soul silently praying to the passing wood for secrecy and strength as the car came to a halt in front of the welcome board.

“Are you sure about this?” A deep husky voice asked her from her side, showing the hints of doubt that radiated from her body but the dragon deep within her screeched, repeating his words in its own brawny tone, challenging her resolve. Irked and amused at her own dangling feelings, she straightened herself and turned towards the Wolf with gripping control and fierce eyes as she prepped her conscience for the play with a sweet smile. _She was a dragon and dragons never disappoint!_

“Yeah, I am ready! Are you?” She asked sweetly, teasing his qualms with a smile as she concealed her fears and face with the small mask that fastened around her eyes. Determined and excited, Wolf replied with a smirk and turned to the i-pad that was fixed on the dashboard while she placed her lenses. All set and done, he turned back to her with his mask in place, their identities sealed and veiled and tapped on the screen that lit up into multiple small screens with a huge countdown and site logo on the side.

“Ok, we are going live in 2! Remember what we discussed, the trail is safe and so is the plan. I have made sure of that but just don’t do anything outside of the scheme and don’t touch anything on display. Now, you have a minute to back out, if you want to?”

She shook her head, slowly, unsure about what words to use and took some deep breaths while Wolf made some final touches. With 30 seconds remaining on the clock, he turned to her and placed a quick peck on her lips, conveying his love and admiration in a single second before pulling away and giving her a soothing smile.

“Don’t worry, I am here, Dany. I know you are going to rock it!” He winked at her and turned back to the wheel, pushing the hand break down to continue driving. A sharp ping lanced through the air, capturing her attention and turned her gaze back to the screen. Dubious faces filled the display, confined in their small boxes with gazes full of doubt, lust and fear peering back at her as each and every box had one thing in common- dim lighting. Dany smirked from the petty realization, feeling more secured and confident about the play as the hesitance in her body left for long-forgotten cities and the inner Dany clawed to come out to play in the shrouded and silent milieu. _They were as scared as her!_ Opening the act, she cleared her throat and counted to five in her mind as her heart settled a bit and so did the others as many “Hi” called from the screen.

“Hi, everyone!” she said seductively, biting her lip as the number of boxes grew and so the responses.

“Wow, new chic! You’re damn hot!” The man in the box 14 announced who had been eying her like a vulture since the first second.

Dany just smiled and relaxed in her seat, giving an almost full view of herself to the camera. “New Chic, I think you are mistaken. I am a slave girl!” she said innocently with her fingers playing with a silvery loose strand.

“Is that what you like to be called?” Another voice from box 22 asked. Dany smiled again and cooed at the screen. “Mhmm, I am a slave to my master.”

“Is that..tha-t what you want us to-to call you?” The shaky guy from the box 17 inquired, earning a laugh from the others and a sweet smile from her. _The first-timer!_

“Da`ria! You can call me, Da`ria.” She murmured. 

“And how old are you, Da`ria?” The guy in box 17 asked again and another round of laughter filled the space.

Dany bit her lip and lied in a sultry voice with an innocent smile. “Sweet sixteen!” Hush voices mingled with deep sighs followed her words and quickly a gruff voice from box 40 called out. “So, fuckable at sixteen! Where is your master, Da`ria?”

She slid her tongue across her lip, wetting the sinned pink for her viewers as the answer left in a alluring murmur. “He is driving.”

“Where to?” A honeyed voice asked from box 45 that caught the attention of others. 

“Oh, A lady! Welcome to paradise.” The boy from the box 20 mocked and in return got showered by curses from the woman which turned the crowd silent. She turned her attention back to Dany again who was herself amazed along with Jon who gave her a side glance with a smirk.

“Where to Da`ria?”

Dany brought her finger to the chin and acted like she was thinking before sliding it down her neck to her cleavage, earning a bout of deep sighs. “To our private cabin.” She whispered with a velvety smile.

“To do you?” The boy from box 14 inquired.

A blush crept up her cheeks, astonishing her as his filthy words brought back some dirty memories, a complete opposite to what she had expected. With her eyes down and fingers on her button, she replied in a small “Hmm!”

“Oh, God. That blush! You like it, don't you? Little slut! When your master gives it to you. Damn, I would do you in a minute!” The horny man with specs from the box 5 said.

“Oh, please! Look at her, she is so damn fuckable, I bet a man's cock would explode at barely entering her tight pussy. Right, Da`ria?” Another woman from the box 12 said that had a punk look but a lecherous gaze that was undressing Dany, just like other men. _But this time there wasn't any laughter!_

“Or her tits! That creamy cleavage and tight shirt are enough to tell me that she is hiding ‘pant knocking knockers'!” The guy from box 1 declared while the others just breathed heavily in agreement.

“So, Da'ria! Is your master is going to give us a show?” Box 10 asked in his modulated voice.

Dany further stretched in her seat, pulling her hands over her head as a collective “Damn!” celebrated her action when her mini shirt pulled up and her bosom wiggled a little on another road bump. _The seductress was loving the attention!_ Biting her lip, she slid her hands down her breasts to her legs and shifted in her seat to come in the direct view of the screen.

“Master, told me that you guys would be joining us for the play! But I have to get ready first, so that, master can take me.” She purred.

A number of irked sighs struck the air, feeling disappointed for their cocks that Dany was sure were out by now but needed more encouragement. So, she turned her eyes to Jon who gave her a silent nod and with a sweet smile she started unbuttoning her shirt in front of the camera while her eyes watched the excited faces fill up their small screens. “I guess I should start now!”

Slowly, her dainty fingers popped open the small buttons of her tiny denim shirt that stretched till the curve of her bosom, revealing more and more of her creamy valley with every minute. Reaching the last button, she lazily unfastened it, toying with heightened enthusiasm in the air before biting her lower lip and letting button free. Grasping her boobs through the open shirt, she pushed them up and eyed the hungry viewers on the screen, teasing their curiosity. “Do you want to see them?” She asked seductively as one of her eyebrows slid up.

A breathy chorus of “Yes!” resonated from the screen and Dany just licked her lip in pleasure. “You know the rules, Guys! The account is waiting.” She murmured.

Her eyes swivelled to the upper right corner of the screen where below the clock was a small pop up for money. When Jon had described her the plan, he had informed her that these sites were live sites where people paid to see a girl fuck herself or a guy or a couple in real-time, not like other porn sites where stupid speculation resulted in aggressive sex. He had left the choice of getting paid to her and Dany had without reluctance decided to take the cash. It wasn’t that she considered herself a whore, no, never but she valued her and Jon's intimate moment priceless and if someone wanted to see two beautiful bodies mating in the most exotic ways that they usually did, they had to pay a hefty amount. _For they were going to serve them more than they asked for!_

Toying with her shirt, she patiently waited for the numbers to appear in the cash column that was linked to one of the fake accounts that Jon had created. _Untraceable, of course!_ She had set the prices a bit high from the usual rates on the site as people don’t usually get to see hard etched abs and voluptuous curves in a very young couple that she and Jon were, so the price of just seeing her breast was only 50 Westerosi cash which was the most expensive currency in the whole Planetos. Pulling the cloth apart, she pushed their eagerness to punch the numbers without giving them more than her widened cleavage until the bell rung, catching the eyes of both her and Jon that almost bulged out of their sockets as the price flashed on the screen. _It was a fucking 150!_

Delighted and shocked, Dany locked her emotions in the corner of her heart and gave her viewers a teasing smile. “Damn you guys! Let me show you what 150 bought.” She pulled the shirt completely apart, giving her viewers the first glance of her boobs that were topped with a surprise of their own. Glued to her nipples were star-shaped golden stickers that turned her appealing tits into appetizing knockers, making her viewers hornier with every inch of distance she closed between them. Dangling them a little in front of the camera, she pulled back and took off her shirt before squeezing her shoulder to press her boobs together and then grabbed them in her hands to give them a rough knead that drew the breaths out of everyone’s lungs. _She was already a hit!_

“Do you like them?” She asked in a sultry tone as she pushed one of her tits up to give it a wet lick, earning a series of serious “FUCK!”. Peering closing at the screen, she noticed the number of hands that had gone straight under the table with the ladies joining in the men in the exploration as the gazes from both the sexes equally ravished her boobs. Their itch to touch was totally palpable but due to long-distance and high-speed web, their options were limited.

“Like? God, I fucking love them! These are the best tits I have seen on 16 years old pussy.” Box 46 claimed in between his pumping. Dany smiled and continued to play with her boobs for the camera.

“Damn, so round and creamy, A cock would blow in that small valley!” Box 12 rasped while box 14 only gave in breathy “Hmm” in agreement. _Their minds were too busy for words!_ Wanting to tease their brains with some think unimaginable for 16, Dany seductively murmured. “I have taken my master’s big cock in my valley and it was amazing.-“ she caressed her breasts in circle “- my flesh felt like cotton, sliding against his ridged veins that were just so filled with blood!”

A collective gasp echoed from the speaker followed by tons of underlying remarks out of which only some such as “Lucky master!”, “I can feel him!”, “Damn, he fucked her breasts!”, “Tits with cum!” – were able to reach Dany and Jon's ears properly. Giggling, Dany continued her toying until a feminine pierced through male groans.

“I will give you 500, right now, to free those nipples!” Box 45 called out in her broken voice which was followed by a hiked demand from the dude of box 23, proclaiming “1000 for titties!” Dany shook her head and cooed at the screen. “I can't! I belong to my master and my tits are reserved for him only. You will only see them when master fucks me!”

A chorus of exacerbated sighs resonated from the speaker and to tease them more, Jon moved his hand from the gear to her waist and slid it up to her breast, catching her attention and of the audience before giving it a tight squeeze that spilt a soft moan from her lips and damped her shorts further. She shifted in her seat uncomfortably, keeping her eyes on him as he kneaded her boob once again and then slid his hand under her curve at another bump that wiggled her breast against his palm, earning him appreciation from the prurient audience, all the while making her gently moan. With a wink, he turned back to the steering and removed his hand after gently caressing her shoulder while pushing back a moony lock, returning her and her attention back to the act. 

“Damn, when is your master going to take you?” The gaudy guy in box 27 asked in a breathy tone.

Focused again, Dany blushed from the tingles that were lighting her cunt and to finish before finding her own relief, she quickly jumped to the next step.

“When I will be ready! That reminds me-“ She sat up straight and moved her hands down to her shorts to pop open the small button along with the small chain that her dainty fingers pushed down to expose her mound for the screen. A round of “FUCK!” reverberated in the space as the eyes bore onto her tiny white line that sat above her lips and lewd comments build up in frisky sanities.

“Damn, the curtain matches the carpet!” The freaky guy from box 14 exclaimed, earning a huff from the girl in box 12. “Of course, she is white down there. Look at her she is valyrian, only a million of them left! Now, all I wish to see is her cunt as good as the last Valyrian chic I fucked with olive eyes.”

A hoot from the others echoed in agreement, making Dany smirk and move closer to the screen to murmur. “Depends on how much you are willing to spend to see a one in a million pussy!” She shifted back in her seat and sucked on her two fingers before pushing them into her shorts to caress her wet folds. The small gesture was enough to get her lecherous comments with many dying to see ‘The Little Slut's exotic pussy' but she waited till the numbers popped on the screen, all the time her mind changing ‘Slut’ with the ‘Dragon’ with voices converging into her favourite husky tone. _She wanted ‘the fucking' more than them!_

A loud _bing_ flashed the numbers on the screen, elating both Dany and Jon rather than shocking them as the figures had changed from 3 to 4, making their eyes shine on the freaking 1000! They quietly exchanged a glance with Jon giving her a final nod before returning back to the wheel and Dany with all new confidence smiled enticingly at the screen. “Oh Guys, you just hit the jackpot!”

The car came to a halt and Dany slid her shorts down her legs before sitting up on her knees on the seat in just her ankle-length denim boots. Jon nudged the button on his side, pulling the window down on her side to give her the cue and Dany reading the lines correctly, turned on her knees to bend out of the window to throw her clothes out and to present the viewers the most luxurious sight. Exasperated “FUCK!” and “DAMN!” boomed from the speakers as she swayed her ass for the screen that was sealed with a pink bunny plug, making the hands go wild on the cocks and in some cases pussies, while Jon brought out their new toy and pulled her hands back to lock them in pink cuffs. _Now, she was totally his!_

“Damn, that is not a surprise but a bomb!” Box 30 exclaimed.

“Fuck her, just fuck her! I want a cock in place of that plug!” Box 20 cried.

“Fuck, 16! So dirty, so smutty, I would do her in a second!” Box 10 babbled.

“Fuck, fuck, that is a one in a million ass!” the girl from box 15 cried who had been silent all along.

Increasing the torture, Jon pushed her legs apart with his hands, keeping her dripping pussy as the main focus of the lens to initiate another round of lascivious” FUCKS!” but almost killed the viewers when he pushed a finger in her pussy and began to stroke her after giving a light smack to her butt, making her wail like a whore. If anything, it would have made them a millionaire right at that moment as Dany or Da`ria's hips started to rock against his finger and a soft purr left her throat when he added another one in her drenched cunt. _The scene was too sexy for the bargain!_ And the crowd fully agreed as the demands to fuck her completely burst from the speakers. But Jon enjoyed being the master and his decision had to be respected, so he slowly pulled out his damp fingers from her cunt, making her and audience sigh regretfully and licked off his fingers clean for the camera, releasing a teasing groan at her taste before turning her back to the screen and settling her in the seat.

Turning to the wheel, he started to drive again while Dany smiled at her unhappy audience and listened to their complaints. At last, she bit her lip and let her body do the magic as she temptingly pouted at the screen. “I know guys but if you want to see a cock in this young valyrian ass then you will have to follow the rules. And I will see you guys tonight, Bye!”. 

On that note, Jon closed the site and turned off the screen while Dany settled back in her seat with a deep sigh. “That went well!” she mumbled as Jon chuckled and enthused. “Are you kidding? That was excellent!”. Giving him a happy nod, Dany turned her attention back to the window, replaying the past couple of minutes in her mind that had left her in the bound, naked state. The anxiousness that had ceased her body was already out of her system replaced by the burning thrill that was digging in her veins and melting her insides as the long journey wasn't coming to its end and the small bumps and touches were only making the road unbearable. Craving for release, she turned to Jon again.

“Jon!” she said to catch his interest but he continued to drove, unperturbed.

“Jon, I need to come!” she murmured as she rubbed her thighs together that caught his gaze but instead of yielding to her demand, he simply teased her back. “We are near, Dany. And I am still recording everything on the small side camera. So, for further demands leave a request!”

Irked and stirred, Dany rubbed her thighs again and called out to him in discontent. “JON!”

“We are near, Dany!”

Defeated, she sunk in the seat as the terrible route finally entered a clearing but the heat in her womb only intensified, making her squirm in her seat. As the engine turned off and the mortal peace surrounded them, the inkling in her grew stronger to slay the moment with her lustful groans and ruin the last bits of their sanity. _It was something that was expected in their frisky situation!_ Turning to Jon, she shook a little and pleaded seductively.

“I need it, Jon! It won’t spoil anything.”

Sighing, Jon rubbed his eyes and then pulled her in her lap to remove her mask along with his own. Sliding his hand between her thighs, he parted them wide open and snuck his two fingers into her wet cunt, making her fall back against his chest as her head rested on his shoulder while her lips parted in a soft moan. He reached for his phone on the dashboard and pulled it up to take pictures of their smutty position as her naked body writhed in his lap, adorned with two shining stars while her moans become louder with every plunge of his fingers. Tossing the phone aside, he peppered her neck with hot kisses and licked her ear lobe before whispering.

“I would love to make you come but first you should learn to address your master properly, Da`ria!”

With a smirk, he slid his fingers out of her cunt and opened the door to step out leaving her stunned and annoyed at the turn of events. Chuckling, he opened the door wider and grabbed his phone. “Now, get your naked ass out of the car and start walking.”

Dany's eyes flitted to the cabin that was a few steps away. Surrounded by the lush trees, the two-storey woody cottage had large rectangular windows, two large balconies and a small backyard with little activities to fill the time, looking splendid and cosy in the dimming sunlight with a promise of hustle-free life but unfortunately, it was not what they were there for as the luxury stay was booked for their raunchy holiday that was full of fucking and more fucking. Not that she complained but irritation over her pulsing need made her wish to break the cuffs and lock herself in the soothing luxury until her fingers were drenched from her juice and her blood from orgasm but a slave to her situation, she just turned to Jon and mocked.

“You expect me to walk like this to the door and do what with my tied hands?”

Crossing his arms over his chest, Jon gave her a half-smile and replied. “Nothing much, just wait outside the door naked and cuffed until your master unloads the bags and then opens the door!” 

Huffing in annoyance, Dany jumped to her feet and started walking towards the cabin while Jon recorded the swaying of her plugged ass for his naughty memoir. Stopping midway, she turned and took Jon by surprise as she spilt a doubt that had been eating her since they went offline but only came to the surface on the hushed grounds and approaching occasion, filling her with anxiety. “Do you think more will come?”

Smiling, Jon shook his head and stifled a laugh over her little faith. “Oh, you really underestimate yourself!”

OOOO

Swaying to the beats of the soft tunes, Dany cheerfully smiled in the hot shower under her mask as the thrill in her veins flowed like a smooth stream that followed the small drops along their path around her curves and trinkets to every pore in her body, drenching her in her own twitchy passion. The glee that she felt was surreal because never in her dreams she had imagined that one bold decision would shatter her qualms and boost her non-existent confidence to new heights with a strikingly great prize. _That was what 50 grand felt like!_

When they had set a price of 500 for their main evening show, apprehension had settled in her stomach, almost killing her for an entire week with the three digits that were meant for the pros and not the beginners, that’s too the ones with no research. Sure, her master had dealt with his part, making the site safe along with planning the content, yet her mind had been dubious about her own performance and the ability to catch the attention of the world that was so alien and still familiar. But after the airing of their live promo of the afternoon, the poor computer had buzzed for an hour until the site had announced a ‘HOUSEFUL WITH 150 VIEWERS!’ and whopping earning of 50k with the ids of the generous viewers. _The one’s deserving special attention!_

She rubbed the loofa on her belly as her eyes squinted to look at the small screen attached on the wall, full of boxes that were smaller than the previous ones that kept on adding every second until the count reached 150 and a sharp ring cut through the steam to declare the closure of the entry. Smiling, she greeted them all in a chirpy tone, cashing on her young image. “Hi everyone! How's everybody doing?”

“Fuck, she is hot!” The guy in box 20 screamed and was instantly joined by others in the lewd flattery that stopped only at the words of box 40. “I told you!” 

Biting down at her lip, Dany flashed a sultry smile to the guy in the box 40 and slid the loofa to her mound while rocking her hips against it. “Thank you, 40!”

“Not a problem, baby doll! Now, when are you getting fucked?” 40 asked.

“And when we see the titties?” 56 called.

“Oh, god! I so, want to see the tits.” 78 exclaimed.

“Damn, it! I want the cock in her booty hole!” 84 proclaimed.

“Show the plugged booty!” 1 demanded.

“Twerk that bunny butt!” 120 called.

“Will you get banged in the shower?” 133 asked.

“You prefer pussy or butt?” 149 inquired.

“What else you will do for your master?” 102 called.

“Damn, just get banged already!” 47 screamed.

“Just bounce those glittery boobs!” 33 demanded.

“Is your backdoor still plugged?” 150 inquired.

Lust seeped in her core and melted down her thighs as her viewers showered her with comments and demands while nursing their cocks and pussies, turning the heat in the stall a notch high. Smiling seductively, she turned to the wall and bent forward to push her plugged ass to the camera as she rubbed the loofa on her butt cheek and cooed at the screen temptingly over her shoulder. “It’s still there guys!-“ She stood up and turned back to the screen, sliding the loofa along her curves to her tits as numerous “FUCK!” reverberated from the wall “-and titties and I belong to the master. I told you! I am just cleaning up the car mess, you know to set the mood for master and you.”

The stirring in her cunt rode up her spine as she cleaned herself while getting dirty, along with the mixed harmonies of the soft sounds and soft breathing. The comments came running after every minute, striking her cunt and her mind with lecherous hooks, pushing the thrill to a boil in her heated veins as her body shone in the layer of fresh and filthy juices. Upheaved, she turned the shower off and glanced at the Wolf from the corner of her eyes who was standing at the door frame, sporting a bulge in the confines of his jeans that was his only cloth. Smirking, he peered at her and called out to his slave before trudging back into the bedroom. “DA`RIA!”

Smiling flirtatiously, Dany turned her attention to the screen and murmured. “Come on, guys. Master is waiting!” She turned off the screen and walked out of the shower to wear her denim boots before moving to the bedroom that was prepped with high-quality cameras and screens, surrounding the large bed on which her master was perched on in his mask while the viewer’s heads started popping on the big screens. She stood at the door frame, innocently in her fucking attire and shied as the screens filled up and demands to ‘FUCK HER' started booming from the speakers.

“Seems like you made them happy, Da`ria. Have you cleaned your previous mess?” Jon inquired in his husky voice as his eyes raked her body while the hoots and comments played in the backdrop. Keeping her eyes on the floor as the blush crept up her chest to her cheeks, she simply nodded at his question. “Good girl! Now, come here and do your duty.” He said, opening his legs wide and large “FUCK's!” filled the air as she settled on her hands and knees, obediently like a real slave and crawled to him, swaying her butt up in the air while small beads trickling down her curves before settling on the floor between his legs. _The crowd turned live!_

Unhooking his jeans, she pulled the zipper down, his hard cock springing out and curled her fingers around the base before stroking the heavy length for the cameras and pushing it into her mouth, sliding her tongue around his length to earn a soft moan from her master. She looked up innocently, peering into her master’s lustful black's and sucked smoothly at his length, making a proper hollow ‘O’ while coating his cock with her saliva as the crowd admired her ‘pleasing skills'.

“Damn, that is the best suck!”

“Fuck, I want that mouth!”

“Yup, take it all. Run your tongue, slut! Take it!”

“Damn, take it down your throat like a good whore!”

She moaned and the sound vibrated up his spine, turning the hard length into steel as the more comments came rushing both in male and female voices with many dropping compliments about Jon's physique. It only stirred them more and Jon pushed his fingers in her moony tresses and gripped tightly to bob her mouth up and down his length with her tongue and teeth grazing his titillating points as tears build up her in eyes and nostrils flared with every hit of his head at the back of her throat. _Her mouth was a true delight!_

“FUCK, THE BIG LENGTH IS FUCKING A SMALL MOUTH!” A girl’s moan boomed among the heavy breaths that made way for the other comments.

“Those abs and that cock with those curves and holes is the best package I have found on this site!”

“Don't forget the hair!”

“Oh, Damn it! It must be around 7 inches! Be a good girl and SUCK TO GET FUCKED!”

“Yeah, take it in! All in! Suck, suck, suck!” And with that, a chant started mixed with heavy breathing as her mouth hollowed down on his length while the hands ran down on various crotches. Spit ran down her cheeks on her perky breasts as burn in her core intensified and coated her creamy thighs before streaming down on to the floor, making a small pool of her spit and cum. She moaned again and again, only to be muffled by hits of his cock that ravished her mouth until the ache in her muscles became unbearable and her master, knowing her well, pulled out to give her mouth some needy rest, breaking the resounding call of “SUCK!”

Dany knowing the act really well, jumped to the next step as her tongue swept around her mouth to gather the taste of his pre-cum, moaning at the delicious long lick as she removed his jeans and pushed his erect member between her breasts, caressing his firm skin with her soft flesh in her narrow valley. Breaths hitched and long moans filled the gaps as she kept her eyes on her master’s, well aware of the fact that the cameras would be giving the viewers a detailed view of the pulsing veins of his cock getting massaged by her creamy tits as his cock got lost in her tits. Pushing her boobs around his dick, she started rocking her body as if swaying to the previous beats and smiled seductively at her Wolf. “Master, are you pleased?”

Jon smiled and turned his gaze to her tits, spilling a breathy moan at the sight of her wet boobs moving flawlessly around his spit covered dick as she squeezed them harder for the crowd. He grazed his thumb on her lower lip, pushing it a little into her mouth for her to suck, turning the smutty scene into frantic as she moaned around his thumb and the crowd on her action. “Yes, you have been a good girl, Da`ria! Do you want your reward?” 

She squirmed on her boots, digging the heels in her butt as the answer left her lips in another moan. “Yes, master. Please!”

“Where do you want it?” He asked in his hoarse voice as tension gripped their cores.

“Anywhere master! My mouth, pussy and butt are all yours. Wherever you like!” she pleaded. On her demand , the voices from the speakers came alive again.

“FUCK HER MOUTH!”

“I WANT PUSSY”

“BUTT, BUTT, BUTT!”

“BUTT, SO HARD, THAT SHE FEELS IT WHEN SHE SIT'S!”

“OH, HER PUSSY! IT’S DRIPPING AND MAKING A MESS ON THE FLOOR. SHE NEEDS IT THERE, HARD AND FAST!”

The requests kept pouring in from all the corners, seizing them in a whirl of lechery and desires as every claim tried to top the other, making the Wolf in him thirsty while the dragon sat on her knees, peering in his eyes with every word resonating from her green orbs in her blushed and drenched state. _Gosh, he wished he had his camera out!_ But a smirk unfurled on his lips as his eyes turned to the cameras that were recording everything for him and then to his _dragon turned slave_ who was waiting to be fucked, he pushed his hand into her tresses and pulled her up to her feet, making sure not to hurt much before giving the crowd and Dany a present that would make them crazy.

_Thwack!_

The crash on her butt cracked the pot of “FUCK!” that spilt in the woody space like a loud bang while for her, it turned the little sparks into blasts as a gush of fresh juices leaked down her pussy, tits pushed against the stickers and her fingers dug into his bare shoulder for support while his gaze never left his eyes. Arousal weighed down on her lungs for her mind could clearly conjure the video of her naked butt in front of the camera, blushing red from the assault while her tight cheek, not meant for twerking would have vibrated from thunder. _A perfect lewd film for her pussy!_ And for her viewers, as they couldn’t stop from giving their reviews.

“So, tight! So, da..mn fu.ck..ing right!”

“I w.ant to str..etch her”!

“If tha..t's the cheek, Imag..ine the HOLE!”

“RED!RE..D! RED!”

Jon gave her his flirtatious smile and smoothed down his hand on her hand in a gentle caress before pulling it back and striking it again on her other cheek, this time earning a moan while he murmured hoarsely. “Let’s see you are ready or not!” He quickly turned her around and pulled her in his lap, opening her straddling legs wide for the screens as he snaked his one hand around her waist to her mound, making her moan from a slap to her swollen nub and two fingers in her weeping cunt. With the other hand, he caressed her tits and circled the gleaming stars with his fingers, pulling at damaged edges. “SO, EAGER TO BE FREED!” He murmured and pulled the stickers off her rosy teats that stood up taut in the steamy air, charged from the bolts, coming from her cunt that was getting pumped from his fingers and thumb strumming her nub. _The whole cast of the show was finally revealed!_

“TITS! TITS! T..ITS!”

“SO, PI..NKY! SHE IS A PERFE..CT DOLL!”

“ROL..L THEM! NO PULL, PULL!”

“I WA..NT TO FR..AME THOSE.. TITS!”

“THOSE BOOBS, SQUEEZE THEM. GIVE HER A SQUEEZE!”

“I WANT TO SQUEEZE HE…R!”

Lost in the frenzy, Dany released “AHH’S!” after “OHHH’S” with interludes of “YESSSSS!”, completely unperturbed and unaware of the various screams booming in the room. Her cunt wept as his fingers fucked her in and out again and again at a brisk pace while his hand and tongue showered her boobs with all the love through the squeezes and tugging, rolling and sucking and an absolute gesture of affection by giving them small rough slaps on their bobbing dance. Jon's words in her ear only made the situation a lot smuttier! **He called her “His slave!”, praised her “for her obedience”, fucked her “for her determination” and sucked her whole teat in his wet mouth before kneading her creaming boob and then smacking it “for her appeal!” that made her feel like a real superstar of one of her smutty novel that left her horny at nights.** _Except now, she was horny in their own movie!_

Suddenly, the illusion broke and Dany woke up out of it when Jon's fingers left her cunt and the audience like her squirmed in their seats, asking for more. In fact craving for more! She turned her eyes to him and opened her mouth to protest but was stopped by the two juicy fingers that were pushed in her mouth, fucking it with her own honey while her master gave the final command.

“If you want my cock then tell everyone who is in charge. And beg, so that they beg!” He whispered in her ear while his arrogant gaze pierced her intoxicated one, turning her on to a whole new level. It wasn’t just a play but a fucking role play!”

She quickly turned to the screens and pleaded in a sultry tone while her hand went to his cock to stroke it. “Please Master, Fuck me! Please, I want it so badly, just give it to me! Please, guys! ASK THE MASTER TO FUCK ME!” The crowd already on the peak of their own height wanted the relief badly and thus, quickly heeded to her request.

“JUST F..F..UCK HER!”

“DO.IT”

“DA..MN! I WANT TO COME W..ITH H…HER!”

“TAKE THE SL..UT! JUST DO…. IT!”

“I WANT TO S…EE HER BAN.GED! HARD!”

Without any need of further persuasion, Jon quickly lifted her up on his shoulder and threw her on the bed, turning her on her belly to settle her on her fours while facing the screens. He pulled the plug out and pushed his slick fingers in instead, turning the crowd balmy as his high tech cameras gave them a closer view of his fingers getting sucked into her tiny hole while her loud moan filled the background. Lining up at her entrance, he bent forward, seizing her in her position as he nibbled at her earlobe and murmured. “SHOWTIME!”

Ferociously, he rammed into her, quickly building up the pace as their overcharged bodies hung from the cliffs by mere threads as the all the cords in their cores strung and nerves lit with fire. Her velvety, warm walls welcomed his every jab with his head kissing her G-spot at every plunge and length hugging her A-spots, making her moan and flood like a real whore with her moans being too high and original. She was not alone as the walls bounced off every curse, groan, moan and comment from the screens, directing them in their direction as they seeped in their bodies and culminated into higher tension. The slapping sound of his balls on her buzzing nub, the flapping of her tits on her chest and the rocking of her hips to meet with his fucking fingers only accentuated the thrill that clogged their veins, making him plunge faster at a maniac speed as his favourite song played in his ears. _Only this time in the choir!_

Panting and moaning, the sparks finally burst into flames as her orgasm scorched her core and oozed into her blood in heavy bouts, making her legs tremble, toes curl, eyes roll and cunt squeeze as her hands wavered and she fell on the bed with her ass rocking high in the air. Jon wasn’t much behind as he quickly pulled out and plunged deep into her butt hole, groaning loudly with her pleased moan as her tight muscles engulfed him in her fluttering ass, earning him hoots and appreciation. _Showstopper had arrived!_ And so did his orgasm as, within few shoves, his ball tightened and his hot seed spurted in and out of her ass. Spent and satisfied, he pulled out and fell on the bed next to his heaving dragon who shifted in his embrace and captured his lips in a passionate kiss to end the show.

Smiling, she pushed up her tired body up on her arms and peered at the spent faces on the screen. “And that was the show, guys! Now, master and I have to rest and then I will please him again. You see his happiness matters to me a lot.” She cooed while Jon sat up and joined her from the back. A male voice from one of the boxes laughed and asked. “Can we also join you, again?” Excited, others also joined in his request but being the master, Jon dismissed their demands. “Not a chance!”

Lazily, he bent forward and picked up the remote to turn off the cameras, when a loud voice resonated from the speakers and caught them by surprise. “Thomas, we need to talk-“ An old man in police uniform stepped into one of the cameras behind a guy and looked alarmed. “What the hell! This is what you do in your free time. I will teach you a good lesson-“ He scolded the boy who was struggling with his jeans and turned his eyes to the screen which was focused on their bed with their naked bodies on display. “And you guys! Get ready for lock-up.”

Shrugging out of their shock, Dany and Jon exchanged glances with Jon breaking out in laughter first, followed by Dany at the sensational ending of their show. Smirking, she turned to the screen while Jon settled his hand on her cunt, caressing her folds gently as Dany took the remote and turned off the screens and cameras after giving the old man an impossible case to solve. 

“We will be waiting!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Da`ria means Queen in Valyria!**  
>  NOW, WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THE CHAPTER, Hmmm! Does it fit, Dany?


	21. CHAPTER-21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __  
> **NEW YEAR- WE SHARE BUT WITHIN LIMITS!(DAY-2)**  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Yup,I am back! After being mentally drained from preparing for my exam, I was in no rush to be emotionally drained. And yes, that's what this chapter is emotional powerhouse! Specially, when Jon finally talks... So, feel free to pour your emotions in the comment section and leave kudos if you like. UNTIL NEXT TIME!**   
>  **AND IN BOLD ARE DANY'S THOUGHTS**

_Devil!_ That was the word people used to entitle the monsters that roamed the land at 3 in the morning and disturbed the peaceful slumber of innocents to force them into scandalous acts as per the wish of their satanic desires like the one in which _the little dragon's_ little, sleepy yet satiated body was being forced into – _hiking naked in the forest!_ Something that in the broad daylight would have been more shameful or as the inner Dany found- _more exciting,_ but still put excruciating stress on her tired muscles as her stamina puffed in the air like fog and steps dragged against the mud like a sloth.

“You do realize that this idea of the erotic walk of yours can put a big, dark stain on our family’s ever white prestige, making a deep crease on my creamy features that can blow the potential suitors away that the ‘mad king' might get for his obedient princess in training, if even a tiny pic leaks out!” she panted out through her lungs as she struggled to match the long strides of the carefree Wolf who walked like a fitness epitome with his seasoned muscles flexing sharply underneath his naked skin that glimmered in the small lights from sheen and motion. _A delicious predator for the hungry eyes!_

“Oh, stop whining Plump ass! We both know that it is the early morning trekking that's your problem here and not your natural form swaying against fresh air that breathes life in all living beings.” Jon passed an annoyed glare in her direction as he continued to march ahead of her which wasn't intentional but unavoidable as rabbit never slowed down for turtle in the race. _Only in his story, the wolf was up against a snail!_

“Not as plump as yours!” Dany muttered under her breath as her eyes travelled to the perfectly round butt cheeks that should have been framed to go down in history as ‘wonder that usually doesn’t happen to a man' because that single piece was enough to put many ‘36’ to shame. _Or maybe some ‘38’ and ‘40’ as well!_

“What did you say?” Jon looked at her incredulously as she straightened her drooping form and quickly met his gaze with sheer confidence. “Nothing, just how proud father would be of you for taking out his daughter on an early stroll through the dark forest where she can become easy food for hungry animals. I know father was pissed off but didn’t expect him to get rid of me like this-“ she stretches her arms out as her lips curled into a mocking smile “- I am expecting he would be giving you my part of wealth as a bargain.”

A chuckle left from his throat which soon turned into deep laughter that tickled her skin and lit up her womb, seeping trickles of rush in her fussy blood, turning her sour mood into bearable. Bearable, because in no life Dany was ever going to enjoy exercise- _NEVER!_ Catching back his breath, Jon let out a deep sigh before stiffening his posture and smoothing his voice.

“You surprise me, Dany! After getting butt and cunt fucked in front of a house full audience of men and women, what bothers you is an early morning hiking. Means you didn’t blink an eye last night but right now when we are surrounded by natural beauty, cool breeze and mildly enlightened forest that would soothe any lost soul, a perfect romantic moment with a tinge of eroticism, you walk like a grumbling prisoner out for prison duty. Means really, is sleep that much important to you?”

_More than you can imagine!_ Dany thought as her features morphed into one of a petulant child while Jon just turned his attention back on the trail. In her romance module, the fiery sex-filled night was usually followed by a happy, fulfilling breakfast in bed that led to some cuddling and importantly, more mind-blowing sex, if there were no other plans on the schedule. But unfortunately for her, the Wolf always had thrilling plans that never hampered with the routine of the fitness freak while she just loved stretching in bed or anywhere else for that matter. _**Hmm, point of difference.**_

“Hpph, I can think of so many better ways of utilizing this time, right now.” She grouched as her body limped and scenery stirred her horny senses. 

“Me too!” Jon mumbled and gave her a small smile over his shoulder, flashing his hardening cock for a second for her weary eyes that lit up at the sight. _**Point of similarity.**_

Their path ended at the rocky clearing of the cliff where dark ripples rocked the sea to a silent lullaby of the Mother Nature who poured her love and grace on the living through the shimmering beams of the moon that sat in the sky amongst the stars. It was enchanting and inciting. _Because the depth was silent and the height was clear._ It was a perfect haven for mankind to fly as the sky called out to their wings while the water promised an easy fall, no hurdle and no suffering. _And hence, no fear of failure._

“Wow.” She whispered as the cool breeze hit her shoulders, making her tresses dance to there soft tunes.

“I know” Soft and hoarse, he murmured the words in her ear, tickling her nerves. They stood there for moments, engraving the view in their memories to be cherished for life long. 

“So, what now?” Dany asked softly while keeping her gaze on the sight as her heart pumped slowly in her chest, preparing for the catch lingering in the air. And it arrived with a _thud._

“We jump!”

Stupefied, Dany turned her gaze to Jon who was busy getting rid of the last piece of clothing that they had on their bodies- the shoes. He was so going to do it! She thought as her mind repeated the phrase again and again while her eyes tried to measure the height of the cliff in the diminutive light that marked its rigged edges. Though exciting, the idea also enlightened her nervous cords that usually overpowered all her senses in an exhilarating situation with the caution of danger, making her retrieve her steps. That was the difference between them. _**A stark point of difference.**_ Where one had the craving and the courage while the other lacked the latter, even though they shared the same passion for desire. _**Another point of similarity.**_

“NO!”

“YES!”

“NO!”

“YES!”

“WE CAN DIE!”

“WE WILL LIVE!”

“How can you be so sure?”

He huffed in annoyance and bent to her feet to remove her shoes before throwing them off the cliff with his own pair joining the ride. Standing straight, he pulled her into his arms, barring her from any chance of escape and tilted her head up with a finger beneath her chin to capture her gaze with his stormy eyes. “Do you trust me?” He asked softly with sincerity in his voice that always broke her chains and shoved away her insecurities back into the deep, ugly corners to where they belong. _Just like the moment, he told her she was beautiful._

Sighing, she nodded and peered into his eyes as her heart leapt to dwell in his world while her body softened from the heat of their closeness. His grip on her hand tightened and he released her from his hold before turning them to face the sea while his lips counted 3. And just as the huge wave of rush rose and landed in their veins, their feet kicked in the air with the wings of valour lifting their bodies to the threshold until the call of the ocean pulled them in and they fell weightless towards the abyss, landing in the serene waters with a _SPLASH!_

Heat poured into their lungs and burned away the last breaths as chilly liquid engulfed them whole and numbness seeped in their minds while the waves kissed their curves. For a few seconds, they enjoyed their nonexistence until the panic deluded the bliss and their heads crashed out of the water to whiff like a new born sucking for air.

“Feels great, right!” Jon said from behind her with a smug smile on his face. Dany smiled but felt irked at the same time for him being correct again. Looking for a sweet revenge, she turned and replied to him with a splash on his wet, arrogant face which soon turned into a battle of laughter, squeals and teases. Suddenly, Jon stopped the play and pulled her into his arms as amber started to dance on the waves.

“Look” He whispered and turned towards the rising globe on the horizon that was waking up from its slumber and was climbing the moony ladder back to its throne. The flames caressed the waves and licked their skins, burning away the old fears and filled their hearts with spiritual awakening. _The new sun of the last day for a new beginning._

“It’s beautiful” Daenerys gasped with teary eyes that were mesmerized by the magnificent view that was unfolding in the sky as the heavens lit up in the golden sunshine, beaming in its glory while small sprinkles dance on the bluish stretch, falling off the waves like sparkles. Her heart clenched in her throat while strong arms curved around her waist in the water as the warm breaths of the Wolf grazed her shoulder. 

“I know” He whispered and pushed his length against her butt, earning a stifled moan while his hands snaked to her breast and cunt, slipping his fingers easily in her as he peppered her skin with hot kisses. 

“Ha! Mmm” Dany moaned as his fingers stroked her inner walls that were equally wet as the sea around them but only in her case, it was Jon's magic. She pushed her head back on his shoulder, quivering as the sensations turned into ripples around them while their eyes feasted on the view.

“You know, most people see the sunset together. It is the moment of romance for many.” She teased as another moan escaped from her lips while her mind recollected all the romance literature of her life to review the existence of sunset as a symbol of love but there were none to be found by her love-drenched mind which claimed it to be another- _**point of difference.**_

“But we are rare! Not like others and so the norms don’t apply to us.” Jon murmured as he pulled his fingers out and turned her into his arms, so, that her arms locked around his shoulder. A pang in her heart almost made her cry in the moment as the intensity of his eyes sunk in her memory for never to be forgotten. “True but only if you had your camera to capture this rare moment.”

A smile unfurled on his lips as he brushed them against hers and pulled her into a passionate kiss before teasing. “We have our memories but what made you think I won't have a back up.” Dany smiled as his lips sucked on her lower lip while his hands caressed every inch of her within their reach and their hearts pounded against each other at a rhythm that was as maddening as the rush of heat in their veins. _ **Point of similarity.**_ Rays splattered around their forms, shining on them like a blessing from the heavens as their tongues battled in intimacy and painted a picture on the ocean to be remunerated as natural from nature.

They broke apart, heaving and latching on to each other and swam to the nearest shore, only to be welcomed by several Clicks from the cameras positioned at the various spot on the beach with a small sheet waiting in the middle, mimicking the erotic scenes from the romantic getaway of famous couples like Dany had always imagined. _ **Another point of similarity.**_ Jon didn’t waste any time and picked her up in his arms before dropping her on to the sheet and taking her frantically in the open sky and clear light, fulfilling both of their long-time wishes. _**And another point of similarity.**_

They laid on the sheet cuddled up together, taking pleasure in the beauty surrounding them. After a few hours of dozing and cuddling, Jon revealed the other surprises for the day from the hidden bags in the cave under the cliff which the Wolf have smuggled during his early morning run. A lovely basket breakfast, hour-long leisure swim in the ocean, multiple fucking sessions in the cave, on the beach and rocks, a game of ball, a splendid picnic lunch, an erotic photography session and more sleeping and cuddling were finally followed by them just lying on the beach watching the sunset like Dany would say normal couples would do. _**A big point of similarity from the smile they had on their faces.**_

“I want to ask you something.” Dany said as she untangled herself from Jon and sat up to peer into his eyes. The question that had been bugging her mind for days had now come to the surface in the tranquillity that filled their lives at the moment, making her head heavy and throat nauseous from feelings.

“Sure, go ahead!” Jon smiled softly as he relaxed further into the sheet, a habit of him to prepare for anything.

Dany took a deep breath and blurted the question quickly as possible before she lost all the courage that she had mustered. “On the day, Drogo got suspended, girls mistakenly spilt about Drogo's cheating and how he had slept with every other girl of the gang.-“ The words left a sour taste in her mouth but what she was about to ask was going to turn the mood bitter. “- you were the one who found out about it and also asked Rhae to warn me and she did try but I understand why it never worked because I was stupid.-“ She rolled the words on her tongue, testing the waters as her eyes bore into his for any sign of caution. “- But what I don’t understand is that you helped Doreah and some other girls without taking any advantage of their situation or anybody's situation, for that matter but not me. Why?”

Stormy eyes turned to the dying sun, shining like molten silver in its last rays before the darkness crept into their rims like it was spreading in the sky. They turned to the glowing lilacs and captured them with such brutal honesty that it made her heart clench with just the thought of the words that were about come out.

“Because I wanted to own you like the way you have owned me in recent years.” Emotions bubbled in her chest as the Wolf sat up and turned his gaze back to the horizon where the falling sun was marking the end of his secret. “Surprising, right but you did, in a way that sometimes it made impossible to breathe without thinking about you. I hated it! Every bit of it but a part of me always wanted more.-“ He let the words fall into silence and then continued to adorn the air with memories. “I had known you since the time we used to play around, acting stupidly like dragons in your mother’s big garden. You, me, Rhae, Aegon all of us, young and stupid but still smart enough to understand with whom we fit well. And I thought it was you, at least that’s what I believed you thought the same but then you broke my belief by cutting contact. By not answering my calls or messages or even gifts! I accepted it Dany, I grew up, we grew up and that time has changed. You found someone else who wasn't me but you never turned to me as a friend as well and I just couldn't understand what had I done wrong. You were my closest friend and family member and I lost you without even knowing why.”

Tears brimmed in her eyes and feelings long forgotten welled up in her heart as Jon finally turned to meet her gaze with emptiness and dreary words that fell in contrast with his strong demeanour. _He had mastered the art of deception, well._ Around them, the light had fallen and the night finally ruled the sky but instead of bringing the merriment from the early stars, it brought the gloom of the dull sky to their aching souls, along with the rotten memories. _He is just like us…….._

“But just when I made my peace with it, you came back. Entered my home, my school and my life. Just like that! Like nothing happened, nothing changed. But things did change. You changed! While I stood there trying to figure out what was happening, you walked around hand in hand with your boyfriend, treating everybody nicely but not me and on the top of that, earning my parents sympathy and love. Without even saying a single word to you, I was teased and bullied by your boyfriend and friends, who fought with my friends and when I defended myself, even though I didn’t get detention because of my performance, I had to endear my parent’s wrath because of you. Without even knowing why, my projects were broken, my hard work was tampered with that could have cost me my future and the humiliation that came along with that was baffling while you walked around dropping signs of being attracted to me. You made me alone in my own world, Dany!”

_He is just like us……_

“I didn’t wanted to think about you, talk about you or even wanted to know you but you were everywhere like a question or answer or puzzle. I kept searching and consuming, looking for ways, clues that could help me find a way out of my misery and in the end it always ended with ‘Why me'. Why fucking me, whom you hate so much? Why me, whom you sometimes look at as if you want to be with? Why me, who’s cooking up these things in their mind? And then you confirmed my suspicion, that day in your bedroom when I was totally prepared to get slapped or pushed, when I was prepared to stop at any sign of being forced, you accepted me, instead of threatening you cautioned. Not once you said ‘I don't want it, Jon!’ The girl who didn’t let Drogo take her in two years of her relationship, moaned at my touch and screamed in pleasure when I made her come. It was D-Day for me Dany, I knew what the result was going to be and I would have finally had my clarity with your reaction because you never talked to me and no matter what I did I was always going to be punished by my parents but that day it would have been over. All the madness and obsession and I would have finally been freed after burying our relationship, labelling it as ‘hate’ but you confused me, so much that we are now sitting here, doing things that couples do even without even being a couple! And the question still hangs, ‘WHY ME?’”

Jon turned his eyes back to the horizon, gazing on the twinkling stars that had started to appear in the dark sky while missing out on the glimmering tear that fell out of the lavender orbs that were stuck on him. Her breath hitched, eyes burned and heart swelled at the pain that resonated in his words even though the ache didn’t even belong to her. _He is just like us, he is just like us….._ The words kept reverberating in her mind, again and again, struggling to fight back and force back her control and belief that kept her standing through the tremulous storm but at the end ,they lost and the wall broke. _Dany broke._ But like her heart, her words also trembled and she quivered silently by his side, destroyed and shattered, not knowing what else to say or believe. _Who would have thought honesty was Jon Snow's biggest weapon._

“I kept on pushing, trying to be the villain that you had made me. At least, be that, have an identity but you never said NO and when you did you didn’t mean it. I would give a threat and the next moment I know you start playing with me, I would reveal your secret and the next thing I know we would do something that would become our secret, you would show resentment and in the next second you are melting in my touch, you would talk about morality and then you are screaming my name in public in pleasure and again and again, it doesn’t stop and now it has become an addiction that I feel like would never wear off because guess what, you are my favourite drug, Dany.” Jon turned his gaze back to her, peering into her violet eyes like a prisoner, looking for that smallest clue or answer, anything that would be his key to freedom. But all he found was eternal silence, a diamond-studded key that had locked him in this liaison forever and tears that he didn’t knew he could trust anymore. Frustrated, he smiled and sighed.

“You know what's amazing! In this place, when we are sitting naked under the open sky, completely bared to the world, revealing our deepest worries and secrets, it feels like you are not bared at all while I feel stripped to my soul. You have always been hideous and right now also you are hiding behind the veil of silence. So yeah, Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen, I don’t know ‘why you'.”

It hurt. The words, the emotions, the moment, everything that could be felt, said or heard pierced through their hearts like a dagger, slicing it into pieces bit by bit while they sat there looking into each other’s eyes for a semblance of life to latch on in their dying breaths. But there was nothing and everything that they wanted and had asked for all their lives but only in that moment, they didn’t knew what to beg for or what to argue on. _Love maybe or hate or just each other._

_He is just like us….._ The voice kept mumbling in her consciousness from the lost memory while her instincts rrebelled with a lover's cry that penetrated her wretched soul and filled the groove with guilt. But the silence still reigned and tranquillity only broke when a small beep from his phone stole his gaze away, leaving her alone in the dark hole. She collected herself in the obscurity while Jon turned back to her and smiled. “Don’t worry, Little Dragon! I am not looking for an answer anymore because honestly, I don’t care anymore. So, nothing to be bothered about. Now, come! Let’s get ready because a new year without a party is not a new year.”

He stood up and offered his hand to her which she unknowingly yet instinctively took with a small smile on her lips as she pushed her worries to the side. She wanted this moment with him, not knowing how but still her heart ached for it desperately. Something just told her that she needed it, needed to be in the state that he had reached where freedom can take a step back and they can be trapped in each other forever. _Not being just Jon and Dany but both. So, they are never alone._ She stood up and placed a kiss on his lips before he led them inside the cave one last time, so as to say goodbye to the moment forever.

They dressed up quickly and quietly, caressing each other time to time, easing the tension flowing in their bodies with passion. Dolled up, they left the cave with two big bags and loaded them in the car after tiring uphill trekking that brought them back to the World of living. They drove through the thick forest along an old trail that led them deeper into the lush green and closer to the noises from the boofer that echoed in the empty woods. Exciting the car, they walked down another smaller trial, adjusting their masks as they entered into the glamorous, lit up and the buzzing world of Party animals. _Because the welcome was wild as hell._

Booze flowed freely, streaming down people's throat, neck and clothes while a swaying DJ played loud music from the huge stage that stretched from one corner to the other. Soft light glowed above them, some twirling around the green to the earth or to the feather seating that were decked against them, featuring many exotic couples involved in erotic activities. There were no tents or ceilings to be specific as few rooms lined the back of the stage which were lit up with glorious shadows and dull lighting. All and all, the party had forest vibes from the large bonfire in the middle along with some outdoor decorations but the theme definitely screamed NEW YEAR PARTY!

Jon took her hand into his and led them to the bar near one of the dance floors where a small crowd of appealing youths were mingling. They ordered their drinks and chatted with various people, the conversations ranging from mere introduction to loud chit chats as they danced to the tunes on the floor. By the time, they were wasted to their fourth drinks, smiling merrily and stealing kisses, they were approached by three hot girls with a sensual offer. Standing in front of them, they giggled and checked them out in their expensive dresses with Jon looking smoking as hell in his party jacket, shirt and jeans paired with leather boots and watch while Dany looked ravishing in her pink sequin tassel bra top and high waist mini sequins skirt paired with accessories and silver heels.

“We have been noticing you guys for a while-“ the hot blonde from the trio said seductively as her eyes raked over Jon along with her two mates. “- and we were thinking would you guys like to have some fun together in the back rooms.”

Dany shifted closer to Jon as she scowled at the ogling gazes of the beguiling trio through her mask that had already stripped her Wolf naked. She pushed a smile on her face, acting naively as to not understanding their meaning while her hand curled protectively around his forearm, clearly marking her territory. In a sweet tone, she began.

“We are a pri-“

“Sure, only if you girls are willing to follow the orders,” Jon interjected, shocking Dany as he passed them a seductive smile while pain sprang in her heart and hate brimmed in her mind. _Was he really going to do this?_ Dany thought as her eyes took in the scene playing in front of them, 3 girls flirting with a man who was supposed to be loyal to her but was now responding to their advances and taking them on their offer of sharing. The one thing they never did. The words from the hours before flashed in her mind, the hurt resurrecting in her memory as the wounded Wolf sat beside her on the sand , revealing his wounds that she had inflicted upon him. Was it over or a punishment. _Either way was death._

“Whose orders?” The brunette in the skimpy clothes asked.

Jon snaked his hand around Dany's waist and pulled her closer while keeping his gaze on the lusty trio. “Mine!” He said confidently, earning cheery giggles from the girls while Dany whispered hesitantly in his ear. “Jon?”

He peered into her eyes and silenced the concerns on her lips with a soft mumble. “Do you trust, me?” Grey’s bored into lilacs with earnest desire while the question bloomed up again- _Did she trust him?_ Her heart raced and mind boggled as a wave of emotions struck her body and landed it right where they started- on the cliff, almost about to die, hand in hand while he held her, supported her and guarded her with his will and confidence that would bring her back even from the hell, let alone from the most dangerous situation. So, did she trust him? _Well, if not him then who._

Dany nodded slowly and with a wink Jon led the group to the rooms at the back, carefully choosing the room of his choice before locking them up in a room full of aromatic lights and candles with large displays of oils surrounding two heavy, plush couches. He took a seat on one of the couches and directed the girls to the other, facing him while he relaxed.

“Now, girls! Let’s see how talented you are.” The girls looked at him enthusiastically while Dany shifted in between them. He pointed a finger in her direction and seductively stated. “You have the canvas, here. Show me how deserving you all are.”

Stunned, Dany sat cold in her place while two girls started to play with her clothes while the other grabbed a few perfumed bottles. She pleaded with her eyes as their fingers fiddled with her strap and skirt while Jon just killed her protest with a smirk and then spoke slowly in his mesmerising, hoarse voice. “Enjoy the moment while it lasts, Little Dragon!” 

He pulled the brunette in his lap, keeping his eyes on his dragon, locking them in the alluring trance as he pushed the girl's top down and bit on her pulse like he wanted to do to his dragon. Her breath hitched and heat flooded her core as the wild moan of the girl not only ignited her womb but also the others. Charged, they pushed her back on the couch with the blonde capturing her lips in a searing kiss while the raven removed her top and latched her lips on her tits. Wet and rough, the kiss fed on her breaths as the women scent filled her nostrils, turning her head heady while the double assault of the tongues, one that tasted her mouth in deep strokes, other rolling and sucking on her peaks, making them stiff and achy, made her womb burning with desire in no time. 

Helpless, Dany drowned in the moment, listening to the stifled moans of the brunette from the opposite side, who’s picture her mind conjured from her voice, Jon's hand around her neck while the other kneaded her breast and rolled her tits, bruising and exciting as he fed on her cord with only a minor the alteration that she imagined it was her. And the efforts of the girls didn’t make it that difficult, only a lot more easier. The blonde broke the kiss and pulled away to strip out of her clothes, encouraging the raven to do the same, giving her a brief moment to notice the situation in the front. The brunette was spread across Wolf's lap naked with her large tits and wet pussy on display while Jon's shirt and jacket were missing or better discarded. But before she could have expressed herself, she felt what could be considered a humiliating but titillating- _a SMACK to her tits!_

“On your four's, creamy whore!”

The blondie demanded as she repeated the action again while the raven let on her side and gave the other boob a tight squeeze. A loud groan left her lips which flushed her skin and flooded her cunt as the woman charged again. _SMACK AND SQUEEZE!_ Panting and aroused, Dany stood up, keeping her eyes on Jon whose gaze hadn't left her and the smile on his face and hardness in his crotch indicated that he was clearly enjoying the show. Blushing, she turned and settled on her four's, focusing on how quickly her skirt got peeled off, leaving her in nothing but her heels and a crystal plug that was on display along with her drenched cunt.

“Oh, naughty bitch!” Blondie teased while giving her cheek a tight squeeze.

“Damn, you should feel her tits!” The raven cried excitedly and exchanged a look with the blonde and Jon, who’s jeans were down and hard cock was wrapped in the brunette’s mouth who was filling the room with her wet sounds and throttled moans. They picked the bottles and poured the scented oils in their hands, rubbing them lightly to warm the aromatic liquid before brushing their fingertips along the curve of her spine and inner thigh, earning a soft wail from her as her body relaxed and nerves tingled from the sensation. She lost herself completely in their hands that rubbed the liquid on her warm skin, tenderly on her limbs while hard on her breast, butt and stomach, easing the knots underneath while sending sparks down her spine. But then came a bolt, a sharp plunge of electricity as two scented fingers massaged her lips, giving special attention to her swollen nub while the another hand came down on her ass, turning her arousal a notch high. _SMACK!_

She whiffed and almost fell forward before stabling herself as another slap landed on her other cheek while the two fingers pushed inside her cunt, leaving her breathless. Loud FUCK's resonated in the room with her own moans joining them as the assault continued with intermittent massaging of her cheeks and consistent stroking of her pussy until she was leaking on the couch with her musky smell infiltrating every person in the room. Eager and aroused, she turned her head to beg for relief but was taken by surprise when the fingers left her and she was turned to face the ultimate master in the room while his slaves spread her on the couch and opened her legs wide apart for his eyes to feed.

Raven settled between her legs and the blonde scooped up on her side, massaging her breast and cunt with the residual oil before a wet tongue slipped in her pussy while another came out to lavish her breast. Sensual was an understatement to what Dany saw and felt, feeling ablaze as the hot tongue licked and are her cunt, matching the pace with another sucking on his lover's cock, coating it with saliva that dribbled down on the wobbling breast while her own boobs enjoyed the warm kneads and rolls, pushing her to the edge. _A true feast for her cunt and eyes._ Moans surrounded them mixed with wet noises as “FUCK”, “OH, GOD!”, “YES, YES, YES!”, “JUST LIKE THAT!”, “ Mmmmm!” and “AAhhhh's!” became the only words in the dialogue that got exchanged while hands and tongues worked all over the place. Her groans were muffled when the blondie pulled her into another hot kiss while taking her hand and moving it down to her cunt where she guided her fingers in and moaned into her mouth as her fingers rocked in her warm and wet cunt.

She moaned loudly, the sound reverberating in their mouths as the feeling and the thought of her fingers in another pussy with a tongue up her cunt, making her squirm on her plug, filled her senses and drained her mind out of shyness or hesitance. _She was their Goddess who deserved to be worshipped!_ And Dany believed it. She craved it! But when she was just about to reach the edge, the call of the devil came and the Goddess bowed down to it.

“Enough! Bring her to me and watch.”

The hands untangled and mouths and fingers slipped away with loud POP's piercing through the intense heat that filled the room. She was pushed on her four's and with a loud _SMACK_ made to crawl to the opposite end on to the Master’s lap while the brunette travelled in the other direction and joined the girls on the couch with their legs spread wide and dildo's in their pussies.

The Wolf turned her to the audience, opened her legs wide and pulled her down on his wet, steel cock, filling her up to the brim while smuggling her moan with a passionate, hot kiss. Relentless and rough, he pulled her up with his strong hands on her butt and bobbed her down on his length, meeting her halfway through the jerk of his hips. _SO FULL!_ The sensation blew her mind as every escape of her body got jammed, locking her pleasure in her tense muscles, flushed skin, stiff peaks and pulsating cunt, turning her into a ticking bomb, ready for explosion. His cock plunged harder and harder into her, hitting her G-spot every time while it caressed the staff plug through the thin muscle wall, sending a double dose of current up her spine to her mind, charging her cords that groaned and moaned in her throat but to no avail. The voices around them became dull and when he broke the kiss and dug his teeth into the curve of her neck, the fireworks started, in the sky and behind her close eyes. _Shining in her lilacs!_

She sobbed as the words fell short and cries became long as the pleasure burst out of her body with the roll of her eyes and her toes, breaking the barriers as her juices dripped down onto the floor while her mind flew with wings so large that she felt like a dragon that danced with the burning stars. She didn’t had to see the fireworks because she felt them in the numbness and saw them in the darkness. 

“HAPPY NEW YEAR, LITTLE DRAGON!” Her Wolf whispered and joined her amongst the stars as he spurted his seed into her womb, feeling the bursting colours as they peered lazily in each others eyes with soft smiles. The show ended, up above in heaven and down in the paradise as the satisfied girls dressed up and wished to their satiated, lounging bodies before leaving them in peace, feeling elated and exhausted. 

Smiling, Dany pushed herself up on her elbow and gazed down at Jon with another question on her mind.

“Jon!”

“Hmmm,"

“Why didn’t you take anyone of them?”

Jon opened his eyes and with a happy smile mumbled the answer with utmost sincerity. “I took the one I wanted.”

_**A big similarity!**_ Dany thought and with a cheery smile, bent forward to whisper against his lips before capturing them in a fiery kiss. “HAPPY NEW YEAR, WOLF!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SO, WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT JON?**  
>  IT'S FEELS GOOD TO BE BACK!


	22. CHAPTER-22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __  
>  **THE END OF AN ERA!**   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know I am late, almost like a month late but I have toyed around with this chapter a lot because I had wanted to set the mood right and the tone right. BECAUSE ITS A CHAPTER WITH MANY SHADES! AND I HOPE I HAVE DONE JUSTICE TO ALL.  
>  **IT DOES GIVES A MAJOR TURN TO THE STORY, KIND OF DROPS THE BOMB THAT MAY LEAD UP TO A CHAIN OF REACTION BUT I DO WISH TO TELL YOU THAT THE STORY HAS A HAPPY ENDING!**  
>  SO, DO NOT FORGET TO SHARE YOUR VIEWS IN THE COMMENTS AND LEAVE KUDOS IF YOU LIKE.  
> Until next time!

Dany hated herself, almost every essence of her being. But more than that she hated Jon Snow. The comely, brooding northerner who had become the heat in her womb, a thud in her heart and a dream in her thoughts. Like that warm, intimate feeling that the one feels in their cozy home, even when the walls are closing around them but still, the thought of escape didn’t arise in mind. Powerful, passionate, intimidating and mysterious, he was everything that she labelled as infectious but more so as dangerous as the beats of her heart rammed her body in his name while her soul latched onto his existence for survival as day by day her love for getting haunted grew. _As the love for the devil grew!_

She didn’t wanted it and definitely hadn't planned for it but now her heartstrings sang sonnets that she didn’t wanted to hear and fantasies mingled with the reality, driven by the memories that they had created together, always putting forward the question- What's next? _What's better than her dreams, what new for the memories?_ The queries seeped into her core like a thrill and bubbled to the surface like a raw craving that she fiddled to fulfil as every time the mortal world would cease to exist and she would land up in the world of the haunting, to the silvery eyes, desperate want and unanswered questions. _That was the power of her desires!_

She hadn't known three months before, the strength of her desires, the itch for the touch, the taste of the sex, the skip of a beat, the flush of heat, tingle of nerves and the gush of her cunt when it blasted into an overwhelming thrill, making her quiver like a small particle that rolled into itself through eyes and toes as the warmth of intimacy flooded her body. But as she turned into an addict, one starry evening changed something, making her desires more powerful as they fell on her shoulders like a burden, crumbling her tongue into silence that would make her words haunt her like a ghost with her desires being the demons that never left her and popped at the most sinful situation possible. _Like her current situation._

Perched on her small seat, she stared at the black letters that stirred a longing than fear. It was unnatural or crazy as some might say but the feelings that bolted in her body, and pooled as wetness between her thighs, called for the attention of the Wolf seated at the end of the room, hopefully, lost in the normal world. But Dany didn’t dare to look back at him for in him lied the real fear, especially in his eyes that had held the tinge of hope and regret since the night of new years with hush doubts on his lips that she hadn't answered for a month. 

Hustling between books and sex, she had dodged his expectations and her worries in the tussle for the good marks in the final exams that were now approaching their end, blowing the sirens for approaching storms. She had known it and feared it but still had latched onto the bits of peace until now when the last few seconds were trembling under the massive memory storm.

_**In the court, what was Rhaenys Targaryen infamous for.** _

Her tongue swept over her lower lip, spine straightened from shivers and gaze squinted on the paper as the moments played like a stream. Lonely afternoon, lonely spot, lonely car. Her breaths heavy and body light as she sat naked in his lap, glimmering in the musky sweat with his length softening inside her womb and his hoarse voice lulled to a bare whisper. _“Sexual affairs.”_

Her nerves sprinkled and pussy trickled as her grip tightened around the pen and eyes bolted straight to the big round clock in the front of the hall, showing a hour and a half left from the final bell. She scanned the room with nervous eyes, taking shallow breaths as her gaze flicked from one busy head to another while the hungry voice of the Wolf mumbled in her mind. _Will you repeat it, Daenerys?_ A large YES reverberated through her body, feeding on the guilt that weighed down on her senses to let her inner desires fly. She knew the game of reward and penance, one boosted her morality while the other cleared her sins and for the crime that was her silence, her mind and soul showed the path of redemption. _Maybe there was a God within us!_

She quickly scribbled the answer and skimmed through the answer sheet while the seat at the end, squeaked and the White Wolf crossed the hall to hand over his sheet. He silently left the room and she dashed through the hall to the suspiciously on looking teacher who curiously took the papers from her clumsy hands and voiced the shock that shook the whole class. “Done already?”

Dany nodded and impatiently tapped her foot as the incredulous teacher brushed through her sheets, wasting her precious time on some ridiculous questions that no one should have trouble answering but yet many struggled behind her in the hall. _Maybe, they all needed Snow magic!_ Satisfied, the teacher met her annoyed gaze with a straight face only to scowl at her rude request. “Can I go now!” He nodded and Dany rushed out of the room.

She jogged to the Girls Washroom, being careful about the rules on the last day of the school as she craved for only one punishment and not two and barged into the Washroom, shutting the door behind her close. Quickly, she inspected the stalls and with a heavy sigh, turned to the mirrors to calm her flush down with a splash of cold water. Irked, her hands travelled down her sides, under her pleated skirt, up to her waistband and pulled the wet thong off her damp cunt, down her creamy legs to the floor and from there finally on to the tiles. 

Dany simply stared at her drenched shirt in the mirror that was slowly turning translucent to show off her creamy breast and lacy bra but more so than that her perky tits that were as stiff as drenched her pussy was. The proof of which was lying on the counter! She raced through the schedule in her mind while intermittently cursing in the middle for the teacher who had wasted her valuable time and had prevented her from catching the Wolf. She had to find Jon Snow but most importantly she had to be fucked by him as it was her primary need of the hour.

Her mind flipped through plans that were laid out on his calendar for the last day of school. Of course, there was an exam and a party and lots of packing for college. _PACKING!_ Dany's mind exclaimed and she sprang towards the door, snatching her thong from the counter and made another jog towards her locker. She quickly turned the dials and collected her bag with an extra pair of panties that she now kept for regular emergencies and stuffed her slick ones into the hidden pocket of her bag before sprinting towards the School's editor office. _Before the sand slipped out of her hands!_

Silent on her feet, she carefully peeked inside the empty office, feeling relief tickle the thrill in her belly as she stepped in and made way to the inner editor’s cabin, crossing rows of empty cubicles. She turned the knob and gave a quick look around what seemed to be like a busy cabin with hurling silence with no human presence around, even not between the boxes and made a beeline to the main desk before she threw her bag on the seats along with the scattered stuff. She sat on the desk and counted her chances of getting caught with an exhilarating breath while her mind fumbled with important questions- _should she wear her panties? Why was she feeling so, hot? Should she go all out? How much desperately should she wanted to be punished?_ -and so on with her pussy kicking on every salacious doubt especially the last one.

Feeling the little tap of courage in her heart, she hopped down from the desk and discarded her maroon top and bra and waited with a bated breath on the leather chair behind the desk, keeping her eyes on the door. Anticipation churned in her belly as with every click or a tick, her hands grazed her boobs, covering the soft mounds from any unexpected strangers gaze while on the realization of the absence of one, her fingers would simply roll her stiffened peaks, awaiting for the glimpse of her lover. Seconds passed, pressure mounted and beats hammered like bolts until finally, the door opened and in walked a surprised Wolf with a box in his hand.

Gulping, he took a long look of her seated form as her hands dropped on the armrest, giving a titillating view of her perky breast while she uncrossed her legs with a seductive smile. Alarmed, he dropped the box on the floor and quickly turned around to lock the door without a second thought before sighing in relief for having not been seen. _Thankfully, there were no cameras in the office either!_ Jumping straight to the point, he turned again and decided to end the unexpected meeting before it started.

“We are in school.”

“That hasn't stopped you before.”

She stood up as the tension dissipated from their bodies and filled the room with a sensual heat that waved around her round bottom as she swayed it on her boot heels. _It was all just so exciting!_

“Somebody could have seen.”

“Lonely afternoon. Lonely corridor. Lonely room. Everyone is in rooms.” She tipped the last words with extra salacity as the lines around his eyes stretched in a furrow and his tongue took a dip in strictness.

“You have always been uncomfortable in public.”

Teasing with her hips, she closed the distance between them and snuck his hand under her skirt to brush his fingers against her wet folds while whispering in his ear. “I am uncomfortable, now.” 

Pulling away, she peered deeply into his eyes for her invitation to work its magic and bring out the Wolf that she fancied but his grey turned into a shade of a cloudy sky rather than black lust, insinuating the storm that had been building inside him and been crashing her hopes for a month. _Her silence was a crime!_ One that she wanted to redeem herself from but didn’t wanted to feel an inch of the redemption. 

“I told you, TONIGHT! Not before that and especially not like this.” The strain in his voice pushed her mist of seduction away but adamant and desperate, she stepped closer and brushed her fingers through his curls to ease off the resistance. “But I need you-“ Her lips brushed against his and her hands grabbed his to slide them up and down her body to her breast and butt where they encouraged them to knead the firm skin. “-, badly! And I don’t care about your fucking rules.”

The tease in her eyes and desperation on her lips stiffened his muscles as her words sneaked through his resolve and pulled him back into the alluring haze while the heat mounted in the tiny space, burning both of their groins with desire. “But I do.” Was the last whisper as her lips crashed on his and swallowed any other protest that might have derailed them from her destination. Brushing and biting, she explored his resolve with passionate deep licks, moaning softly at every brush of her tits with his chest, expecting the cries to reverberate from the cracks in his strength but Wolf's authoritative stance was too hard to break as he silenced her cries with a pull on her tresses and angled her face to shove deeper into her mouth to win the battle of tongues. _Even in defeat, he claimed victory._

Entwined in one another's arms, he pushed her back to the desk, never ending the kiss or the squeeze or the pull that his hands gave her body. He pushed her on the top until she laid flat beneath him, vulnerable and yearning, like the way he liked- _His to savour and his to destroy._ But only this time the timing wasn't right!

“But I do and so will you.” He murmured in her ears as he bit on her jaw, grazing his teeth harshly on the delicate skin of her that earned him a whimper from her pillowy lips. He pulled back and peered straight into her eyes, capturing them for the slightest moment before his hand tangled in her tresses and pulled her up to turn her around and yank her down, back on the table.

The cold wood engulfed her peaks and sent a shiver oozing down her cunt as soft kisses heated her spine and wreaked scratches from her dainty nails nudging at the coarse pine. Thrilled and trapped, she moaned against the hardwood as his body pressed down on her length and a leg stretched her wide open for his domination. “You shall follow the rules, Little Dragon. Because disobedience brings punishment.” He whispered in her ear and pulled up her skirt to expose her wet centre to the slick, sexy air that settled on her petals like cold dew, making her quiver in fervour under his hold. _And then she got what she desired._

_Thwack!_

His hand came thundering down on her right butt cheek, pushing her forward on the frigid lumber that made her tits tickle, boobs prickle and pussy trickle down her legs. The soft moan that squealed out of her throat felt soothing on her lips like the caresses that his fingers were giving to her heated skin. His breath heaved and in a matter of seconds, another lightning struck her left butt cheek.

_Thwack!_

“Ahhh!”

And then again on her right cheek.

_Thwack!_

“Aaahhh!”

Another on her left cheek.

_Thwack!_

“Ooohhhh!”

And the rain continued as with every strike and every rub, her pussy pour more and more of her honey down her creamy legs, leaving them sticky like her glossy skin which tasted salty and musky from her growing exertion. Finally, the pelting ended when her butt burned with the scorching heat, blushing red and marred by prints like a delicious stake just off the heat, glistening with juices. The muse only tempted the beast further and the final blow landed on her drenched pussy rather than her butt, strumming directly on her clit that sent ripples rocking through her body, making her “FUUUCCK!” sound sweet like a chime.

“I hope you have learnt your lesson.”

The Wolf groaned from behind while she clutched the table tightly, feeling the strings in her body ignited by the stinging in her ass. Fired up, the beast pushed her up on the table so that she was settled on her fours with her ass up in the air, open and on display for any prying eyes and without a second delay, he latched onto her sopping cunt with his tongue tasting her juices in one long lick.

“Aaaahhhh!” She cried as his fingers dug into her pricking cheeks to pull them apart and to make more space for his exploring tongue that returned to her cunt after a long licking journey from her thighs. “Yees..sss!” she moaned as his teeth bit on her folds and tongue swept up some inner juices before turning into a roll and prodding into her wet canal. _The intrusion made her mewl!_

But after a few jabs when his ears didn’t get the answer that they demanded, his tongue also joined the protest and he left her pussy to turn his attention to her _‘speech problems.’_

“I guess you are having troubles in giving me, my answer.” 

He moved to the side of the table, keeping a hand on her lower back to maintain her position and gently tugged her head back through her tresses to reveal the dangling key between her breasts. Moving behind her arms, he kneaded her titties with his other hand, making soft “Ooohh's” to slip from her lips which turned into sensual “FUUUCCK'S!” when his fingers played with her perky tits, none of the words matching his answer. Gladly disappointed, he pulled at the chain of her pendant and pushed the diamond key into her open mouth, coating it with her drool.

“Show me your tongue.” He instructed and like obedient Dragon, she followed, sticking it all out for the Devil.

“Seems like you have a lock on your tongue. Let’s make it symbolic.” He placed the pendant on the tip of her tongue and pressed his finger on her chin to direct her to close her mouth. Once shut, he peppered hot kisses on her jaw and bit on her lobe before whispering in her ear. “Stay quiet, Little Dragon. So, that no one can hear you.”

His words fiddled with her mind, bringing back all the veiled words that she never had the courage to mutter to him, fuelling the flames of guilt that only strengthened her desire to be punished, begging through the slickness on her thighs. Wolf returned to her back and resumed his attack by landing a harsh blow on her cunt that rocked her body forward but also made her groan behind her teeth that turned his hand damper and length harder. But he reigned his control in the right direction and pushed two fingers into her sopping cunt, making her shift on her knees as her throat sang “Mmmhmmm’s” and then curled his knuckles inside her womb for a raspy cry.

“Yyyaeee…..” The ‘s’ never hit the note because he quickly pulled out and jabbed his fingers again into her depth, three this time and brushed roughly along her A-spots before finally hitting again on her hidden G-spot. _The bundle of nerves turned her crazy!_

“….UC…CK!, FFF, CK…..!”

Scooping some of her juices on his thumb, he slid it along her bared slit up to her pink hole and smeared it on the tight ring, smacking her cheeks on the side as he let the pleasure and the pain blend in her butt that was turning into a powerhouse for her burning core. Been lenient enough, he pushed the thumb into the tensed heat and latched on her swollen nub with his tongue, rolling and flicking it mercilessly, matching the swift pace of his rugged fingers. _While she just laid in defeat!_

“Mmmmmmm…..”

“Aaaaaaaah!”

“Ye!, Ye!, Ye….”

She moaned as the table rocked silently below the rigorous fucking of her cunt that was only known because of the sloshing fingers, wobbling breast and intermittent spanks that would turn the heat a notch higher in her core, now and then while drool and juices drenched the key and his lips. _And their secret!_

Muffled and stuffed, she clawed on the edges for the pleasure to break free and it ultimately did when Wolf's satanic mouth left her clit and bit on the inside of her soft thigh, his teeth digging his claim on her skin as they sent charged bolts streaming through her veins, her orgasm crashing on her nerves in waves. She fell on the table, quivering, fighting for breath as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and juices drained out of her pussy like a river, quenching the thirst of the White Wolf.

He pulled out his fingers and licked them clean before correcting himself and returned to the boxes for packing. Satiated, Dany turned on the table, whimpering from the sharp sting on her ass from the brush of the skirt and wood while adding the incident into the chain of glorious memories that she had of sitting naked in Wolf's lap during their study session in his room which ended with his hard cock pounding into the pussy in between her stingy, red cheeks after every academic underperformance. Alerted by the memories, she turned her gaze to the Wolf who was concealing a hard length in his jeans and opened her mouth to inquire but the beast cut her off in a stern tone.

“Clean and leave. And wait until my instructions for the night.”

OOOO

The time ticked away as the Princess sat waiting, not for her Prince charming to come galloping on a White horse but instead in the dark of the night, when everyone slept and thunder crashed, for her to sneak out of the little room into the awaiting arms of the Devil. Not the kind of fairy-tale that Dany had heard in her childhood but now was her reality except she was a princess and would have preferred a gown at any moment rather than a hoodie. _Maybe that was what meant to be a Targaryen princess._

Her eyes turned to the clock, squinting to check the time in the dimness as anxiety gripped her heart and turned her gut into a mush. _Still, fifteen minutes to go._ With a huff, she fell back against the cushion as the nerves on her skin prickled, spreading chill across her naked legs. She closed her eyes and hummed to herself as her mind played a flashback of the bosting evening and her staggering, courageous act.

_“Dany!” Margery shouted from the armchair as the bottle turning in the middle, stopped with its mouth in her direction. All the eyes of the Westerosi's standing on either couch, side stands, tables and some even bar turned towards her whilst the loud music still boomed in the background and booze flowed down the throats. Her eyes swept over each face, girls by her sides and boys in front as the big question hung in the air- WHO WILL BE HER QUESTIONER IN TRUTH, DARE AND BOOZE?_

_“We need this. None of us wants more drink on our arms and legs.” Rhae whispered next to her while the boys discussed her opponent. Dany rolled her eyes and scanned the nervous, tipsy faces of her team._

_A simple game with two words had turned into an absolute party- crazy, devilry game when it had crossed the borders of Westeros, becoming a three-word play with three choices and two teams. Whether girls vs boys, adults vs teens or sane vs insane, the newer version was everyone’s favourite as it gave the chance to the winning team to drown their opponents in liquor whenever the game ended or a move went wrong. It was something expected and knowing the rules, it was slightly stupid for girls to have agreed to it to be played in the party on the day of the last exam which also meant that the High School was technically over, if not officially. **But still, they were at the Targaryen farmhouse and Jon Snow was leading the charge!**_

_“You really think, Snow will let us win.” Yara mumbled from her other side, earning a glare from almost half of the team._

_“It’s not a personal fight. Just a game. I am sure it will have no effect on his victory history.” Margery scoffed as she sipped on her martini while beer dried on her arms. Dany looked at her own short dress, wondering how her expensive satin silk, peach, slip dress would look with unwashable stains. **She could already feel her thin strips itch a little.**_

_“Game or not, Snow would never give us a chance to embarrass him even a little.” Alys karstark gritted from the corner as she tried to clean a recently made ale spots on her pants. **It was bloody strong than the Amerigo beer.**_

_Dany sighed with all the other girls and turned her eyes back to the boys who had now finished their million dragon conference in their almost clean clothes. With a foul smirk, Theon Greyjoy eyed her and ordered. “I want you to do something that you would never do in your life. And that should involve sexual and opposite gender.” He flashed her a creepy smile while all the boys looked at her with lewd stares._

_A small “FUCK” left from Rhae's lips on her side as the other girls prepared for the worst outcome. They all understood the implication of Greyjoy's words and also knew her too well to be sure of that she would never ever touch him or any of his friends in that way in public for that matter. But the choice of truth or dare was not hers and the boys that were looking at her with puppy eyes hoping for that one kiss or something to become their only chance to land up with the hottest gal were not of her type. So, Dany ran through all the crazy escape plans in her mind and in the boost of the courage did something unexpected._

_Jumping on the floor, she made her way to the only guy in the room who was not looking at her but instead was enjoying his ale while checking his phone, treating the task like an intermission while being completely unaware what was coming for him. Gazes followed her as she crossed the room, down the line of the guys waiting for her touch and surprised the handsome Wolf by climbing in his lap and crashing her lips on his. Shocked, the Wolf opened his mouth in protest and she used that advantage to plunge her tongue deeper into his mouth to dominate their kiss for the first time in their list of many secret kisses. **Though it was still a secret even when out in the open.**_

_Her hands tangled in his luscious curls and tongue tangoed in the warmth of his mouth as her hips began rocking against his length, out of habit until the Wolf finally gave in and grabbed her waist to prevent their secret from exploding. Submerged in their passionate kiss, they only came to their senses when a few “Ahem!” and “Ahh’s” echoed in the background and they gently pulled apart with neither of them letting go of each other for seconds, overwhelmed with what just happened. It was only when Theon barked from behind that “It can't be accepted because they are Targs!”, Dany realized how startling it was for the Wolf for his confused expression told the truth that he hadn't even listened to the dare. **He really didn’t care about the game let alone victory!**_

_She stood from his lap with a mischievous smile while the gang bickered behind them about how it wasn’t embarrassing or something she wouldn't do because they were Targs and' incest was their thing.’ Theon even went to the length of saying ‘That Targs can fuck each other out and have babies in public!’ with a drunk Dickon Tarly supporting his statement by claiming ‘That the world was Targs labour room.’_

_Finally, the argument ended in the favour of the boys, leaving girls with no choice but to be at the receiving end of the booze shower that hit them from all sides, mixed with every type of alcohol and drenched them to their tiniest clothing, giving the boys a sight of their life- Wet girls with wet boobs and wet butts. **In short, many wet dreams came true!**_

_Grabbing her wrist, the Wolf pulled her to the side as the gang helped each other out of the mess and made way to change before dinner. Walking towards the stairs, he tugged her closer and whispered. “Let me give you some clothes and instructions.”_

The sharp _ding_ in the room opened her eyes and she quickly jumped off the bed, eying the two hands on the wall that were stuck together on 12. The thunder outside grew louder and a shudder rolled down her length, ribbing her jittery nerves as droplets started to splash on the window while clouds of suspense loomed over her head. Shaking off her nerves, she walked out of the room and shut the door silently behind her before climbing down the stairs on quiet feet, peeking carefully at the sleeping faces that were passed out on the couch, floor or kitchen counter while being cautious about every sound in the quiescence house and made her way to the gardens where the devil awaited for her in his wooden castle.

Fighting the rain with her umbrella, she shivered as she walked down the small trail through the bushes of the Winter Roses, welcoming the pauper princess, like the trinkets blooming in all their glory while the drops danced as the crowd and winds sang the melodies. It amused her, more like baffled her that how a normal meeting, felt so special from the dreamy thoughts that her mind conjured to defeat the apprehension building in her nerves. She laughed as her eyes turned to her muddy feet and hoodie, her body missing the slippers and lower that would have made her look a sane person rather than a crazy maiden running to get fucked. _At least her fantasies got the pauper part right!_

She tiptoed up the stairs, climbing two stairs in a go as her mind filled with all the memories that she had spent in the farmhouse, up in the treehouse that had been Wolf's cave before his snowy den that he called his room. Slowly, she opened the door to the little cabin, gazing merrily at the hanging lights, warm blanket and the old furnishings that were entwined in the rosy creepers as a sense of warmth spread in her body. Stepping in, her lilac gaze finally met with the silvery eyes that were waiting for her in the centre of the room but instead of reflecting the joy of their happy times, they showed emptiness of being lost.

“Well, I am here.” She chimed and placed the umbrella by a stand before moving to sit on the floor mattress that was covered in numerous paintings. “What is all this?” she inquired as she picked up one of the paintings from her side to have a closer look.

“These are my paintings of you as your book characters.” He said gently with soft eyes. Dany's eyes fell on the paper in her hand, quickly captivated by the various shades of the sea, beach, trees and her bare body that was sprawled on the sand with her every curve drawn with precision by perfect hands. _The soul of Herbie Welch had come alive with her body as a shrine!_

“Wow!” She whispered with a heavy throat as her sparkling eyes swept over the pieces spread around her on the blanket, each serving as a memoir of her every fantasy. Brushing them with her fingers, she turned to him with a delighted smile. “Thank you for showing me this.”

“I didn’t invite you to show you this,” Wolf said in a gruff voice and her smile drained in confusion. “I have topped the scholarship exam and as per the rules, I have been invited to KLU a week early before the start of the admissions for the assigning of the Professors who would be mentoring us. I will leave tomorrow.” Jon sighed and slumped his shoulders while for Dany it felt like a thousand bullets had shattered her million pieces. _The storm had finally hit the land._

“And you are telling me, now after knowing it for so long!” she accused with gloomy eyes as her hand clutched on the blanket for support and crashed the paper just like her crumbling dreams.

“I guess we have been not telling each other a lot of things, lately,” Jon replied in a bitter tone as the rage and distress bubbling in his veins for so long, finally shone in his red-rimmed eyes. Stunned by his response and regretting her reaction, Dany quickly composed herself, feeling ashamed and dejected over her timidity and idiocy for ever believing that silence can ever bring peace. In fact, the turn of events had only strengthened her worse fear- _Silence was the trumpeter for war!_

“It wasn’t the part of the deal.” She said in a steely tone and eased her hand off the papers to straighten her spine and match the dullness in his eyes.

“No, it wasn’t,” He murmured and turned his gaze to the lights dangling from the ceiling like a shower of stars while in reality, the breeze of verity had swept them away from their lives. “And it won’t be because the deal ends tonight. It’s our last night together.”

His words choked her breath and bruised her heart as a tear sprang to the rim of her lilacs and melted the hue of vigour to sorrow. The grief weighed down on her soul and swallowed her words. “Then, why?” She couldn’t finish, so, brushed her heavy gaze on the surrounding.

“Because this is my fantasy. All these years I have sat here alone, dreaming, giving them life on paper and hoping to be here with you one day, ” Shining silver met with glowing lilac as they walked them through memories “to fulfil some of your fantasies and share some of mine. But I guess we will never have that time. So, before I bid my goodbye to you, to these moments and to these dreams, ” He shifted closer and whispered his desire to her lips “ I wish to live my fantasy.”

A dusk settled over them, woven with the string of memories that gleamed in the rays of their passion that were soon dying out in the darkness of tomorrow. The harsh reality lingered over their dreamy world and both the lovers wanted a last taste of it. Their mouths crashed, lips brushing against each other roughly as their tongues locked without force, moving in more harmonious sweeps as they cherished the touch, savoured the flavour and inhaled the scents. Their hands roamed freely, exploring and learning, every curve, cut and mark to go down in memories they would never bid away. 

Soon, they pushed each other on the mattress, tossing the paintings like colourful dust that glimmered on their golden frames, creating a portrait of love. _That would never leave the frame in their hearts._ Minds fiddled, hearts pounding and breaths fading, they clutched onto each other for every bit of their passionate kiss but quickly broke apart, heaving and gazing in each other’s eyes as the desire turned into fire, burning them alive.

He yanked his hoodie off her body and discarded his clothes in a swift before pushing her down back onto the mattress and latching on her pulsing string. “Ahhh!” she moaned as he sucked on the delicate cord, biting and licking her feverish blood through the creamy pelt while her fingers entwined in his curls and neck angled a little more to let her Wolf mark her for the last time. And he did but not where the world could see but where it all began as he kissed his way lower to the underneath of her breast, near her heart and sank his teeth in the flesh to engrave his name forever in her soul. “JON!”

Merciless, her Wolf latched onto her teat and bit it roughly while giving a tight squeeze to her other tit that sparked her core between her thighs and earned the first gush of the night as her lips spilt out in a moan. “JOON!” Eyes closed and sprawled out under her lover, she flushed and mewled with every lick, every bite, every suck and every knead that touched her milky boobs and stung her mind in pain while trickled down her pussy in pleasure as lips chanted just one name. “JON!” _As if wherever his lips touched was his._

Moving down, the Wolf opened her wide and kissed the taut skin of her belly, giving special attention to her navel before getting lost between her legs into her sweetness. Her back arched and fingers tugged at his hair roots as he lifted her butt with his bare hands and licked her slit from bottom to top. She shivered and cried for him, “JON!” as he dug his tongue into her slick folds and sucked at her swollen nub. Her cunt followed her lead and wept out her sweet juices as she quivered over the sheet with her legs in the air and her bearing his marks as kneaded them apart with every suck and lick showered on her charged clit.

“JON, JON, JON, JON!” His name reverberated from the walls by the time he was finished devouring her cunt with juices dripping down his chin that he direly wished to store to enjoy the taste of her on his tongue for the rest of his life. _Even if in the smallest amount!_ But the princess that laid before him was special and her touch and taste was rare, so he dove again between her legs to claim even the last drop while she just clawed at his shoulder and let him have his fill. 

Not once but twice, he took her to the moon with his devious tongue but as the time passed and the echo of his name faded, his cock steeled to life, ready to take the last plunge in her cunt. Desperate and defeated by his body, he took a moment to look at his silver angel as she opened her eyes and captured his dark gaze with her shining Amethyst, a tear slipping down her side as the storm grew strong, he knew it was time to end. _Just like all things come to an end!_

He plunged straight with all his might, sinking deeper into her welcoming cunt with a roar as a moan left her lips and she wrapped her legs around his hips. Crashing his lips on hers, he plunged harder into her, hitting her womb with his bulbous head which explored her drenched walls with every shove and grazed every tender spot until it kissed her G-spot and his name resonated in his mouth. “JOOOON!”

Their hips rocked together, their hearts beat together while their tongues danced in a beautiful waltz. In that moment, they were one in mind, soul and body and as the rain outside picked up speed, the Wolf plunged deeper and faster into his dragon until their pleasure also became one as they reached the sky together and burst into little stars with just one word on their lips.

“JON!”

“DANY!”

Breaking apart, they crashed on the bed together, breathing heavily but still latching more on each other than air as a seed of devotion bloomed between their hearts and entwined them together with vines of love that bound them together for eternity. _As there won't be a Wolf without his Little Dragon!_

Satiated, he kissed the small diamond key and stood up to retrieve his camera. Standing above her, he smiled and corrected the lens for the best shot before gently telling her. “For one last time! Give your best pose.”

Dany picked up some paintings and twisted her body for some amazing shots, finally ending the shoot with a loving shot when she dropped the paintings and stretched out her body to hide nothing from the camera while her eyes bared it all for her lover's eyes. _She couldn’t hide in the last moment even if she can't speak._

Trapped in the silence, Jon turned to the table, feeling the thud of his heart fainting in his chest as the last words of their story engraved on the film and finally grief conquered the dying heat. Dany pulled the hoodie down her shoulders and waited for few breaths while her eyes swept around, taking everything in. Suddenly, she saw it, a slightly crumpled paper among many with her face as the dragon queen, sitting naked in the flames with her dragons curled up her side. The great Daenerys Targaryen, fierce, brave and strong, love of the life on Aegon Targaryen, Queen of the seven kingdoms was the biggest inspiration of her life. _She was everything, she one day wanted to be._

She plucked the painting from the mess with teary eyes and hid it in her hoodie before standing up and picking the umbrella to leave.

“Do you want any?” He asked in a gruff voice from behind and with a broken heart, she replied in a low tone. “No.”

And then she ran, feet stomping hard on the stairs, tears streaming down her cheeks as her feelings lumped up in her throat and eyes stung with the memories while her heart pounded in her cheat in pain. She halted her steps on the trail and let the rain wash away her tears as she gathered the courage for one last look while her mind flashed the memory of their first touch and last kiss, she turned and peered at her Wolf through the window who was destroying his creations with shaky hands and gloomy eyes, she knew it then. _It was time to return home for the fairy tale was over!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time another twist! And I am trying to get back to my weekly schedule, so bear with me for sometime.  
> Next update if not next week than it will be in a fortnight.


End file.
